The Making of
by miriamme
Summary: Beatrice Eaton est à deux doigts de réaliser son plus grand rêve: produire la première version cinématographique québécoise d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Avec l'aide de son meilleur ami Daniel Weston et de ses collègues réalisateurs, elle découvre rapidement que ses ami(e)s proches, les comédiens et ses collègues de travail, ressemblent étrangement aux personnages crées par Jane Austen.
1. La Drag Queen

**Bonjour à toutes. Voici ma prochaine histoire que vous trouverez certainement très différentes de mes autres fantaisies. Je tiens à remercier mes premières lectrices dont je ne peux plus me passer: Calazzi, Mimija, Poupouneflore, VaNhi, Lolelie, Overfast, Clemence-w de même que Juliette. Sachez d'abord avant d'en commencer la lecture, que cette histoire se développe plus lentement que les autres... De plus, il s'agit bien davantage d'un hommage à O&P et à Jane Austen qu'une transposition moderne comme j'ai l'habitude d'en écrire. Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture... Miriamme**

**Première partie**

Je suis morte, exténuée, vidée! En fait, il n'existe pas de mots assez précis pour décrire avec suffisamment de justesse l'état de fatigue qui me caractérise depuis bientôt six mois. Mais peu importe, je ne peux pas m'arrêter ici. Pas après avoir traversé tout ça. Après tout, si j'en crois les propos de Daniel Weston, mon meilleur ami, la récompense est presque là à portée de mains. Et Daniel dit toujours la vérité. Et comme il a également la «bosse» des affaires (ne possède-t-il pas deux statuettes honorifiques pour le prouver), les chances sont très bonnes pour que mon projet, que dis-je? MON RÊVE DE TOUJOURS, se réalise enfin.

Et c'est rien de moins que ceci : j'ai l'intention d'écrire, de produire et de réaliser – à ma manière - la première version cinématographique québécoise du plus célèbre roman de Jane Austen, _**Orgueil et préjugés. **_

Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Tout? En fait non pas vraiment. Car vous ne savez pas encore qui je suis. À part que j'ai des idées farfelues. Et qu'en moi germe un grain de folie à caresser ce rêve insensé qui m'a valu bien des moqueries de la part de mes pairs réalisateurs au moment où je leur en parlai pour la première fois. Comme je me doutais bien que cette nouvelle passerait mieux autour d'un bon repas, j'avais pris soin de choisir un restaurant tout sauf banal dans le quartier Hochelaga Maisonneuve où j'habitais. Tout récemment rebaptisé **HoMa** pour faire croire à ses résidents que le niveau de vie pouvait être rehaussé simplement par le rachat systématique de plusieurs immeubles par des familles qui arrivaient de quartiers plus huppés, faute de pouvoir en assumer les loyers élevés, ce quartier était maintenant considéré comme le nouveau Plateau Mont-Royal (là où la plupart des artistes habitent).

Le restaurant «_**Les cabotins»**_ s'était développé dans une ancienne mercerie. Les deux propriétaires avaient récupéré tous les objets qui se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux et les avaient intégrés dans le décor. Tout comme le menu d'ailleurs qui présentait ses spécialités sous l'une ou l'autre des trois grandes sections suivantes : **Tenue de ville**, **Haute Couture** et **Prêt à porter**.

Les habitués du restaurant «_**Les cabotins»**_ prouvaient qu'ils en étaient en acceptant de relever le défi du chef et en arrivant sur place avec un caleçon sur la tête. De plus, on repérait tout aussi facilement les nouveaux clients par le rire qu'ils laissaient toujours échapper lorsqu'ils apercevaient les mannequins reconvertis en tables de service, les lampes inversées collées au plafond ou encore en mettant la main sur leur serviette de table et en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une chaussette. Petit bas minuscule pour les enfants, bas trois quarts pour les adultes et bas de laine pour les aînés.

Pourquoi avais-je souhaité recevoir mes collègues dans ce restaurant et pas un autre me demanderez-vous? Et bien, tout simplement parce que la nourriture y était excellente et que j'avais besoin du culot dont avaient fait preuve les deux propriétaires au moment où ils avaient songé à ouvrir un tel restaurant dans le quartier pour trouver le courage d'exposer mon idée à mes deux collègues préférés.

«-_Voyons donc Béa, personne ne peut produire une meilleure adaptation que celle produite par la BBC en 1995, _avait osé me répondre Marc Turbide, en me dévisageant comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit au moment où j'abordai enfin le sujet.

-_Euh, je ne suis pas de ton avis Marc,_ m'avait alors devancé Marie Candelier, une réalisatrice d'émission pour enfants avec qui je collaborais de temps en temps. _Moi, je préfère – et de loin – la version de 2005 avec Keira Knightley_ _et avec cet acteur vraiment très beau, Matthew Macfadyen, je crois?_

_-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas produire une énième version de Pride and Prejudice… Euh pardon, Orgueil et Préjugés. Je veux tourner ma propre version de l'histoire, _m'emportais-je avant de réaliser que quelques voisins tournaient la tête dans notre direction, m'obligeant à baisser le ton. _Marie, Marc, êtes-vous familier avec les fanfictions? _Leur avais-je alors demandé, l'air de rien, mais tout sauf innocemment.

-_Euh oui,_ avait alors bredouillé Marie, _j'ai quelques amies qui écrivent des histoires sur Harry Potter et qui vont les mettre en ligne sur des sites conçus à cette fin._

-_Connais pas_, avait lâché Marc de son côté.

En découvrant le rouge qui colora ses joues lorsque Marie et moi nous tournâmes vers lui, j'eus plutôt l'impression qu'il savait très bien de quoi je parlais, qu'il devait même visiter ce type de sites régulièrement, mais qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre. Après tout, quel homme oserait confesser qu'il passe des heures à lire des histoires d'amour écrites par des femmes? Sans compter que sous le couvert de l'anonymat, qui sait combien d'hommes se cachent derrière un pseudonyme féminin?

-_Et bien, le film que je veux tourner, s'inspirera de ces fanfictions_, repris-je après avoir décidé d'épargner Marc._ Je veux dire par là que je veux y présenter ma vision et mon interprétation de cette magnifique histoire d'amour._

_-Ça été fait ça aussi,_ protesta Marc, de très mauvaise foi, _plus d'une fois même._

-_Lost In Austen!_ Explosa Marie les yeux rendus brillants d'excitation.

_-Laissez-moi finir, _intervins-je avant de soupirer bruyamment,_ Lost In Austen, pour ne citer qu'une adaptation parmi tant d'autres, se passe principalement à la même époque que l'histoire originale. Mon adaptation à moi se déroulera en 2013 et ici même à Montréal._

Et voilà. J'avais lâché le morceau. Le bout de viande saignant se trouvait maintenant entre ces deux lions affamés. Lequel des deux sauterait dessus le premier. Lequel l'emporterait? Je votai instinctivement pour Marie et gagnai haut la main.

-_Béa!_

Oups, c'est vrai, désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je m'appelle Béatrice. Béatrice Eaton pour vous servir.

_-Sincèrement Béa, tu ne trouveras personne qui acceptera de subventionner un projet comme ça… C'est trop risqué financièrement parlant. Y'a que les comédies et les films d'auteur auxquels les compagnies de production s'intéressent de nos jours, _mentionna-t-elle, espérant sans doute me consoler un peu.

-_C'est vrai, y a qu'à voir ceux qui se sont rendus à Cannes cette année,_ renchérit Marc avec autant de délicatesse d'un bulldozer.

-_Pourtant, j'ai déjà la moitié du budget dans mes coffres, _leur avais-je finalement cloué le bec. _La DW production m'a octroyé une subvention de 50 000$._

Statufiés, mes deux collègues me fixaient maintenant bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités. Ô comme j'aurais voulu immortaliser cet instant, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé à apporter ma caméra et celui-ci s'arrêta dès que Marie revint des limbes en se secouant, _La DW production? Mais oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter, _désenchanta-t-elle_, C'est la compagnie de ton ami Daniel ça. Tu n'as aucun mérite Béa, _m'accusa-t-elle.

Bon, là, je m'arrête. Je n'ai plus le choix. La remarque de Marie m'a mise en colère bien sûr et elle m'entendra à ce sujet dans quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant, je me dois de faire une pause pour vous parler de mon ami Daniel. Après tout, cet homme mérite vraiment qu'on s'y attarde car c'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'université. Le seul que j'ai conservé de cette période trouble de ma vie où par esprit de rébellion, j'avais entrepris de m'émanciper en essayant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, drogue, sexe et alcool. Les trois ensembles même une fois, mais vous me permettrez de garder cette histoire pour moi. Après tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon projet de film.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais rencontré Daniel Weston dans le quartier gai de Montréal alors que je me trouvais dans une situation plus que précaire. Situé aux confins du quartier Centre-Sud, ce territoire où on retrouve presqu'exclusivement des homosexuels longe la rue Sainte-Catherine à partir de la Gare d'autobus Berri de Montigny, jusqu'au Pont Jacques Cartier.

Cet après-midi-là, nos départements universitaires respectifs se situant pourtant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre (administration dans le cas de Daniel et cinéma de mon côté) avaient décidé que l'initiation des nouveaux étudiants commencerait par une visite du célèbre bar Chez Mado (personnage célèbre du quartier gai). Nous devions monter sur scène, déguisée selon notre bon vouloir – le costumier du bar étant à notre disposition - pour faire de la synchronisation labiale (**lip sync)** sur un air à la mode. En tant que finissant et puisqu'il faisait partie du comité organisateur, Daniel s'était réservé la tâche la plus intéressante, soit juger les prestations et déterminer le gagnant.

Pour ma part, à l'instant même où je posai le pied à l'intérieur du bar où performe quotidiennement Mado Lamotte, la _**drag queen**_ la plus populaire de la communauté gaie montréalaise, c'est justement vers ce phénomène extravagant que je fus redirigée, quoique concernant Mado, on devrait plutôt dire qu'elle m'aspira tant il est impossible de résister à son énergie.

-Chus pas _**il**_**,** chus pas _**elle**__**,**_ chus _**ça**_ ! _**Ch't'une chose**_ ! M'informa-t-elle en me ramenant contre elle après m'avoir ramassée par le bras.

_-Il y a longtemps que vous personnifiez une femme ? _Osais-je lui demander de toute la hauteur de ma naïveté.

_-Je ne suis pas une personnificatrice féminine. Je suis trop laide pour ça. Je suis une __**drag queen**__, _cracha-t-elle en utilisant ses deux index pour désigner ses paupières là où elle avait généreusement appliqué toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. _C'est quoi ton nom ? _Enchaîna-t-elle tout de suite après en s'emparant de mon visage pour examiner attentivement mon profil droit puis celui de gauche.

-_Euh, Beatrice Eaton,_ bredouillais-je avant de me statufier en sentant ses mains qui descendaient pour me tâter de la tête aux cuisses.

_-Relaxe, j'prends tes mesures, pour le costume… _me gronda-t-elle d'une voix surtout méprisante.

-_Le costume ? Quel costume ? _Paniquais-je, les yeux exorbités.

_-Et bien ma belle, on dirait que t'es jamais sortie de chez toi, _éclata-t-elle de rire avant de poser sa main sur mon postérieur et m'entraîner avec elle.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait raison : j'arrivais effectivement de la campagne. Quant à la nervosité qui me gagnait, je ne la devais pas uniquement à mon innocence mais surtout au fait que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le maigre petit déjeuner que j'avais avalé en deux secondes à 6 heures du matin.

_-Bon, j'pense savoir quel rôle te conviendrait ? Que penses-tu de Marilyn ?_

_-Marilyn ? Marilyn Monroe ?_

_-Bon, tu vois, t'es pas aussi ignorante que t'en as l'air, _se moqua-t-elle avant de m'agripper par la manche de mon chandail pour me forcer à m'asseoir devant le miroir où elle s'installait tous les soirs pour se maquiller. _Commençons par un petit remontant, _annonça-t-elle en débouchant une bouteille qu'elle gardait sous le comptoir. Ramassant deux verres de styromousse qui avaient dû connaître une vie meilleure, elle y versa une bonne quantité de ce qui me semblait être du vin rouge, me tendit un verre et ne me quitta pas des yeux tant que je ne l'eus pas vidé.

J'ignorais ce que je venais d'avaler, mais je savais que ce n'était pas du vin. La gorge me brûlait, les yeux me roulaient dans l'eau, mais je me contins. Mado avait déjà saisi à quel point il est facile de me ridiculiser, je n'allais tout de même pas lui fournir une autre occasion de le faire.

_-T'as jamais bu du porto avant toi ? Ça se voit_, comprit-elle tout de même en levant son propre verre et en le calant sans me quitter des yeux.

Un va-et-vient incroyable dans le corridor força l'étrange personnage qui me servait de «_**Coach**_» à retourner vers la porte de sa loge pour la refermer. Après avoir lâché une série de jurons que je ne vous répéterai pas tant ils étaient vulgaires et grivois, je la vis revenir vers moi, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. C'est là que je compris qu'elle le faisait exprès. Exprès pour me choquer. Et moi qui étais tombée dans le panneau. Retrouvant une partie de ma bonne humeur, je la détaillai entièrement pendant qu'elle tanguait jusqu'à moi. Mado n'était pas belle à proprement parler, mais c'était définitivement un personnage très intéressant.

_-Et je sais maintenant avec quelle chanson tu vas faire ton numéro, _m'annonça-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. _Connais-tu «La péricole» de Jacques Offenbach ?_

-_Ça me dit quelque chose, enfin je crois,_ bredouillais-je en fuyant son regard scrutateur.

_-Si tu connaissais réellement ça, tu voudrais m'arracher la tête,_ reprit-elle en dardant sur moi deux yeux où se disputaient mépris et amusement. Mais moins de mépris qu'avant, heureusement.

_«Curieux mélange,_ pensais-je en scrutant ses yeux. _Curieux visage surtout, _grommelais-je. Ouf, l'alcool que j'avais avalé devait commencer à faire effet puisque j'eus tout à coup l'impression que nous étions trois dans la pièce. Oups, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'étais assise devant un miroir. Nous étions quatre finalement, mais je n'en voyais toujours que trois. Ce qui n'était certes pas normal.

_-Tiens, avale ça, _m'ordonna-t-elle après avoir rempli mon verre une seconde fois. _Pendant que je vais fixer ta perruque et te maquiller, tu vas écouter ta chanson en boucle afin que tu puisses te préparer à bouger les lèvres en même temps que les paroles… tu vas voir, elle est courte et pas trop compliquée, _monologua-t-elle avant d'en taper le titre sur son Ipad et sélectionner une version qu'elle connaissait. _Je vais la laisser jouer en boucle, écoute-là attentivement. Ça s'appelle «__**Oh, quel Dîner**__ !»._

_**Ah! quel dîner je viens de faire!  
Et quel vin extraordinaire!  
J'en ai tant bu, mais tant tant tant,  
Que je crois bien que maintenant  
Je suis un peu grise. Mais chut!  
Faut pas qu'on le dise! Chut!**_

**_Si ma parole est un peu vague._**  
**_Si tout en marchant je zigzague,_**  
**_Et si mon oeil est égrillard._**  
**_Il ne faut s'en étonner, car..._**  
**_Je suis un peu grise, mais chut!_**  
**_Faut pas qu'on le dise! Chut!_**

Pendant que la drag queen s'acharnait à me transformer en **sex-symbol post-hollywoodien**, je n'osai protester, mais j'avais une telle envie de prendre la fuite que je ne cessais de fixer la porte au lieu de jeter un œil sur ce qu'elle faisait. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir commencé à siroter mon troisième verre de porto, je connaissais par cœur les mots de la chanson et je ressemblais à une Marilyn Monroe saoule.

Pendant que je me cherchais vainement dans le miroir, Mado – qui s'était éloignée pendant quelques secondes – revint vers moi en tenant haut devant elle une paire d'escarpins argentés dont les talons étaient si impressionnants qu'à la seule idée de monter dessus, je fus saisie d'un vertige.

-_Allez ma belle, un peu de courage,_ rétorqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire, _tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te rendre au centre de la scène, mimer les mots puis revenir tranquillement vers moi. Tu ne vas pas me faire honte, hein ? _M'intima-t-elle en posant la paire de souliers sur mes cuisses.

À partir de cet instant, mes souvenirs sont plutôt vagues, ou plutôt incomplets. Je me souviens être allée m'installer en coulisse et avoir été surprise par certains costumes ou plutôt par certains personnages qui montèrent sur scène à tour de rôle. Il faut dire que je n'étais plus en état de distinguer les gens de leurs costumes. Pour moi, ils ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. De plus, je fus distraite par les cris égrillards et les applaudissements inégaux que récoltaient mes confrères ou consœurs après leur passage sur scène. Toutefois, je n'oublierai jamais l'humiliation totale que m'infligea Mado en me poussant au centre de la scène lorsque mon nom fut cité ou lorsqu'après avoir livré ma performance qui n'était somme toute pas si mauvaise, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai directement dans les bras du juge en chef de l'événement.

Mais le pire ne s'était pas encore produit. Pour l'instant, les rires dominaient encore. Certains spectateurs encourageait Daniel – car c'était lui le juge, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné – l'incitant à profiter de la présence de Marilyn Monroe pour l'embrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon estomac et sur le malaise qui le força à rendre le peu de choses qu'il contenait.

Je me souviendrai toujours du bruit coordonné des inspirations suspendues puis du long silence qui avait suivi. Les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui m'avait attrapée, je vis son regard s'abaisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, découvrir sa chemise blanche maculée de vomi, puis revenir se poser sur moi. Jamais regard ne fut plus assassin que le sien à cet instant, ni plus méprisant surtout.

_**Il ne faut s'en étonner, car...  
Je suis un peu grise, mais chut!  
Faut pas qu'on le dise! Chut!**_

_-Et bien, c'est raté… tout le monde sait que vous êtes ivre maintenant, _échappa-t-il pour répondre aux dernières lignes de ma chanson qui jouaient encore à l'arrière, récoltant autant d'applaudissements que de rires.

Chaque fois que j'y repense ou pire encore, chaque fois que Daniel ose évoquer ce moment mémorable (car je peux lui faire confiance pour ressortir cette histoire aussi souvent qu'il le juge nécessaire), j'ai l'estomac qui se noue et un frisson d'horreur me traverse l'échine. Car pour couronner le tout, n'est-ce pas également lui qui à la fin de l'ensemble des prestations, s'offrit pour me ramener chez moi ? Alors que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, plus qu'une loque humaine. Ô honte !

Je me permets d'utiliser un adage très connu dans sa forme inversée «_**le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres**_**» **pour vous apprendre que bien que je fusse – ô malheur - ivre morte - c'est tout de même ce soir-là que Daniel rencontra sa future femme en la personne de ma colocataire Juliette Savard.

Épouse qu'il ne conservât pas très longtemps, je me dois de vous le dire, car je fus témoin de tout. Vivre à deux dans la félicité et le bonheur n'est déjà pas donné à tout le monde, alors imaginez lorsqu'il s'agit de deux êtres aussi dissemblables que le sont Daniel et Juliette. Très rapidement, j'assistai impuissante à l'effritement de leur relation. Que ce soit en raison des fréquentes absences de Daniel qui s'était donné comme objectif (une fois armé de son MBA) de bâtir sa propre compagnie et de la faire prospérer rapidement ou encore dû à l'indifférence de Juliette que je soupçonnai rapidement de l'avoir épousé uniquement par intérêt, toujours est-il que leur séparation ne me surprit pas outre mesure.

Pour ma part, mes quatre années d'université furent entrecoupées d'histoires d'amour tumultueuses (j'étais attirée par un type d'homme qui ne me convenait pas), de beuveries salvatrices (entre deux hommes) et de quelques brefs moments dont je vous épargne la narration, puisque je n'étais pas en possession de mes moyens, mais sous l'influence de substances illégales quelconques. Et oui, je suis la preuve vivante qu'on ne fait pas toujours de bons choix.

Par contre, au cas où vous en douteriez, sachez que j'eus énormément de succès dans mes études au moins autant que Daniel en connut avec ses affaires. L'ambition étant un aspect de nos vies sur lequel nous nous accordions parfaitement à l'époque et sur lequel nous nous entendons encore aujourd'hui.

Mais où en étais-je ? Que voulez-vous, c'est tout moi ça de commencer une histoire et de changer de voie en cour de route. Ah, oui, j'étais en compagnie de Marc et Marie dans le restaurant «_**Les Cabotins»**_. Notre repas s'était ouvert sur mon nouveau projet et nous en étions maintenant au dessert à parler d'argent, de financement.

_-Tu sauras Marie, que Daniel Weston ne m'aurait rien octroyé si ne j'avais pas fait mes preuves avant. C'est un homme d'affaire avant tout, _m'étais-je défendue avec acharnement et conviction.

_-Eh, ne sois pas si susceptible Béa ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, _s'était-elle excusée avant de se parjurer en poursuivant sur le même ton et avec la même intention, _mais il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est ton ami et qu'il est très riche._

_-Millionnaire, _avait insisté Marc d'un ton hargneux.

_-Et vous auriez pu l'être tout aussi rapidement que lui si vous aviez fait votre MBA au lieu de vous inscrire en cinéma, _les avais-je agressés ensuite avant de me secouer, soupirer bruyamment puis trouver le courage de m'excuser auprès de chacun d'eux. Après tout, la sagesse me dictait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la difficile. J'avais trop besoin de leur soutien pour laisser la colère me dominer. Et Dieu sait que ça m'arrivait souvent quand Daniel était concerné. Allez savoir pourquoi.

-_En fait, j'aurais bien besoin de vos conseils. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez une compagnie de casting à me suggérer ?_

_-Hein ? _S'étaient-ils étonnés de concert.

-_Tu ne brûles pas un peu les étapes là ? _Avait repris Marie.

_-Tu as seulement la moitié du budget? _Avait poursuivi Marc en coulant un regard perplexe vers Marie d'abord puis sur moi.

C'est alors qu'un horrible doute s'était insinué en moi. Celui qui paralyse et empêche de respirer. Si les deux collègues que j'estimais le plus ne croyaient pas en mon projet et jugeaient que j'allais trop vite, avais-je le droit de risquer non seulement l'argent que Daniel avait accepté de m'octroyer, mais également mes propres économies ? Cette somme que j'avais amassée à la sueur de mon front en créant des émissions pour enfants, mais surtout en acceptant de produire des émissions de cuisine qui m'avaient donné l'impression de me prostituer ?

Et c'est justement parce que j'en avais assez de travailler sur des projets qui ne m'appartenaient pas ou plutôt qui ne me ressemblaient pas que je trouvai le courage de défendre cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. J'enchaînai donc avec les raisons qui me poussaient à vouloir réaliser ma propre version de cette histoire, insistai sur les nombreux liens que je comptais faire entre les valeurs de la société actuelle et l'évolution des rôles féminins et masculins. Bref, je parlai tant et tant, m'enthousiasmai comme il m'arrive souvent de le faire jusqu'à ce que je réalise que mes deux collègues n'avaient plus repris la parole depuis mon envolée et que quelques clients suivaient mon monologue avec intérêt. Il faut dire qu'une fois lancée, il est bien difficile de m'arrêter. Surtout lorsque le sujet me passionne. Je dus être convaincante pourtant, puisqu'après un court silence, Marie se pencha vers moi pour m'apprendre : _Écoute Béa,_ _je peux bien te donner toutes les références que tu veux, après tout j'ai fait un documentaire récemment et ai engagé une petite agence de casting dont je suis très satisfaite, mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que_… s'arrêta-t-elle pour ménager son effet_ (oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Marie est également comédienne), écoute, je ne peux pas parler pour Marc, mais pour ma part, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup faire partie de ton projet_, m'avoua-t-elle.

-_Eh, tu peux parler pour moi,_ protesta Marc, _moi aussi je veux participer…_

Alors là, je tombais des nues. Et comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, Marie reprit la parole et se déclara prête à investir une somme d'argent substantielle en autant que ça lui permettait de prendre part aux décisions, sans toutefois devenir majoritaire.

-_Ça va toujours être ton projet Béa, mais je veux faire partie de ton équipe, si tu es d'accord évidemment._

-_Tu es sérieuse, _avais-je tout de même vérifié.

-_Moi aussi_, avait annoncé Marc en me faisant sursauter.

Nous profitâmes ensuite de nos cafés allongés pour mettre au point une foule de détails essentiels et nous aurons certainement à rediscuter de notre association un peu plus tard, mais toujours est-il qu'en sortant du restaurant et en prenant congé de mes collègues, oups, non, c'est vrai, aussi bien m'habituer tout de suite… en prenant congé de mes deux associés, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête et c'était d'appeler Daniel pour le prévenir des changements que j'allais devoir apporter non seulement à la distribution des tâches et responsabilités, mais également à l'échéancier sur lequel j'avais déjà commencé à travaillé. J'avais tellement hâte de lui dire que les auditions allaient pouvoir commencer bien plus tôt que prévu.

Cette soirée avait été extraordinaire à plus d'un niveau, j'étais entrée dans un restaurant en espérant à tout le moins obtenir des noms d'agences de casting et j'en ressortais avec deux partenaires motivés et un budget presque complété.

_-Bravo Béa_, me félicita Daniel lorsqu'après avoir répondu à mon appel, je lui rapportai les propos puis l'intention de mes deux collègues. _Je suis fier de toi._

-_Merci. Bon, alors je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, on ne se verra pas en fin de semaine puisque je dois rester enfermée pour terminer mon scénario,_ lui appris-je.

-_Euh, tu ne devais pas m'en remettre une copie à la signature du contrat_, me rappela-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_-Oui, tu as parfaitement raison… je t'enverrai le fichier par courriel en arrivant chez moi… j'y serai dans cinq minutes… _

Me souvenant tout à coup de la raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas encore envoyé ce fichu scénario, je m'arrêtai un peu trop brusquement, évitai de justesse celle qui me suivait de trop près, m'excusai auprès d'elle puis m'adressai à lui à nouveau, _Daniel, avant que tu le lises mon script, il faut absolument que je t'explique quelque chose à propos des deux personnages principaux…_

_-Élisabeth Bennet et William Darcy, _mentionna-t-il aussitôt comme on récite une leçon apprise par cœur.

_-Wow, tu connais tes classiques, _l'agaçais-je.

_-C'est de ta faute… c'est toi qui a contaminé Juliette… Tu sais qu'elle m'a fait regarder la série avec Colin Firth au moins deux fois, _lâcha-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

_-Ce qui est très peu si tu compares à toutes ces fois où tu l'as forcée à écouter tes séries policières ou tes films d'action, _rétorquais-je afin de lui clore le bec.

_-Ouais, bon… et si on en venait à ce que tu avais à me dire maintenant, _me ramena-t-il à l'ordre un peu brusquement.

_-Oh oui, et bien… _hésitais-je.

_-Béa, _me pressa-t-il d'une façon très autoritaire, très… LUI quoi.

_-Et bien…ce que je voulais que tu saches, c'est que dans mon script, je me suis un peu, euh _beaucoup_ en fait, inspirée de notre histoire… de notre première rencontre…_

_-Dans le bar Chez Mado? _Pouffa-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, _et bien tant mieux. _

_-Euh, en fait, _repris-je… _je n'utilise pas seulement ce moment-là…_

_-Béa, _rouspéta-t-il aussitôt.

_-Mais comme personne ne connaît la vraie histoire à part toi et moi, _plaidais-je sans plus attendre.

_-Tu oublies mon ex-femme et tous ceux qui étaient à cette fameuse soirée, _grogna Daniel.

_-Oui mais, _admis-je, _oh et puis après, _m'emportais-je finalement._ Je te préviens officiellement que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit._ _Même pour toi._

_-Comment peux-tu oser me…._

-_Très facilement, _le coupais-je._ Après tout, ce n'est rien à côté de toutes ces fois où – sans égard pour moi - tu as ressorti l'épisode du bar chez Mado pour faire rire tes amis._

_-Donc tu admets que c'est pour te venger de moi?_

_-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Et puis, est-ce ma faute à moi si la façon dont on s'est rencontrés ressemble à certains passages importants du roman, _argumentais-je.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…_

_-C'est vrai pourtant. On a qu'à penser au moment où Élisabeth entend Charles Bingley et William Darcy parler d'elle au bal? Ça t'évoque rien ça?_

_-…._

_-Daniel? Daniel, t'es encore là? _M'enquis-je avec impatience.

_-…. _(Rien)

_-Tu boudes? _Le provoquais-je.

_-… _(Toujours rien)

_-Mais dis quelque chose voyons, _insistais-je.

_-Envoie-moi ce foutu scénario… je t'en reparlerai après l'avoir lu, _m'intima-t-il avant de mettre abruptement fin à notre conversation.

Plusieurs passants jetèrent un œil inquiet dans ma direction à cause des jurons qui franchirent mes lèvres au moment où je rangeai mon cellulaire dans ma poche. Mais puisque dans le quartier **HoMa** il n'est pas rare de croiser des gens qui parlent seuls, je les ignorai et poursuivis même ma conversation imaginaire avec lui.

Quinze minutes plus tard, encore très remontée contre Daniel et pestant contre cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait de me raccrocher au nez, j'étais dans mon appartement et avais relu une dernière fois certains passages clés de mon scénario. Après m'être assurée de mettre la scène représentant notre deuxième rencontre en surbrillance, je lui envoyai le tout en sachant très bien qu'il réagirait et de quelle manière. Une minute plus tard, dès que j'eus la confirmation que mon message avait été reçu, je fermai mon cellulaire, éteignis mon ordinateur et entrai dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bon bain.

«_Bien fait pour toi Daniel Weston...»_

«**Scène trois** : _**Dans le Bar Chez Mado….. (Première rencontre entre William et Élisabeth)**_

**Scène quatre** : Pendant que la musique de la chanson «_**Oh Quel Dîner»**_ de Jacques Offenbach joue en sourdine, la caméra suit William Darcy pendant qu'il sort d'une voiture taxi, ramasse la jeune femme comateuse qu'il avait accepté de raccompagner puis la porte à bout de bras jusqu'à son immeuble. Lorsqu'il entre dans l'ascenseur, un gros plan nous montre que celle-ci porte encore sur la tête le filet appliqué par la Drag Queen pour retenir et écraser sa chevelure, la robe blanche qu'elle avait empruntée pour sa prestation et un fond de teint d'une blancheur immaculé qui donnait à son visage un aspect clownesque. La caméra nous présente ensuite un gros plan du visage de Caroline Bingley au moment où elle ouvre la porte de l'appartement et découvre le curieux spectacle que lui offrent le nouveau venu et son chargement. On la voit ensuite soulever la tête de la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de sa colocataire puis inviter William à entrer. Dans le plan suivant, on voit William reprendre l'ascenseur puis mettre dans sa poche, un petit bout de papier sur lequel le nom de Caroline Bingley apparaît associé à un numéro de cellulaire. Le plan s'assombrit lentement (Fade out). Noir.

**Scène cinq :** _**Restaurant les Cabotins (Deuxième rencontre entre William et Élisabeth) **_Agréable ambiance musicale dans le restaurant. La caméra découvre lentement des lieux, survole les mannequins, s'arrête un instant sur les lampes accrochées au plafond puis vient se fixer devant la longue table qui est installée au fond de la salle, autour de laquelle on retrouve déjà Caroline Bingley, William Darcy, Charles Bingley, Élisabeth Bennet, Jane Bennet de même qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Une quinzaine de figurants personnifie les autres clients qu'il y a dans le restaurant.

Pendant que Charles et Caroline prennent en charge les présentations, on doit voir que Caroline est heureuse de retrouver William Darcy, qu'Élisabeth rougit en lui serrant la main puis soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne l'a pas reconnue. On doit également sentir que Charles s'intéresse de près à Jane Bennet et que celle-ci n'est pas insensible à son charme non plus. Les autres convives se présentent également, mais on n'entend pas leurs voix.

_-Apportez-nous donc trois gros pichets de sangria,_ commande Charles au serveur au moment où il le voit s'approcher de leur table.

-_Et bien, j'en reviens pas comme le monde est petit, _enchaîne ensuite Caroline en se tournant vers William Darcy. Posant ensuite sa main sur son bras, elle reprend ensuite la parole en s'exprimant cette fois assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. _William Darcy, si vous saviez comme j'ai attendu votre appel…_

Visiblement gêné, William jettera un œil en direction de son voisin de gauche, Charles Bingley puis se retournera vers la jeune femme pour bredouiller, _C'est que j'ai dû participer à bon nombre d'initiations dans les deux dernières semaines…_

_-Pas d'autres incidents impliquant une chemise, j'espère? _Blagua-t-elle.

Caroline et William éclateront de rire, jusqu'à ce que Jane, assise directement en face de Charles trouve le courage de s'informer : _Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est-il passé avec votre chemise?_

_-C'est une assez longue histoire, mais puisque tu insistes Jane, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour comprendre c'est que William a été aspergé de «__**dégâts humains**__» par une Marilyn Monroe complètement bourrée… _lui relatera brièvement Caroline.

_-Elle t'a vomi dessus? _Insistera Charles.

_-J'en avais partout Charles, même dans les cheveux, _précisera William,

_-Et le plus drôle c'est que la Marilyn en question, c'était… _s'esclaffera Caroline avant de recevoir un coup de pied d'Élisabeth sous la table et se taire.

_-C'était la colocataire de Caroline, _rétorquera Élisabeth à sa place.

_-C'est ça oui, ma colocataire, _l'approuvera celle-ci.

_-En tout cas, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi ridicule… ni plus saoule que cette jeune femme là_… insistera William avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la jeune femme alors qu'elle esquissera un mouvement pour se lever.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Élisabeth?_ S'inquiétera Jane en reconnaissant chez sa sœur les signes d'une grande contrariété.

_-Je veux simplement aider le personnel à servir la sangria, _répondra Élisabeth en s'emparant de l'un des trois pichets qui se trouvait sur le plateau que le serveur venait de poser devant eux. Contournant la grande table, la caméra suivra sa progression tandis qu'elle s'approchera de William Darcy, un gros plan la montrera en train de lever le pot de sangria haut dans les airs avant de le laisser s'écouler entièrement sur le devant de la chemise du jeune homme qui avait osé se moquer d'elle.

-_Eh,_ bondira-t-il hors de sa chaise pour secouer ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers elle, hors de lui, _bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?_

_-Il faut vraiment que je vous l'explique? _Le bravera la jeune femme toujours armée de son pichet.

_-Élisabeth est ma colocataire, _lui apprendra alors Caroline.

_-Quoi?_ S'interloquera-t-il tandis qu'un serveur lui tendra un linge pour s'essuyer et se confondra en excuse.

-_Alors monsieur Darcy, qui a l'air le plus ridicule maintenant? Moi? Ou celui qui n'a pas pensé plus loin que le bout de son nez… car vous êtes bien le seul ici à ne pas avoir compris que c'était de moi que vous parliez. _

_-Est-ce une raison pour m'asperger de sangria?_

_-Non, sans doute pas, vous avez raison, mais sachez que ma rancune est à l'image de la boisson qui vous recouvre, elle est composée de plusieurs éléments différents. Les tranches d'orange et de citron vert pourraient représenter la seule chose que j'avais pu avaler ce matin-là tant j'étais nerveuse; le rhum, le mal de tête qui m'avait forcée à prendre deux advils avant d'arriver au bar; le vin rouge, les deux ou trois verres de porto que Mado m'avait obligée à avaler avant de monter sur scène. Quant à la glace et bien… la glace représente très bien les préjugés dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard. Alors, monsieur Darcy, croyez-vous toujours que je n'aurais pas dû vous en couvrir?_

_-Vous êtes complètement folle…_

_-Je reconnais qu'il est toujours plus facile d'accuser les autres que de s'excuser pour ce qu'on a dit… Et bien, pour ma part, je ne suivrai pas votre exemple, _terminera-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Caroline,_ Je m'excuse Caroline, je suis désolée d'avoir pété les plombs alors qu'on est tous réunis pour souligner ton anniversaire. Cela étant dit, après ce qui vient de se passer, tu comprendras que je préfère rentrer à l'appartement et manger seule. Bonne soirée à tous. _

La caméra reste braquée sur le visage de William Darcy tant et aussi longtemps que la jeune femme n'est pas sortie du restaurant. Lorsque le serveur revient avec un nouveau pichet pour remplacer celui qui a été renversé de même qu'une chemise de rechange, le plan nous ramène à l'extérieur où on rattrapera la jeune femme alors qu'elle marche tranquillement sur le trottoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne du restaurant, son sourire s'efface puis ses pas diminuent.» Le plan s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. (**Fade out**)»

…_**À suivre….**_

_**Alors, vos premières impressions? Quelqu'un peut-il prédire la suite? Mais encore plus important, la voulez-vous cette suite? **_

_**Miriamme**_


	2. Agence de Casting Reinhart

**Merci pour les nombreux commentaires. Ça me comble de vous lire et de découvrir ce que vous pensez de mes folies, car (vous me connaissez certainement assez bien maintenant) j'aime beaucoup brouiller les cartes et plonger mes personnages dans toutes sortes de situations. Merci encore à mes adorables premières lectrices, mais également aux nouvelles. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme**

Chjara 13: Les gens pénibles sont ceux qui ne posent jamais de question. J'ai choisi les noms de Béa et Daniel pour rendre hommage à... (Non... tu dois le trouver par toi-même. Cherche un peu et reviens-moi plus tard si tu ne trouves pas). De plus, puisque tu me le demandes, ma série préférée est celle de la BBC, mais je suis loin de bouder mon plaisir lorsque je regarde d'autres versions. Et crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis que je les ai toutes regardées...

**Deuxième partie**

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit ne fut pas très agréable. J'avais mal dormi et à mon corps défendant, j'étais encore très en colère contre Daniel me demandant surtout ce qu'il allait penser de mon scénario en général puis plus particulièrement de la scène qui le concernait. Après être passée dans la salle de bain où mon image me confirma que je n'avais pas assez dormi, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en marche. Il fallait à tout prix que j'avale un café si je voulais être capable de venir à bout du reste de mon scénario.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé deux cafés coup sur coup que je retrouvai mon aplomb et me sentis enfin assez solide pour faire face à l'opinion de mon ami. Je débutai en activant mon cellulaire, nullement étonnée de découvrir qu'il m'avait envoyé deux messages textes. «_Tiens, nous étions deux hier soir à ne pas vouloir entendre la voix de l'autre»._ Mes yeux glissèrent immédiatement vers le second message – connaissant assez mon ami pour savoir que le premier ne contiendrait que des symboles de jurons. Le second, comme je m'y attendais me fit frémir de la tête au pied.

_«À quoi tu t'attendais_» me serinais-je avant de me secouer pour contrer la tristesse qui me gagnait.

Son injonction, pour ne mentionner qu'une partie de son message, me dirigeait vers son courriel dans lequel il affirmait m'avoir envoyé ses commentaires. J'avais beau savoir que ce que j'y découvrirais serait loin de me plaire, d'un autre côté, je comprenais aussi que nonobstant ce qu'il m'aurait écrit sous le couvert de la rancune ou la colère, j'y trouverais également des propositions d'améliorations et d'ajustements extrêmement judicieux.

Il m'écorcherait au passage bien sûr et je n'étais pas sans savoir que je l'avais en partie mérité, mais après tout, que n'étais-je pas prête à faire pour que mon scénario se classe parmi les plus grands? Mon projet valait bien ces quelques blessures d'amour propre.

_«Mais pas avant d'avoir avalé quelque chose de plus substantiel qu'un café, aussi fort soit-il…» _m'adressais-je à haute voix en me dirigeant dans la cuisine.

De retour dans mon bureau après une courte pause – j'étais trop curieuse pour prendre le temps de manger autre chose d'un bol de céréales, je revins dans le salon où était installé mon portable et l'allumai.

C'est alors que je repensai au film «**Vous avez un message**» qui m'avait tant plu et dans lequel Tom Hanks et Meg Ryan tenaient les rôles titres. Je laissai sortir un petit rire sec en réalisant que d'une certaine façon, l'histoire d'amour qu'on y évoquait me semblait presque aussi extraordinaire que celle des deux héros auxquels je m'accrochais désespérément. Je me souvins plus particulièrement de cette fameuse scène où après s'être donnés rendez-vous, les deux protagonistes principaux se retrouvent dans un café et en arrivent à échanger sur ce qu'ils pensent du roman que la jeune femme a apporté avec elle : **Orgueil et préjugés** de Jane Austen. Leur conversation d'alors (dictée par la colère) donne lieu à une série de doubles sens presque calqués sur la relation conflictuelle qu'entretiennent Élisabeth et William dans le roman. Je réalisai alors que c'est exactement ce que je voulais arriver à faire avec mon scénario. Cela étant dit, «**Vous avez un message**» est et restera - mon opinion n'engage que moi bien sûr - une excellente transposition moderne de mon roman préféré. Son seul défaut (toujours selon moi évidemment), l'histoire se passe à New York et pas au Québec.

En entendant mon service de messagerie émettre le tintement significatif que j'avais programmé pour m'avertir de l'arrivée d'un message, j'arborai le même sourire de contentement que les deux protagonistes du film ci-haut mentionné et retrouvai instantanément ma bonne humeur.

Ma boite de messagerie ne contenait qu'un seul courriel, mais puisqu'il me venait de LUI, je me raidis sur ma chaise, exhalai un profond soupir, double-cliquai dessus pour l'ouvrir et survolai les nombreuses lignes qu'il m'avait adressées, m'attendant au pire.

_«Chère Béatrice,_

Bon voilà, ce début n'augurait décidément rien de bon pour moi. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y a que lorsque Daniel est très en colère qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

_Tu trouveras ci-joint une copie annotée de ton scénario (heureusement qu'il s'agit d'un premier jet d'ailleurs). Je reconnais que tu as une manière bien à toi de rapporter les événements, mais je ne peux me taire et dois te rappeler qu'un bon auteur a la responsabilité de tenir compte de la réalité dont il s'inspire avant de décider selon quel angle ou quelle perspective il veut présenter son histoire. Selon moi, dans ce que tu as écris jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne présentes que __**ta vision des choses**__. Ce n'est pas si grave me diras-tu? En temps normal non, surtout quand l'histoire est totalement fictive. Mais puisque tu as déjà vécu cette scène, tu ne peux que la décrire de manière subjective. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé à la lecture de ton scénario. Mais tu pourrais bien sûr, alléguer la même chose de mon côté._

_Toutefois, si tu relis attentivement le passage du restaurant en te mettant à la place du William Darcy que tu as mis en scène – et auquel les auditeurs masculins vont très certainement s'identifier je crois – tu constateras (je l'espère) qu'en ce qui le concerne, ton Élisabeth paraît hystérique et est certainement beaucoup trop agressive. _

_Je t'encourage à tenir compte de ce que je vais te raconter. Lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au bar – et là je fais référence à mon expérience personnelle – j'étais très nerveux à l'idée de revoir Juliette. Tu sembles oublier que je venais tout juste de faire la connaissance de son frère et que c'est lui qui m'avait invité sur un coup de tête pour faire plaisir à Juliette. Je me sentais très coupable de ne pas avoir donné suite à sa proposition de l'appeler et c'est justement pour contrer le malaise que j'ai éprouvé en l'entendant me le reprocher que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi de faire rire toute la tablée. J'ai bien senti ensuite que la situation m'échappait, mais puisque personne n'a pris la peine de m'interrompre pour me corriger, j'ai poursuivi sur la même lancée avec le résultat que tu connais._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense. L'autre partie concerne ce qui s'est passé dans le Bar Chez Mado. Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses au fait que pour le spectateur que j'étais, il n'en reste pas moins que tu paraissais ivre, que tu m'as vomi dessus et que le reste de la soirée, tu es restée affalée dans la loge de Mado jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me prévenir que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits, elle ne pouvait pas plus te réveiller que trouver une personne pour aller te reconduire. _

_Je te demande sincèrement de réfléchir à ce que tu aurais pensé toi-même si tu avais été à ma place? Peux-tu vraiment affirmer que tu n'en aurais pas tiré les mêmes conclusions que moi?_

_En terminant, je te laisse jeter un œil sur les quelques corrections que je te propose concernant la scène du restaurant et te fais confiance pour décider si oui ou non tu vas en tenir compte. Après tout, ton scénario n'en sera que plus riche si tu arrives à intégrer ma subjectivité et la tienne. Là-dessus, je te fais confiance et te connais assez pour savoir que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision. Bonne chance pour la rédaction de la conclusion de ce qui s'annonce déjà une très bonne histoire._

_Si tu tiens à en rediscuter avec moi, tu sais où me trouver._

_Bien à toi,_

_Daniel W.»_

_«Arrrggg»,_ frustrais-je en terminant la lecture de son long message. C'était tout lui ça : _**je te fais confiance pour prendre la bonne décision…**_l'imitais-je en pinçant les lèvres. _Tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il fallait me dire pour que je me demande ce que LUI ferait s'il était à ma place. Pour que je ne cesse de penser à ça… pffff»_

Mais ce n'est rien à côté de l'exaspération qui me poussa hors de ma chaise lorsque je découvris ses fameuses suggestions justement. Il voulait que j'insère deux nouveaux plans dans la scène du restaurant. Un premier segment où on pourrait voir à quel point William Darcy était gêné lorsque Caroline lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir téléphoné, puis un second qui montrerait une partie de la discussion qui se serait tenue entre Jane, Charles, Caroline et lui, une fois Élisabeth partie.

_**Voici le bout de scène que je te suggère d'ajouter (si tu le veux bien) :**_

_«-C'est de ma faute_, mentionna Caroline en se ressayant, _je m'excuse William, j'aurais dû te dire qui elle était au moment où je te l'ai présentée. Tout ça aurait pu être évité._

_-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi Caroline. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. Il faut que tu penses à toi maintenant. C'est ton anniversaire. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense, je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait un peu raison d'être en colère… ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très respectueux… surtout maintenant que je sais dans quel état elle était ce fameux soir._

_-Oui peut-être, mais je suis d'accord avec Caroline, elle aurait pu l'exprimer autrement, _ajouta Jane en prenant une première gorgée dans son verre de Sangria,_ ma sœur a toujours été un peu théâtrale…_

_-Alors c'est qu'elle est dans son élément en cinéma, _conclut William avec philosophie.»

J'eus beau rouler des yeux et me sentir légèrement offensée par la remarque de Jane – que je devinai authentique (du moins pour son alter ego dont je vous reparlerai bientôt) – il n'en demeure pas moins que cet ajout remettait les choses en perspectives et permettrait au personnage de William Darcy de se constituer un capital de sympathie.

Oh, en passant, il est très important que vous sachiez dès maintenant que JE N'AI RIEN À VOIR AVEC ÉLISABETH BENNET. Et bien que j'aie décidé de m'inspirer de Daniel Weston pour quelques scènes clés, CET HOMME N'EST PAS WILLIAM DARCY NON PLUS. Daniel est mon ami et c'est très bien ainsi. Il fait partie de ma vie depuis trop longtemps pour en sortir – je ne le permettrais pas de toute façon. Et puis développer autre chose avec lui – équivaudrait – très certainement – à la fin d'une longue et satisfaisante amitié.

La façon la plus claire de vous exprimer ce qui nous lie, c'est certainement en insistant sur le fait qu'on se connaît trop pour devenir amants. En fait, pour être encore plus précise et faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes les plus romantiques d'entre vous, sachez que je n'aime pas la façon dont Daniel traite les femmes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est misogyne. Ce ne serait ni juste, ni vrai et ne lui rendrait pas justice. Toutefois, il n'en demeure pas moins que son jugement à l'égard des femmes est toujours trop critique. C'est à croire qu'aucune ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Il est sensible à la beauté, comme tout un chacun, mais rares sont les candidates qui ont réussi à s'approcher de lui sans se brûler les ailes.

Juliette est la seule à avoir réussi cet exploit. Elle est sortie de sa vie aujourd'hui bien sûr, mais jamais (Oh non jamais) je ne l'ai entendu la dénigrer. Sans doute se retient-il devant moi et même devant son frère (ce dernier ne s'appelle pas Charles évidemment) qui est effectivement devenu son meilleur ami et le mien aussi par extension. Ce Charles-là, celui de la réalité, se prénomme Antoine et travaille désormais avec Daniel. Son épouse s'appelle Charlène. C'est elle que j'ai choisie comme modèle pour Jane. Nous sommes amies, mais on ne se voit que très rarement. Charlène est devenue «_**femme au foyer**_» par choix. Elle a décidé qu'elle élèverait ses deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge d'aller à l'école. Après cela, elle compte bien sûr réintégrer le marché du travail et reprendre sa place comme hygiéniste dentaire (quitte à prendre des cours d'appoints).

Pour en revenir à moi, afin qu'aucune d'entre vous ne nourrisse de faux espoirs, sachez que je suis fille unique et que mes deux parents sont tout à fait normaux. Mon père enseigne la foresterie aux adultes et ma mère est hôtesse dans une auberge luxueuse située dans la région de Québec où j'ai passé toute mon enfance.

Voilà, en ce qui me concerne, vous savez presque tout. Oh, il vous reste bien quelques petites anecdotes à apprendre à mon sujet, mais l'essentiel est là. Couché sur papier. Le reste? Et bien, l'histoire qui se déroule sous vos yeux vous l'apprendra.

«_Bon, que vais-je faire à propos des suggestions de Daniel?»_ Me demandais-je en replongeant le nez dedans.

_Ces modifications sont-elles essentielles?_ Me demandais-je encore après la troisième lecture. _Non, je ne crois pas_, conclus-je après avoir bien réfléchi. Après tout, si je me rebranche sur ma toute première lecture du roman de Jane Austen, je me souviens que ce qui m'avais particulièrement plu, c'est justement que mes sentiments envers William Darcy évoluaient au même rythme que ceux d'Élisabeth Bennet. Je me demandais sincèrement si l'histoire m'aurait autant intéressée si d'entrée de jeu, Jane Austen nous aurait fait part de la raison pour laquelle William Darcy émettait un jugement aussi sévère à l'égard d'Élisabeth. Si elle s'était attardée sur ses motifs et ses états d'âme dès le départ et de manière trop évidente, aurais-je autant aimé le roman? Certainement pas. Une partie de moi était vraiment convaincue que c'est justement parce que j'avais autant détesté ce personnage froid et gonflé d'orgueil que cette histoire m'était apparue aussi captivante.

Le revirement de William et des sentiments qu'il inspirait à Élisabeth, faisaient écho aux nôtres en tant que lectrices. On suivait la même trame émotive que la jeune femme.

_«Sachant cela, vais-je tenir compte des suggestions de Daniel?_ M'interrogeais-je une dernière fois. _Attendons,_ décidais-je en sauvegardant l'extrait sur mon disque dur en me disant que j'avais encore le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre ou non la décision de l'insérer dans mon scénario. D'autant plus que j'avais maintenant deux associés que je pouvais consulter. Je n'étais plus seule dans ma barque, même si j'étais aux commandes.

Je terminai ensuite en jetant un œil sur le reste du document où somme toute, Daniel n'avait laissé que peu de traces et je me questionnai à savoir si je devais oui ou non lui envoyer un petit mot pour le remercier ou s'il était préférable que j'attende.

Incapable de me décider, je consultai l'heure et me convainquis qu'il était plus que temps que je me concentre sur la fin de mon scénario. J'avais déjà trop tendance à me laisser distraire de cette tâche. Comme si j'avais peur de finir ou plutôt de ne pas savoir comment terminer cette histoire.

Pourtant, lorsque je m'arrêtai vers midi, j'avais écrit pas loin de vingt pages et m'étais amusée à imaginer trois fins différentes. J'étais loin d'avoir terminé, mais j'avais une bonne idée de la direction à prendre pour y arriver. Le squelette était là, sans la chair et les muscles… mais l'amas d'os se tenait debout tout seul. Heureusement.

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais la nausée à force de compléter des pages et des pages de formulaires. De réécrire les mêmes informations, utiliser les mots clés comme : chef d'œuvre de la littérature anglaise, adaptation québécoise et gestion participative (ce terme faisant référence à mes trois principaux associés (Marc, Marie et bien évidemment Daniel). J'avais depuis longtemps compris que le seul fait de citer le nom de Daniel Weston dans un plan d'affaire ou un plan de financement, permettait tout à coup de monter plusieurs échelons dans l'échelle de la crédibilité.

J'envoyai mon formulaire de demande de fonds au conseil des Arts en cliquant sur la page que j'avais pris le temps de compléter en ligne, attendis d'avoir la confirmation que mon fichier avait bel et bien été transmis puis rabattis le couvercle de mon portable.

_«Si je réussis pas à obtenir le 10 pourcent manquant avec ça, je ne l'obtiendrai jamais.»_

Après avoir avalé un sandwich sur le pouce, imprimé la dernière version de mon scénario et m'être changée, je me rendis sans tarder à l'adresse que m'avait fournie Marie, tout énervée à l'idée de rencontrer la directrice de l'agence de Casting (nouvelle sur le marché) avec qui nous avions toutes les deux rendez-vous. Marc ne pouvait se joindre à nous puisqu'il terminait un projet personnel de film d'animation, mais il avait promis qu'il viendrait nous rejoindre pour souper un peu plus tard.

-_En fait, non. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent Amélia_, rétorquais-je_, même si j'avais le budget qu'il faut et les moyens d'engager des acteurs connus… je n'en voudrais pas. Je veux de nouveaux visages. Des acteurs et actrices auxquels monsieur et madame tout-le-monde vont pouvoir s'identifier, _précisais-je à la directrice de l'agence de casting devant qui Marie et moi étions assises depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

_-Oh, je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Toutefois, je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre le manque d'expérience de ces nouveaux visages. Ils sont parfois moins coûteux au départ, mais se rattrapent en frais de reprises de scènes_, m'interpela-t-elle en désignant du doigt un tableau présentant des chiffres qui appuyaient son allégation.

_-Je vous le répète Amélia, ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Je ne veux pas de visages connus. D'autant plus que je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que les gens viennent voir notre film, seulement à cause de la présence de tel ou tel acteur… _

_-Ok. C'est noté. Mais, vous devrez calculer deux jours supplémentaires à cause de ça._

Surprise par la réceptionniste qui arrivait dans la salle avec un plateau contenant trois tasses de café et des biscottes, Amélia perdit le fil de la conversation et s'énerva.

_-Adèle, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de frapper avant d'entrer,_ la gronda-t-elle, un faux sourire dans la voix.

-_Pardon Amélia,_ s'excusa aussitôt celle-ci en rougissant, _j'ai cru pouvoir entrer discrètement puisque la porte était ouverte… _

_-Alors, où en étais-je, _reprit la directrice sans se préoccuper davantage de la jeune femme qui circulait maintenant autour de nous pour nous servir._ Ah oui… je vais avoir besoin d'au moins trois jours pour tout organiser. Par quel rôle voulez-vous commencer?_

_-Élisabeth Bennet, évidemment, _rétorqua Marie en faisant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

_-Jane Austen_, échappa Adèle avant de se couvrir la bouche de manière tout à fait charmante.

Nous fûmes au moins deux à éclater de rire.

-_Adèle!_ L'apostropha Amélia avant de se tourner vers nous pour reprendre, _vous vous demandez encore pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un bon délai pour tout organiser? Toutes les actrices rêvent de jouer un rôle comme celui-là. Les agents vont me harceler et remplir ma boîte courriel et téléphonique avec leurs suggestions de noms… _

_-Nous en sommes parfaitement conscientes… voilà pourquoi je vous suggère de ne pas mentionner qu'il s'agit de cette œuvre… ne transmettez que la description suivante à vos contacts afin de contourner le problème, _suggérais-je tandis que Marie sortait de notre dossier, le court paragraphe que nous avions pondu la veille au soir et qui selon nous, décrivait le mieux Élisabeth Bennet sans la nommer.

**«Jeune femme de taille moyenne (5 pieds 5 pouces maximum), intelligente, espiègle et vive d'esprit. Mannequin s'abstenir».**

_-Très bien. Je veux bien commencer par ça. Avec une telle description, vous devriez avoir quand même pas mal de candidates, _nous prévint Amélia avant de préciser._ Et les cheveux, vous les voulez de quelle couleur__?_

_-Euh… ça se change ce genre de détail non? On veut ratisser plus large afin d'avoir un vaste éventail de choix, _lui expliqua patiemment Marie.

_-Bonne décision, _céda-t-elle avant de se caler plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et réfléchir à haute voix, _Alors, hum… Si je tiens compte de vos contraintes de même que de cette courte description… Et bien… une fois les auditions lancées, la chose devrait être réglée en trois jours pour le rôle féminin. Si vous procédez de la même façon pour le rôle masculin - William Darcy… et bien… vous devez ajouter à ça au moins quatre autres journées… selon moi évidemment. Tous les autres rôles découlant directement de ce choix judicieux… votre tournage pourrait débuter d'ici un mois._

_-Très bien Amélia, _me surprit Marie en parlant la première, _maintenant, cela était dit, je ne vous cacherai pas que nous avons rendez-vous avec deux autres agences de casting… mais d'ici demain après-midi, on devrait être à même de vous donner notre réponse… _

C'était tellement réjouissant de voir Amélia perdre sa superbe, puis se mettre à bafouiller pour tenter de nous convaincre qu'elle était très intéressée par notre projet de film. Cela me convainquit que la réaction intuitive de Marie était la bonne, Amélia avait pris le contrat pour acquis simplement parce que mon amie l'avait déjà engagée auparavant. Amélia Reinhart patina pendant encore quelques minutes, alla jusqu'à baisser le prix initial qu'elle nous avait présenté de dix pourcent, puis nous assura pour finir qu'elle déléguerait ses meilleurs agents pour travailler avec nous.

Une fois hors de la boite dont les bureaux étaient près du centre-ville et donc de plusieurs bons restaurants offrant à la fois un service rapide et une bonne qualité, j'envoyai un texto à Daniel (au cas où il serait en mesure de venir nous rejoindre pour souper) puis pénétrai chez Kanda Sushi où je savais qu'on mangerait bien. Marie téléphona à Marc et obtint de lui la promesse qu'il serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

_-Ça nous donne le temps de prendre un cocktail Béa. On l'a bien mérité._

_-Tu l'as mérité Marie. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir de mon côté… pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été bonne pour bluffer. J'ai tout le temps l'impression de mentir._

_-En quoi est-ce un mensonge? _Me sourit-elle._ C'est vrai que les prix sont plus bas ailleurs. J'ai fait ma petite enquête comme toujours et j'ai effectivement trouvé quelques agences qui offrent de meilleurs prix… bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'agit pas des grandes agences, ni des plus connues… mais ça, je ne suis pas obligée de crier sur les toits, _éclata-t-elle de rire avant de me surprendre en levant la main pour faire signe de s'approcher à une personne qui se trouvait dans mon dos, dans l'entrée. Il faut dire qu'à toute heure du jour, chez Kanda Sushi, on retrouvait une file d'attente.

Après nous avoir embrassées toutes les deux sur la joue, Daniel Weston lui-même s'installa à côté de Marie, en face de moi et me gratifia d'un large sourire. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis qu'il m'avait envoyé ses corrections – pour mon scénario.

_-Alors?_ Lâcha-t-il en restant parfaitement immobile (économie de moyen, économie de parole, c'était tout lui ça).

Une heure plus tard, nous avions tous le ventre plein. Marie et moi étions légèrement ivres – très légèrement - et puisque nous venions tout juste de terminer de rendre compte de notre rencontre avec l'agence d'Amélia, la conversation prit alors une direction étonnante. Je crois que la faute était imputable à Marc, car c'est lui le premier qui m'avait questionnée sur mes expériences amoureuses.

_-Bof… j'ai eu mon lot d'amants… mais je ne crois pas être faite pour la vie à deux_, avais-je répondu avant de découvrir le sourire moqueur de mon vis-à-vis. _Tu peux bien parler toi Daniel. Depuis ton divorce, tu n'as toi-même que des aventures que je sache…_ l'avais-je provoqué, pressé de lui faire perdre cet air suffisant avec lequel il me dévisageait.

-_Vous avez été mariés combien de temps Juliette et toi?_ Lui demanda alors Marie en posant sur lui un regard admiratif qui ne fut pas sans m'étonner.

Euh, juste au cas où vous pourriez m'avoir mal comprise, je ne veux surtout pas insinuer que Daniel n'est pas séduisant (il n'y a qu'à voir les regards féminins qui se posent sur lui sans arrêt – et auxquels il ne fait même plus attention – pour avoir la preuve du contraire). Non, c'est juste que j'étais toujours restée sous l'impression que Marie préférait les femmes.

-_Deux ans et trois mois_, rétorqua Daniel. _Et on s'est quittés en très bon terme. On se voit encore de temps en temps._

-_Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça,_ ne pus-je retenir. _Quand tu vois Antoine j'imagine_, suggérais-je aussitôt en espérant qu'il oublierait rapidement le reproche qui était venu en premier.

-_Pas seulement…_ admit-il en détournant le regard.

_-Ma petite amie et moi on va fêter notre septième année de vie commune la semaine prochaine, _nous annonça Marc avec fierté.

Une fois qu'à tour de rôle nous soyons tous intervenus pour le féliciter, Marc reprit, _c'est tellement fragile une relation de couple. Ça tient à si peu de chose en fait. Annie et moi avons vu tant de couples se défaire autour de nous, ces derniers temps... c'est un peu pour contrer ça qu'on a décidé de se marier. _

_-Wow, félicitations, _intervint Marie en levant son verre de saké. _Tu vas tous nous inviter j'espère? _Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Un silence étrange régna autour de la table. Il faut dire que la salle s'était passablement vidée depuis quelques minutes. J'enlignai Daniel après avoir jeté un œil sur l'horloge murale et rougis en découvrant qu'il me dévisageait encore.

-_Daniel, toi qui a déjà franchi le cap au moins une fois?_ Le fit sursauter Marc en s'adressant directement à lui, _si tu avais à situer un lieu, un moment précis ou un détail quelconque, saurais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as décidé d'épouser Juliette? _

_-Bonne question, _commenta ce dernier avant de lever les yeux vers le plafonnier pour mieux réfléchir._ Hormis tout ce qui me plaisait déjà chez Juliette au moment où je l'ai rencontrée, je crois que ce qui m'a décidé à lui proposer le mariage c'est lorsque j'ai découvert à quel point c'était une bonne cuisinière – _Me sentant me raidir sur ma chaise en face de lui, il fronça les sourcils puis se justifia,_ comprenez-moi bien, j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle à cette époque… mais c'est précisément après avoir goûté à son succulent saumon poché, que je me suis décidé… C'est comme si… il n'avait manqué qu'une pièce au puzzle et que je venais de la trouver…._

_«Oh mon Dieu, _pensais-je en même temps que je me forçai pour arborer un masque impassible le temps nécessaire à la discussion pour s'en aller naturellement dans une autre direction. Je savais exactement à quel détail Daniel faisait allusion puisqu'il s'agissait de mon saumon. De ma recette. Du repas de j'avais préparé pour Juliette après que celle-ci m'eut suppliée de lui venir en aide.

_-C'est à cause de cet homme que je veux impressionner, _m'avait-elle abordée au moment où je rentrais de l'université. Une semaine après la rentrée.

_-Je le connais? _Me souvins-je lui avoir demandé, étonnée de la découvrir aussi éprise et surtout si rapidement.

_-Non. Tu ne le connais pas, _avait-elle répondu avant de se remettre à me supplier.

_-Quelle menteuse, quelle manipulatrice! _Réalisais-je en me souvenant des efforts qu'elle avait déployés ensuite pour que je ne sois pas présente le soir où elle recevrait cet homme qui n'était autre que Daniel (je le découvrais à l'instant).

J'étais soufflée au-delà de toute expression. Non seulement à cause de la cachotterie de Juliette, mais également à cause des conséquences de celle-ci. Après tout, si j'en croyais ce que mon ami venait de nous apprendre, c'est après avoir goûté à mon saumon qu'il avait décidé de l'épouser. C'est ahurissant, vraiment.

Pendant que Daniel continuait à relater les hauts et les bas de sa relation avec Juliette – dont je connaissais les tenants et les aboutissants, je ne pus faire autrement que de comprendre que ma colocataire d'antan avait bien plus en commun avec Caroline Bingley que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. De plus, pour avoir été son amie et avoir partagé tant de confidences avec elle, je compris aussi que j'avais sans doute tort de juger aussi sévèrement le personnage qui lui ressemblait. Après tout, Caroline n'était-elle pas à l'image de Juliette, une victime de son époque, des attentes de la société et même des rêves qu'elle entretenait? Mais surtout qui étais-je pour les juger, l'une comme l'autre?

Décidément, cette longue quête pour réaliser mon film – pour mettre en scène ma vision de ce chef d'œuvre de Jane Austen qui avait touché des millions et des millions de lecteurs, m'obligeait déjà à revoir mes propres valeurs.

_-Qu'adviendrait-il de moi au bout de ce voyage? _M'interrogeais-je avant de comprendre que j'étais bien en peine de répondre à cette question.

Une chose était sure toutefois, une seule, compris-je avec émoi, et c'est que jamais Daniel n'apprendrait de ma bouche que Juliette lui avait menti ce jour-là.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Que pensez-vous du triangle Béa, Daniel et Juliette? À qui vous font-ils penser?**_


	3. Étape 1 de la production

_**Wow, j'ai adoré lire vos commentaires et surtout les nombreuses réflexions que ces deux premiers chapitres ont suscité chez vous. C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais recueillir. Continuez à commenter aussi généreusement. Quand à celles qui n'ont pas encore osé s'exprimer, et bien, il n'en tient qu'à vous d'entrer dans la danse. Mon carnet de bal n'est pas encore plein. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme**_

_Chjara 13: Bravo autant pour ton roman que pour la finesse de ton analyse. N'hésite pas à consulter mon profil, repérer mon mail et m'écrire directement afin qu'on puisse continuer à échanger sur ce sujet. Libre à toi. De plus, davantage que les prénoms de Béa et Daniel, intéresse-toi à leurs initiales... Tu es sur la bonne voie. Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau._

**Troisième partie**

Trois jours plus tard, Marie et moi étions très excitées à l'idée de nous rendre dans les bureaux de l'agence de casting dirigée d'une main de fer par Amélia Reinhart afin de signer le contrat et régler les derniers détails concernant les auditions qui débuteraient le lendemain matin. L'édifice dans lequel se trouvait les bureaux de l'agence étant situé juste à côté de la rue piétonnière Prince-Arthur, nous nous y rendîmes à pied, nerveuses (surtout moi), mais en pleine possession de nos moyens.

Lorsque nous émergeâmes de l'ascenseur, un branlebas de combat régnait dans le hall d'entrée. Un groupe compact d'hommes et de femmes âgés d'une vingtaine d'années était agglutiné devant le bureau de la réceptionniste. La jeune Adèle circulait de l'un à l'autre, sommant ceux à qui elle remettait un formulaire d'aller s'asseoir pour le compléter et ceux qui l'avait déjà fait, de rentrer chez eux. Nous apercevant, elle leva la main pour arrêter la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'elle armée de son formulaire, lui répéta la même chose qu'à tous les autres puis nous fit signe de nous approcher.

-_Enfin vous êtes là, _s'exclama-t-elle après avoir exhalé un soupir de soulagement,_ Amélia n'arrête pas de sortir de son bureau pour vérifier si vous êtes arrivées. Allez la rejoindre dans la salle de conférence._

_-Merci Adèle. _

Se penchant vers elle avant de se mettre en marche, Marie voulut savoir qui était tous ces gens.

-_Ne m'en parlez pas, _s'exclama-t-elle en baissant la voix._ Ce sont des acteurs indépendants. _Voyant que nous haussions les sourcils, elle eut la gentillesse de poursuivre son explication en mentionnant qu'il s'agissait de comédiens et comédiennes qui n'avaient pas d'agents attitrés. _J'ignore comment ils ont entendu parler de votre projet, mais eux aussi souhaitent obtenir leur part du gâteau,_ nous confia-t-elle en chuchotant.

-_Vous êtes certaine que, tout va bien?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

_-Ne vous en faites pas Béatrice. Amélia est une tigresse, mais c'est la meilleure, _nous assura-t-elle avant de nous désigner la porte de la salle de conférence d'un mouvement brusque du menton.

Une seconde après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte de la pièce en question, nous sursautâmes en entendant la voix autoritaire de la directrice nous ordonner d'attendre encore quelques instants. Je m'installai contre le mur et tournai la tête pour observer le manège d'Adèle, admirant sa démarche, sa façon de s'exprimer et surtout sa patience.

-_Entrez,_ me fit sursauter la directrice en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque. _Excusez-moi, j'étais au téléphone avec un autre client au moment où vous avez frappé, _nous balança-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes toutes les trois assises.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités d'usage supplémentaires, nous entrâmes enfin dans le vif du sujet, discutâmes du déroulement des auditions et convînmes de l'importance que nous soyons présentes toutes les deux au moment où les chasseurs de tête circuleraient dans la salle d'attente dans le but de faire le tri entre les candidates intéressantes et celles qui n'auraient définitivement pas ce qu'il faut pour interpréter notre héroïne.

_-Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que nos instructions ont bien été comprises par vos employés._

-_Aucun problème, d'ailleurs, le moment venu, vous pourrez leur donner vous-même les instructions,_ nous assura Amélia. _Une fois que vous serez rassurée et que les premières candidates auront été identifiées, les bouts d'essais devant la caméra pourront débuter._

_-Ça me semble parfait, _l'approuva Marie.

_-Vous avez le texte? _Me demanda Amélia alors en se tournant vers moi.

_-Le texte?_ Déglutis-je avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. _Oh, le monologue. Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai, il est ici,_ m'activais-je en plongeant la main dans mon sac pour saisir le dossier contenant le texte que j'avais retravaillé la veille au soir.

-_Très bien, ça me semble convenir, _rétorqua-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut brièvement examiné. _Oh, attendez, je préfère faire un essai,_ nous confia-t-elle en posant la feuille devant elle. Sans se lever, elle s'étira jusqu'à atteindre l'intercom qui la reliait à la réception puis demanda à Adèle de venir nous retrouver.

Amélia fut sensible à mon questionnement puisqu'elle ajouta à mon intention, _c'est pour connaître la durée exacte du monologue. Adèle va le lire pour nous et je la minuterai… _

_-Oui Amélia? _L'interrogea la jeune assistante en entrant dans la pièce.

_-Peux-tu lire ça pour nous s'il te plaît?_

_-Euh, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je fasse entrer l'une des comédiennes qui sont dans la salle… elles sont toutes bien meilleures que moi…_

_-Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué? Je veux seulement que tu lises le texte, pas que tu l'interprètes, _s'impatienta Amélia. _De toute façon, même si tu le voulais… tu n'y arriverais pas._

_-Adèle, j'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre le lire s'il-vous-plait, _intervins-je avant de me mettre en colère à cause du manque de tact de la directrice.

_-Mais, _me désigna-t-elle,_ vous n'avez pas de consignes, d'instructions à me donner?_

-_Euh non,_ bredouillais-je avant de me taire pour réfléchir plus sérieusement à la question qu'elle venait de me poser. _Oh, en fait oui. Mais ce qu'il y a c'est que j'aimerais mieux que votre patronne et mon associée n'entendent pas ce que j'ai à vous dire._

_-Très bien, _répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Une seconde plus tard, elle pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que son oreille atteigne ma bouche, m'écouta attentivement lui décrire l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'estimais qu'Élisabeth devait se trouver dans cette courte scène puis retourna se placer devant nous.

Son ton, ses intonations, tout était parfait. Adèle avait parfaitement saisi mon message. Bien mieux que ce que j'étais en droit de m'attendre de sa part. Lorsque le rire de Marie se joignit au mien, mon regard revint se poser sur Adèle et c'est alors que je compris qui était le destinataire de sa colère. Elle lui faisait même face et ne regardait qu'elle. Ce texte que j'avais écrit en m'inspirant de la longue tirade que j'avais adressée à Daniel juste après l'avoir couvert de sangria, Adèle l'utilisait pour se défouler et déverser la hargne qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de sa patronne. Wow. Elle prenait un gros risque, mais le résultat était ahurissant, voir même stupéfiant.

«_Oups, avais-je vraiment humilié Daniel ainsi_?» Le rouge gagna mes joues tandis que cette pensée se frayait un chemin dans mon esprit. Lorsqu'Adèle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et que j'entendis deux voix s'ajouter à la mienne pour la féliciter, je recommençai enfin à respirer normalement. J'étais la seule à avoir compris, heureusement. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, si Amélia avait été un tant soit peu réceptive, c'eut été fait d'Adèle. Amélia l'aurait mise à la porte sans plus attendre.

_-Une minute et trente-trois secondes. Juste la bonne longueur. Tu peux disposer Adèle. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi._

Mes lèvres formèrent le mot de remerciement que je n'osais exprimer de vive voix tandis qu'Adèle me saluait d'un léger hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et disparaître de notre vue.

_-Il y a longtemps qu'Adèle travaille pour vous?_ Questionnais-je Amélia aussitôt que son assistante eut fermé la porte.

-_Presque deux mois. Elle fait des efforts, mais il lui reste encore bien des choses à apprendre,_ l'excusa-t-elle en grimaçant.

_-Sera-t-elle avec nous pour les auditions?_ S'informa Marie.

_-Oui. Elle ne maîtrise pas encore ses tâches de réceptionniste, mais c'est une excellente chasseuse de tête, _nous assura-t-elle avant de nous présenter le contrat, nous en faire la lecture puis nous inviter à le signer.

En quittant l'édifice en compagnie de Marie, nous profitâmes de la distance que nous devions parcourir à pied pour atteindre le métro le plus près pour échanger nos impressions sur Amélia, Adèle puis sur le contrat que nous venions de signer et qui nous liait de manière irréversible avec cette agence de casting.

-_Tu sais Béa, aussi désagréable qu'Amélia ait pu paraître,_ _sache que dans le milieu – en ce moment même – elle est considérée comme la meilleure. _

_-Sais-tu à qui elle m'a fait penser?_

_-Non?_

_-À la patronne d'Anne Hathaway dans le film «__**Le Diable s'habille en Prada**__» (interprété par Meryl Streep)_

Après avoir éclaté de rire comme elle seule pouvait le faire (ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'en règle générale, elle rit toujours trop fort), Marie m'approuva puis poursuivit dans le même sens en ajoutant que selon elle, Adèle aurait également pu jouer le rôle de son assistante (interprété par Anne Hathaway).

-_En fait,_ ajoutais-je, _en y réfléchissant bien, Adèle correspond presque parfaitement à l'idée que je me fais d'Élisabeth Bennet dans mon film. Elle est intelligente, possède un solide sens de l'humour, a un esprit fin…_

_-C'est vrai, _me coupa-t-elle pour ajouter_, sans compter qu'avec ses belles rondeurs, ce n'est pas une beauté à proprement parler mais qu'elle est loin d'être laide… _ajouta Marie en poursuivant sur ma lancée.

_-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas comédienne… ça nous aurait évité deux ou trois jours de longues recherches,_ blaguais-je avant de jeter un œil sur ma montre puis d'accélérer le pas.

Ce soir, j'avais un rendez-vous galant. Mais n'essayez pas, je ne vous dirai rien. Je vous parlerai de cet homme qui est entré dans ma vie tout à fait par hasard, uniquement si je passe une bonne soirée avec lui. Ce dont je ne suis pas encore certaine.

Je quittai Marie dans l'entrée du métro, par nécessité plutôt que par choix puisque nous devions prendre deux directions différentes. Avant de nous laisser, nous nous serrâmes de manière un peu théâtrale, puis partîmes chacune de notre côté. Pour ma part, j'étais tellement heureuse que je me parjurai moi-même en lançant un billet de cinq dollars dans le chapeau du guitariste sans talent mais qui était tout de même au centre du long corridor que je devais franchir pour arriver jusqu'à mon métro.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin lorsque mon réveil se mit en marche, ma première pensée ou plutôt mon tout premier réflexe aurait pu être de lancer cet ennemi bruyant qui m'irritait les tympans, mais puisque je devais être au Studio Mels – à l'autre bout de la ville – pour assister à la première journée d'audition, je me retins, puis me contentai de l'éteindre. Je ne m'étais pourtant pas couchée très tard. Et seule, au cas où ça en intéresserait encore quelques-unes. Il ne s'était rien passé entre moi et mon rendez-vous d'hier soir. En fait, maintenant que je sais dans quelle catégorie classer ce monsieur (celles des super cons bien entendu), je veux bien consentir vous raconter ma soirée.

C'est mon amie Charlène (l'épouse d'Antoine) qui est responsable de ce qui s'est produit hier soir. Enfin, quand je dis responsable, je veux dire que c'est elle qui m'a harcelée jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ce rendez-vous à l'aveugle (**Blind Date**) avec celui de ses frères à qui elle me disait destinée. Je ne sais pas pour ses autres frangins, mais lui, preuve à l'appui, c'est vraiment un goujat. Il faut dire qu'avant même de le rencontrer, j'avais déjà à son envers et à son endroit un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette première impression était née suite à notre seule conversation téléphonique (où il m'était apparu très peu loquace), mais surtout à cause de ce texto bizarre qu'il m'avait envoyé quinze minutes avant l'heure de notre rendez-vous pour me demander de l'attendre dans l'entrée du restaurant l'Académie sur la rue Saint-Denis.

-_Les tables partent vite. Je nous en réserve une? _Lui avais-je aussitôt proposé par écrit – malgré la petitesse de mon clavier.

_-Non, restez dans l'entrée! _Lus-je quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux on ne peut plus écarquillés devant mon petit écran.

Il m'avait fallu attendre de le rencontrer en personne pour comprendre pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour que les choses se passent ainsi. Croyez-le ou non, lorsque ce jeune homme – dont je tairai le nom – est arrivé dans l'entrée de l'Académie, nous étions trois femmes à attendre debout. Les deux premières étaient accompagnées, moi non évidemment puisque je l'attendais lui. Et bien, il s'est approché, m'a examiné de la tête aux pieds, s'est détourné puis est ressorti en déclarant : «_NON vraiment, elle ne vaut pas le déplacement.»_

Pas besoin de vous dire à quel point je me suis sentie humiliée. Être ainsi rejetée après un seul coup d'œil. Est-cela que Jane Austen avait voulu mettre en scène lorsqu'elle a écrit cette fameuse scène où Élisabeth entend William la dénigrer devant son ami Charles? Certainement. En bonne partie du moins. Je me questionnai alors à savoir si c'était réaliste qu'immédiatement après, Élisabeth eut été capable de faire fi de cette souffrance, de la surpasser et même d'en rire avec son amie Charlotte.

-_Vous attendez pour une table madame?_ M'interpella un serveur en me tirant brusquement de ma rêverie.

_-Euh, non, merci, sans façon. Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller manger ailleurs,_ déclarais-je en resserrant ma veste autour de moi.

Arrivée dehors, je m'assurai que l'horrible personnage n'était pas encore dans le coin, puis me mis en marche en direction de la station de métro la plus près. Tout en m'y rendant, je téléphonai à Charlène, tombai sur son répondeur, roulai des yeux en me souvenant qu'elle ne répondait jamais à ce moment-ci – heure du dodo des enfants – et lui laissai le message suivant : «_Ton frère est l'homme de ma vie. Sommes tombés amoureux dès les premières secondes. On se marie la semaine prochaine. Préviens tes parents_» Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ah,_ m'exclamais-je avant de me taire une seconde plus tard en sentant plusieurs regards converger vers moi. «_Oups, j'avais encore oublié. Je suis sur le __**Plateau**__ ici, pas dans le quartier __**HoMa**__ où vous le savez déjà, tout le monde parle tout seul.»_

_«C'est vrai que ça fait du bien la dérision»,_ m'adressais-je ensuite (de manière totalement introvertie cette fois) en repensant au message que je venais de laisser à Charlène. _Chapeau Jane Austen, tu as encore une fois raison. On se remet bien plus vite d'une blessure d'orgueil quand on peut la partager avec autrui_, conclus-je pour finir en faisant bien sûr référence à cette très agréable scène du bal où Lizzie rapporte les propos du Maître de Pemberley à son amie Charlotte.

-_C'est vraiment un con, tu as raison_, me cautionna Marie lorsque j'eus terminé de lui raconter la même histoire. _Donc, ton amie Charlène t'a servi de modèle pour la Jane Bennet de ton scénario, _voulu-t-elle s'assurer ensuite.

-_C'est ça oui_, confirmais-je tout en jetant un œil sur le coin de la ville où nous nous trouvions et que je connaissais très peu.

_-Et moi, je ne serais pas un peu Charlotte par hasard?_

_-Yep!_

_-Bon… et de qui t'es-tu inspirée pour Collins? _S'enquit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

_-Oh, d'un ami que tu ne connais pas avec qui je suis sortie à quelques reprises, _me moquais-je. _C'était un bel homme, avec qui j'ai envisagé pendant quelques minutes au moins de m'installer… _

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?_

_-Bof… comment t'expliquer ça… il n'arrêtait pas de me comparer à son ex-partenaire._

_-Comme dans ton scénario finalement, _comprit-elle.

_-Re-Yep!_

_-Je l'savais! _

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu savais?_

_-Dans le fond, Élisabeth Bennet c'est toi, _s'exclama-t-elle tout en prenant la sortie de droite pour nous mener aux studios MELS dans l'ouest de l'Île de Montréal.

«_Et voilà!_ Me décourageais-je. _Il faudra donc toujours que ça recommence. _Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce qu'il nous restait de minutes pour lui réexpliquer pour la énième fois que ni Daniel, ni moi, n'avions rien à voir avec les deux personnages complexes qu'avait créés Jane Austen. Que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ni lui de moi.

_-Oh, Marie, je déteste quand tu me regardes comme ça. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire et laisse-moi te dire une bonne fois pour toute, Daniel n'est pas amoureux de moi, _la grondais-je en haussant le ton. Je dus être convaincante, car elle se renfrogna puis se concentra sur ses manœuvres de stationnement.

Adèle, la douce et gentille Adèle nous accueillit dès notre entrée dans le studio. Elle nous débarrassa de nos effets personnels puis nous guida à travers ce labyrinthe de corridors remplis de locaux jusqu'à ce nous débouchions dans l'un des trois grands studios où étaient assises pas moins de 300 jeunes femmes.

_-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? _S'esclaffa Adèle avant de nous entraîner vers la gauche où nous attendaient 20 chasseurs de tête.

À voix basse, je me présentai à chacun d'eux puis leur répétai les instructions que Marie et moi avions préparées hier.

_-Je vais maintenant vous conduire là où vous pourrez rencontrer les jeunes comédiennes repérées par notre petit groupe les unes après les autres._

C'est à cet endroit que nous retrouvâmes la directrice de l'agence. Elle nous désigna nos places, puis nous rappela la procédure afin que nous n'entravions pas l'ordre des choses. Le côté contrôlant d'Amélia était également extrêmement rassurant.

_-Retenez-vous bien de promettre quoi que ce soit aux actrices sur le coup de l'émotion ou parce que vous avez pitié d'elles. En fait, que vous les trouviez excellentes, ordinaires ou carrément mauvaises, elles ne doivent pas le deviner, _nous prévint-elle avant d'enregistrer notre air hébété, puis amender ses instructions en nous suggérant de la laisser conduire les trois ou quatre premières auditions afin que nous voyions de nos propres yeux comment il fallait procéder.

Après avoir vu défiler devant moi une bonne douzaine d'actrices pourtant toutes aussi talentueuses les unes que les autres, je n'étais pas satisfaite, mais aurais été bien embêtée d'expliquer pourquoi. Quinze minutes plus tard, je crus enfin avoir réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait depuis le début. Je profitai de la trentaine de minutes de pause dont nous pouvions disposer pour demander à Marie de me suivre jusque dans la salle où les chasseurs de tête continuaient leur ratissage.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ M'interrogea Marie d'un ton légèrement inquiet. _On a vu que des bonnes candidates jusqu'à maintenant, non?_ M'interrogea-t-elle tandis que j'arrivais derrière Adèle et lui mettait la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

_-Il y a quelque chose de très important que j'aimerais dire à vos chasseurs de tête,_ lui appris-je, nullement étonnée de la voir s'empresser de me satisfaire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous devant moi, je déglutis, leur offrit mon plus beau sourire puis leur demandai : _Lesquels d'entre vous ont déjà vu la série de cinq épisodes de la BBC?_

Deux jeunes femmes et un homme levèrent la main, fiers de me satisfaire.

Je leur adressai un autre sourire, puis leur demandai de se rendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de notre petit groupe, je poursuivis : _Lesquels d'entre vous maintenant ont déjà vu l'un ou l'autre des films réalisés à partir du roman?_

Cette fois, pas moins de 6 chasseurs de tête levèrent la main.

_-Très bien,_ commentais-je en leur montrant la direction à suivre pour aller rejoindre les trois autres.

_-Nous sommes renvoyés?_ S'inquiéta l'un des onze chasseurs qui était resté autour de Marie et moi.

-_Non, ce sont vos collègues là-bas qui vont devoir nous quitter, _leur appris-je en dévisageant Adèle et Marie en tout premier lieu,_ car voyez-vous, sans le vouloir, ceux-ci possédaient déjà une image mentale d'Élisabeth Bennet et ne m'envoyaient que des copies conformes à Jennifer Ehle ou à Keira Knightley._

_-Mon Dieu! Tu as raison, _comprit Marie une seconde avant que sa main ne couvre sa bouche.

_-Avez-vous d'autres chasseurs de tête de disponible_? M'enquis-je auprès d'Adèle, tout de même un peu soulagée de voir que Marie comprenait aussi facilement mon raisonnement.

_-Euh, je m'en vais de ce pas voir ce qu'en pense Amélia, mais attendez-vous à ce qu'elle vous impose un montant supplémentaire de même qu'une journée additionnelle d'audition, à vos frais évidemment, _nous avertit-elle en se mettant en marche pour se rendre tout d'abord auprès de ceux que j'avais chassés et qui ignoraient encore qu'ils allaient devoir rentrer chez eux.

L'après-midi fut beaucoup plus satisfaisant que la matinée dans la mesure où presque toutes les comédiennes rencontrées correspondaient à ce que nous voulions. Toutefois, avec le recul et après avoir visionné les bouts d'essai de celles qui nous avaient davantage convaincues, j'estimais malgré tout qu'aucune d'entre-elles n'était encore digne de décrocher le rôle. Quatre d'entre-elles s'étaient tout de même légèrement distinguées, mais là encore, pour chacune, je pouvais citer au moins un bémol assez important qui me faisait douter qu'elles puissent arriver à interpréter Élisabeth Bennet telle que je l'avais imaginée.

Une courte réunion en fin de journée nous permis d'ajuster le tir pour le lendemain et de déterminer si oui ou non, nous voulions réinviter les quatre meilleures pour leur donner l'occasion de faire un bout d'essai avec l'un ou l'autre des William Darcy que nous découvririons.

Amélia savait à quel point je voulais que la chimie opère entre les deux. Que c'était une condition sine qua non à l'embauche de l'un ou l'autre des comédiens.

Juste avant de quitter le studio, je remis donc à Adèle, la liste des quatre jeunes femmes que nous voulions revoir dans deux jours, au moment où nous aurions – je l'espérais fortement – plusieurs comédiens masculins intéressants à réinviter également.

Sur le chemin du retour, Marie utilisa le système Bluetooth de son véhicule pour nous permettre de faire notre rapport non seulement à Marc qui était maintenant occupé par le montage finale de son film d'animation, mais également à Daniel que nous attrapâmes alors qu'il sortait d'une importante réunion d'affaire.

_-Béa_, m'interpella-t-il personnellement avant de m'apprendre qu'il devait souper avec Juliette.

_-Oh_, m'exclamais-je joyeusement. _Tu la salueras de ma part,_ ajoutais-je tandis que je sentais le regard scrutateur de Marie se poser sur moi.

_-Demain, auditionnez-vous encore des filles? _Nous interrogea-t-il ensuite.

_-Oui, car on est loin d'avoir trouvé Élisabeth. À vrai dire, je commence même à douter qu'on puisse le faire un jour, _admis-je en grimaçant.

_-Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière Béa, _m'assura-t-il parfaitement inconscient que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Me voyant rouler des yeux et tourner la tête en direction de la fenêtre, Marie reprit le contrôle de la conversation, s'assurant ainsi de recueillir mon sourire aussitôt que Daniel eut raccroché.

-_Comment peut-il être à la fois celui qui m'affirme avoir confiance en moi et celui qui me suggère de laisser tomber le projet dès j'émets une critique? _M'emportais-je.

_-Parce que c'est un homme… et que les hommes sont comme ça… dès qu'ils entendent ou croient entendre le mot problème… ils activent le bouton résolution…_

_-C'est bien dit ça… alors que nous… tout ce qu'on veut c'est de se faire plaindre… _

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture tandis que Marie se concentrait pour intégrer la circulation et que je sentais la fatigue m'envahir.

_«Ça doit être à cause des auditions, _songeais-je en soupirant silencieusement histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de Marie.

«_Pffff, à d'autres_, m'entendis-je me contredire l'instant d'après. Et oui, que voulez-vous, à force de parler seule sur les trottoirs de mon quartier, j'avais fini par développer une version alternative de moi-même, légèrement plus agressive avec qui je pouvais passer de nombreuses minutes à m'obstiner. En fait, pour être plus juste, ce dédoublement de personnalité avait commencé quelques semaines après que Juliette eut quitté mon appartement.

«_Tiens, tu vois bien que tu penses à elle? _Entendis-je mon autre identité me narguer. _Allez, avoue-le donc que ce qui te contrarie, c'est de les savoir ensemble sans que tu sois là…»_ M'achevais-je, espérant que la noirceur qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis que nous nous étions engagées dans le tunnel qui nous permettait d'échapper au centre-ville, durerait assez longtemps pour que je puisse me ressaisir.

«_Dieu m'est témoin que j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de manger avec eux… comme au bon vieux temps…»_

«_Chut, garde ça pour toi surtout_, reprit mon bouc émissaire personnel, _tu sais très bien quelle conclusion en tirerait Marie si elle savait cela…_».

…_**. À suivre…**_

**Et vous... quelles conclusions en tirez-vous? Que pensez-vous d'Amélia et d'Adèle? Miriamme.**


	4. Béa cherche William Darcy

**Mesdames, Béa cherche encore et toujours les deux acteurs qui interprèteront le mieux William et Élisabeth. Bravo à celles qui ont cherché un sens aux noms des personnages principaux: voici la solution : Béatrice Eaton = Élisabeth Bennet Initiales inversées. Daniel Weston = William Darcy? Ça ne je peux le garantir... Quelques surprises vous attendent dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture.**

_Juju: Non, Daniel et Marc ne m'ont pas été inspiré de Bridget Jones, mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé y penser. Pour les autres personnages, les noms n'ont pas d'importance (la majorité de ceux-ci appartiennent à des gens que j'ai connus). Merci d'avoir commenté. Continue à le faire. C'est très agréable d'avoir ton avis._

_Chjara 13: Merci à toi d'avoir trouvé le courage de m'écrire directement. Et merci de ton intérêt pour mes histoires. Bonne lecture à toi aussi._

**Miriamme**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Quatrième partie**

_**Auditions des filles – jour deux.**_

«_Ça ne va pas, ça ne vas pas du tout! Encore une autre audition insatisfaisante»,_ gardais-je pour moi en écoutant le monologue de la quatorzième candidate de cette longue et interminable seconde matinée d'auditions. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _Me demandais-je avant de me pencher vers Marie pour lui souffler à l'oreille : _Est-ce que l'une des actrices de ce matin t'a convaincue toi?_

Constater que Marie secouait la tête de droite à gauche m'apporta soulagement d'un côté, mais une panique folle de l'autre. Qu'allions-nous faire si au terme de cette seconde journée nous nous retrouvions devant la nécessité de choisir l'une des six jeunes femmes que vous avions vues jusqu'à présent? Alors qu'aucune ne possède l'élément clé que je recherche (même si je serais bien incapable de nommer l'élément en question).

Après avoir répété la formule neutre la plus connue du milieu du cinéma pas moins de 30 fois au terme de la matinée «_merci beaucoup pour votre talent. On vous rappellera uniquement si vous être retenue pour la seconde étape», _je devinai qu'il me fallait me tourner vers Amélia et son expérience au plus vite.

Lorsque j'eus emmagasiné suffisamment de courage et osai lui apprendre que je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite des résultats, Amélia me surprit en rétorquant qu'elle était ni étonnée, ni réellement inquiète.

_-Ce qui vous donne cette impression est lié au fait que vous avez une idée très précise de ce que vous voulez… mais ne vous en faites pas… j'ai l'habitude des situations de ce genre… _

C'est alors qu'elle nous prévint qu'elle allait rentrer au bureau afin de poursuivre ses recherches et contacter quelques agents qu'elle avait gardés en réserve et en qui elle plaçait toute sa confiance.

_-En fait, si vous êtes d'accord pour recevoir certaines comédiennes en début de soirée, je pourrais vous envoyer celles qui sont disponibles au fur et à mesure. Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_-Je veux bien…_

_-Super! Oh, mais avant de partir, il faut aussi que je vous explique quelque chose. Mon expérience personnelle des auditions m'a permis de comprendre que très souvent les acteurs sont incapables de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour lorsqu'ils doivent préparer un monologue… Alors qu'ils performent presque toujours lorsqu'on les place avec un partenaire… Il n'est pas rare que la chimie opère uniquement à ce moment-là. Voilà pourquoi je me permets d'insister pour que vous continuiez à mettre de côté toutes les actrices qui vous ont semblé un tant soit peu intéressantes… La bonne se cache peut être déjà parmi l'une d'elles._

_-Merci Amélie, il n'y a pas à dire, vous nous donnez à réfléchir… _reconnut Marie la première.

_-Efficace aussi, _convins-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon amie.

Vers 18h45, soit quinze minutes avant la fin des auditions – la salle était vide et nous suivions des yeux la dernière des 13 nouvelles candidates qu'Amélia avait réussi à dénicher. Adèle et les chasseurs de tête étaient déjà tous rentrés chez eux et ne devaient revenir que le lendemain.

-_Donnez-moi quinze minutes et je vous apporte un dvd dans la salle de projection_, mentionna le caméraman avec lequel nous avions travaillé toute la journée. _Pour vous éviter de tout regarder à nouveau, je vais inscrire le minutage exact où se trouvent les auditions les plus intéressantes. _

-_On en a gardé six aujourd'hui je crois hein?_ S'informa Marie après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

_-Yep, _rétorquais-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

Quinze minutes plus tard, fidèle à sa parole, Angelo Dasilva entra dans la salle de projection avec un dvd dans la main qu'il introduisit dans le lecteur avant de nous confier la télécommande et quitter la salle en nous souhaitant bonne chance.

J'avais beau dire et beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à ce que je voyais. Lorsque la cinquième actrice attaqua mon monologue à son tour, je n'en pouvais plus et me couchai la tête sur le bureau.

-_Eh, regarde ça! _M'éveilla Marie quelques instants plus tard.

Levant la tête vers l'écran, je roulai des yeux en réalisant que celui-ci était vide.

_-Oh non Marie, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas voir la dernière… dis-moi seulement ce que tu en as pensé,_ bougonnais-je de très mauvaise humeur.

_-Regarde, qui est là, _se contenta-t-elle de répliquer en pointant celle qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran tandis qu'elle discutait avec le caméraman.

_-Angelo a dû oublier de fermer la caméra, _supposais-je en me demandant tout de même à quel moment Adèle et lui avaient pu se retrouver seuls dans cette pièce.

-_Attend Béa… tu n'as encore rien vu… regarde ce qui va suivre_, m'ordonna-t-elle.

C'est alors que nous assistâmes à un moment unique en son genre. Nous vîmes Adèle s'entretenir avec Angelo tandis que la caméra était fixée sur elle. Nous n'entendions pas les propos tenus par Angelo, mais nous devinâmes qu'il devait lui suggérer d'essayer mon monologue puisqu'après avoir refusé une première fois, elle rougit légèrement, sembla prendre une décision puis ramassa la feuille qui se trouvait toujours sur la table à côté d'elle. Angelo dut profiter de l'instant où elle étudiait brièvement le texte pour activer le son puisqu'immédiatement après, nous entendîmes la voix d'Adèle alors qu'elle commençait à s'adresser au caméraman comme s'il s'agissait de William Darcy, crachant sur lui son fiel, nous laissant jouir du spectacle que représentait non seulement le déversement de sa hargne et de sa colère (que nous avions déjà vus dans un autre contexte), mais également une démonstration de l'extraordinaire courage du personnage féminin qu'elle incarnait à merveille. Dès lors, ce n'était plus aux lèvres d'Adèle que nous étions suspendues muettes d'étonnement, mais à celles d'Élisabeth Bennet elle-même. Lorsqu'elle se tut, redevenant tout aussi rapidement l'humble et douce jeune femme que je connaissais et avais appris à apprécier, le sort en était jeté, c'était à elle et à personne d'autre que j'allais confier le premier rôle.

Forte de cette décision et refusant de voir cet instant se terminer, je mis le dvd sur pause et me tournai vers Marie afin de vérifier si la magie avait opérée sur elle également.

-_J'en reviens pas_, me confia-t-elle alors, manifestement aussi excitée que moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Éclata-t-elle de rire.

_-On va attendre le bon moment et puis on montrera ça à Amélia, _suggérais-je._ Gardons la chose secrète pour l'instant. Oh mais attends, passe-moi le boitier du dvd, _lapriais-je ensuite._ Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je pensais, _compris-je en réalisant qu'Angelo avait relevé sept séquences au lieu des six sur lesquelles nous nous étions entendus.

_-Quoi?_

_-Angelo l'a fait exprès. Il voulait qu'on voie cette scène. On pourra vérifier ça avec lui, mais si ça s'est passé comme je le pense, Adèle ne savait même pas qu'elle était filmée._

_-Oups, ça ne complique pas un peu les choses ça. Tu l'as entendue comme moi à l'agence. Elle n'est pas comédienne et ne souhaite pas le devenir…_

_-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, _la prévins-je pour clore le sujet_, il est hors de question que je laisse Élisabeth nous filer entre les doigts…_

_**Auditions des hommes – jour un.**_

J'étais très excitée en arrivant au studio le lendemain. Le secret qui me liait à Marie, puis indirectement à Angelo une fois qu'il nous eut confirmé qu'Adèle ignorait totalement que la caméra était encore allumée au moment où elle s'était amusée à reprendre le monologue et surtout qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sans y avoir été fortement encouragée par celui qui la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle possédait ce grand talent.

En arrivant dans la salle où étaient assis un groupe compact de plus de 150 acteurs afin de nous assurer que les chasseurs de têtes avaient reçu puis surtout bien compris nos directives, je devinai aussitôt que la journée serait au moins aussi pénible que le fut la première journée des femmes. Trop de sosies de Colin Firth et de Matthew Macfayden avaient posé leurs postérieurs sur les quelques centaines de chaises qui étaient disposées dans la grande salle, se tenant aux aguets, confiants d'être repérés. En fait, en les examinant plus attentivement, je réalisai que la très grande majorité d'entre eux ne partageaient que très peu de traits communs avec l'un ou l'autre des deux vedettes en question mais qu'ils avaient tout simplement trouvé une manière de faire ressortir ces aspects au mieux.

Quand je pense que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient revêtu des vêtements d'époque croyant marquer des points auprès des chasseurs de tête. C'était de bonne guerre évidemment. Et cela aurait sans doute pu fonctionner n'eut été l'épuration dont ils avaient déjà été l'objet afin d'éviter que la bonne espèce de gibier nous échappe : les acteurs auxquels le public n'associerait aucun visage connu. Voilà ce à quoi je tenais le plus.

Je rejoignis Marie tout au fond de la salle et la découvrit pliée en deux, aux prises avec un spectaculaire fou rire. Lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin et m'aperçut, elle repartit de plus belle immédiatement après avoir aperçu mon ahurissement devant le spectacle indescriptible que représentait l'un des aspirants William Darcy qui avait osé tenter de copier le Maître de Pemberley tel que joué fort habilement par Laurence Olivier dans la version cinématographique de 1940. Tout y était, la montre de gousset, les cheveux gominés et l'air théâtralement hautain et suffisant.

C'est alors que je compris pourquoi certains réalisateurs refusent carrément de s'attaquer à des chefs d'œuvres de la littérature ou encore de reprendre un film à succès. Je vous laisse alors imaginer le défi qui m'attendait, moi qui osait me mesurer aux deux en même temps, c'est-à-dire à un classique de la littérature anglaise dont les adaptations cinématographiques avaient presque toutes donné naissance à des films remarquables.

_«Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Mais oui vraiment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?» _

La journée fut donc aussi pénible sinon plus que celle des femmes sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit compte tenu que cette fois-ci, les chasseurs de tête agissaient conformément à nos instructions et ne nous envoyaient que les acteurs pouvant présenter un quelconque intérêt pour nous. Après leur départ et suite au visionnement du dvd que nous avait remis Angelo, Marie et moi ne conservâmes que deux comédiens et transmîmes leurs noms à Adèle afin qu'elle s'occupe de les convoquer pour les auditions conjointes de William et Élisabeth.

Lorsque Marie vint me reconduire chez moi ce soir-là, nous n'échangeâmes presqu'aucune parole, sans doute aussi découragée l'une que l'autre ou à tout le moins, aussi fatiguée.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal. Plusieurs cauchemars ressurgirent, me tinrent éveillée de trois à cinq heures du matin et eurent un impact direct sur mon humeur. Le pire de ces rêves fut le dernier, un cauchemar. Je me trouvais dans le haut d'un long escalier et suivais de près mon ami Daniel. Alors que nous commencions notre descente, Daniel fit un faux mouvement, perdit l'équilibre, dévala la vingtaine de marches qui lui restait à franchir et termina sa longue chute sur le dos, parfaitement inconscient. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'avais descendu l'escalier à mon tour, m'étais agenouillée pour l'examiner puis avais envisagé le pire en découvrant la largeur de ses pupilles tandis que je lui ouvrais les yeux. Son regard me semblait vide et vitreux. Quelques instants plus tard, son corps eut quelques soubresauts, me fit sursauter bien entendu, mais me permit surtout de comprendre qu'il était mort.

Ce fut ce cauchemar-là qui me tint éveillé, plus que tous les autres, je crois. Chaque fois que j'essayais de me recoucher et refermais les yeux, c'est non seulement l'image saisissante de son corps inerte et immobile qui revenait me hanter, mais surtout la vision de ses pupilles dilatées et son regard vide.

Pourquoi avais-je rêvé à cela me demanderez-vous? Et bien, je suis presque certaine que ces images proviennent de l'inquiétude qui m'avait gagnée deux semaines plus tôt, au moment où Daniel a été suffisamment malade pour se voir dans l'obligation de prendre des antibiotiques, chose qu'il détestait presque autant que le mensonge. Durant presque six jours, ses yeux bleus habituellement brillants et lumineux, étaient restés vitreux et éteints. Exactement comme dans mon cauchemar. Mais plus directement encore comme les yeux d'une personne qui se trouve au seuil de la mort. Du moins est-ce ainsi que mon subconscient avait enregistré la chose.

«_Merde_, m'écriais-je, car je savais que le mal était fait et que l'image de Daniel allongé et inerte sur le sol allait me hanter toute la journée, voire même durant plusieurs jours. _J'irai lui rendre une petite visite ce soir_, décidais-je, comprenant qu'il était urgent que je puisse substituer l'image horrible de son corps sans vie à celle bien vivante de homme en chair et en os dont je commençais à m'ennuyer royalement.

Lorsque mon réveil matin laissa entendre sa longue plainte, je me forçai à me lever puis me dirigeai d'un pas traînant jusque dans ma cuisine où je me servis un bol de céréales que je me savais incapable d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Je ne crois pas aux rêves prémonitoires, tenez-vous le pour dit, mais toujours est-il que quinze minutes plus tard, je pris néanmoins le temps d'aller vérifier mes courriels afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien pour mon plus vieil ami.

Daniel s'était manifesté comme à son habitude. Il m'écrivait qu'il avait passé une très belle soirée avec Juliette. Que celle-ci lui avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises qu'elle s'ennuyait de moi et qu'elle espérait surtout que nous aurions bientôt l'occasion de sortir ensemble tous les trois – _comme au bon vieux temps_, avait-il souligné, intentionnellement.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise et arquai les sourcils. Daniel savait pourtant que Juliette et moi n'avions pas vécu «_ce bon vieux temps» _de la même manière. Pour ma part, à l'exclusion des deux premières années où nos rassemblements étaient – il est bien vrai - synonymes de plaisir, les deux années suivantes furent plutôt associées à des mauvais souvenirs – ce que Daniel ne pouvait ignorer.

Il savait pour en avoir longuement discuté avec moi, que ces deux dernières années correspondaient à ces longues périodes où il lui avait fait si souvent faux bond, tout occupé qu'il était à faire fructifier sa fortune. Que c'est durant cette longue période également que j'avais eu à supporter les doléances et les plaintes incessantes de Juliette qui, se sentant abandonnée, avait cherché à atteindre son époux en passant par moi. Coincée entre l'arbre et l'écorce, voilà où je m'étais retrouvée à cette époque.

_«Est-ce à dire que Juliette et lui avaient enfin abordé ce sujet ensemble,_ me demandais-je pour finir, _est-ce pour cette raison qu'il utilise justement cette expression dans son courriel? Pour me le faire comprendre? _Continuais-je.

«_Je lui poserai la question lorsque je le verrai ce soir_, m'engageais-je avant de ramasser mes affaires et quitter mon appartement en coup de vent pour aller rejoindre Marie au coin de la rue où elle me ramassait chaque matin depuis le début de cette grande aventure.

_**Auditions des hommes – jour deux.**_

La première personne que je croisai en arrivant dans la grande salle où étaient rassemblés les aspirants Darcy de la journée fut Amélia. Puisqu'elle me sembla de très bonne humeur, j'en profitai pour l'informer que je voulais la rencontrer durant le lunch, lui mentionnant simplement que j'avais besoin de la consulter à propos du personnage d'Élisabeth Bennet.

-_Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un_? S'illumina-t-elle.

-_Il se pourrait bien… enfin, vous jugerez par vous-même ce midi._

_-Super,_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de me laisser pour se rendre dans le bureau dans lequel elle s'était installée pour continuer à gérer son agence à distance.

La voix criarde de la réceptionniste de l'immeuble annonçant le début de la période de repérage, nous força à nous séparer pour laisser passer les chasseurs de tête et m'obligea à me presser pour aller retrouver Marie et Angelo afin que puisse débuter la seconde séance d'audition des hommes.

Pendant que déambulaient devant moi, plusieurs acteurs talentueux - il va sans dire, mais ne correspondant aucunement à ce que je recherchais – _mais qu'est-ce que je recherche au juste, _m'interrogeais-je avant de suivre des yeux le dernier candidat que nous devions voir avant la pause. Je voulais tout simplement que la magie opère, comme ce fut le cas avec Adèle. Je voulais que l'interprète et le personnage ne fassent qu'un. _Mais sans doute est-ce trop demander? _Craignis-je.

Pendant la pause, que nous passions toujours dans le vaste hall d'entrée à siroter un café à peine digne d'en porter le nom puisqu'il provenait d'une machine distributrice, je questionnai Marie afin de savoir si elle avait apprécié l'un ou l'autre des jeunes hommes déjà auditionnés. Elle eut beau me parler de certains d'entre eux avec intérêt, tout comme moi, elle non plus estimait que nous n'avions pas encore croisé «_William Darcy_».

_-À la limite, le troisième que nous avons vu ferait un bon cousin pour William. Tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Allez-vous nous faire attendre encore longtemps comme ça? _Me fit sursauter à la fois une voix d'homme légèrement agressive et une main qui faisait pression sur mon épaule.

Me retournant lentement afin de fixer celui qui se tenait devant moi, un air contrarié sur le visage et les mains sur les hanches, je restai figée assez longtemps pour lui donner le loisir de renchérir :

_-Vous êtes sourde ou quoi? Je vous ai demandé si…_

_-Êtes-vous acteur?_ Intervint Marie autant pour me laisser le temps de me ressaisir que pour éviter que l'homme ne s'emporte davantage.

_-Bien entendu que je suis comédien!_

_-Euh ce n'est pas si évident que ça, _balbutiais-je devenant tout à coup consciente que c'est justement la prestance et la froideur de cet homme qui m'avaient tout d'abord statufiée et me poussaient maintenant à le dévisager attentivement.

_-De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi mauvais chasseurs de tête… Je suis là depuis 7h00 ce matin, je me suis même assis dans la première rangée en sachant que vous alliez commencer par là. Mais je n'en ai pas vu passer aucun…_

_-Monsieur… _tentais-je à nouveau, mais sans doute pas encore assez fermement pour qu'il accepte de s'interrompre.

_-Je les vois pourtant circuler partout dans la salle depuis le début. Expliquez-moi pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne s'est encore intéressé aux acteurs assis dans les premières rangées?_

Puisque je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question et que j'étais encore sous le choc de cette surprenante rencontre, je m'empressai de faire signe à Adèle alors qu'elle arrivait derrière nous et m'étonnai de la réaction de l'homme qui en l'apercevant à son tour, roula des yeux, lorgna dédaigneusement dans sa direction puis se tourna vers moi pour aboyer : -_Cette employée ne nous aidera pas. Je lui ai posée la question un peu plus tôt et rien d'intelligent n'est sorti de sa bouche, _persifla-t-il.

_-C'est faux, c'est lui qui n'a même pas pris la peine d'écouter ma réponse, _se braqua Adèle en s'arrêtant derrière moi et en le fusillant du regard.

_-Bon… puisque manifestement personne ici n'est en mesure de m'éclairer, nous allons simplement en rester là. Indiquez-moi simplement la sortie, si l'une de vous en est capables évidemment, _nous intima-t-il avant de tourner le dos et s'élancer dans la direction indiquée par Adèle dont les yeux étincelaient toujours de colère.

_-Attendez, _m'écriais-je enfin.

_«Avais-je réellement dit cela?»_ M'interrogeais-je, sensible au soupir d'exaspération que lâchait Adèle dans mon dos et rougissant violemment en sentant le regard tout aussi mécontent de l'acteur revenir se poser sur moi.

_-Pour quelle raison teniez-vous à passer cette audition monsieur…? _Me secourut Marie en s'approchant de lui la main tendue.

_-Dieu du ciel_, pesta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir à l'extérieur.

_-Adèle, rattrape-le, _lui ordonnais-je aussitôt en la secouant légèrement. _Dis-lui… dis-lui que nous souhaitons qu'il reste pour passer l'audition._

_-Oh non, ne me demandez pas ça. Cet homme est si prétentieux… si imbu de lui-même, _gémit-elle en me suppliant du regard.

_-Marie? Tu veux bien t'en occuper_? M'enquis-je enfin, nullement surprise de la voir esquisser un sourire puis se diriger vers la porte d'un pas alerte.

_-Il y a quelque chose qui me plaît chez lui,_ lâchais-je enfin.

Je sentais bien qu'Adèle rongeait son frein dans mon dos et surtout qu'elle s'attendait à ce que j'ajoute quelque chose, mais je jugeai plus sage de garder le silence car je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui confier que j'avais été sensible aux petites étincelles qui s'étaient mises à crépiter entre eux dès l'instant où ils avaient commencé à argumenter. Mon instinct me soufflait qu'Adèle n'aurait pas du tout apprécié m'entendre lui dire que j'estimais qu'il fût possible que nous nous soyons toutes les trois retrouvées en face de l'homme que j'attendais. Toutefois, pour en être bien certaine, il me faudrait attendre qu'il ait auditionné seul, puis évidemment qu'il change d'attitude à notre égard, ce qui, à en juger par ce qui venait de se passer dans le hall d'entrée, était loin d'être fait.

_-Adèle, y a-t-il eu un problème ce matin avec les chasseurs de tête?_ L'interrogeais-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

_-Non. Pas que je sache… _répondit-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre puis vers la porte qu'avait franchie Marie une minute plus tôt.

_-Retourne dans la grande salle et renseigne-toi veux-tu_, lui ordonnais-je, préférant qu'elle ne soit pas là au moment où Marie reviendrait - avec ou sans - celui qu'elle était allée rejoindre.

_-Très bien._

Je ne revis Marie que cinq minutes plus tard au moment où j'étais installée dans la salle d'audition et où l'intercom annonça le début de la partie deux de cette seconde matinée réservée aux hommes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque je constatai que l'acteur maussade qui nous avait apostrophées tout à l'heure marchait derrière elle.

-_Mademoiselle Eaton, je vous prie d'oublier mon esclandre de tantôt, _commença-t-il en s'arrêtant directement devant moi, _si on m'avait dit qui vous étiez, jamais je ne me serais exprimé ainsi… Je vous demande pardon. Je vous ai prises toutes les deux pour des employées de l'agence de casting._

J'imagine que certaines d'entre vous en auraient profité pour lui faire remarquer que même si nous avions effectivement été des employées de cette fameuse agence, ce n'était certes pas une raison valable pour nous manquer de respect. Mais bon, toutes les leçons ne doivent pas être données le même jour.

_-D'ailleurs, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre associée dehors, tout ce que je voulais c'était de savoir si oui ou non j'avais le profil recherché auquel cas je serais resté assis bien sagement à ma place, _insista-t-il en reculant légèrement pour nous englober toutes les deux dans son champ de vision._ Voyez-vous, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi des acteurs qui étaient arrivés bien longtemps après moi savaient déjà à quoi s'en tenir et pouvaient rentrer chez eux, alors que mon tour ne venait pas, _termina-t-il sur un sourire.

_-Ça va. J'accepte vos excuses, monsieur…_

_-Carrier, mon nom est Serge Carrier. _

_-Très bien monsieur Carrier, excuses acceptées. Si vous voulez bien maintenant aller vous installer devant la caméra, _lui suggérais-je tout en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il se préparait. J'admirai immédiatement la souplesse de sa démarche, fus légèrement surprise de le découvrir aussi grand puisque cela ne m'avait pas frappé au premier regard, puis fus définitivement charmée par l'heureux mariage qu'offraient ses cheveux châtain bouclés qu'il portait assez longs et ses yeux verts qui ressortaient de manière spectaculaire à l'écran.

_-Très bien. Vous avez apporté votre curriculum vitae? _Lui demandais-je ensuite, surprise de le voir lorgner en direction de Marie.

-_Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai, _s'éveilla cette dernière,_ monsieur Carrier me l'a donné dehors,_ ajouta-t-elle en venant enfin s'asseoir à mes côtés et en me tendant le document dont je me servais toujours pour prendre des notes.

_-Je vois ici que vous avez étudié au Conservatoire d'art dramatique de Montréal?_

_-C'est exact, j'ai terminé il y a cinq ans._

_-Je vois aussi que n'avez aucun film à votre actif, _commentais-je après avoir survolé la section se rapportant à son expérience professionnelle, _est-ce à dire que vous avez quelque chose contre le cinéma?_

_-Non, _protesta-t-il avec vigueur. _C'est tout simplement parce que le théâtre a été mon principal gagne pain ces dernières années. Je n'ai jamais manqué de travail, _bredouilla-t-il, croyant manifestement qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche,_ je n'ai jamais même songé à…._.

_-Cessez donc de vous en faire… _

_-C'est justement ce nous recherchons, _me coupa Marie,_ un nouveau visage, _m'étonna-t-elle, me faisant presque envisager de lui demander de se taire.

_-Hum, vingt-neuf ans, _continuais-je plutôt dans le but de détourner son attention, _vous ne pouvez pas avoir vingt-neuf ans? _Doutais-je réellement en levant les yeux pour l'examiner attentivement.

_-Euh oui, mais je vous assure qu'à l'écran, je parais plus jeune, _plaida-t-il. _Mon casting habituel – au théâtre à tout le moins - est encore les jeunes premiers._

_-Très bien… Il est temps de vous voir à l'œuvre maintenant. Veuillez aller vous installer tout au fond, là où vous voyez un x sur le sol. Une fois que le caméraman vous fera signe, vous n'aurez plus qu'à décliner votre nom et puis vous préparer à commencer le monologue, _le dirigeais-je, vraiment très anxieuse de voir si ce que j'avais perçu dans le hall d'entrée se manifesterait à nouveau devant la caméra.

Trente secondes plus tard, je me retins de lorgner en direction de Marie, mais pour ma part, j'estimais que le plus convainquant des William Darcy qu'il nous avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent se tenait droit devant nous. Son jeu était plus qu'excellent. À vrai dire, cet homme personnifiait de manière totalement vraisemblable ce qu'avec mon humble talent de scénariste, j'espérais avoir réussi à rendre, c'est-à-dire mettre au monde un William Darcy ancré dans le monde réel et moderne tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui.

Ce fut difficile, ô oui vraiment, vous n'avez pas idée comme ce nous fut difficile de garder un air neutre et indifférent lorsqu'il prit congé, non sans nous avoir remerciées de manière tout à fait respectueuse et amicale. J'aurais tellement aimé faire fi de toutes ces règles établies et lui apprendre «_**Tout de go**_» que je souhaitais lui confier le rôle qu'il briguait, qu'il avait même surpassé nos attentes et pouvait déjà inscrire à son agenda qu'il serait pris pour les prochains six mois – certainement bien au-delà de ça puisque dans le monde du cinéma, tout est toujours plus long que prévu - mais je me contraignis au silence et songeai à ce qu'Amélia nous avait suggéré (ordonné serait un meilleur terme) : «_il faut toujours protéger nos arrières. Au cinéma comme à la guerre, les contraintes et les ennemis sont nombreux»._

Je n'eus pas besoin d'échanger une seule parole avec Marie, ni même avec Angelo, pour savoir que nous partagions le même enthousiasme à son sujet. Toutefois, puisqu'un autre acteur attendait déjà derrière la porte et que celui-ci était en droit de s'attendre au même traitement, je repris mon masque neutre et fit signe à Angelo d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant hâte d'être au dîner que cette journée là. Il faut dire que l'empressement qui était le mien allait de pair avec le fait que j'estimais avoir trouvé mes deux acteurs principaux et que je souhaitais entendre ce qu'Amélia aurait à dire les concernant l'un comme l'autre. Toutefois, conformément à judicieuse suggestion de Marie, nous décidâmes de commencer par lui parler de monsieur Carrier.

_-Je ne connais pas cet acteur_, nous confia-t-elle après avoir visionné son audition à deux reprises, _mais j'admets qu'il a du talent. Son jeu est un petit peu trop théâtral pour moi, mais puisque vous me dites qu'il n'a jamais fait de cinéma auparavant, c'est assez compréhensible et pourrait être corrigé, moyennant quelques répétitions, _estima-t-elle. _Souhaitez-vous que je renvoie tous les autres chez eux?_ Nous demanda-t-elle pour finir.

_-C'est ce que vous feriez vous? _M'enquis-je en m'adressant autant à Marie qu'à Amélia.

_-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre,_ trancha mon amie, _après tout, nous avons plusieurs autres rôles masculins à distribuer. On pourrait tomber sur l'un d'eux dès cet après-midi._

Une fois ce détail réglé, Marie se racla la gorge (signe convenu entre nous), m'invitant à passer à cet autre sujet qui avait toutes les chances de provoquer une vive réaction chez Amélia, restait à savoir si ce serait son ire ou sa joie. Pour ma part, j'avais parié sur sa colère et j'aurais cent fois préféré me tromper.

Dire que je pensais commencer à la connaître. Ô comme je me trompais. Une fois qu'elle nous eut accusées de l'avoir fait exprès – de vouloir même lui nuire professionnellement en lui ôtant sa meilleure collaboratrice.

«_Hein? Ai-je bien entendu?_ Me figeais-je, interloquée. Avait-elle vraiment dit : _sa meilleure collaboratrice_? Car si c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, alors là, oui, vraiment, vous pouvez être fières de moi. Car n'eut été du coup de pied que Marie me donna sous la table ou encore le très grand besoin que nous avions de son assistante, je me serais lancée et me serais gargarisée en la citant. Après tout, ne nous avait-elle pas déclaré l'inverse au moment où elle nous avait rencontrées la première fois – à savoir qu'Adèle était loin de la satisfaire pleinement.

_-Peut-être pourrions-nous vous dédommager financièrement? _Échappais-je à la place, le regrettant la seconde d'après en recueillant le sourire intéressé de celle-ci, _«Oh, non,_ _c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait. J'aurais donc dû suivre ma première idée et lui vomir son propre discours,_ me grondais-je avant de me traiter _d'idiote, de couilles molles_ (enfin, vous comprenez l'idée).

_Tout ça parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber dans le piège. Quand donc apprendrais-je?» _Achevais-je de me houspiller avant de frémir à l'idée que j'allais devoir en discuter avec Daniel en plus d'en reparler avec mes associés, car, peu importe la somme que cette féroce administratrice allait nous réclamer, je ne l'avais pas et devrais faire des pieds et des mains pour la trouver.

…_**À suivre….**_

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Serge Carrier? **

**Et comment envisagez-vous la relation Serge/Adèle? **

**Dites-moi tout, n'omettez aucun détail...**

**Miriamme**


	5. Un baiser au Noir

**Mesdames, voici la suite. Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite bafouille, preuve de votre passage et de votre appréciation. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**

_**Cinquième partie**_

-_Béa_, expulsa Marie dès que nous nous retrouvâmes seules dans sa voiture.

_-Je sais. Pas la peine de me gronder. J'ai gaffé avec Amélia et ça va me coûter cher. _

-_Ça va tous nous coûter cher,_ me corrigea-t-elle en s'engageant dans la circulation.

-_Pas question que je vous impose ces frais supplémentaires. C'est moi qui me suis mise dans le pétrin, c'est à moi de combler le déficit,_ tranchais-je faisant par la suite la sourde oreille aux nombreuses autres suppliques de Marie, qui tentait encore de me faire changer d'idée.

_-Oh, j'aurais dû comprendre, _lâcha-t-elle finalement_, tu as l'intention d'en parler à Daniel, c'est ça?_

_-Non, _protestais-je aussitôt._ En fait, pour être honnête, c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _

_-L'argent lui sort par les oreilles Béa, _commenta Marie.

_-Il a une foule d'associés et ne prend jamais de congés ou presque, _le défendis-je avant de comprendre que je m'éloignais de l'explication que je voulais lui donner,_ ce que je sais Marie, c'est que si je faisais appel à son aide, non seulement il se sentirait obligé de m'offrir de l'argent, mais en plus, et c'est là que le bas blesse, il en profiterait pour me rabaisser. Comme si lui ne faisait jamais d'erreur, _grommelais-je, trop grognonne pour admettre que je me montrais injuste avec lui.

_-Ses affaires prospèrent Béa, il ne devrait pas être de si mauvais conseils, _le défendit-elle à son tour avant d'affirmer. _Dit donc, il n'y aurait pas comme une petite rivalité entre vous deux?_

_-Bien sûr que non_, protestais-je d'abord avant de rougir et jeter un œil sur mes texto afin de voir s'il m'avait écrit. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas s'il était disponible ce soir.

_-Tu crois vraiment que notre«__**couple**__» va fonctionner?_

_-Quel couple? Je ne suis pas avec Da… _m'arrêtais-je avant de soupirer bruyamment puis frapper légèrement Marie sur le bras (un petit coup tout doux, car après tout c'est elle qui conduisait)._ Adèle et Serge… Oui, enfin, je l'espère. Et toi, est-ce à dire que tu n'y crois pas?_

-_Adèle ne veut pas jouer, _reprit-elle avant de s'obliger à préciser, _en fait, rien n'est moins sûr. Quand à monsieur Carrier, et bien, tu l'as entendu comme moi, il considère que rien d'intelligent ne sort de la bouche de sa future partenaire, _l'imita-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres,_ c'est plutôt mal barré, non?_

_-Tout à fait comme dans le roman, _me réjouis-je_, il a froissé son orgueil en passant un commentaire désobligeant à son égard. Alors, si on suit la logique __**Austenienne**__, il y a donc tout lieu de croire que c'est justement parce qu'elle l'a trouvé intéressant que son insulte a eu un tel effet sur elle. _

_-Je suis presque d'accord avec toi, mais que dire de ton intervention?_

_-Mon intervention? _

_-En commentant et analysant leur relation, tu te tiens non seulement hors de l'histoire, mais en plus tu t'éloignes du cadre d'Orgueil et préjugés,_ opina-t-elle, un rire dans la voix.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Emma Woodhouse. Tu joues les marieuses._

_-Tant que c'est du Jane Austen, _m'esclaffais-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux et ajouter, _Non, mais_ s_oyons sérieuses Marie, toi qui es aussi comédienne, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'aimer son partenaire de jeu. Tout ce que je leur demande pour commencer, c'est d'accepter de travailler ensemble… pour le reste on verra…_

_-Et dans ce «__**on verra**__» est-ce à dire que tu irais jusqu'à tolérer que j'aie une aventure avec notre acteur principal? _Me surprit-elle ensuite.

-_Dire que je te croyais attirée par les femmes, _rétorquais-je du tac au tac, peu encline à lui expliquer qu'en réalité, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout qu'elle tournât autour de Serge, et que ma réticence n'avait rien à voir avec la morale ou l'éthique (ce type de règles ne s'appliquent aucunement dans le monde du cinéma puisqu'au contraire, les relations le moindrement tordues se retrouvent quotidiennement à la une des journaux ou des revues à potins) mais tout à voir avec le fait qu'il était beau garçon, célibataire et légèrement plus âgé que moi (informations relevées sur son curriculum vitae) ce qui était loin de me déplaire.

_O00ooo000o0ooo000_

_«Non, Marie se trompe totalement_, décidais-je tout en détaillant les traits harmonieux de mon ami alors qu'il s'asseyait devant moi dans notre restaurant préféré. _Serge Carrier et Daniel Weston n'ont aucun trait commun_», jugeais-je, enfin satisfaite.

-_Alors?_ M'interrogea mon compagnon aussitôt qu'il eut jeté un œil amusé sur la chaussette façon Cabotins qui était posée à la gauche de son assiette.

_-Alors quoi?_ Rétorquais-je déterminée à lui tirer autre chose que son petit mot introducteur habituel.

_-Comment se passent les auditions? _Allongea-t-il tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son menu (qu'il connaissait presque par cœur).

_-Bien, _tranchais-je en prenant bien soin d'être aussi succincte qu'il le fut au départ.

_-Béatrice! _Grogna-t-il avant d'abaisser son menu pour se tourner vers le propriétaire qui revenait vers nous.

-_La même chose que d'habitude je suppose?_ Vérifia celui à qui j'avais déjà exposé mon idée de film compte tenu que nous comptions tourner plus d'une scène dans son restaurant. _Mademoiselle Eaton, me permettez-vous de vous exposer une idée qui m'est venue en discutant avec mon conjoint?_ S'enquit-il ensuite après avoir relevé notre commande.

-_Bien entendu_, lui assurais-je après avoir pris une bonne gorgée d'eau.

_-Il y a une section spéciale du restaurant que vous n'avez pas encore visitée. Je me demande si celle-ci ne pourrait pas vous être utile pour votre film, _nous confia-t-il ensuite en nous encourageant à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

_-Cette pièce est une alcôve dissimulée qui peut en tout temps être réservée par les amoureux,_ déclara-t-il avant de nous désigner une très petite porte située tout au fond du restaurant, juste avant la section des salles de bain. _Allez-y et entrez… d'ailleurs, je vous y servirai votre repas, si ça vous convient bien entendu?_

_-Mais nous ne sommes pas…_

Ma boutade passa totalement inaperçue à côté de la réponse enthousiaste et positive que lâcha Daniel exactement en même temps.

_-Allez Béa, montre-toi courageuse… Il ne fait certainement pas __**Noir**__ là-dedans, _fanfaronna-t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

«_Comment osait-il_? Le contemplais-je horrifiée. _Comment osait-il utiliser ce mot après tout ce temps?»._ Devant le propriétaire, je n'eus d'autre choix que de garder mon calme et obtempérer, mais en réalité, j'étais loin d'être rassurée à l'idée de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Daniel. Mon orgueil venait de prendre un coup, et – personnellement, particulièrement au terme de cette longue et pénible journée où j'avais encore fait gonfler la facture à cause d'Amélia - je n'avais pas besoin d'en passer par là.

J'ai beau savoir que vous ne pouvez pas connaître la raison pour quelle je me suis retrouvée dans un état aussi vulnérable à l'instant où mon compagnon a évoqué la noirceur, sachez surtout que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'accepte de vous confier cette histoire, vous sachant déjà si nombreuses à croire que Daniel et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela était dit, puisqu'il s'agit tout de même d'une anecdote incroyable, laissez-moi vous donner, ma version des faits. L'événement en question s'est déroulé durant cette courte période où faute d'être capable d'assumer toute seule le loyer de l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec Juliette avant son mariage avec Daniel, ceux-ci m'avaient offert de me dépanner en m'hébergeant temporairement, le temps que je me trouve une chambre ou un plus petit logement à proximité de l'université.

J'étais donc chez eux depuis trois semaines, lorsque Daniel m'apprit qu'il voulait organiser une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Juliette. Comme il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions souligner ça et qu'il refusait que nous retournions aux Cabotins, je pensai alors à un autre restaurant extrêmement populaire appelé «_**Au Noir**_», où le service comme le repas se passent dans le noir le plus complet. Le concept ou plutôt le désir du propriétaire non-voyant est d'offrir à la clientèle, la chance de sentir ce que c'est qu'être aveugle du début à la fin d'un repas. Pour ma part, j'y étais déjà allée avec des collègues d'université et nous avions vraiment adoré l'expérience.

_-Bien entendu, je ne te cacherai pas que certaines personnes peuvent devenir angoissées et ne pas aimer ça_, l'avais-je tout de même prévenu tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ma proposition et lisait rapidement la feuille descriptive que je lui avais imprimée.

_-Tu es certaine qu'ils peuvent accommoder les groupes?_ S'informa-t-il ensuite.

_-C'est ce qu'ils préfèrent. Qui comptes-tu inviter?_ M'étais-je empressée de m'informer.

_-Antoine, Charlène, les parents de Juliette, ses deux collègues de travail et leurs conjoints, toi bien entendu avec ton petit ami, si tu en as un, ça serait bien si tout le monde était accompagné, _me sourit-il avant de me tendre la feuille, consulter sa montre puis conclure, _tu peux t'occuper de la réservation? _

_-Pas de problème, _répondis-je à son injonction (car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait)_ Je m'en occupe avant le retour de Juliette. Tu as une préférence pour la soirée? _M'enquis-je tandis que je profitais du contact de ses lèvres sur ma joue pour humer son eau de toilette.

_-Vois donc si tout le monde est disponible vendredi ou samedi soir, _me lança-t-il de dos et déjà trop loin pour entendre ma dernière question,_ Eh, mais quel prétexte je donne à Juliette pour sortir?_

Finalement, puisque tous les invités étaient disponibles samedi, je procédai à la réservation, sans oublier d'inviter mon petit ami du moment qui se nommait Fabien et était comédien.

Fabien avait pris soin de mettre le cadeau de Daniel dans le coffre arrière de sa voiture et devait aller le chercher quelques minutes avant le dessert, sachant également que nous pourrions profiter de la noirceur totale qui régnait toujours dans le restaurant pour le mettre sous la table en attendant l'arrivée du gâteau. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Daniel comptait offrir à Juliette, mais puisque la boîte était assez grosse et que nous étions en hiver, mon petit doigt me disait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une étole de fourrure. Après tout, Daniel ne pouvait avoir manqué les nombreuses allusions que lui faisait son épouse, depuis que deux de ses amies s'en étaient procuré une et ne parlaient que ce ça.

Je vous épargne maintenant les détails inutiles se rapportant aux réactions qu'eurent chacun des invités en découvrant les lieux et aux problèmes engendrés par la noirceur au moment de notre installation. Une fois assis, nous nous empressâmes de décliner nos choix de plats puis prîmes le temps de toucher à tout ce qui se trouvait devant nous afin de repérer nos verres d'eau, notre serviette de table, puis nos ustensiles respectifs. Pour ma part, la chose était plus simple puisqu'en bonne gauchère, j'avais demandé à être au bout de la rangée afin de limiter mes chances de provoquer des accidents. Fabien s'installa à ma droite, suivi de la jubilaire, Daniel, Charlène et Antoine. En face de nous se trouvaient les parents de Juliette, de même que ses deux collègues de travail et leurs conjoints respectifs.

Oh, à propos, j'ai oublié de vous dire que, dans le restaurant «_**Au Noir**_», autant dans le but de faciliter le service que pour éviter les accidents, personne ne s'asseyait jamais au bout des tables.

Le repas se passa principalement dans la joie et l'allégresse. Juliette était très heureuse, Daniel l'entourait d'attentions malgré le déclin que connaissait leur union et le reste des convives s'amusait beaucoup. Évidemment, puisque la noirceur permet certains rapprochements qu'il est difficile d'imaginer dans un autre restaurant, Fabien en profitait pour me caresser les cuisses, se faisant taquin avec mon genou ou carrément audacieux en faisant délicatement remonter ma jupe, espérant sans doute que je ferais preuve de la même audace.

La discussion suivait la même logique coquine permettant à des sujets d'ordre sexuel d'alimenter nos conversations, et ce, malgré la présence des parents de Juliette.

Quelques incidents cocasses vinrent pimenter le repas, comme l'instant où Antoine revint de la salle de bain franchement traumatisé de s'être retrouvé du côté des femmes et d'avoir provoqué la colère d'une cliente hystérique.

_-Heureusement qu'il fait noir,_ gloussa-t-il nerveusement en prenant bien soin de parler à voix basse.

Lorsque notre serveur retira mon assiette et m'annonça qu'il allait bientôt apporter le dessert, je pressai délicatement le genou de Fabien et l'écoutai annoncer à tous qu'il avait besoin d'aller passer un coup de fil dans l'entrée, se conformant ainsi au plan que j'avais établi avec Daniel.

Lorsque mon amant revint avec la boîte, je le sentis s'asseoir à ma droite, puis lui prouvai ma reconnaissance en me tournant pour poser ma bouche sur sa joue. Fabien en profita alors pour se tourner vers moi et s'emparer de mes lèvres avec avidité. Ce fut un baiser très érotique. Le plus sensuel et dévastateur que j'eus reçu de lui et de loin. Lorsque sa langue eut terminé de jouer avec la mienne, ma décision était prise, je finirais la soirée chez lui, dans son lit qu'il le veuille ou non. Il me fallait aller au bout de cette danse plus que prometteuse que nous venions tout juste d'initier.

Difficile pour moi, même avec le recul de cette narration, de choisir ce qui fut le plus efficace pour me ramener à l'ordre, soit la voix du serveur qui arrivait avec le gâteau ou encore la main de Fabien qui me pinçait le bout du sein? Les deux toutefois, eurent le même effet sur moi. Je me redressai, rougis puis passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pendant que l'employé arrivait derrière nous avec le gâteau sur lequel s'enflammaient cinq feux de bengale géants. C'est alors que je découvrais la couleur des prunelles de mon voisin que je me pétrifiai en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Fabien.

-_Daniel, où es-tu?_ Le réclama son épouse au moment où le gâteau lui permis de voir que la chaise de Daniel était vide.

_-Je me suis trompé de place en revenant des toilettes,_ pouffa Daniel en s'éloignant, prompt à oublier cet incendie qu'il venait d'allumer en moi. Je fus reconnaissante au déclin des feux de bengale puis au retour de Fabien puisque chacun d'eux me permit de retrouver ma dignité et de me soustraire aux regards des autres.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de perdre l'estime de Daniel qu'après cet «_**incident-là**_». Puis, une fois que je fus finalement totalement rassurée à ce sujet en réalisant que son attitude envers moi n'avait pas changée, je m'évertuai à le convaincre qu'en ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas non plus tombée amoureuse de lui. J'évitai donc de retourner dans leur appartement, me découvrant tout à coup si éprise de Fabien qu'il me devint nécessaire de squatter sa garçonnière.

Bien entendu, lorsque je me fatiguai de ce jeune homme, ce qui ne manquait jamais de se produire au bout de quelques semaines, il va de soi que même là, je préférai ne pas retourner vivre chez Juliette. Je m'installai plutôt provisoirement chez Charlène et Antoine, puis finalement emménageai seule, dans le quartier HoMa, où j'habite encore aujourd'hui.

_-Allez, nous ne serons pas dans le Noir,_ reprit Daniel pour me narguer.

«_Ça alors, il sait exactement à quoi je pense_», compris-je avant de relever le menton et le précéder dans cette pièce que je découvris en même temps que lui.

Pour être petite, elle était petite cette alcôve. Rien à voir avec ces salles privées qu'on retrouve souvent dans les restaurants huppés du centre ville de Montréal. Une table, à peine assez grande pour deux était appuyée contre le mur et comptait deux chaises (quand même plus confortables que celles de la grande salle). L'alcôve ne comptait aucune fenêtre. Faisant un pas vers l'avant, j'aperçus enfin – à droite de la table - la pièce maitresse de toute alcôve qui se respecte : une banquette, recouverte de draps et de coussins moelleux, faisant office de lit.

_-Crois-tu qu'ils vont entrer à chaque fois qu'ils vont nous servir un nouveau plat?_ Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix toujours moqueuse.

C'est alors que le bruit sourd d'un panneau de bois qu'on faisait coulisser dirigea notre attention vers le mur qui se trouvait au-dessus de la table. J'avançai alors le bras jusqu'à saisir une petite poignée de bois, tirai dessus et découvris un plateau contenant nos deux entrées, deux verres et la bouteille de vin que Daniel avait commandée.

_-Ils ont pensé à tout à ce que je vois,_ commenta Daniel en passant suffisamment près de moi pour me frôler avant d'aller s'installer sur la chaise du fond.

La gêne que j'éprouvai tout d'abord à me trouver seule avec lui dans une aussi petite pièce se dissipa peu à peu. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, car j'avais plusieurs sujets délicats à aborder avec lui – à commencer par ses récentes sorties avec Juliette - et comptais bien profiter de ce repas pour le faire.

Une fois la plus grande partie de notre plat principal terminé et pendant que nous finissions la bouteille de vin (pause obligée) avant de passer au dessert, la plupart des sujets avaient été abordés, sauf celui de l'argent. Il faut dire que je ne savais pas encore si j'allais trouver le courage d'en discuter avec lui. Après tout, si j'obtenais cette bourse que j'avais demandée au conseil des Arts, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui demander un nouveau prêt.

-_Ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Juliette s'ennuie autant si elle vient de rompre avec son dernier petit copain. Elle compte rester combien de temps chez toi?_ M'informais-je, tentant de me convaincre qu'il était assez détaché d'elle maintenant pour ne pas souffrir de sa présence. Si lui avait réussi à oublier combien il avait été affecté par son départ, pour ma part j'en gardais un souvenir très amer et ne pouvais me retenir d'en vouloir à Juliette pour cela.

_-Elle ne l'a pas précisé,_ rétorqua-t-il en se redressant, se versant un dernier verre de vin, vida le reste de la bouteille dans le mien, passa devant moi puis retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur la banquette, la tête bien callée contre deux coussins. Me contemplant à travers ses cils comme l'eut fait un chat, il me demanda de lui parler des auditions, me donnant ainsi, l'occasion que j'attendais pour lui parler de Serge et Adèle.

-_Attention Béa,_ intervint-il après m'avoir écouté silencieusement pendant presque dix minutes, _cet acteur, dont je te signale, tu sembles déjà éprise, pourrait fort bien convenir pour jouer Wickham autant que Darcy._

_-Tu divagues complètement Daniel, _m'emportais-je, avant de croiser son regard moqueur et me décider à aller m'installer sur la banquette en posant mes pieds nus (après avoir enlevé mes sandales) sous le coussin sur lequel était posée sa tête. _Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, _rétorquais-je en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin rouge.

_-Avoue-donc que tu le trouves attirant…_

_-Marie est sensible à son charme, _admis-je à la place,_ comme elle est sensible au tien d'ailleurs._

_-Vraiment? _S'étonna-t-il en se redressant pour vider son verre.

_-Oui, elle trouve d'ailleurs que Serge et toi avez des traits semblables…_

_-Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom?_ Releva-t-il en arborant un air condescendant qui m'irrita.

-_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Daniel. N'oublie pas que dans le monde artistique, les gens ne s'embarrassent pas de ces conventions que tu aimes tant._

_-Je n'ai que faire des conventions, par contre, que tu le veuilles ou non, si tu veux éviter les ennuis sur ton plateau, tu vas devoir garder une certaine distance, particulièrement avec les acteurs masculins…_

_-Je connais mon métier Daniel, _me braquais-je._ Est-ce que je te dis comment gérer ta compagnie, moi? Non, alors fais-moi plaisir et garde tes précieux conseils pour toi. Bon Dieu, c'est à croire que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi._

-_J'ai confiance en toi,_ protesta-t-il en haussant le ton, _mais je suis un homme et à cet égard, je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir que certain d'entre-nous peuvent avoir de mauvaises intentions._ _Béatrice,_ soupira-t-il enfin, _tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te souvenir que ton acteur, ce Serge machin-chose, et bien, il a tout à gagner à se montrer charmant avec toi. _

_-Ça va, j'ai compris et c'est promis, je vais faire attention. Là, tu es content?_

_-Oui, pour l'instant, _me taquina-t-il._ Et comment va le budget?_

«_Oh, non, pas cette question»,_ gémis-je en m'adressant à la petite voix de ma raison. _Ça va,_ prétendis-je. _Pas de problème pour l'instant. Tout est au beau fixe_, soupirais-je en esquissant un mouvement pour me relever.

_-Non,_ me fis sursauter Daniel en s'emparant de ma cheville gauche. _Ne bouge pas encore. Restons ainsi encore quelques minutes. On est bien là, comme ça, non?_

_-Comme tu veux, _acquiesçais-je en m'immobilisant. Le problème c'est qu'il omit de retirer sa main. Sa paume chaude demeura callée contre mon mollet, réchauffant ma peau et me procurant des picotements là-où j'aurais préféré ne rien ressentir. Pas là. Pas avec lui.

«_C'est le vin et la bonne chère»,_ me rassurais-je, me répétant la même chose à chaque fois que la sensation revenait.

-_C'est le vin…_ murmurais-je en m'éveillant, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard.

_-Le dessert vient de nous être livré_, m'apprit Daniel qui faisait un arrêt volontaire à deux pouces de mon visage au moment où il passait par-dessus moi pour descendre de la banquette et retourner vers la table. _Le chef veut qu'on lui écrive si on prend un café ou pas?_ Me consulta-t-il une seconde plus tard en me montrant sa note.

En me levant à mon tour pour aller le rejoindre, j'accrochai maladroitement une petite tablette qu'il y avait de mon côté de la banquette et fit tomber une boîte ronde et colorée qui y était posée et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions remarquée.

_-Oh!_ Échappais-je la seconde d'après en contemplant bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités, les nombreuses pochettes de préservatifs que les propriétaires avaient mis à la disposition des utilisateurs de l'Alcôve.

-_Béa,_ s'esclaffa Daniel, _il n'y a que toi pour t'envoyer en l'air pendant toutes tes années d'université, mais rougir comme une écolière en apercevant une pile de préservatifs alors que tu es en compagnie de ton meilleur ami._

_-Daniel,_ le poussais-je assez fort pour qu'il tombe sur la banquette.

J'aurais dû le savoir, mais surtout j'aurais dû prévenir son geste. D'un mouvement souple et prémédité, il me tira et m'entraîna avec lui. Il me fit payer chèrement mon insolence en me chatouillant partout jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, avachis l'un à côté de l'autre, n'ayant pas plus la force de nous relever que le désir de le faire.

_-Tu sais quoi? Jamais je n'aurais voulu venir dans cette étrange pièce avec une autre que toi,_ déclara-t-il avec émotion en tournant lentement la tête de mon côté.

«_Oh, ma tête_», gémis-je en m'éveillant le lendemain. Heureusement, ô oui, heureusement que le propriétaire des Cabotins était venu frapper sur la porte de l'alcôve pour vérifier si nous étions prêts à recevoir la facture, car qui sait jusqu'où m'aurait entraînée cette déclaration passionnée de Daniel et surtout le regard ardent qu'il avait gardé sur moi, même pendant que je me redressais pour aller ouvrir la porte.

C'est alors que je compris que mon scénario y était certainement pour quelque chose. Après tout, Daniel l'avait lu en entier, et puisque pour le début du moins, je m'étais directement inspirée de nos moments forts, c'est évident qu'il en avait-il conclu que j'étais amoureuse de lui. «_Comment pouvait-il? Comment osait-il surtout mettre ainsi en danger notre amitié?» _m'enrageais-je instantanément.

Heureusement qu'il serait au loin pour au moins trois semaines. C'est ce qu'il m'avait appris au moment où le taxi s'était arrêté et qu'il était descendu pour m'aider à descendre.

-_Peux-tu t'assurer que tout va bien avec Juliette pendant mon absence,_ m'avait-il prié avant de me serrer une dernière fois contre lui, poser ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma tête, puis me donner une petite poussée dans le dos afin de m'encourager à monter les nombreuses marches qui menaient à mon logement.

_«Je lui en parlerai à son retour, là pour tout de suite, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter»,_ me résolus-je.

_**Préparation des auditions conjointes hommes et femmes.**_

Une ambiance totalement différente des quatre premiers jours régnait dans la salle d'attente où étaient rassemblés – les acteurs et actrices qui s'étaient vus offrir une seconde chance. 9 hommes et 6 femmes, qui avaient tous en main le texte que j'avais rédigé spécialement pour les auditions et qui reprenait plusieurs extraits de mon film, sélectionnés en fonction des différentes émotions auxquelles les acteurs devraient faire appel pour être capables d'interpréter les deux personnages principaux.

C'était un collage artificiel bien entendu. Dans ce sens que jamais dans la réalité, un tel enchevêtrement d'émotions ne pourrait se produire, mais le but recherché étant justement de voir si les candidats ou candidates étaient assez souples pour donner du sens à cette gymnastique émotive, j'avais bien hâte de voir qui s'en sortirait le mieux au terme de cette épreuve.

En traversant la pièce, pour me rendre dans la salle d'enregistrement en compagnie de Marie et Adèle, je lorgnai en direction de Serge et le découvris en train de me sourire. Que voulez-vous, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de le savoir là et surtout, surtout (bien qu'en cela je ne respectais pas du tout la mise en garde de Daniel) je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il était notre favori.

Cette fois, nous avions pris la peine de préparer un horaire précis. Chacun des comédiens savait donc à quelle heure (approximativement) il ou elle allait passer devant la caméra.

Marie, Amélia et moi, avions consacré deux bonnes heures – à la signature du contrat – pour préparer la suite logique des auditions, afin de nous assurer de former les bonnes paires et surtout afin d'être certaines que les Élisabeth les plus intéressantes allaient se retrouver en présence des William les plus convaincants.

La tâche la plus difficile – vous vous en doutez bien - fut donc de convaincre Adèle de se prêter au jeu des auditions. Telle l'héroïne que nous souhaitions qu'elle incarne dans le film, elle se montra têtue et argumenta tellement qu'elle provoqua le départ d'Amélia, fit perdre son calme à Marie, alors que celle-ci ne se mettait pourtant presque jamais en colère et me fis passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Je fus finalement sauvée par cette vision inusitée qui me vint alors à propos d'un lion en cage. Tout ça à cause d'un documentaire que j'avais vu récemment et qui traitait d'un animal de cirque que le maître avait fini par apprivoiser simplement en laissant la porte de sa cage ouverte. Chaque fois que la porte était fermée, le lion rugissait et tempêtait, mais sitôt que la porte restait ouverte, non seulement il ne s'enfuyait pas, mais en plus, il restait parfaitement calme et acceptait même que son gardien entre dans sa cage pour changer son eau et lui apporter de la nourriture.

_-Adèle, accepterais-tu de passer les auditions, si je te promets que si tu obtiens le rôle, je te laisserai totalement libre de l'accepter ou de le refuser?_

Voilà, comment j'avais dompté la bête. Adèle s'était empressée d'accepter, visiblement rassurée à l'idée qu'elle aurait toujours la possibilité de décliner notre offre si elle le souhaitait. Ça ajoutait un stress de notre côté évidemment, mais j'espérais, Ô comme j'espérais que Jane Austen continuerait à veiller sur moi et sur ce projet par lequel j'apprenais à mieux me connaître.

Il n'en demeurerait pas moins que j'appréhendais l'instant où le lion se trouverait sous le joug de ce dompteur qui l'avait déjà blessé intentionnellement. Un dompteur nommé Serge Carrier.

Après tout, personne sur terre, pas même Jane Austen je crois, n'aurait pu convaincre Élisabeth Bennet que William Darcy était un jeune homme aimable et vertueux, immédiatement après qu'elle l'eut entendu la juger _**à peine acceptable**__…_

… _**À suivre…**_

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Daniel? Et de ce qui s'est passé au restaurant Au Noir? Allez, ne soyez pas timides... Miriamme.**


	6. La vie est belle

**Merci à mes premières lectrices et aux fidèles qui prennent toujours le temps de commenter... À celles qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, ne soyez pas timides, faites-le. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture... Miriamme.**

_**Sixième partie**_

Lorsque Serge passa une première fois devant la caméra en compagnie de la jeune comédienne à qui je comptais bien confier le rôle d'Élisabeth advenant le cas où Adèle le refuserait, il se montra plus qu'à la hauteur. À tout moment, il donnait l'impression d'inventer le texte, sans compter qu'il réussissait à mettre sa partenaire en valeur, sans trop s'effacer ce qui était plus rare. Il faut dire que cet homme avait un physique et une présence qui lui assuraient de ne pas passer inaperçu.

Après avoir repris le même texte avec ses deux premières partenaires, je l'informai qu'il pouvait prendre une pause de quelques minutes après quoi, il devrait recommencer avec une autre actrice. À cette étape, personne à part Marie et moi, savions que nous avions déjà éliminé 5 hommes et 3 femmes. De plus, depuis que j'avais réussi à convaincre Adèle de se prêter à l'exercice de sélection, nous avions convenu qu'il valait mieux séparer les hommes des femmes afin de pouvoir intervenir et défendre celle-ci au cas où l'un ou l'autre des acteurs (Serge en l'occurrence) réagirait négativement en réalisant qu'une employée était intégrée dans le processus d'audition.

Adèle était donc passée au moins une fois devant la caméra lorsque je décidai qu'il était temps de les mettre ensemble. Moment que je redoutais au moins autant que je l'espérais.

Serge était déjà dans la salle d'enregistrement et répétait son texte à voix basse dans le coin quand Adèle fit son entrée dans la pièce.

_-Monsieur Carrier, _l'interpellais-je,_ êtes-vous prêt pour un nouvel essai?_

_-Quand vous voulez, _me répondit-il de sa belle voix de baryton.

Lorsque je me tournai vers Adèle et lui suggérai d'aller prendre place à ses côtés, le sourire de Serge s'effaça complètement pour faire place à une vilaine grimace – mais ça, je m'y attendais, je m'y étais préparée.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! _Blêmit-il ensuite en rabaissant sa feuille et en faisant deux pas vers moi.

Craignant davantage la réaction d'Adèle que la prévisible rebuffade de Serge, je m'empressai de rétorquer, _vous avez un problème monsieur Carrier?_

_-Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, cette jeune femme n'est pas une comédienne, _grimaça-t-il en la désignant d'un geste méprisant.

_-Marie, _interpelais-je ma partenaire_, n'avions-nous pas dit à tout le monde que les auditions étaient ouvertes à tous et à toutes…_

Comme Serge s'était tu, mais continuait néanmoins à serrer les lèvres, Adèle se tourna vers moi.

_-En fait, mademoiselle Eaton, monsieur Carrier a raison, ce rôle n'est pas pour moi… je n'ai pas le talent qu'il faut…_

_-Ça c'est à moi d'en juger Adèle,_ la contrais-je avant de m'intéresser à nouveau à celui que je sentais sur le bord d'exploser, _et puis monsieur Carrier, êtes-vous prêt à lui donner réplique… ou je prends pour acquis que vous ne voulez plus jouer dans mon film?_

«_Voilà_», c'était fait. J'y étais arrivée. Je lui avais posé un ultimatum. Dès lors, la décision lui revenait. Soit il acceptait mes conditions, soit il quittait la pièce. Pendant que Serge était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, plongé en plein dilemme, Adèle se tenait respectueusement en retrait, Angelo ne sortait plus de derrière sa caméra, Marie faisait semblant d'écrire, et moi et bien, j'étais simplement soulagée qu'ils fussent tous présents, car je savais, pour avoir déjà expérimenté la chose sur un autre plateau de tournage, qu'il était essentiel que les acteurs principaux aient l'assurance que j'étais capable de me faire respecter. Que ce fut difficile pour moi ou pas, aucun d'eux ne devaient en avoir conscience. Car pour maintenir le fragile équilibre sur un plateau de tournage, il n'est pas suffisant d'être un bon capitaine, il faut aussi que tous ceux qui participent au voyage reconnaissent son autorité.

Pendant que Serge hésitait encore entre les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, je m'inquiétai pour Adèle qui s'était instinctivement repliée sur elle-même essayant sous doute d'ignorer les vibrations négatives que l'acteur déchiré émettait en réfléchissant.

C'est alors que je me résignais à intervenir, qu'Adèle, Marie et moi perçûmes enfin un changement d'attitude chez Serge. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, ses traits se détendirent, une main secoua énergiquement sa chevelure puis finalement, un sourire en apparence sincère éclaira son visage.

Après avoir lâché un profond soupir, Serge captura mon regard, me salua d'un bref coup de tête puis déclara (pour mon plus grand bonheur il va sans dire, mais certainement pas de l'avis d'Adèle dont le corps s'était tout au contraire raidi) qu'il était prêt à commencer.

J'anticipai donc les prémices de cette audition et me découvris parfaitement incapable de les observer pendant qu'ils prenaient place chacun de leur côté et déclinaient leurs noms respectifs à la caméra. Les yeux braqués sur Marie – qui, pour sa part - avait omis d'ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'Adèle était entrée dans la pièce – j'utilisai le visage de celle-ci comme un miroir réfléchissant – cherchant dans ses micro-réactions, tous les indices possibles auxquels je pouvais me raccrocher pour m'assurer que la magie opérait.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, ça fait trois ans que je viens ici et c'est première fois qu'une personne ose me traiter de cette façon,_ entendis-je Serge commencer un peu mollement.

Ah, oui c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que vous êtes là. Comment pourriez-vous apprécier son jeu si je ne vous situe pas un peu. Vous avez déjà une bonne idée des deux premières scènes de mon film. La première est celle où Élisabeth se voit contrainte d'endosser le personnage de Marilyn dans le bar chez Mado. La seconde est celle qui se déroule au restaurant «_**Les Cabotins**_» et où Daniel, oups, pardon, William Darcy réalise que c'était elle la jeune femme qui lui est tombée dans les bras et lui a vomi dessus.

Je saute exprès par-dessus toutes ces scènes servant principalement à introduire les personnages secondaires, comme la rencontre entre Charles Bingley et William, pour vous exposer brièvement le contenu des scènes que j'ai utilisées dans le collage que vont reprendre les deux comédiens dans un instant.

Dans mon adaptation moderne, William Darcy est un homme d'affaire qui œuvre dans le monde de la finance alors qu'Élisabeth, ça ne peut pas vous avoir échappé, veut devenir réalisatrice. Tout en poursuivant ses études en cinéma, Élisabeth travaille également à temps partiel dans une boutique de vêtements de mode située dans le centre-ville de Montréal, là où se trouve également le siège social de la Pemberley Inc.

La scène débute donc au moment où William Darcy pénètre dans cette boutique dans le but d'acheter quelque chose à sa jeune sœur Georgianna et se montre désagréable avec chacune des vendeuses jusqu'à ce qu'Élisabeth, le reconnaissant, vienne le servir à son tour et se permette de lui dire ce qu'elle pense de son attitude désagréable.

-_Il était plus que temps que ça vous arrive, monsieur Darcy, _rétorqua Adèle avec une assurance que je lui connaissais déjà.

_-Euh, je vais porter plainte contre vous, _la menaça alors Serge, toujours moins présent ou plutôt moins concentré que ce à quoi il nous avait habitués.

M'étonnant de la surprise que je lisais dans le froncement de sourcils de Marie, je me tournai vers eux et fus amusée par la posture franchement menaçante d'Adèle. Mais je n'étais pas la seule apparemment, car Serge contra cette attitude en nous faisant voir que son Darcy se retrouvait sans mot devant l'attitude fermée de la jeune femme.

-_Allez-y, frappez trois petits coups sur la porte qui est derrière vous, ma patronne est là et vous recevra avec plaisir… Oh, et n'oubliez pas lui dire mon nom, Élisabeth Bennet, _avait improvisé Adèle pour mon plus grand plaisir et nous prenant tous par surprise.

Marie souriait maintenant à pleines dents. Pour ma part, j'avais encore un peu mal au ventre, je desserrai mes poings et recommençai à respirer. Je me souvins tout à coup qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre mon bout préféré, celui où Élisabeth quitte la boutique et réalise que William Darcy l'attend à l'extérieur. Je commençai une petite prière (dernier vestige de mon éducation chrétienne) afin que Serge soit à la hauteur. Après tout, si cet homme était aussi intelligent qu'il m'en avait donné l'impression, il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué de comprendre que sa partenaire valait le coup et que son talent compensait largement son manque d'expérience.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, _la salua Serge en lui tendant sa main à serrer.

_-Monsieur Darcy, mais… que faites-vous là?_

_-Je vous attendais, _admit Serge en rougissant.

_-Vous m'attendiez? _S'enquit Adèle en serrant les lèvres pour éviter de rire.

_-C'est ça oui… car voyez-vous, je dois bientôt assister à une soirée bénéfice, organisée par ma compagnie… et je crois que ce serait bon pour vous de vous y montrer avec moi, _mentionna Serge de façon plus que condescendante, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec chacune des candidates précédentes.

_-En quoi serait-ce BON POUR MOI, comme vous dites? _Se moqua réellement Adèle qui avait maintenant l'air d'en faire une histoire personnelle.

_-Oh, et bien… à cause de toutes les vedettes qui seront là…et dont vous pourrez faire la rencontre, _fit valoir Serge en jouant à merveille la déstabilisation, _j'ai cru comprendre que vous désirez devenir réalisatrice… _

_-Bien entendu que j'y ferai de belles rencontres, mais s'il y a une chose de certaine et bien, c'est que je ne serai pas à votre bras… J'accompagnerai votre ami d'enfance George Wickham… _

_-George… George Wickham vous a invitée? _Se décomposa Serge en bombant le torse pour lutter contre la contrariété qui le gagnait.

_-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il y a des hommes qui me trouvent intéressante monsieur Darcy et qui en m'invitant insistent pour me faire savoir que ce serait BON POUR EUX d'être vus en ma compagnie et non l'inverse…_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, vous m'avez mal compris… j'ai été très maladroit je crois…_

_-Ah, voyez-vous, pour une fois on est d'accord._

Le reste de la scène fut tout simplement spectaculaire. Grâce aux nuances apportées par Serge, on détestait toujours autant William Darcy bien entendu (ce qui était pour moi essentiel), mais on souffrait aussi de le voir ainsi rejeté et surtout mal compris. Serge s'était réellement surpassé dans cette courte séquence puisqu'il réussissait à démontrer de manière très efficace non seulement la nature timide du personnage qu'il incarnait, sans oublier son côté froid et hautain.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée puisque la rencontre entre ces deux talents bruts faisait déjà des étincelles. Ainsi porté, mon film aurait bien davantage de chances de se distinguer. En autant bien sûr qu'ils acceptent tous les deux d'y participer. Si un seul d'entre eux refusait de prendre part à cette expérience, Ô comme il me serait difficile de trouver la motivation nécessaire, surtout maintenant que j'avais goûté à «_l'essence parfaite_».

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais suspendue à leurs lèvres et recevait chaque nuance comme une bénédiction, Serge lança la dernière réplique, exhala un profond soupir, se tourna vers moi pour vérifier ma réaction, trouva rassurant le léger hochement de tête que je lui consentis puis se retourna vers Adèle pour la féliciter à son tour.

_-Bravo…mais euh, sincèrement, je vous demande pardon pour tout à l'heure._

_-Excuses acceptées monsieur Carrier._

_-Appelez-moi Serge, après tout, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'on travaille ensemble sur ce film, _ajouta-t-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de baisser la voix.

_-Très bon choix en ce qui vous concerne __**Serge**__, mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore dit oui_, confessa Adèle.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là exactement?_

_-Monsieur Carrier, Adèle, _les interrompis-je,_ veuillez maintenant retourner dans l'autre salle… Marie et moi avons encore plusieurs détails à régler, sans compter qu'il est bien possible que nous ayons encore besoin de l'un de vous deux pour faire d'autres petits bouts d'essais, _terminais-je en leur désignant la porte.

_-Merci à vous deux, _leur lança Marie une seconde avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

_-Ouf, _soufflais-je en revenant vers la table où Marie était encore assise._ J'ai bien failli faire une syncope au début…_

_-Moi aussi, mais heureusement que Serge s'est ressaisi…_

_-Ressaisi? Il ne s'est pas seulement ressaisi… il a été éblouissant, merveilleux, _m'extasiais-je en revenant vers mon associée.

_-Adèle aussi_, intervint Angelo_, nous prenant toutes les deux par surprise…_

_-Oui, bien sûr Angelo… nous le savons, _rétorqua Marie en me jetant un regard perplexe.

_-Angelo, vous serait-il possible de réaliser un rapide montage des scènes que nous avons préférées… on aimerait beaucoup regarder ça avec Amélia? _Le priais-je, préférant cent fois le voir s'activer que d'entendre ses commentaires. Je profitai de ce que Marie et moi quittions la salle d'audition pour lui confier mon inquiétude.

_-Oh, ne t'en fais pas avec Angelo Béa, _me soulagea-t-elle,_ ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait partie de l'agence d'Amélia qu'on est obligé de l'employer._

_-Il a pourtant l'air de prendre ça pour acquis._

_-Je ne crois pas. En tout cas moi j'ai seulement perçu qu'il souhaitait que le talent de son amie soit reconnu… qu'il voulait être certain qu'on allait lui donner une chance. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque tu t'entretenais avec Amélia hier matin, c'est lui qui a obtenu cet emploi à Adèle. Ils se connaissent de longue date. Ils ont étudiés ensemble si ma mémoire est bonne._

Quinze minutes plus tard, Amélia nous donnait ses impressions sur les meilleures paires d'acteurs, nous donnant fort heureusement le OK pour proposer le rôle à Adèle. Elle émit ensuite quelques réserves à l'égard de Serge. Son jeu n'était pas en cause puisqu'il s'était montré suffisamment convaincant pour la conquérir, non, son questionnement concernait plutôt son attitude. Il faut dire que Marie ne s'était pas gênée pour lui rapporter tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'audition au moment où Serge avait découvert qu'une simple employée lui donnerait la réplique.

_-Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez… Un bon point pour vous en tout cas : lorsqu'un acteur s'amende aussi vite, c'est certainement parce qu'il tient au rôle. En tout cas Béatrice, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Serge et Adèle sont bien assortis. À l'écran, ils feront une paire incroyable. _

_-Donc vous nous suggérez de les engager tous les deux? _M'excitais-je réellement.

_-Vous ferez certainement une bonne affaire. Toutefois, il y a un dernier élément auquel vous devez réfléchir avant de prendre votre décision. En temps normal, je n'évoquerais pas cet élément, mais puisque vous m'avez confié avoir investi toutes vos économies pour que ce projet puisse voir le jour, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas négliger ce détail. Mon souci concerne plus précisément les frais supplémentaires que vous aurez nécessairement à payer à cause d'Adèle. _

_-Vous croyez qu'elle va refuser, c'est ça? _Tenta Marie, pendant que moi, je croisai mes doigts dans mon dos, priant plutôt pour qu'elle veuille plutôt m'offrir de laisser tomber la prime (sur laquelle nous nous étions entendue) qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour couvrir la perte de son assistante.

_-Oh non, soyez certaines qu'elle va accepter votre offre. Il n'y a qu'à voir jusqu'à quel point elle s'est investie dans l'audition pour le savoir. _

_-Vraiment? _Insistais-je.

_-Fiez-vous sur moi. Elle veut le rôle. Pour moi c'est évident. Maintenant, Marie, vous qui êtes également comédienne_, interpela-t-elle mon associée, _dites-nous donc ce que vous savez de la mémoire et de son fonctionnement? _

_-Euh, c'est que je n'ai pas eu de cours précis à ce sujet… ce que j'en sais, pour avoir fréquenté l'école nationale de théâtre pendant quatre ans, c'est qu'au début de ma formation, la première année, je devais consacrer toutes mes soirées et les fins de semaine pour apprendre mes textes, alors que la dernière année…_

_-Quatre ans plus tard, _l'appuya Amélia en me dévisageant attentivement.

_-Quatre ans plus tard, oui, et bien, je n'avais plus besoin d'étudier les textes. Après avoir réalisé une quinzaine de lecture avec les autres comédiens, je connaissais non seulement déjà mon texte, mais en plus… _s'arrêta-t-elle avant de commenter, _quoique là, ça ne concerne que moi, les autres ne sont jamais arrivés à faire la même chose… car pour ma part, lorsqu'on quittait la table et qu'on commençait la mise en place, il m'arrivait très souvent de souffler les répliques à mes collègues lorsqu'ils avaient un blanc._

_-Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire, _commenta Amélia_, et cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre mon point de vue. Aussi talentueuse soit-elle, Adèle, n'est pas comédienne de formation. De ce fait, contrairement à tous ceux que vous avez auditionnés, sa mémoire n'est pas développée. Vous n'imaginez pas l'effort qu'elle a dû fournir pour vous satisfaire pendant les auditions. Il est donc absolument certain – il ne saurait en être autrement - qu'elle n'arrivera pas à suivre le rythme. Vous allez devoir modifier le calendrier du tournage à la hausse. Et si vous croyez que ce n'est pas bien grave et bien, laissez-moi vous détromper : au cinéma, bien davantage qu'au théâtre…_

_-Le temps c'est de l'argent, _conclus-je à sa place.

_-Elle a raison Béa, _l'appuya Marie en se tournant vers moi, l'air penaud.

_-Bien sûr, _admis-je volontiers après avoir exhalé un profond soupir,_ toutefois, en ce qui me concerne, je reste sur ma position… je tiens vraiment à confier le premier rôle à Adèle. Mais j'aimerais bien entendre ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet?_

_-Moi, _s'étouffa Marie, me contemplant éberluée.

_-Tu es mon associée et à cet égard ton avis compte, _l'encourageais-je.

_-Et bien, pour ma part, je me demande sérieusement si on ne devrait pas se contenter de notre second choix, _déclara-t-elle en soutenant courageusement mon regard.

_-Très bien, _l'approuvais-je sans la juger, car me je doutais bien que les craintes qu'elle éprouvait quant à l'aspect financier de l'aventure, surpassait la joie de travailler avec un aussi bon matériel (Adèle)._ Maintenant, répond honnêtement à cette autre question. Si l'argent n'était pas en cause, dirais-tu la même chose? _Vérifiais-je en priant déjà pour qu'elle soit franche.

_-Non, pas du tout. Dans ce cas, et dans ce cas là uniquement, _confessa-t-elle en me dévisageant avec gentillesse, _j'insisterais pour qu'on engage Adèle. C'est la meilleure et de loin._

_-Alors, c'est décidé. Ce sera Adèle et pas une autre_, tranchais-je abruptement avant de reprendre pour faire disparaître l'air affligé de ma partenaire, _allez ma belle, cesse de t'en faire avec les sous, j'en fais mon affaire, _déclarais-je, déterminée à ne pas lui faire voir la panique qui me gagnait tout de même.

_-Bon, ce problème étant réglé, comment voulez-vous que nous procédions avec les prochains rôles?_ Intervint Amélia en nous ramenant à l'ordre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

_-Juliette? _M'exclamais-je en l'entendant répondre à mon appel en sortant de notre dernière réunion avec Amélia._ Comment vas-tu?_

_-Bien, _répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement endormie. _Et toi?_

_-Fatiguée, mais je dois admettre que c'est une bonne fatigue. On vient de faire signer nos deux acteurs principaux._

_-Et tu es satisfaite?_

_-Oui, vraiment, même si… même si tout ça va coûter bien plus cher que ce que je pensais…_

_-Bof… tu n'auras qu'à en parler à Daniel. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement?_

_-T'a-t-il déjà refusé quelque chose?_

_-Là n'est pas la question, _la coupais-je dans son envolée, me retenant à peine de lui raccrocher au nez,_ alors, qu'aurais-tu le goût de faire ce soir?_

_-Ce soir? Oh, malheureusement, je ne suis pas libre. Je dois sortir avec des amis. Mais demain, je n'ai rien au programme. On pourrait se voir à ce moment-là?_

_-Demain soir ça me convient. Où veux-tu qu'on aille?_

_-Euh, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé d'emploi, alors mes finances sont plutôt restreintes. Si on pouvait trouver une façon de ne pas aller au restaurant…._

_-Chez-moi alors? _Proposais-je, le regrettant la seconde d'après. Juliette faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent pas quand s'en aller._ Et moi qui avais encore des corrections à apporter à mon scénario, _me rappelais-je, encore plus découragée.

_-Ça me va parfaitement. À demain alors, _ajouta-t-elle en raccrochant.

Rongeant mon frein, je m'empressai de quitter le studio afin d'aller rejoindre Marie qui m'attendait déjà devant sa voiture. Un sourire éclaira mon visage en arrivant à l'extérieur lorsque je réalisai que mon amie n'était pas seule. Celle-ci discutait avec Serge dont la voiture était encore stationnée un peu plus loin.

_-Oh, mademoiselle Eaton, _m'interpela-t-il au moment où j'arrivais près d'eux_, je disais justement à votre associée, que pour vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance, je souhaitais offrir une paire de billets à chacune pour que vous puissiez venir voir la pièce de théâtre dans laquelle je joue actuellement._

_-Oh, c'est que, _déglutis-je pendant que je cherchais une manière correcte de refuser.

-_Je vous en prie, n'y voyez rien d'autre que de la reconnaissance de ma part, _m'implora-t-il._ Tenez, voici mon numéro de cellulaire. Laissez-moi un message pour me faire savoir à quel moment vous voulez venir et je laisserai deux billets à votre attention à la réception du théâtre._

Il dût sentir que j'hésitais encore car une seconde plus tard, il ajouta, _bien entendu, vous faites comme vous voulez. Toutefois, si vous acceptez de venir, promettez-moi une chose…_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Venez me saluer en coulisse après la pièce. Il me tarde d'entendre vos commentaires sur mon jeu, _précisa-t-il avant de nous saluer une dernière fois et s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre sa voiture.

-_Ouais_, m'exclamais-je une fois bien installée à côté de mon amie et après m'être assurée que Serge ne pouvait pas nous entendre, _as-tu l'intention d'y aller?_

_-Je ne sais pas. En temps normal, je dirais oui, mais puisqu'il va travailler pour nous… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, _admit-elle en s'engageant dans la circulation.

_-Pour ma part, c'est déjà tout décidé. Hors de question que j'aille le voir jouer au théâtre. Mais, pour éviter de le peiner, je lui ferai envoyer des fleurs avant l'une de ses représentations pour le remercier de son offre. Comme il est intelligent, il comprendra de lui-même que je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre… Ni toi, ni moi n'avons intérêt à être trop près des acteurs tant qu'on ne les connaîtra pas mieux._

_-Dommage, _soupira Marie, _moi qui cherchais une bonne excuse pour le voir, _admit-elle en riant.

_-Ne m'implique pas là-dedans surtout,_ l'avertis-je avant de sentir mon cellulaire vibrer et plonger la main dans mon sac pour l'en extraire. _Oh non,_ lâchais-je en décodant le message que venait de m'envoyer Juliette, _pas ce soir._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ S'inquiéta Marie en voyant ma mine déconfite.

_-Mon amie Juliette veut qu'on soupe ensemble ce soir au lieu de demain comme prévu. Ceux avec qui elle devait sortir aujourd'hui viennent de se décommander. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais?_

-_Euh, parles-tu de l'ex de Daniel? _Vérifia Marie en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Oui, mais avant d'être l'épouse puis finalement l'ex de ce monsieur, Juliette était mon amie, _la défendis-je me préparant même à lui envoyer un texto pour lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait venir me rejoindre chez moi vers 18h00, calculant qu'il me resterait suffisamment de temps pour aller faire des courses et cuisiner quelque chose pour nous deux.

«_Du saumon_» songeais-je pendant une micro seconde, m'imaginant déjà lui en servir avant de lui cracher que j'étais au courant du tour qu'elle m'avait joué ce jour-là. Mais je savais que je ne gagnerais rien à agir ainsi. Que je ne me sentirais pas vraiment mieux non plus une fois que je l'aurais humilié.

Elle avait fait une erreur à l'époque et puis surtout, qui étais-je pour la lui remettre sous le nez? Moi aussi, j'avais tout un lot de bêtises à mon actif. L'une d'elle, tient, vous la connaissez déjà, fut cette fois où j'avais aspergé Daniel de sangria. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'une comédienne avait repris le monologue d'Élisabeth et Dieu sait à quel point j'avais entendu ce bout-là, un sentiment de honte me submergeait.

Penser à cela maintenant, me ramena à Daniel et plus particulièrement à un aspect de son caractère qui me plaisait bien, mais qui rendait toutefois légèrement difficile la manière dont nous devions choisir un film, car s'il est une chose qu'il exécrait ou plutôt qu'il ne supportait pas de regarder, et bien c'est justement les scènes où un personnage (tout sexe confondu) se fait humilier ou ridiculiser par un autre.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, au cinéma comme dans la vie, il semblerait bien que Daniel ne supporte pas la souffrance. Je me souviens plus particulièrement de cette fois où nous sommes allés voir le film «_**La vie est belle**_» dans un cinéma répertoire. Exceptionnellement ce soir-là, Juliette (qui travaillait plus tard que prévu) ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Nous nous y rendîmes seuls, mais pour avoir déjà vu le film de mon côté, je savais que Daniel devait être psychologiquement préparé à ce qu'il allait voir.

_-Tu es certain de vouloir y aller quand même?_ M'assurais-je après lui avoir brièvement résumé l'histoire tragique du héros masculin qui pour préserver son fils – emprisonné avec lui dans un camp de concentration – des horreurs de la guerre, lui fait croire qu'ils participent à un concours qui pourrait leur valoir de gagner un char d'assaut. Le propos comme son traitement sont si durs que j'anticipais (avec raison d'ailleurs) la réaction de Daniel.

-_Maintenant qu'on est là… aussi bien y aller, non? _Avait-il insisté d'un air penaud.

Une heure plus tard, je décidai de mettre fin à ses tourments en lui offrant de quitter la salle. Arrivés à l'extérieur, Daniel s'accota contre le mur de briques qui longeait le théâtre et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes.

_-Comment… comment peux-tu regarder ça et rester aussi calme,_ s'en prit-il à moi, sans doute exaspéré par mon **self-control**.

_-Et toi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te met dans cet état?_ Rétorquais-je du tac au tac, déterminée à le pousser à bout.

_-Mais enfin Béa, tu es insensible ou quoi?_ M'intima-t-il après avoir essuyé d'un geste rageur les larmes qui avaient cessées de couler remplacées par l'indignation dont semble-t-il, j'étais la destinataire.

_-C'est un film Daniel. De la fiction. Ce n'est pas la réalité, _plaidais-je en désignant l'affiche lumineuse dont nous étions en train de nous éloigner.

_-Et bien… en ce qui me concerne, le temps que je le regarde, c'est trop vrai, _réprouva-t-il en s'arrêtant pour me regarder, _et sincèrement Béa, ce soir, je n'avais pas besoin de ça._

_-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Tu veux qu'on en parle?_ Lui offris-je en lui tendant ma main à serrer.

Il faut croire qu'il n'attendait que cela, car pendant l'heure qui suivit, une fois que nous nous fûmes installés dans ce petit café que nous connaissions bien, il m'entretint de Juliette et des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec elle. Bien entendu, je savais déjà – pour avoir si souvent entendu mon amie se plaindre de ses nombreuses absences – qu'ils traversaient une crise, mais la différence majeure que je remarquai entre ces deux confidents, fut la manière très respectueuse dont Daniel évoquait les travers de son épouse. C'est son insistance à la défendre, malgré leurs conflits – qui me convainquit non seulement qu'il était encore très amoureux d'elle, mais également que les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, étaient loin d'être aussi forts.

-_Je commence à penser que nous avons fait une grave erreur en nous mariant si vite,_ me confia-t-il à la fin de son long monologue.

_-Il est vrai qu'elle se plaint de tes longues absences_, lui confiais-je, _mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi. Ne pourrais-tu diminuer la fréquence de tes voyages? _Osais-je suggérer en insistant davantage sur le mot **voyage**, mais pas trop quand même. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache à quoi je faisais allusion.

_-Si seulement c'était aussi simple Béa. Sur certains points, tu es tellement idéaliste… je devrais plutôt dire que tu es trop… romantique…_

_-Tu allais dire __**naïve**__ hein? _L'accusais-je en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

-_Oui… c'est vrai,_ ricana-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux et me confier, _mais pour en revenir à Juliette, et bien, tu sais,_ _même quand je suis là, elle garde ses distances avec moi. On a presque plus de… on ne fait presque plus l'amour. _

Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant rougi. Qu'il ose évoquer leur vie sexuelle (ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci) avec moi me surprenait tellement. Toutefois, ne voulant pas qu'il interprète mon silence de la mauvaise façon, je lâchai :_ Ça alors._

_-Ça alors, comme tu dis, _me déséquilibra-t-il à son tour d'un coup léger d'épaule,_ On a plus grand-chose à se dire en fait… du moins… c'est ce que je crois._

_-Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, _repris-je en baissant les yeux,_ en ce qui me concerne… elle ne me parle que de tes absences…_

_-Et bien… je suis loin d'être rendu là où je me voyais il y a sept ans… quand je suis entré à l'université, _soupira-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

_-Où te voyais-tu?_

_-Je me voyais à la tête d'une grosse compagnie…_

_-Réussi! _M'exclamais-je en haussant mon bol de café au lait.

_-Si l'on veut… mais tu sais Béa, être patron c'est pas du tout comme je pensais. C'est tellement plus exigeant contrairement à ce qu'on nous fait miroiter dans les livres d'école. Sans compter que d'une manière ou d'une autre, on doit toujours rendre des comptes à quelqu'un…_

_-Mais encore… tu te voyais où sentimentalement parlant? _Repris-je en trempant mes lèvres sur le bord de ma tasse.

_-Je me voyais marié, heureux en ménage et entouré d'enfants._

_-Mais Daniel, _me redressais-je trop vite, avalant de travers_, Juliette… euh, elle ne veut pas d'enfants, _déglutis-je en toussotant.

_-Je sais. C'est vraiment mal parti pour moi, non._

_-Sans doute changera-t-elle d'idée avec le temps, _l'encourageais-je en le contemplant entre mes cils.

_-Et toi, tu veux quoi Béa? Tu te vois où dans dix ans, _détourna-t-il mon attention.

_-Oh moi? Et bien… tu pourrais répondre à ma place… Je me vois très facilement aller chercher un prix…_

_-Comme meilleure réalisatrice, _termina-t-il à ma place, me donnant presque l'impression d'être blasé.

_-Ouais…_

_-Et l'amour dans tout ça? _Me surprit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Comme tout le monde j'imagine… je me vois avec une petite famille, _admis-je finalement.

_-C'est toi que j'aurais dû épouser Béa… on est mieux assorti… _

_-Ah, ah, _m'esclaffais-je au lieu de m'étouffer.

_-Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Entre chaque bébé, tu aurais pu faire un film – que j'aurais financé… Nous aurions pu être tous les deux satisfaits, _commenta-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

_-Et oui… dire que nous aurions pu avoir tout ça…. Si on avait été amoureux l'un de l'autre, _continuais-je sur le même ton.

_-Ouais… quel beau rêve._

…**À suivre….**

**Alors mesdames, lequel vous inspire le plus confiance Serge ou Daniel? Et comment imaginez-vous la suite des choses? **

**Miriamme**


	7. Vous avez un message

**Chères voyageuses régulières ou passagères d'un instant, merci d'avoir été aussi nombreuses à me faire part de vos impressions concernant les deux personnages masculins principaux (Serge et Daniel). Découvrez maintenant la suite sans perdre de vue non seulement Béatrice, mais également les deux hommes qui pour l'instant du moins, pourraient bien se disputer son affection... Merci encore et bonne lecture. Miriamme**

**_Septième partie_**

Aussitôt que j'arrivai dans mon appartement, je déposai ma mallette, me changeai, puis me rendis place Valois afin d'acheter des saucisses, de la choucroute et deux bières importées qui donneraient tellement de valeur à ces produits fabriqués à la main par le propriétaire du petit bistro où je m'arrêtais de temps en temps. La **faim** justifie les moyens. Je savais que j'allais passer un bon moment avec Juliette et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas pour nous mettre en train et nous permettre de rattraper au moins un an de confidences. Eh oui, ça faisait déjà 12 mois qu'elle avait quitté Montréal pour aller s'installer avec son dernier amoureux en date duquel elle s'était récemment séparée.

Elle arriva chez moi 10 minutes avant 18h00, aussi radieuse que dans mon souvenir, s'excusa de ne rien m'offrir (faisant à nouveau allusion à son problème d'argent) puis plongea dans une longue description de ce que mon intérieur (qu'elle n'avait jamais vu) révélait de ma personnalité.

-_Wow, quel équipement,_ admira-t-elle en jetant au passage un œil sur mon portable, mon imprimante et tous ces accessoires qui m'étaient devenus essentiels pour pratiquer mon métier. _Daniel doit y être pour quelque chose? _Insinua-t-elle en passant la main sur le couvert de mon MacBook pro.

-_Je gagne très bien ma vie Juliette, _échappais-je avant de remarquer son air offensé et me rendre compte qu'elle était convaincue que j'avais dit ça uniquement pour la rabaisser. Je m'excusai aussitôt puis revint tout de même sur son accusation pour la prévenir, _Chose certaine Juliette, juste pour ton information, _ricanais-je,_ sache que la seule fois où j'ai fait appel à Daniel financièrement parlant, c'est pour boucler le budget de mon film. Il a étudié mon scénario et m'a accordé une bourse de 50 000$ pour laquelle nous avons signé un contrat en bonne et due forme. Si mon film connaît le succès, il sera non seulement remboursé, mais fera également un profit considérable._

_-Je m'excuse Béa. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, _eut-elle la décence d'ajouter avant de rougir et se mettre à bégayer,_ mais si je me suis laissée aller à te confier cela, c'est à cause de certaines choses que Daniel a laissé entendre à ton sujet et qui m'ont amenée à penser qu'il était question d'argent… ou de financement…_

_-Quelles choses exactement, _m'enquis-je en sentant déjà la moutarde me monter au nez.

-_Oh, ce n'est certainement pas important… ce que j'ai entendu, je veux dire…_ bredouilla-t-elle en acceptant la bière que je lui tendais.

_-Dis toujours, je verrai bien_, l'encourageais-je ensuite en lui présentant mon plus beau sourire.

_-C'est arrivé avant hier… au moment où je revenais de faire des courses pour notre souper…_

_«Bravo Béa» _me félicitais-je_, _car j'avais réussi un tour de force : ne pas grimacer quand elle a utilisé sciemment (ça aussi j'en suis certaine) le mot NOUS, comme s'ils étaient encore mariés.

_-Quand je suis entrée avec mes sacs, _avait-elle continué,_ Daniel était au téléphone avec Antoine. En fait, j'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui quand j'ai entendu Daniel lui demander des nouvelles de Charlène et des enfants. Alors… pendant que je rangeais ce que j'avais acheté dans les placards, j'ai entendu Daniel, mentionner à Antoine qu'il avait soupé avec toi et tes deux associés et qu'il déplorait que tu ne sois pas plus autonome_ _financièrement. Après avoir écouté ce que lui disait Antoine pendant une bonne minute, Daniel a ajouté qu'il t'avait déjà remis une grosse somme d'argent et qu'il prendrait très mal si tu devais encore faire appel à lui._

-_Vraiment,_ m'exclamais-je en m'étouffant avec ma première gorgée de bière.

_-C'est ce que j'ai entendu en tout cas… _

_-J'en reviens tout simplement pas…_

_-Bon, allez Béa, ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Maintenant que tu m'as expliqué sur quelle base Daniel t'a accordé ce prêt, je suis certaine que c'est moi qui ai mal compris ou à tout le moins, qui ai mal interprété ses paroles._

Pour éviter de m'effondrer devant mon amie, mais bien davantage pour me retenir de la mettre à la porte (non pas que je fus à ce point en colère contre elle, mais bien pour ne pas être obligée de retenir le trop plein d'émotion que je sentais monter en moi), je lui demandai de m'excuser et fonçai dans la cuisine, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller surveiller la cuisson des saucisses. Il fallait vraiment que j'aie l'occasion de lâcher du lest.

«_Alors comme ça monsieur déplore le fait d'avoir eu à me prêter de l'argent, _me défoulais-je tout d'abord en piquant un peu trop violemment dans une saucisse, _je ne lui ai pas tordu le bras que je sache?» _Continuais-je, en la coupant en deux pour en vérifier la cuisson.

«_Ressaisis-toi, oublie ça...»_ m'intimais-je ensuite pendant que je me concentrais sur la préparation de nos assiettes et plaçais celles-ci sur un plateau de service.

_-Alors, maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter… je veux tout savoir à propos de cet homme que tu as suivi à Québec, _brusquais-je mon amie en revenant vers elle avec notre repas. «_Pourvu que son histoire soit assez bonne pour me distraire totalement_, espérais-je en luttant contre ce trop-plein d'émotion qui cherchait encore à faire dériver mes pensées vers Daniel.

Pendant que Juliette me racontait comment elle avait fait la connaissance du chef cuisinier à qui elle avait donné un an de sa vie, je lui fus infidèle – en pensée seulement – puisque je me laissai flotter en direction de cette - non-plus-si-innocente question que Daniel m'avait posée dans l'alcôve des Cabotins et qui, éclairée par la confidence de mon amie, prenait un sens vraiment différent.

_«Et comment va le budget?» _m'avait-il demandé en coulant un regard tout sauf innocent finalement entre ses cils alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit que comptait l'alcôve.

Je laissai sortir quelques onomatopées au bout de chacune de ses phrases, histoire de rassurer Juliette qui monologuait toujours, mais me laissai dériver vers Daniel le temps de me demander comment il aurait réagi si j'avais été honnête avec lui à ce moment-là et lui avait confié que la somme que j'avais accumulée jusqu'à maintenant et qui incluait mes économies, sa bourse, le montant obtenu du Conseil des Arts, de même que la somme investie par mes deux associés, ne serait pas suffisante et qu'il me faudrait à tout prix trouver une autre source de financement.

«_Daniel Weston, tu vas attendre longtemps avant que je te redemande de l'argent, _décidais-je tout en ramassant la main de Juliette afin de lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute que j'avais suivi son récit avec attention et que j'avais de la peine pour elle.

_-Béa, explique-moi pourquoi je me retrouve toujours avec des hommes qui travaillent trop? _M'implora-t-elle alors.

_-Daniel a réduit ses heures de travail tu sais… votre rupture lui aura certainement ouvert les yeux… _

-_C'est vrai?_ _Parle-t-il encore de moi? _Me demanda-t-elle après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

_-Euh… c'est-à-dire_… commençais-je prudemment,_ oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, _ajoutais-je lorsque je la vis au bord des larmes_. Il lui arrive à l'occasion d'évoquer votre vie commune…_

_-Tu sais quoi Béa? _Se ressaisit-elle abruptement,_ à toi je peux bien le dire puisque tu es mon amie… C'est pour Daniel que je suis revenue… D'ailleurs, il est la raison principale pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché avec Louis. Il faut croire qu'il me fallait vivre avec un autre homme pour me rendre compte que j'aimais toujours Daniel…._

_«Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer… _gémis-je intérieurement pendant que mes lèvres me trahissaient,_ en avez-vous déjà discuté depuis ton retour?_

_-Si, justement, et je dois dire que sa réponse m'a laissée plus que perplexe… _

_-Ah… comment ça? _M'enquis-je malgré la peur qui me saisit tout à coup.

_-Il m'a dit… _

_-Non Juliette. Tais-toi! Sincèrement… j'aime mieux ne pas le savoir. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que… parce que j'ai été trop souvent coincée entre vous deux. Parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis justement et que… je ne veux plus être mêlée à vos histoires..._

_-Mais… à qui d'autre pourrais-je confier ces choses-là si ce n'est à mon amie justement. Mais enfin Béa, à qui d'autre voudrais-tu que j'en parle?_

_-Parle-s-en à qui tu voudras… à Daniel même, tiens pourquoi pas? Il est le premier concerné après-tout. Mais une chose est sûre, moi je ne veux plus en entendre parler. J'ai vécu l'enfer au moment de votre rupture… Pas question que je revive ça alors que je dois mettre toute mon énergie et consacrer tout mon temps à produire mon film…_

_-Comme tu veux, _lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton boudeur. _Alors, comment avance ton film?_ Me demanda-t-elle pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Vous devinez bien entendu que je l'entretins de tout, sauf de finances. Juliette était une bonne amie il va sans dire, mais elle était incapable de tenir sa langue. Compte tenu de ce qu'elle venait de me confier, je n'allais pas, certainement pas, jeter une buche dans le feu…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0

-_Comment faire pour bien choisir les interprètes de Jane et Charles? _Demandais-je à Marc pendant que nous déjeunions tous les trois ensembles tout près du Studio Mels le lendemain matin.

_-Adèle doit être mise à partie… Il faut bien entendu que l'actrice qui jouera Jane ait quelque chose en commun avec elle, tout en ayant l'air un peu plus âgée,_ mentionna Marie pendant que Marc réfléchissait toujours.

_-Vos chasseurs de tête pourraient commencer par nous envoyer les actrices qui ressemblent le plus à l'interprète d'Élisabeth Bennet, _proposa Marc en se tournant vers moi.

_-Hum… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure solution… Et si on passait à côté de la perle rare en cherchant trop près d'Adèle? _Alléguais-je.

_-C'est vrai ça, _m'appuya Marie._ Après tout, certains frères et sœurs ne se ressemblent pas du tout._

_-C'est comme tu veux Béa, _commenta Marc._ Moi je disais ça simplement pour rendre le travail des chasseurs de têtes beaucoup plus facile. Et le nôtre par la même occasion, _précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Six heures plus tard, nous avions auditionnés plus de 60 personnes (hommes et femmes confondus) sans avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Bof, pour la forme, nous avons tout de même retenu certains d'entre eux, mais l'élément clé qui fait pencher la balance dans le bon sens ne s'était pas manifesté. Pas pour Charles et Jane en tout cas. Toutefois, étonnement d'ailleurs, nous avons été en mesure de retenir huit hommes convaincus qu'ils possédaient ce qu'il faut pour interpréter William Colins. Dans mon scénario, il était prévu que cet homme soit un collègue réalisateur pour lequel Élisabeth travaillera au début de sa carrière. Il remarquera son talent et la harcèlera pendant quelques temps pour sortir avec elle.

De plus, nous avons sélectionné deux comédiennes intéressantes qui seraient susceptibles de jouer Charlotte. Mais aucune trace de Jane et Charles.

Un dernier échange avec Amélia avec qui nous ajustâmes l'horaire de la prochaine semaine et augmentâmes encore une fois le budget – faute de trouver rapidement nos acteurs – nous pûmes enfin songer à rentrer chez nous pour profiter de cette première fin de semaine de pré-production.

-_Que dois-tu faire ce Week-end Béa? _S'informa Marc qui était assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

_-Je vais commencer à regrouper les scènes qui devront être tournées à l'extérieur afin de pouvoir en évaluer plus précisément le nombre de jours de tournage._

_-C'est pas un peu tôt pour faire ça? _Reprit-il.

_-Oui et non… j'ai terminé mon scénario alors… aussi bien m'en occuper tout de suite,_ répondis-je, comprenant que je ferais mieux de ne pas leur expliquer que si ce travail était nécessaire, c'est parce que je voulais avoir une chance de tenir les **rênes** de mon budget, mais surtout d'en maîtriser le cheval fou.

_-Et cet acteur, ce Serge Carrier? À quel moment allez-vous me le présenter? _S'informa Marc, me permettant de recueillir le regard moqueur de Marie. _Ne devait-il pas être au studio aujourd'hui? _Poursuivit-il pendant que chacune de nous attendait que l'autre se lance.

_-Il joue au Rideau-Vert présentement_, lui apprit finalement Marie.

_-Il joue dans la pièce de Gauvreau? _S'émerveilla Marc dont les yeux étaient écarquillés au maximum.

-_Tout juste,_ confirmais-je. _Il tient le premier rôle. La production a eu de bonnes critiques je crois_, mentionnais-je en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

-_Eh, on devrait tous y aller ce soir,_ proposa Marc d'un ton plus que joyeux. _Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au théâtre._ _Voulez-vous que je vérifie s'il y a encore de bons billets?_ Proposa-t-il enfin en sortant son IPhone de sa poche.

-_Non_, rétorquais-je aussitôt en coulant un regard vers Marie, devinant qu'elle sauterait sur cette occasion pour dire à Marc que nous avions déjà des billets. Qu'il nous suffirait de téléphoner à Serge pour que nos places soient réservées.

-_Mais_, tenta tout de même Marie avant de jeter un œil dans ma direction puis renoncer heureusement.

_-Oui,_ s'excita Marc au bout d'une minute nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux, _il reste trois billets dans la première partie du parterre. Je nous les réserve?_

-_Non_,protestais-je_, _mais moins fort que Marie qui le suppliait déjà d'accepter.

_-Voilà, c'est fait, _confirma Marc, une minute plus tard en refermant son IPhone._ Que diriez-vous d'aller manger ensemble avant? _Suggéra-t-il ensuite.

_-Allez-y sans moi… Au théâtre comme au restaurant, _leur annonçais-je.

_-Béa, tu vas venir,_ m'intima Marie. _Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions profité de ses billets, non?_

-_De quelle offre parlez-vous?_ S'enquit Marc qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Bof Marc, tu connais Béatrice non? Tu sais à quel point elle a des principes…_ bougonna Marie.

_-Marie! _L'intimais-je en dardant sur elle, mon regard le plus mauvais._ Marie fait allusion aux billets que Serge nous a offerts… et dont je ne veux pas profiter._

_-Mais tu ne profites de rien maintenant puisque nous aurons nos propres billets? _Plaida Marie en prenant Marc à partie.

_-Elle a raison Béatrice. Tu as bien le droit d'aller au théâtre comme tout le monde._

_-Sans compter qu'il n'est pas rare qu'une productrice aille voir comment se débrouille certains acteurs avant de les engager officiellement, _renchérit Marie.

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je l'admets. Très bien, vous avez gagné. Je veux bien vous accompagner, mais promettez-moi que vous ne me forcerez pas à aller le saluer après._

_-Promis, _se lança Marc le premier.

-_Pareil pour moi,_ renchérit Marie en arborant un sourire de satisfaction qui ne me surprit guère.

Grrrr! J'aurais mieux fait de me le promettre aussi. Car voyez-vous, aussitôt que la pièce fut terminée, je me précipitai tête première dans les coulisses pressée d'aller féliciter Serge. Mes deux collègues me suivirent sans hésiter et eurent, je me dois de le préciser, une attitude exemplaire en omettant de me narguer alors que cela aurait été si facile pour eux de me remettre sous le nez la promesse que je leur avais arrachée dans la voiture. Mais comment me justifier auprès de vous maintenant? Comment vous faire avaler ma volte face? Ne prétend-on pas que «_seuls les sots ne changent pas d'idées_»? Alors, n'étant pas plus parfaite qu'une autre, j'assume entièrement qu'après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre sur scène, je me suis découvert une envie folle de lui parler, de le revoir. Mais attention, ne sautez pas aux conclusions, la source de ma motivation n'était pas personnelle, mais professionnelle. En tout premier lieu, je lui mentionnerais à quel point j'ai apprécié son jeu, mais aussitôt après cela, je lui apprendrais que je souhaite rencontrer deux de ses partenaires de jeu.

La première possédait – j'en suis certaine - tout ce que j'espérais pour jouer Jane. Enfin bref, je la voulais. Il me la fallait. Le second était un homme qui – je l'envisageais – pourrait jouer George Wickham.

_-Je suis certaine que c'est parce que Béa a repéré quelqu'un…_ chuchota Marie dans l'oreille de Marc, assez fort pour que je puisse l'entende.

-_En tout cas moi, je suis impressionné les filles, _commença Marc._ Je dois admettre que Serge Carrier sera parfait pour jouer Darcy._ _Quoique, je le verrais aussi dans le rôle de Wickham…_ ajouta-t-il me faisant aussitôt penser à Daniel. Ce dernier ne m'avait-il pas dit la même chose, alors qu'il n'a même pas rencontré Serge? _Vous avez fait un très bon choix les filles_, répéta Marc tout en suivant le guide alors qu'il nous conduisait dans les coulisses une fois que j'eus décliné le nom de l'acteur vers qui nous souhaitions être menés.

Dire que Serge fut surpris est un euphémisme. Il sortait de sa loge, fraichement douché lorsqu'il nous aperçut. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et un cri de joie franchit ses lèvres. Son effusion et son enthousiasme furent bien évidemment partagés par Marie qui me dépassa pour venir lui faire la bise. Marc fut le suivant à se dégeler en se présentant à lui de manière un peu trop cérémonieuse, considérant que nous étions dans les coulisses d'un théâtre. Mais que répondre à cela si ce n'est que sa légère brusquerie aurait pu être évitée si je m'étais ressaisie assez vite et m'étais chargée des présentations. La responsabilité m'incombait en tant que capitaine de ce projet.

Serge s'approcha ensuite de moi, me serra la main et me dégela définitivement en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Quelques mèches de cheveux encore humides échappèrent des gouttelettes près de mon oreille me faisant sursauter, mais rien ne me saisit davantage que l'étourdissement qui me fit défaillir lorsque je humai la fraiche odeur du savon qu'il venait d'utiliser.

_-Félicitations monsieur Carrier,_ bégayais-je tout en finissant de me ressaisir.

-_Béa ne voulait pas que nous profitions de vos billets, _lui apprit Marie, me prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas plus apprécié que je sois troublée par Serge (après tout, elle seule me connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir compris) que le fait que ce dernier n'ait pas encore lâché la main.

_-Je ne l'en estime pas moins,_ me défendit-il en serrant une dernière fois ma main avant de me la rendre.

«_Ça c'est digne de Darcy…»_ songeais-je, l'esprit légèrement moins confus.

_-J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre dans notre film,_ attaqua Marc lorsque le silence lui parut trop lourd.

-_Oh, monsieur Carrier, _m'éveillais-je enfin (pas trop tôt)._ Vous serait-il possible de me présenter deux de vos collègues? J'aimerais bien parler à mademoiselle Marceau et à monsieur Demers, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. _

_-Bien sûr que c'est possible. Suivez-moi. Il vaut mieux y aller maintenant car Maryse quitte toujours très tôt après les représentations. Jacques, quand à lui, est sûrement déjà au bar, il adore casser la croûte après avoir joué, _m'expliqua-t-il.

_-Je crois que Béatrice souhaite que vos amis se présentent à nos auditions, _mentionna Marie en me dépassant pour se retrouver à côté de Serge.

_-Ah… je crois savoir à quel rôle vous pensez… pour Maryse du moins, _m'étonna Serge.

_-Jane, _lâcha-t-il ensuite en même temps que moi.

_-Oh, quelle bonne idée,_ s'excita Marie. _Vraiment Béatrice. C'est une idée de génie._

_-Attendons de voir si elle est disponible, _la rafraichis-je.

-_Ou intéressée,_ renchérit Marc.

_-Avant de crier victoire, _conclus-je._ Sans compter qu'elle va devoir passer les auditions comme toutes les autres comédiennes._

_-Pas de passe-droit, je sais, _confirma Serge. _Moi aussi, je commence à vous connaître_, m'agaça-t-il pour finir, son beau sourire toujours braqué sur moi.

«_Hey_, m'éveillais-je tout à coup, _ne t'emballe pas ma belle, cet homme est un acteur et toi, la réalisatrice pour qui il va travailler. Il a tout intérêt à se montrer charmant avec toi. Tu n'es pas Juliette. Ça te prend plus qu'un joli visage et quelques compliments pour tomber amoureuse»._

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'une loge où le nom de Maryse Marceau était collé. Serge s'excusa auprès de moi, s'avança jusqu'à la porte, puis frappa trois petits coups avant de s'annoncer.

_-C'est moi, Serge. Il y a des gens que j'aimerais te présenter quand tu seras prête, _termina-t-il en la voyant apparaître, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Des amis à toi?_ S'enquit-elle en nous apercevant.

Lorsque Serge eut décliné nos noms respectifs et que j'eus enfin la chance de lui apprendre que je souhaitais qu'elle auditionne pour le rôle de Jane Bennet, Maryse rougit subitement, laissa retomber les deux mains qu'elle avait placées sur sa bouche pour se mettre à sautiller sur place, puis s'arrêta tout net.

_-Mais je ne parle pas anglais,_ grimaça-t-elle nous faisant tous éclater de rire.

Une heure plus tard, nous sortions tous les trois du théâtre, satisfaits d'avoir pu parler aux deux acteurs que nous voulions voir en audition, mais encore plus heureux de pouvoir déjà compter parmi les nôtres, un acteur de la trempe de Serge Carrier.

En fait, pour dire la chose bien plus simplement, nous étions tous sous le charme. Sous son charme.

00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0

6h00, nous étions samedi matin et mon réveil osait me réveiller à 6h00. À qui la faute? Moi. J'étais tellement fatiguée en rentrant du théâtre que j'avais négligé d'éteindre la sonnerie automatique avant de m'endormir. Je l'éteignis puis me tournai sur le côté pour me rendormir. Cinq minutes plus tard, je laissai sortir un plein panier de gros mots en direction de l'appareil fautif et commençai peu à peu à accepter le fait que je n'arriverais pas à retrouver le sommeil.

«_Pour une fois que j'aurais pu me lever tard_,» grommelais-je en repensant aux deux derniers soirs où j'avais été contrainte de me coucher beaucoup plus tard qu'à mon habitude. À cause de Juliette tout d'abord, puis parce que nous étions allés au théâtre hier soir.

Après avoir posé les premiers gestes de mon rituel du samedi matin en remplissant ma cafetière, je me rendis jusqu'à ma table de travail, ouvrit mon ordinateur puis attendis sagement d'être capable d'accéder à ma boite de messagerie. À tout le moins, je devrais y trouver au moins deux nouveaux messages (un de Juliette et un autre de Daniel).

Si le premier fut en tout point prévisible – Juliette réclamait mon aide pour faire son curriculum vitae - le second me rendit perplexe à l'égard des sentiments que Daniel éprouvait ou n'éprouvait plus envers son ex-femme.

Toutefois, son ton et ses propos me concernant, me surprirent tellement que je n'eus d'autre choix que relire son message attentivement.

Son mail commençait donc ainsi : _**Chère Béa**__,_

_**Après mûre réflexion, sache que je regrette de t'avoir demandé de prendre soins de Juliette en mon absence. Je t'en demande même pardon. Que veux-tu, j'ai cédé à ce vieux réflexe qui m'a toujours poussé à la protéger. Elle m'en a assez souvent fait le reproche au moment de notre divorce d'ailleurs. Mais que veux-tu, ne dit-on pas qu'il suffit de chasser le naturel, pour qu'il revienne au galop? Personne n'est aussi doué qu'elle pour jouer à la victime. **_

_**Je te dispense donc de veiller à son bien-être Béa. Je ne suis plus et tu n'as jamais été **__**responsable**__** d'elle.**_

_**En ce qui te concerne maintenant, sache que tu me manques horriblement. Je me rends compte – un peu tard me diras-tu – que l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne désire plus que mon travail m'éloigne de Montréal, c'est que je déteste rester trop longtemps loin de toi. J'ai eu cette révélation hier soir, alors que j'ouvrais ma boite de courriels et réalisais que tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis mardi soir. Sans compter que Juliette m'avait écrit de son côté et que c'est par elle que j'ai appris que vous aviez passé la soirée de jeudi ensemble. Te parler et te voir régulièrement est devenu – pour moi – très important, voire nécessaire à mon bien être.**_

_**Alors, lorsque Juliette m'a confirmé que ton projet de film avançait super bien et que tu avais de surcroît réussi à obtenir le 10% de financement qu'il te manquait pour compléter ton budget, j'ai failli sauter dans le premier avion en partance pour Montréal pour venir te féliciter en personne. **_

_**Mais le doute s'est immiscé en moi au bon moment. Je me suis demandé comment tu aurais réagi, si j'avais débarqué chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit – sans autre motivation que ce brûlant désir de te voir et de te dire combien je suis fier de toi? **_

_**Car vois-tu, de mon côté je ne cesse de penser à toi de même qu'à ce merveilleux projet que tu conduis de main de maître. J'ai d'ailleurs entrepris de relire ton scénario. Outre le fait qu'il est vraiment très bien écrit et que j'ai bon espoir que celui-ci te permettra de te faire un nom, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'identifier totalement à William, personnage chez qui – consciemment ou non – tu as jeté tant de traits qui relèvent de mon caractère et dont je t'entretiendrai plus longuement à mon retour.**_

_**Comment se passent les auditions? Comment t'en sors-tu avec cet acteur dont tu m'as vanté le talent? A-t-il accepté de jouer dans ton film? Il serait bien mal avisé de refuser une telle opportunité. En tout cas moi, si j'étais à sa place, je sauterais sur l'occasion. À vrai dire Béa, pour être honnête avec toi, je dois admettre qu'en ce qui le concerne, je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu le côtoies d'aussi près, ni même pendant une aussi longue période. Oui, je sais, ça ressemble fort à de la jalousie. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis envers toi, comme envers Juliette autrefois, possessif et protecteur. Sauf que, tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé où tu étais allée chercher que l'amitié ne pouvait conduire à l'amour et surtout qu'un lien comme celui qui nous unis ne survivrait pas à une telle mutation de sentiments?**_

_**En as-tu déjà fait l'expérience pour affirmer une telle chose? Est-ce le fruit de tes nombreuses lectures? De ma position, en tout cas, j'estime que ça ressemble fort à un préjugé. Mais je vais laisser ce sujet pour l'instant, histoire de te donner le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous pourrons en reparler à mon retour dans une dizaine de jours. **_

_**Revenons à ton film et plus précisément à son budget. Je suppose que tout va bien de ce côté-là, car autrement, tu m'en aurais certainement parlé. D'autant plus que tu sais très bien que tu peux faire appel à moi pour te financer à nouveau. N'est-ce pas que tu le sais?**_

_**Pour revenir à Juliette, je te prie de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Je ne suis pas naïf, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle va rester chez moi plus longtemps que ce qui a été prévu entre nous (ne m'avait-elle pas parlé d'une semaine?), mais j'ai bon espoir – si nous résistons l'un et l'autre à sa manipulation - qu'elle finira par se trouver un emploi et un nouveau logement dans un délai assez raisonnable (ce qui veut certainement dire dans un mois ou deux). **_

_**Pour finir, je te prie de ne pas me laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelle. Auquel cas, tu me trouveras en pleine nuit à frapper devant ta porte.**_

_**Porte-toi bien.**_

_**Ton ami,**_

_**D.W.**_

Une fois passées la surprise de le voir ainsi me suggérer de ne plus répondre aux incessantes demandes de Juliette, j'ai dû relire son mail une bonne dizaine de fois, avant d'arriver à en extraire les trois sujets principaux, soit Juliette, notre relation et mon film, non, son financement plutôt. À vrai dire, je dois admettre que je suis restée accrochée à sa prière de songer à notre relation ou plus précisément de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il décline comme une «**mutation de sentiments**».

Ses questions et son accusation méritaient toutefois que je m'y arrête dès maintenant. «_**En as-tu déjà fait l'expérience pour affirmer une telle chose? Est-ce le fruit de tes nombreuses lectures? De ma position, en tout cas, j'estime que ça ressemble fort à un préjugé.» **_ En fait, pour être honnête à mon tour, je peux vous jurer que j'ai définitivement cessé de soutenir **cette thèse **depuis que vu l'excellent film : _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_. Film qui m'a influencée à bien des égards jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détrôné par la série _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de la BBC. Je vous accorde que notre histoire ressemble étrangement à ce film où les deux héros se rencontrent pour la première fois alors qu'ils sont encore jeunes adultes, se détestent d'un premier abord, se revoient quelques années plus tard, deviennent amis, meilleurs amis, couchent ensemble (sans l'avoir réellement souhaité), le regrettent, puis se retrouvent in extremis à la toute fin lorsque l'un des deux réalise la valeur de ce qu'ils avaient au moment où il l'a perdu. C'est presque notre histoire, sauf la fin évidemment. Car, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais pensé à lui en ces termes. Et, à la seule idée de perdre son amitié – car je ne me fais pas d'illusion – s'il tombe un jour amoureux de moi – je suis presque certaine que notre amitié ne résistera pas à un rejet de ma part.

Que dire maintenant de son empressement de me voir tenir Juliette à distance. De m'en donner la permission en fait. J'avais beau ne plus être aussi proche de cette amie qui, je me dois de le mentionner, ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant un an, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est justement grâce à elle si je connaissais maintenant la position de Daniel concernant une éventuelle nouvelle demande de financement. À cet égard justement, soyez assurées que Daniel Weston est la dernière personne à qui j'irais quêter de l'argent. Je trouverai une autre solution. Après tout, je ne suis plus une «**nobody**», je suis Béatrice Eaton, jeune réalisatrice autonome et responsable.

Je ne suis pas de celles qui acceptent de dépendre d'un homme aussi riche et merveilleux soit-il.

…_**À suivre…**_

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Juliette? Et du message de Daniel? Quel accueil auriez-vous fait vous-même à une telle lettre si vous aviez été à la place de Béa? J'ai hâte de vous entendre... Miriamme**


	8. Le boomerang

**Ainsi, je ne suis pas la seule à croire que Béatrice devrait s'expliquer directement avec Daniel... et non par mail... toutefois, je doute qu'elle soit aussi raisonnable... enfin. Vous verrez... Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

**Pardon à Lyn qui n'est pas membre du site et que j'ai malheureusement oublié de remercier pour son gentil commentaire. N'hésite pas à m'écrire de nouveau Lyn. Comme tu l'as constaté, tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir préféré Daniel à Serge... mais saches aussi que ces deux-là peuvent encore te surprendre...**

_**Huitième partie**_

-_Adèle? Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Adèle_, hurlais-je en sortant la tête dans le corridor afin de vérifier si elle se trouvait là.

-_Euh, c'est que…_ bredouilla Angelo dans mon dos.

-_Quoi encore,_ m'emportais-je en lorgnant dans sa direction.

_-Je crois qu'elle est avec Amélia. Elle l'assiste pour convoquer les comédiens que vous voulez voir cet-après midi et demain._

_-Comment ça elle l'assiste? Elle fait des appels? Adèle ne travaille plus pour Amélia,_ me rappelais-je, mettant tout de même un point d'honneur à essayer de me calmer. Pas question de malmener le messager.

_-C'est ce qu'Adèle m'a dit_, avoua-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je laissai ensuite sortir un grognement indistinct, quittai la pièce en coup de vent, traversai le long corridor qui devait me mener devant la porte du bureau qu'Amélia s'était aménagé, puis, sous l'œil ahuri de tous ceux qui attendaient leur tour pour passer l'audition, lâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu pendant mon déplacement, pris une grande respiration, frappai trois petits coups sur la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce.

_-Bonne nouvelle Béatrice, _m'accueillit Amélia tout sourire,_ Jacques Demers sera là cet après-midi. Adèle vient tout juste de lui en arracher la promesse en s'entretenant avec lui sur son cellulaire,_ m'annonça-t-elle joyeusement, préférant nécessairement ignorer l'air mauvais que j'arborais.

-_Adèle,_ interpelais-je cette dernière, _peux-tu sortir un instant? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Amélia, seule à seule…_

_-Pas de problème… _

_-Attends-moi dans la salle d'audition. Paul et Marie sont déjà là, de même que mademoiselle Marceau. Préparez-vous pour la scène entre Jane et Élisabeth. Je ne devrais pas être longue_, la prévins-je tout en dévisageant attentivement Amélia qui - à en juger par l'acuité de son regard – savait très bien de quoi nous allions discuter.

_-Épargnons-nous cette discussion Béatrice. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû monopoliser Adèle ainsi, mais que voulez-vous… je viens tout juste de renvoyer celle que j'avais engagée pour la remplacer,_ commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-_Je suis désolée pour vous Amélia, mais à partir du moment où vous me l'avez cédée, Adèle n'a plus à travailler pour vous. N'êtes-vous pas la première à m'avoir obligé à considérer qu'Adèle aurait besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour apprendre son texte? _

_-Si bien sûr, mais vous oubliez que si je ne réussis pas à la remplacer, la période de pré-production prendra également du retard… Ces deux problèmes sont des vases communiquant dont vous êtes responsable… et surtout, les deux ont un impact direct sur votre budget, _me servit-elle en se levant à son tour.

_-Ne me prenez pas pour une débutante Amélia. J'ai colmaté les deux fuites en vous octroyant une prime supplémentaire de 10%,_ rétorquais-je en prenant bien garde de ne pas baisser les yeux devant elle.

_-Alors c'est que vous avez négligé de lire le document que vous avez signé Béatrice. Laissez-moi vous aider à combler cette lacune_, commença-t-elle en prenant tout son temps pour ressortir le document de deux pages que nous avions signé, il n'y a pas si longtemps dans cette même pièce, _voilà, écoutez bien ce qui est écrit en gras au bas de la page, _m'invita-t-elle en me passant le document, le doigt posé là où elle voulait attirer mon attention

_**«La prime ci-haut mentionnée devant servir uniquement pour payer l'indemnité de départ de la dite-employée, la réalisatrice devra également prévoir un montant forfaitaire afin de dédommager la compagnie, le temps que celle-ci trouve une remplaçante qui l'agréera…»**_

La voix tout sauf neutre utilisée par Amélia pour me faire la lecture de ce court paragraphe dont j'avais omis de prendre connaissance me fit penser à celle de Daniel lorsqu'il m'avait servi la même leçon après que je me fus retrouvée coincée avec un mauvais contrat de location de cellulaire.

_«Tu es trop confiante Béa. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise : il ne faut jamais signer un contrat sans l'avoir étudié attentivement._

_-C'est certainement mieux qu'un homme qui signe un contrat en toute connaissance de cause mais doit payer une somme faramineuse pour s'en dégager, _l'avais-je piqué méchamment avant de déglutir en le voyant devenir livide.

Il faut dire que cette altercation s'était produite peu de temps après que Juliette eut lancé les procédures de divorce.

_-Je suis désolée Daniel,_ m'étais-je reprise immédiatement après en m'approchant de lui et en posant ma main sur son bras.

-_Ne me touche pas,_ m'avait-il prévenue en reculant prestement, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé. J'avais gardé les yeux fixés sur lui le temps qu'il atteigne la porte, puis avais également soutenu son regard pendant qu'il ajoutait, t_u sais Béatrice, quelques fois, tu peux être tellement blessante._

_-Pardonne-moi Daniel, _m'étais-je empressée de rétorquer, les yeux déjà dans l'eau, _j'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai adressé mes excuses_, bredouillais-je en me détournant à mon tour pour qu'il ne vit pas les larmes qui commençaient déjà à dévaler le long de mes joues.

_-Comme toutes les autres fois, je sais, _soupira-t-il…_ comme toutes ces autres fois…_

_-C'est à se demander ce que tu fais encore ici alors? Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps chez une personne dont tu apprécies si peu le caractère? _M'étais-je alors définitivement emportée, allant jusqu'à ajouter,_ Je plains Juliette, sincèrement._

Comment s'étonner après ça qu'il m'ait boudée pendant plus de deux mois. Le temps que son divorce soit prononcé, il va sans dire. Le temps que Juliette s'empare d'une bonne part de sa fortune du moment. Argent qu'elle a largement dépensée depuis, d'où son retour j'imagine. Son beau Louis n'était sans doute pas assez riche à son goût.

_-Alors, Béatrice, que dites-vous de cela? _M'interpella Amélia, me ramenant sur les rails un peu trop brusquement.

_-J'en dis que vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire appel à Adèle. Elle n'est plus votre employée,_ l'apostrophais-je, comprenant du coup qu'elle comptait utiliser Adèle quelques heures ici et là afin d'être en mesure de se passer d'une assistante le plus longtemps possible (réalisant ainsi des économies) et me faire payer le gros prix.

_-Est-ce ma faute si celles que je passe en entrevue sont toutes incompétentes? _Prétendit-elle de très mauvaise foi.

_-Je conçois très bien que remplacer Adèle puisse être difficile, mais sachez une chose Amélia, désormais, chaque fois que vous devrez faire appel à ses services, ce temps vous sera facturé. _

_-Elle n'a fait que quelques appels téléphoniques…_

_-Qui l'ont tenue occupée plus de deux heures je vous le rappelle. Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous devrez également nous dédommager pour les heures supplémentaires que le répétiteur devra lui consacrer afin qu'elle me satisfasse, _l'assommais-je pour finir. Une seconde plus tard, je quittai la pièce sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir réglé un problème qui autrefois, m'aurait rendu muette. Il faut croire qu'à force de côtoyer un requin de la finance comme Daniel, j'avais retenu certains trucs efficaces : **le bluff**.

De retour dans la salle d'audition, je me sentais forte, sure de moi et prête à être éblouie surtout, car j'espérais bien que la rencontre entre Maryse et Adèle allait être intéressante.

_-Très bien les filles, Béatrice est revenue, vous pouvez venir prendre place devant la caméra, vous nommer à tour de rôle et commencer la scène,_ les guida Marie tout en me suivant des yeux pendant que je reprenais ma place.

Deux secondes, deux petites secondes me furent suffisantes pour savoir qu'elles allaient être parfaites. Je les écoutai se rendre jusqu'à la fin de la scène, laissai Marc (dont j'appréciais la présence discrète et rassurante) les inviter à regagner la salle d'attente, puis prévint mes deux complices de la décision que j'avais prise concernant l'utilisation éhontée que la directrice de l'agence de casting faisait des services d'Adèle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir reçu deux autres acteurs que nous avions retenus pour jouer Bingley et avoir été satisfaite de la prestation de l'un d'eux, nous fîmes le point sur les rôles distribués jusqu'à présent et ceux pour lesquels nous n'avions encore trouvé personne. Élisabeth et William était choisis heureusement. Pour Jane, Charles, Collins et Wickham, nous avions de très bons prospects dans la mire, mais ceux-ci devaient encore auditionner deux par deux puis avec les deux personnages principaux avant que nous puissions leur offrir un contrat.

_-J'ai tellement hâte de voir Serge avec Étienne_, s'excita Marie.

Étienne était le nom de l'excellent acteur que nous entrevoyions pour jouer Charles. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Son rire était extrêmement communicatif. Il nous avait été recommandé par Marie. Elle avait étudié avec lui à l'école nationale de théâtre. Il était un peu plus petit que Serge Carrier, lumineux à plus d'un niveau, mais ce qui me plaisait surtout, c'est que contrairement à tous les interprètes de Charles avant lui, ses cheveux n'étaient ni roux, ni frisés.

_-Ça risque d'être intéressant en effet_, admis-je tout en inscrivant leurs deux noms sur l'ordre du jour de la matinée du lendemain, Serge n'étant malheureusement disponible que les matinées jusqu'à ce que sa production théâtrale se termine.

Un café infect plus loin, soit cinq minutes avant de reprendre les auditions de la matinée, je reçus un message texte de Charlène et décidai d'aller à l'extérieur afin de la rappeler immédiatement. Le signal passait bien mieux dans le stationnement et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais.

Lorsque j'eus mon amie au bout du fil, elle m'apprit aussitôt qu'elle souhaitait passer du temps avec moi, se découvrant totalement libre depuis que sa belle-mère était venue chercher les enfants en fin de matinée.

_-Elle les emmène à son chalet pour deux jours, tu te rends compte. Je suis libre comme l'air, autant en profiter, non?_

_-J'en ai bien l'intention. Sais-tu comment te rendre aux studios MEL'S dans l'ouest de la ville?_

-_Non, mais je vais me débrouiller. _

_-Tu vas prendre un taxi?_

_-Non. C'est moi qui ai la voiture. Antoine prend toujours le train de banlieue pour se rendre au centre-ville._

_-Super. Après la séance d'auditions que tu regarderas avec nous – si ça te tente bien sûr, je te ramène chez moi pour la soirée et te prépare l'une de mes spécialités,_ lui appris-je me sentant tout à coup tellement bien. Ma Charlène, ma Jane Bennet à moi s'en venait. _Charlène_, l'interpellais-je à nouveau, _en arrivant au studio, dis à la réceptionniste que tu es là pour la production et que tu es mon invitée. Je vais aller lui donner ton nom et la prévenir de te laisser entrer. _

-_Wow, c'est plus gardé que le palais de Justice, _se moqua-t-elle.

-_Ouais, et bien si tu savais le nombre d'acteurs et d'actrices qui ont essayé de s'imposer depuis le début pour avoir une chance d'auditionner, _relatais-je avant de m'excuser auprès d'elle puis raccrocher.

30 minutes plus tard, cette belle jeune femme épanouie que mon amie était devenue au fils des années et ce même après être devenue mère, était enfin assise à mes côtés et riait à gorge déployée lorsque les acteurs reprenaient les bouts les plus amusants de mon scénario.

_-Béatrice, Marc, ça vous embête si je vais aider Adèle à se préparer pour la scène avec Charlotte? _

_-Hein?_ Lâchais-je.

_-La comédienne retenue pour le rôle de Charlotte n'est pas encore arrivée et Adèle a besoin de travailler son texte, _repris mon associée en jetant un œil du côté de Marc qui revenait dans la pièce et lui confirmait que l'actrice tant attendue n'était pas encore là.

_-Où est le répétiteur? _M'enquis-je alors.

_-Tu as oublié Béa? _M'interrogea-t-elle tout sourire,_ il avait rendez-vous au centre-ville durant toute la matinée_

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Alors oui, très bien, vas-y._

_-On va faire ça dans le corridor pour ne pas vous déranger, _me prévint-t-elle avant de sortir.

_-Ton portable Béa… _me fit sursauter Charlène en désignant ensuite mon cellulaire du doigt alors qu'il dansait bruyamment sur la table.

Légèrement étourdie, certainement trop sollicitée pour me sentir en contrôle, je lâchai un juron grossier en découvrant l'identité de celle qui me dérangeait, me priant par écrit de la recevoir encore une fois à souper.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ m'interrogea Charlène en me découvrant si rouge.

_-Juliette me demande si elle peut passer chez moi ce soir… _lui résumais-je, les doigts déjà occupés à taper ma réponse.

_-J'imagine qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi, _supposa Charlène. _En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne c'est ok. Ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir._

_-Oh, non. Hors de question, _m'exclamais-je._ Tiens, jette un œil sur ma réponse, _lui ordonnais-je en posant mon cellulaire devant elle.

_-Tu as refusé? _Me contempla-t-elle éberluée.

_-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, _lui soufflais-je tout en reprenant mon appareil pour appuyer sur le bouton de commande : **envoyer**.

_-Annick Martel est là, _annonça Marc en pénétrant dans la pièce suivi de près par la jeune femme que nous avions convoquée pour la seconde fois, présumant qu'elle avait ce qu'il faut pour jouer Charlotte. Adèle et Marie revinrent un instant plus tard et se tinrent sagement en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo nous prévienne qu'il était prêt à débuter la séance.

La scène que j'avais préparée se tenait entre les deux amies à l'instant où Charlotte apprend à Élisabeth qu'elle a décidé de se greffer à l'équipe du réalisateur avec lequel elles s'étaient pourtant juré de ne jamais travailler : William Collins.

_-Je n'ai pas ton talent Élisabeth. Ni même ton ambition. Me joindre à son équipe de production est une offre que je ne peux me permettre de refuser._

-_Je l'ai fait moi_, la contra Adèle avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'irritation et d'ironie.

-_Pfff. C'est facile pour toi car tu es certaine de trouver autre chose,_ se défendit l'aspirante Charlotte un peu mollement.

Pendant que nous écoutions la suite, j'observai Charlène, Marc, Marie et même Angelo puis grimaçais en découvrant qu'ils ne semblaient pas plus impressionnés que moi.

La scène se termina sans que je sois une seule fois distraite par le rire de Charlène. Même Adèle, habituellement juste et convaincante, nous était apparue fade dans l'extrait que nous venions de voir. Je remerciai mécaniquement Annick, la regardai quitter la pièce, presque convaincue qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour rater son audition. Certains acteurs croient – à tors ou a raison – qu'il vaut mieux se présenter et jouer «**safe»** que de ne pas se présenter du tout.

_-Cette jeune femme était-elle la seule Charlotte à voir?_ Me demanda Charlène, incapable de cacher sa déception.

-_Malheureusement oui, _lui appris-je en jetant un œil en direction de Marc qui se tenait toujours près de la porte et qui gesticulait étrangement tout en me faisant un signe que je ne comprenais pas.

Vous n'allez certainement pas le croire, mais ces faits sont véridiques; je suis passée à un cheveu de faire comme Kitty Bennet et lui demander devant tout le monde pourquoi il me faisait un clin d'œil. Heureusement pour moi, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner juste à temps pour me permettre de bien décoder son signe et surtout m'éviter de me rendre ridicule.

Je lorgnai en direction de Marie (que Marc me désignait toujours du doigt) et réalisai qu'en plus d'avoir sensiblement le même âge que le personnage de Charlotte Lucas, celle-ci était comédienne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu jouer il va sans dire, mais Marc avait raison, nous n'avions rien à perdre à lui suggérer de faire un essai devant la caméra.

_-Marie?_

_-Oui Béa?_

-_Puisque tu étais avec Adèle il y a quelques minutes, accepterais-tu de lui donner la réplique devant la caméra? _

_-Pourquoi, _enchaîna-t-elle, méfiante.

_-J'ai besoin de réentendre cette scène… je soupçonne qu'il y a un problème avec le texte… enfin, j'ai besoin d'en être sûre, _insistais-je, presque certaine désormais qu'elle avait compris mon intention et allait refuser.

_-Ok, _me sourit-elle plutôt avant d'entraîner Adèle avec elle et s'arrêter devant Angelo à qui je n'avais jamais besoin de faire signe. Il était toujours prêt.

«-_Je n'ai pas ton talent Élisabeth. Ni même ton ambition. Me joindre à l'équipe de Collins est une offre que je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser, _commença Marie qui n'hésitait pas à ajouter des mots ici et là.

-_Je l'ai bien fait moi_, la contra Adèle aussi bien que la première fois.

-_Tu n'as aucun mérite Lizzie, car en ce qui te concerne, tu es certaine de trouver autre chose,_ se défendit Marie.

_-Mais enfin Charlotte, Collins est un con. Il n'a réalisé qu'un film intéressant il y a cinq ans, mais depuis, plus rien… _

_-On n'est pas tous bien entourés comme toi,_ s'emporta adéquatement Marie, me laissant croire que cette colère était en elle depuis longtemps. J'eus même, subrepticement l'impression qu'elle projetait une partie du ressentiment qu'elle devait tout de même avoir accumulé à l'égard de l'échec de ses nombreuses tentatives pour percer le milieu en tant qu'actrice. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cela rendait Charlotte très touchante.

_-Et puis franchement Élisabeth Bennet, qui es-tu toi pour me juger ainsi?»_

La scène se termina lorsqu'à bout de souffle et émue, Élisabeth (Adèle) serrait son amie dans ses bras et s'excusait de l'attitude méprisante qu'elle avait eu à l'égard de William Collins.

_-Tu n'as pas manqué une seule seconde de cette scène j'espère?_ Prévins-je Angelo soulagée de le voir me faire le signe convenu. _D'où t'est venue cette idée Marc?_ Enchaînais-je.

_-Tu oublies que je les ai entendues répéter dans le corridor pendant que j'attendais Annick. Et puis, je me suis souvenu juste à temps que tu nous as dit que Marie avait été ton modèle pour Charlotte…_

_-Tu es un génie, vraiment. Marc, Marie, je me félicite tellement de vous avoir embarqués dans cette galère._

_-Euh, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe là parce que… _intervint Marie, mais aucun de nous ne crûmes un instant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en l'entendant éclater de rire la seconde d'après.

_-Marie va jouer Charlotte, Marie va jouer Charlotte, _m'exclamai-je en sautillant pour me rendre jusqu'à elle, la serrer dans mes bras et la bécoter partout.

_-Mais ce n'est pas un vrai travail ça Béa, _s'esclaffa Charlène._ Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que vous vous amusiez autant en exerçant ce métier? _

_-Chut Charlène. Il ne faut en parler à personne. C'est notre secret le mieux gardé…_

_-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?_

_-Oui… l'autre concerne ce qu'on demande de faire aux beaux spécimens masculins qui auditionnent devant nous, _ajouta Marie avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant l'air scandalisé d'Adèle. La pauvre, elle venait d'être témoin d'un moment de folie collective.

_-Euh, on n'était pas sensés rester totalement neutres avec les comédiens, _se moqua Marc avant de regarder sa montre et déclarer que c'était l'heure du lunch.

La cafétéria se situant au sous-sol, j'entraînai Charlène à ma suite et m'installai au bout de la file. Le lunch était le seul moment où acteurs et membres de l'équipe de production pouvaient cohabiter. Mon visage n'étant pas connu de tous, je ne me faisais presque jamais déranger. Cette fois ci fit office d'exception puisque je fus rapidement interpelée par Serge Carrier qui commençait à peine son repas en compagnie d'Adèle et d'Angelo.

_-Qui est-ce?_ Me demanda Charlène une fois que je lui eus fait signe que nous allions aller les rejoindre.

_-William Darcy._

_-Très bon choix, _lâcha-t-elle après s'être retournée pour l'étudier davantage.

_-Et c'est encore mieux quand on le connait bien,_ assumais-je au moins autant que ma bonne humeur.

Une fois les présentations d'usage terminées, Charlène eut droit à un interrogatoire serré orchestré par Serge qui voulait tout savoir de notre relation.

_-C'est impossible que vous ayez déjà deux enfants voyons, _s'opposa Adèle interloquée.

-_C'est vrai pourtant,_ déclara mon amie en insérant la main dans son sac à main afin d'en extraire une photo récente de ses deux petits anges.

_-Si j'ai bien compris ce que votre amie m'a raconté, _commença Serge pendant que les trois autres s'extasiaient devant le joli minois des enfants, _Antoine, l'époux de Charlène, est le meilleur ami de Daniel Weston?_

_-C'est tout à fait ça, _lui souris-je prudemment. Enfin, pas si prudemment que ça, puisque je me risquai à ajouter, _Daniel est l'homme qui m'a servi de modèle pour votre rôle._

_-Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? _M'interrogea ensuite Serge – après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

_-Daniel et Béa!_ Pouffa Charlène qui n'avait rien perdu de notre conversation. _Mon époux et moi avons tout essayé pour les mettre ensemble… mais ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre…_

_-Daniel est mon meilleur ami, _affirmais-je en rougissant légèrement, priant pour que ce ne fût pas trop visible.

Le sourire qui resta accroché aux lèvres de Serge de même que le regard approbateur qu'il laissa trainer sur moi, me rendit mal à l'aise. Si cet acteur était aussi intelligent qu'il en avait l'air, il devait déjà avoir compris que j'étais sensible à son charme. Qu'il m'attirait même énormément. En temps normal, c'est-à-dire s'il ne travaillait pas pour moi, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à coucher avec lui, mais présentement, alors que j'étais sa patronne, le risque était tout autre et les conséquences qui en découleraient avaient un potentiel de dangerosité trop élevé.

0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0

_-Béa, Serge Carrier est tellement sexy. __Et j'ai adoré te voir travailler. Merci de m'avoir invitée, _s'exclama Charlène avant de s'asseoir devant moi, un verre de vin à la main.

_-Je crois que je peux affirmer sans risque que Serge Carrier ne laisse personne indifférent,_ annonçais-je en cognant mon verre contre le sien.

-_La jeune femme qui joue Élisabeth est très talentueuse aussi, _admit-elle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur le bord de sa coupe.

_-Tu sais quoi, outre l'aspect financier qui me pose quand même problème, je réalise aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû réaliser ce projet bien avant._

_-Tu as des problèmes d'argent? Je croyais que Daniel y avait pourvu, _allongea-t-elle.

_-Oui, bien sûr,_ affirmais-je en réalisant que je marchais sur des œufs. _Mais tu sais… dans toute production cinématographique, il y a des imprévus… _me repris-je.

_-Bof… s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu sais qui aller voir,_ me rassura-t-elle en m'offrant le plus merveilleux sourire complice qui soit.

_-Euh, si tu parles de Daniel, et bien sache qu'en ce qui regarde mon financement, il est maintenant tout au bas de ma liste… _

_-Pourquoi, _s'étouffa-t-elle presque.

_-Bof… ça serait trop long à t'expliquer… disons simplement qu'il m'a écrit un long mail cette semaine… et… son contenu m'a… _une petite grimace puis j'ajoutai_, son contenu m'oblige à remettre notre amitié en question…_

_-Oh… je suis désolée Béa. _

_-Bof… ce n'est pas si grave. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille et suis surtout trop occupée pour m'en faire réellement. _

_-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire…_

_-Si, il y a une chose que tu peux faire…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Ne pas en parler à Antoine, _la surpris-je.

Mais c'était peine perdue et c'était surtout sans compter sur le lien serré qui unissait Charlène à son époux. Et sans tenir compte surtout de l'affection qu'ils avaient pour moi et pour Daniel aussi nécessairement. En fait, Charlène, comme Jane d'ailleurs, ne possédait aucune malice, mais était farcie de bonnes intentions.

Comment suis-je en mesure d'affirmer qu'elle en avait parlé à Antoine me demanderez-vous? Et bien, tout simplement à cause du boomerang que je reçus en pleine face, quelques jours plus tard.

Ce soir là - vendredi soir – j'étais vannée, un brin déprimée, non pas à cause de la production qui avançait très bien (il ne nous manquait plus que l'acteur qui allait jouer Monsieur Bennet), mais plutôt en raison des heures de sommeil que j'avais perdues à tenter de répondre au long mail de Daniel. J'avais désormais quinze brouillons dans ma boite de courriels et ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer.

Le plus long de ces mails étant celui que j'avais écrit la veille au soir et sauvegardé à trois heures du matin, c'est lui que je pris le temps de relire ce soir là, après avoir réalisé ma routine du soir.

«_Je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça,_ échappais-je d'une voix lasse. _Tant que je serai en colère contre lui, je n'arriverai pas à lui répondre adéquatement»._

Je m'y remis donc. Je cliquai sur le bouton qui me permettrait de continuer à écrire, puis commençai à taper.

Deux heures plus tard, j'abandonnai, vaincue par la fatigue et déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à transcender ma frustration pour éviter à la colère de dominer ma lettre. 12h15, je me forçai à éteindre mon ordinateur – sans sauvegarder mes efforts de la soirée – par choix évidemment – puis m'effondrai dans mon lit, sans même prendre la peine d'entrer sous les couvertures.

Un bruit infernal me força à ouvrir les yeux. J'accrochai mon réveil du regard en me redressant : 1h30.

«_Qui peut bien tambouriner ainsi sur ma porte à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit?_ M'interrogeais-je, incapable de marcher assez vite pour éviter le commentaire désobligeant de l'un de mes voisins qui se mit à frapper sur le mur qui jouxtait nos appartements.

_-Sacrebleu, allez-donc répondre à votre porte pour qu'on puisse dormir! _Tempêta sa voix bourrue à travers la mince cloison avec laquelle nous devions tous composer.

J'arrivai à la porte en avançant tant bien que mal malgré la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce, le cœur battant à toute allure, maintenant certaine qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Daniel. Sa menace avait été assez claire : «_**je viendrai frapper à ta porte, si tu me laisses sans nouvelles».**_

_-Juliette?_ M'exclamais-je en contemplant le spectacle désastreux qu'elle m'offrait alors qu'elle me contemplait, en larmes et toute grelottante.

_-J'ai égaré la clé de l'appartement de Daniel,_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et avinée.

_-Entre… mais entre voyons. Ne reste pas sur le palier, _lui ordonnais-je en l'entraînant avec moi et la conduisant dans le salon.

Le soulagement que j'éprouvai en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Daniel me rendit certainement plus sensible à sa cause que je l'eus été en temps normal. Juliette avait beau avoir été très proche de moi à une certaine époque, notre amitié n'était pas totalement restaurée. Le serait-elle à nouveau un jour? J'en doutais vraiment. Surtout maintenant que jaillissait – sous son fard – son côté manipulateur et son égoïsme. Une Caroline Bingley du vingtième siècle.

Vingt minutes plus tard pourtant, je l'avais tout de même aidée à prendre une douche, l'avais forcée à avaler un bol de soupe et lui avait offert mon lit.

_-Merci Béa, tu es tellement une bonne amie, _avait-elle échappé d'une voix ensommeillée avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

La tristesse m'envahit une seconde plus tard, me forçant à quitter la pièce pour ne pas risquer qu'elle me vit pleurer. «_Moi, une bonne amie»_, m'interrogeais-je en roulant des yeux, alors que – n'eut été de l'état dans lequel je l'avais découverte – je lui aurais certainement interdit de franchir ma porte.

_«Qu'allions-nous devenir tous les trois?_ Poursuivis-je ma réflexion en sortant un oreiller et une couverture de mon placard. Après avoir filé le parfait bonheur pendant de nombreuses années, serait-il possible que nous soyons condamnés à poursuivre nos routes chacun de notre côté? Je concevais très bien me passer de Juliette. Ne l'avais-je pas déjà fait pendant toute cette année où elle s'était envolée avec son Louis? Mais Daniel?

_Suis-je prête à le voir sortir de ma vie?»_ M'apitoyais-je une fois bien installée sous ma couverture (sommes-nous jamais parfaitement à l'aise sur un divan).

Je fermai les yeux, consciente que mes paupières firent ainsi déborder les larmes qui répondaient à leur façon à la question qui m'infectait l'esprit depuis que j'avais reçu ce maudit mail.

C'est à ce moment-là que le boomerang se manifesta réellement. Il fit son entrée de manière au moins aussi théâtrale que Juliette un peu plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, puisque j'étais plus près de la porte d'entrée, j'épargnai à mon voisin la peine de me presser davantage que celui qui frappait à ma porte de plus en plus fort.

-_Daniel?_ Le contemplais-je en le découvrant aussi pâle devant moi.

_-Béatrice?_ Échappa-t-il comme le soulagement gagnait ses traits tirés. _Pourquoi Diable m'as-tu laissé sans nouvelle,_ me gronda-t-il en écartant les bras.

_-C'est que…_bredouillais-je la tête légèrement écrasée contre sa poitrine_, je suis désolée Daniel…_levais-je ensuite les yeux vers lui_ (_j'ai certainement oublié de vous dire à quel point il est grand).

-_Béa! Daniel!?_ Nous découvrit Juliette une seconde à peine après que Daniel m'eut surpris encore davantage en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_«Qu'allions-nous devenir tous les trois?» _paniquais-je en me répétant cette question qui me sembla encore plus d'actualité à l'instant où je relevai le troublant désarroi de celui que je repoussai brusquement et croisai le regard haineux de Juliette.

_-Sortez de chez moi, _balbutiai-je._ Tous les deux!_ Hurlai-je ensuite avant de les abandonner, entrer dans ma chambre et claquer violemment la porte derrière moi.

…_**À suivre…**_

**Ah... l'impulsivité... et Béa... Dans quels beaux draps s'est-elle mise? À vous de me le dire... **

**Miriamme**


	9. Un adieu douloureux ou mérité

**Oups... euh, juste comme ça... celles qui aiment que la vie soit constamment douce et tranquille, tenez-vous loin de cette histoire... car Béa est loin d'être au bout de ses peines... Après tout, vous me connaissez bien maintenant... il y aura plusieurs retournements de situation... (en passant, cette histoire comptera 14 chapitres et un épilogue)... La moitié est donc dépassée... tenez bon... Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Neuvième partie**_

_-Votre épouse s'appelle Fanny, pas Annie! _Répétais-je pour la quatrième fois à l'acteur que nous avions pourtant adoré lors de sa première audition, mais qui semblait étonnement, ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

-_Désolé…_ balbutia l'homme entre deux âges en reprenant sa place à côté de celle que nous avions déjà engagée pour interpréter son épouse.

_-Euh, monsieur Larue, faites-moi plaisir, rentrez chez vous. _

_-Mais, ce rôle est pour moi, _m'interrompit-il.

_-Allez dormir quelques heures puis revenez en fin d'après-midi. Nous reprendrons la scène à ce moment-là… Ne vous en faites pas… vous aurez votre chance comme tous les autres… _le rassurais-je, me demandant toutefois si je prenais la bonne décision. Son histoire de voisins bruyants qui l'avaient empêché de dormir me semblait un peu douteuse.

-_Heureusement qu'on en a d'autres à voir_, mentionna Marie une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce. _Le tournage n'est pas encore commencé et il nous met déjà dans l'embarras…_

_-Euh, _nousinterrompit Annie Gagnon, la détentrice du rôle de madame Bennet_, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que je ne peux pas être là cet après-midi?_

_-Oui, c'est bon… on s'en souvenait madame Gagnon, _prétendis-je en me levant pour aller lui ouvrir la porte._ Profitez donc du départ de monsieur Larue pour prendre une plus longue pause, _lui suggérais-je tout en grimaçant à cause du travail que j'allais devoir réaliser durant l'heure du lunch afin de choisir une nouvelle scène d'audition pour accommoder celui à qui j'avais offert un sursis un peu trop facilement.

-_Béatrice, ton cellulaire,_ s'impatienta Marie à l'autre bout de la salle, _je ne sais pas qui tente de te joindre depuis le début de la matinée, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais répondre?_

_-Hein?_ Lâchais-je en sortant brusquement de la lune avant de jeter un œil sur elle puis sur l'appareil sautillant, _ce n'est pas un appel important,_ prétendis-je en ramassant mon cellulaire pour l'éteindre et le jeter dans mon sac à mains.

Daniel. Seigneur, il tentait de me joindre depuis ce fameux soir où il était venu de New York pour me voir. Depuis que je l'avais mis à la porte de but en blanc. Toute la fin de semaine, il avait tenté de s'imposer à moi. Par mail bien entendu, mais également par téléphone. Reprenant mon cellulaire d'un geste rageur, je quittai la pièce sans un mot pour aller m'installer dans le stationnement.

Deux sonneries plus tard, il répondit, son timbre plus bas que d'habitude, sa voix légèrement anxieuse.

_-Béa, enfin, _déglutit-il.

_-Daniel, _soupirais-je, incapable d'assumer cette boule qui montait de ma gorge. _Tu dois me laisser tranquille. Ne m'appelle plus veux-tu? Je te ferai signe quand je serai prête à te voir… ou te parler… _

_-Je voulais juste m'excuser Béa. _

_-Et bien, c'est fait… _

_-Béa, je… _commença-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi incertaine.

_-Quoi? _Le pressais-je.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser…_

_-Tu n'aurais pas __dû venir chez moi__ Daniel, _le corrigeais-je_. Pas plus que Juliette d'ailleurs._

_-Je l'ai mise à la porte ce matin, _me surprit-il.

_-Quoi? _Paniquais-je._ Où crois-tu qu'elle va aller se réfugier par la suite, hein?_

_-Pas chez toi, _affirma-t-il avec une assurance tranquille qui me mit la puce à l'oreille.

_-Pourquoi ça?_

_-Je m'en suis assuré…_

Roulant des yeux, je soupirai bruyamment puis lui demandai :_ Comment? _

…..

_-Comment t'en es-tu assuré? _Repris-je plus froidement.

…..

_-Daniel? _M'impatientais-je.

…..

_-Tu lui as offert de l'argent, _compris-je._ Tu l'as payée pour qu'elle s'en aille, _le méprisais-je.

_-Béatrice, _soupira-t-il à son tour,_ ce que je fais ou ne fais pas de mon argent ne te regarde en rien…_

_-Vrai, _confirmais-je en me laissant dominer par la colère,_ mais j'ai tout de même le droit de m'insurger contre un homme qui croit que tout s'achète, qu'il s'agisse de Juliette ou de n'importe qui d'autre, _m'emportais-je, sachant que je mentais. À propos de Juliette du moins, car à l'instant même, je me foutais royalement d'elle. C'est contre lui que j'étais en colère. Contre cette décision qu'il avait prise de changer les règles du jeu entre nous, sans me consulter, sans attendre que je lui en donne la permission. D'autant plus que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter avec mon film et qu'il le savait.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse? _Monta-t-il le ton à son tour.

_-Rien! _Hurlais-je carrément cette fois,_ rien Daniel, _lui resservis-je un ton plus bas afin de me donner le temps de préparer la suite,_ Sincèrement je n'attends plus rien de ta part… _

_-Très bien, j'ai compris, _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amer. Notre conversation ne menait à rien. Nous le savions tous les deux. Sans compter que la tristesse que j'avais sentie chez lui au début de notre conversation s'était envolée pour laisser la place à la froideur et au mépris. _Adieu Béatrice_, me surprit-il avant de raccrocher.

_**-Adieu**__? _Soliloquais-je._**Adieu!**_

Il avait osé me dire adieu en plus de me raccrocher au nez. «_Mais n'avais-je pas tout fait pour mériter cela?»_ Me méprisais-je de plus en plus étourdie. Je n'avais aucune excuse. Même le fait que ma vie s'était complexifiée ne pouvait justifier totalement que je sois devenue aussi agressive avec lui.

Sous le choc, je vacillai et n'eus d'autre choix que de m'agripper au rétroviseur de la voiture de Marie à côté de laquelle j'avais placé cet appel, puis de me laisser glisser le long de la portière afin de me dissimuler aux yeux de ceux qui – à toute heure de la journée, pouvaient sortir du bâtiment pour venir griller une cigarette. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, projetais des larmes de feu, sentant même mon visage se gonfler pour arriver à expulser cette impressionnante concentration de colère qui sublimait toutes les autres émotions depuis 48 heures. Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout dans cette furie qui crachait, sifflait, haletait poings et dents serrés, se frappait la tête contre la portière et dont le chignon défait balayait la carrosserie au rythme des spasmes qui la submergeaient.

_-Mademoiselle Eaton? Mon Dieu, Béa, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? _Entendis-je tout près de mon oreille. Ravalant la prochaine vague un peu trop vite, je m'étouffai, toussai à quelques reprises puis me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, mes oreilles ayant déjà identifié l'homme qui s'adressait à moi.

Ne m'étais-je pas installée là justement pour ne pas être découverte. Et puis pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui me vint en aide?

S'asseyant à même le sol à mes côtés, Serge jeta sur moi un regard si compréhensif, si attristé également que je ne pus que fondre en larmes à nouveau, mais doucement cette fois, sans violence, sans folie.

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose? Aller chercher Marie? Marc? _Tenta-mon compagnon en me passant le mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son veston.

Ma jeune sœur ne venait pas de fuir avec un séducteur impénitent comme Wickham, mais il semblerait bien que moi aussi j'allais avoir droit à la gentillesse de Darcy pendant que je traversais cette crise majeure. Dans le roman de Jane Austen, voilà où j'aurais voulu être à l'instant et pour vrai. Pas dans cette réalité où je devrais avaler, digérer, puis assimiler l'adieu de mon meilleur ami.

_-Je viens de rompre avec un ami par téléphone, _résumais-je en ramassant l'appareil fautif que j'avais échappé sur le sol.

_-On ne rompt pas avec un ami… on s'engueule, on boude… mais rompre? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça…_ déclina-t-il d'une voix – sensuellement – moqueuse.

-_Il m'a dit Adieu,_ précisais-je avant de me moucher bruyamment.

Après avoir sifflé sous l'effet de la surprise, il captura mon regard et soupira_. Ouais, ça semble sérieux alors, _pinça-t-il les lèvres avant d'ajouter, _s'agit-il de Daniel Weston?_

Ma réponse resta bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge. J'avais trop mal pour l'affirmer verbalement. Je me contentai d'acquiescer en penchant lentement la tête de haut en bas.

_-Que s'est-il passé?_ Risqua-t-il enfin.

_-… On s'est disputés violemment. Je… Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui… Je ne le suis jamais d'ailleurs quand il heurte ma fierté… Mais cette fois, je suis allée trop loin, enfin je crois… Mais lui aussi… juste avant. Puis plus tôt encore… quand il a osé jouer notre amitié à la roulette russe, _choisis-je comme expression, ne me sentant pas assez en confiance avec Serge pour balancer la chose dans son intégralité. C'est-à-dire que Daniel avait osé m'embrasser._ Comme ça… sans m'en parler, _terminais-je en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

_-Il est amoureux de vous, _diagnostiqua-t-il intuitivement me contemplant tristement tandis que je rougissais à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_-On peut résumer la situation ainsi, malheureusement… _admis-je en haussant les épaules pour lui montrer à quel point je me sentais impuissante.

-_Et vous? _

_-Quoi moi?_

_-Êtes-vous amoureuse de lui?_

_-NON, _protestais-je en serrant les poings. _Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne m'a jamais intéressée… que je n'ai pas souhaité avoir une aventure avec lui… mais comme ça ne s'est jamais produit… _Je regardai Serge directement dans les yeux pour lui expliquer,_ il a épousé ma colocataire de l'époque, Juliette. _

_-Ah, _commenta Serge.

_-Alors, par le force des choses, on est devenus amis… On y a mis le temps, mais ce qu'on est arrivés à construire ensemble comme relation, aucun de mes amants n'a jamais réussi à égaler ça… même pas ceux avec qui j'ai cohabité pour un temps…_ _En fait, pour être honnête, Daniel est l'étalon que j'utilise pour mesurer les hommes qui traversent ma vie…_ _Son amitié est solide comme un roc, __**était…**_insistais-je dans un sanglot.

_-Béatrice? _M'interpella-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

_-Quoi?_

_-Me permettez-vous d'être franc avec vous?_

_- Allez-y… je ne vous mordrai pas… ma minute de folie est passée… _

_-Ce que vous venez de me décrire ressemble davantage au sentiment amoureux, qu'à de l'amitié… il semble bien que vous en ayez traversé la frontière depuis longtemps, mais que lui seul l'a compris et est prêt à l'assumer…_

_-C'en est fait de nous alors, _professais-je d'un ton boudeur.

_-Où avez-vous appris que l'amour allait tuer votre amitié?_

_-Je n'ai jamais été amie avec mes amants…._

Le rire de Serge m'enveloppa, me rendant toute chose. Je l'observai entre mes cils, prenant tout à coup conscience de mon apparence, de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et éclatai de rire à mon tour.

_-Vous êtes Élisabeth Bennet, _gloussa-t-il sur la pente descendante de son hilarité. _Vous êtes pleine de préjugés._

_-Merci Serge, _repris-je après m'être écroulée de rire à mon tour._ Merci de m'avoir écoutée. _

_-Je suis à votre service m'dam, _me répondit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Aussitôt que je fus – consciente de ma petite taille (après tout, mes yeux arrivaient à la hauteur de son col de chemise), je lâchai spontanément : _Vous êtes libre ce soir? On est lundi non, _insistais-je en le découvrant aussi pensif,_ c'est relâche dans tous les théâtres…_

_-Oui, bien entendu… mais… ce qu'il y a… c'est que je sors avec Marie ce soir, _m'apprit-il en grimaçant.

_-Ah, _échappais-je._ Oh, _nuançais-je, _ce sera pour une autre fois alors._

_-Béatrice, _reprit-il pendant que je secouais vigoureusement ma jupe et entreprenais de replacer les plans de mon chemisier,_ croyez bien que si vous me l'aviez demandé la première, j'aurais accepté votre offre._

_-C'est pas grave. On se reprendra… Soyons amis alors? _Lui offris-je en lui emboitant le pas.

-_Hors de question,_ me surprit-il d'un ton moqueur tandis que je me retournais un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Il attendit d'avoir tout mon attention, m'offrit son plus beau sourire et se lança, _il n'est pas exclus que nous devenions amants un jour…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«_Daniel,_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à ton dernier mail. Le voudrais-je que je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon (et crois moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé). Mon service de messagerie regorge de mails inachevés. _

_J'ai besoin de temps Daniel. De beaucoup de temps. Outre le fait que la réalisation de mon film demande cent fois plus d'énergie que ce que je croyais, il n'en demeure pas moins que ce que je ressens à ton égard – selon moi toujours – ne peut certainement pas se limiter qu'à l'un ou l'autre de ces deux pôles que tu définis comme étant __**amitié**__ et __**amour**__. Les choses sont rarement aussi simples. Si c'est le cas pour toi, et bien sache que je t'envie réellement, car de mon côté… quelle image pourrais-je te donner? Ah oui, en voici une, je me sens comme l'unique passagère d'un wagon qui vient d'être lâché sur le parcours d'une montagne-russe. Un jour c'est l'euphorie, le lendemain, la dépression. Voilà pourquoi, je ne peux me consacrer à l'exercice que tu me demandes, c'est-à-dire, réfléchir à ce que tu représentes pour moi. Mais ne devrais-tu pas être le premier à comprendre ça? S'il était question de tes affaires au lieu de mon film? Je fais ici référence, à toutes ces fois où pendant que tu te consacrais à l'un de tes clients, ni moi, ni ton épouse n'avions la permission de te déranger. _

_Maintenant, ceci étant dit, je me permets tout de même d'évoquer cet ADIEU que tu as jeté dans mon oreille avant de raccrocher. Et bien, ça t'étonnera sans doute (quoique peut être pas finalement si l'on considère que je t'ai mis à la porte de chez moi en pleine nuit) sache que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi et qu'il vaut mieux que nous cessions de nous voir pendant quelques temps. _

_Toutefois, connaissant ta nature anxieuse (pour ne pas dire protectrice) et dans le but de respecter le contrat en bonne et due forme que nous avons cosigné, je t'enverrai un rapport hebdomadaire présentant les grandes lignes des activités réalisées en tant que productrice d'abord, réalisatrice, puis scénariste. Le but était bien sûr que tu puisses suivre ton investissement._

_Béa._

_Ps : Je t'enverrai dès vendredi soir, le compte rendu de cette semaine._

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir appuyé sur le bouton _**envoyer**_ de mon service de messagerie que je réalisai que j'avais omis d'ajouter le mot _**amitié**_ avant de signer mon nom. Je me demandai alors si – en ce qui a trait à l'écriture - il y avait lieu d'accorder de l'importance à ce type d'omission (réalisée de manière consciente ou non), mais surtout ce qu'en aurait pensé Freud.

«_Ça y est, _me grondais-je finalement,_ tu deviens complètement folle», _conclus-je, en fermant mon service de messagerie, puis mon ordinateur. Si seulement je pouvais fermer aussi aisément le tiroir débordant de mes pensées.

Par contre, depuis que je m'étais déchargée par lettre interposée, je me sentais plus légère. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sentais au meilleur de ma forme, mais toujours est-il que je me sentais presque zen. J'étais comme anesthésiée en fait. C'est sans doute à cause de ce nouvel état de grâce que ma conscience laissa sciemment émerger un sentiment de reconnaissance pour l'acteur qui m'avait accordé le temps nécessaire pour que je puisse m'extraire du gouffre dans lequel je m'enfonçais et me faire rire surtout en me disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être mon ami, pour pouvoir être mon amant.

«_Euh Béa_, relevais-je pour condamner à l'avance cette pensée, _n'oublies pas qu'il passe la soirée avec Marie». _Il faut dire que connaissant ma collègue, comme je la connaissais, il y avait fort à parier que Serge allait finir dans son lit. Marie était actuellement aussi active sexuellement que je le fus lors de mon arrivée à Montréal. À cet égard, je savais donc aussi, que chacune des mises en garde que je lui avais adressées, n'aurait pas plus d'effet sur elle qu'elles n'en eurent sur moi à l'époque. Ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Le problème, assurément, résidait dans les répercussions possibles que pourrait engendrer une aventure entre eux. Surtout lorsque l'une avait voix au chapitre au niveau de l'orchestration des éléments liés à la production, et que l'autre détenait le premier rôle masculin.

Au fond de moi, je savais – non pour l'avoir vécu heureusement – mais pour avoir recueilli le témoignage de plusieurs collègues qui s'étaient retrouvés ainsi contraints de céder contre la volonté combinée de deux membres importants d'une même production, que je risquais gros si ces deux là (ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs) en venaient à former un couple sur mon plateau. Dans le métier depuis plusieurs années, un nom avait été même attribué à ce type de problème, on appelait ça : **le déséquilibre du plateau. **

Honnêtement, toutefois, je dois vous avouer que l'éventualité - totalement hypothétique je vous l'accorde - qu'un tel problème se concrétise, débalançait déjà suffisamment mes émotions pour que je sois en mesure de craindre l'autre déséquilibre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel,

Tel que promis, je te transmets un compte rendu de cette dernière semaine, de même que la liste officielle des acteurs et actrices engagés depuis la fin des auditions.

Élisabeth Bennet : Adèle Bouchard

William Darcy : Serge Carrier

Charles Bingley: Étienne Hamel

Jane Bennet: Maryse Marceau

Caroline Bingley: Hélène Major

George Wickham: Paul-Augustin Querton

Charlotte Lucas: Marie Candelier

Lydia Bennet: Patricia Lamarre

Georgianna Darcy: Michelle Labonté

Monsieur Bennet (Claude): Roger Larue

Madame Bennet (Fanny): Annie Gagnon

Colonel Fitzwilliam: Pierre Gendron

Kitty Bennet: Sylvie Harvey

Marie Bennet: Marie-Claude Beaulieu

Catherine DeBourg: Louise Lavallée

Anne DeBourg: Rosalie Cyr

Mado Lamotte, dans le rôle de Mado Lamotte (Drag queen)

Nous avons également déjà retenu une trentaine d'autres acteurs (rôles de troisième ordre et figurants) dont je pourrais te fournir la liste sur demande.

Les trois semaines à venir, incluront – comme tu t'en doutes certainement déjà – plusieurs lectures de groupe, les premières répétitions, l'essayage des costumes, le repérage des lieux de tournage (ceux qui ne sont pas encore déterminés) et l'engagement de l'équipe technique dont Marc a gentiment accepté de s'occuper personnellement.

Côté distribution, je n'ai que quelques réserves, mais puisque celles-ci ne se rapportent qu'à certains personnages secondaires, je crois que nous devrions arriver à respecter les délais de même que le cadre budgétaire auquel mon équipe et moi sommes arrivées.

Histoire de te faire rire un peu, je me permets de te rapporter l'anecdote entourant l'embauche de Paul-Augustin Querton (George Wickham). Il faut dire que sans être agréable à regarder, ce jeune homme possède un charisme incroyable.

Il se trouvait derrière Marie et moi dans la longue file qui menait à la cafétéria. Au bas mot, pas moins de huit comédiennes et deux hommes se sont arrêtées pour le saluer et discuter brièvement avec lui pendant que nous avancions à pas de tortue. Comme j'étais devant lui, je fus à même de constater que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'avait flirté avec aucune de ces jeunes femmes. Il se contentait de les écouter et d'être attentif à leurs besoins. Lorsque vint pour moi le temps de commander mon repas, je ramassai la dernière salade au thon qu'il y avait dans le présentoir refroidissant, puis avançai jusqu'au prochain comptoir.

-_Avez-vous une autre salade de thon à l'arrière_, l'entendis-je alors s'enquérir derrière moi.

-_Non,_ lui répondit la dame d'un certain âge qui se tenait devant lui.

Bien sûr, tu me connais assez pour deviner que je songeai pendant un instant à lui céder la mienne (après tout, en ce qui me concerne – toutes les salades se valent ou presque). C'est alors qu'il se tourna franchement vers moi, me fit un petit signe de dénégation, puis dévisagea à nouveau l'employée, tout sourire pour s'exclamer : _Vous ne voudriez pas obliger cette jeune femme à se départir de sa salade n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes certaine que vous ne pouvez pas m'en trouver une?_

-_C'est-à-dire que…_ bredouilla la pauvre femme avant d'acquiescer, ajouter qu'elle allait aller vérifier dans la chambre froide puis quitter son poste sans se soucier de tous les clients qui attendaient derrière lui.

Il profita alors du départ de cette dame pour me faire un clin d'œil, me prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde qu'il obtiendrait satisfaction.

Tu devines, bien entendu, que lorsqu'il s'est présenté dans la salle d'audition, il n'eut que peu de choses à faire pour me convaincre qu'il possédait ce qu'il fallait pour jouer Wickham.

En conclusion, tu peux te réjouir pour moi, les auditions sont entièrement terminées. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que chaque personnage correspond totalement à ce que j'avais imaginé, mais dans l'ensemble (grosso-modo), je suis satisfaite des résultats.

«_Oh Daniel, __**by the way**__, j'ai relevé une photo de toi dans la section affaire sur cyberpresse. On t'y voyait au bras d'une belle israélienne. On dirait bien que New York te réussit?_ Voici le genre de message que je n'aurais pas manqué de lui écrire n'eut été des restrictions dont j'étais l'auteure et qui m'obligeait maintenant à m'en tenir aux détails liés à mon film.

_Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que la chose serait aussi difficile?_ Me serinais-je. Son amitié me manquait bien sûr, mais plus encore, cela m'irritait au-delà de toute expression de le voir aussi souriant et heureux au bras d'une jeune femme.

_Non, c'est totalement faux et tu le sais_, m'intimais-je, _ce n'est pas uniquement la photo qui te dérange_, continuais-je, _mais_ _ce qui est écrit dessous….»_

En effet, en italique et entouré de guillemets (laissant croire qu'il s'agissait des propos de Daniel lui-même) on lisait en toutes lettres : «_**Et si c'était vrai? Et si c'était aussi simple de trouver la femme de ma vie?»**_

_**...À suivre...**_

**Alors... des réactions? des cris de protestations surtout?**

**En passant, j'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de Gridaille et Laurence... Miriamme.**


	10. Apprendre à tomber

**Chère lectrices, merci de suivre cette histoire avec laquelle je m'amuse beaucoup. Chères premières lectrices (avant publication) merci de m'avoir surveillée de près et de continuer à la faire alors que je suis à rédiger l'épilogue. Je dédie ce chapitre à ma cousine France-ena qui se marie aujourd'hui même avec son beau Darcy. Je serai avec vous deux en pensée... Bonne lecture. Miriamme**

Message à Guest: Ton questionnement concernant l'israélienne est tout à fait justifié... et la solution viendra dans quelques chapitres... pour ce qui est d'écrire une partie ou un chapitre POV Daniel et bien, non. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce procédé et n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Dans l'épilogue, nous apprendrons tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de Daniel... lorsqu'il se confiera à Béa. Je suis plutôt conservatrice et préfère le mode romanesque... J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir.

_**Dixième partie**_

-_Agence de casting Reinhart? _Répondit une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. «_Tiens, tiens… Amélia a enfin réussi à se trouver une nouvelle assistante_», songeais-je, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-_Puis-je parler à Amélia? _M'enquis-je, retrouvant instantanément ma nervosité.

_-Qui dois-je annoncer?_ M'interrogea-t-elle sur le même ton que ces voix préenregistrées des répondeurs automatiques.

_-Béatrice Eaton._

_-Je vous transfère tout de suite madame Eaton_, enchaîna-t-elle, me laissant croire que mon nom ne figurait pas sur la liste noire d'Amélia.

-_BÉA, comment allez-vous?_ M'accrocha-t-elle énergiquement cinq secondes plus tard.

_-Wow, quel accueil?_ Me moquais-je en éclatant de rire. Lorsque je l'entendis s'esclaffer à son tour, je repris mon sérieux et lui expliquai la raison de mon appel, _Et bien voilà, je rencontre certaines difficultés avec un acteur… et comme vous avez toujours été de si bons conseils… je me demandais si…_

-_Aucun problème_, me coupa-t-elle avant d'ajouter tout aussi vite, _laissez-moi consulter mon agenda. _Elle reprit la ligne quelques secondes plus tard pour me confirmer qu'elle était disponible après 17h00 pour les trois prochains jours. _Toutefois_, _Béatrice, sachez que je vais devoir vous facturer cette rencontre comme du temps de consultation._

-_Aucun problème,_ l'imitais-je en me mordant les lèvres à l'autre bout du fil.

_«Menteuse!» _Chaque fois que j'entendais le mot argent ou n'importe lequel de ses dérivés ou synonymes, je recevais un coup dans l'estomac. Vous connaissez certainement la sensation désagréable qu'on ressent lorsqu'une enseignante passe ses ongles sur un tableau noir, et bien, c'est cela. C'est exactement cela que ce concept éveille chez moi. Depuis que je manque d'argent, évidemment.

Quand à votre suggestion de faire appel à Daniel? «_Eh oui, j'entends vos voix dans ma tête. Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez». _Hors de question. Je m'y refuse totalement. Au nom de notre amitié Et de cette relation que j'ai mis «**on hold**» justement. Pas uniquement pour ça. Je ne peux pas non plus oublier la conversation dont Juliette a été témoin et par laquelle l'opinion de Daniel m'a été transmise.

Considérant ces deux critères, je vais vous dire franchement de quoi j'aurais l'air si je me présentais à sa porte pour lui demander un autre prêt? D'une **profiteuse **voilà. Oui, oui, je vous assure que c'est d'une** ingrate **aussi**.** De plus, j'ai beau ne plus être capable de conclure mes mails par l'éternelle expression de «**mes** **amitiés**», je veux encore moins me parjurer en allant lui réclamer de l'argent au nom de cette relation qui nous unit (euh, nous unissait).

_-Je viendrai vous voir aujourd'hui même Amélia_, terminais-je.

-_Super_, raccrocha-t-elle sans même me saluer.

«_Tiens, elle non plus n'utilise plus de formule de fermeture de conversation ou en tout cas s'en croit dispensée_» grimaçais-je avant d'accélérer le pas, pressée que j'étais de retourner dans le bar Chez Mado où nous nous préparions à tourner la scène hilarante qui avait servi de déclencheur à ma relation avec Daniel et de prémisse à mon film.

_-J'aimais mieux ton autre homme, __**le vrai**__?_ Me lança celle qui ressemblait à un oiseau exotique lorsque je revins dans la grande salle où Adèle, costumée en Marilyn répétait son texte avec Serge.

_-T'aimes pas les acteurs Mado? Pourtant t'en es un toi-même, _l'agaçais-je tout en pénétrant plus avant dans le bar pour aller rejoindre l'équipe technique, dont Angelo.

Après m'être entretenue brièvement avec Marc, Marie et le caméraman en chef, je ramassai le porte-voix, me redressai, puis me retournai pour m'adresser à la centaine de figurants que nous avions engagés et qui représentait la faune très colorée fréquentant habituellement le bar de la célèbre Mado.

_-Très bien. Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais le moment est venu de faire une première prise. Serge, Adèle, Mado? Êtes-vous prêts?_

-_Ça va,_ me sourit Serge avant d'aider Adèle à se lever.

-_Je suis prête_, rétorqua celle-ci une fois debout sur la scène.

-_Pas moi_, blagua Mado en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_**-Super… dans… un… deux… trois…. ACTION!**_

_-Scène 1 : Prise 1,_ mentionna le très féminin spécimen mâle que j'avais retenu parmi les figurants pour tenir et actionner le CLAP compte tenu de l'absence de la jeune femme dont c'était la responsabilité.

Nous dûmes reprendre la scène une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est presque la norme lors d'un tournage. Le moment le plus amusant fut bien entendu celui où Serge se retrouva le visage et la poitrine couverts de bouillie (inodore heureusement) qu'un système de pompage sophistiqué permettait à Adèle d'expulser lorsqu'elle le voulait. Nous avions tellement répété cette simple petite séquence avant d'oser l'essayer. Et nous avions bien fait, car la première prise complète fut réussie. Pendant que Serge allait se nettoyer en profondeur, j'en profitai pour revoir ce que ça donnait sur le moniteur qu'Angelo avait amené devant moi.

_-Super, c'est dans la boîte,_ lui confirmai-je, soulagée de ne pas avoir à reprendre ce moment qui ramenait un peu trop mes pensées vers Daniel, dont la présence physique concrète commençait à me manquer royalement.

_-Comment va-t-il?_

_-Qui?_

_-Ton beau Daniel,_ pasticha Mado d'une voix traînante.

_-Oh… je ne saurais te dire…_ _il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, en fait, _admis-je en me sentant rougir. _Et puis… toi la première Mado, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas __**Mon**__ beau Daniel…_

-_Ouais… c'est ça… attention ma chouette… si tu ne lui mets pas rapidement le grappin dessus… tu vas encore te le faire voler,_ me surprit-elle avant de faire claquer sa main sur mon derrière jusqu'à me faire basculer vers l'avant (_ne l'a verrais-je donc jamais venir celle-là?_).

-_MADO,_ m'écriais-je avant de m'accrocher aux épaules de Marc et nous entraîner l'un et l'autre dans un équilibre précaire.

_-Tu vois, Béa… c'est pour ça que t'es encore seule,_ en profita-t-elle, _en amour, il faut savoir tomber… _Et comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez dit, elle osa ajouter_, tu résistes trop beauté. Tu t'accroches à tout. Tu sauras que c'est pour ça que je t'avais confié le rôle de Marilyn lors de ton initiation. Inspire-toi d'elle. Il faut que tu assumes ton côté croqueuse de D… _

Là, son œil s'était carrément allumé, le mien, assombri. «_Elle n'allait quand même pas oser répéter son nom alors que tous s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder son petit numéro_», paniquais-je.

-DIAMANT_S, _épela-t-elle d'une voix forte et criarde.

_-Wow! _S'exclama Marc une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée,_ le moins que l'on puisse dire à son sujet… c'est qu'elle est colorée celle-là._

-_Bof, elle jappe fort, mais ne mors pas,_ lui assurais-je tout en surveillant de près la Drag Queen tandis qu'elle se rendait sur la scène où l'attendait patiemment Adèle. Je me tournai ensuite vers Marc (dont le regard perplexe ne me quittait plus) me demandant si j'avais réellement le goût de me justifier auprès de lui en lui expliquant que Mado et moi étions assez proches l'une de l'autre maintenant, assez en tout cas pour qu'elle m'eût confié qu'elle détestait être un homme et qu'elle utilisait la portion mâle qui était en elle uniquement comme couverture, au moment où il devenait pour elle nécessaire de sortir dans la rue et de ne pas être reconnue (il faut dire qu'à Montréal, Mado est une star, une vraie star). Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas, je détournai son attention en direction de la prochaine scène à tourner et soupirai en le regardant s'éloigner de moi pour regagner sa place.

Je préférais garder Mado pour moi. Pour moi toute seule. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? Et bien, la réponse est simple, c'est à elle et à elle seule que j'avais confié les derniers détails de la crise Westonnienne qui faisait des ravages en moi. Serge Carrier lui, n'avait eu droit qu'aux balbutiements de cette situation potentiellement cancéreuse qui avait connu un développement exponentiel depuis. C'est sur l'épaule de ce célèbre travesti que j'avais pleuré pendant presque 20 minutes au moment où, en raison du **repérage,** j'avais été obligée de reprendre contact avec elle.

_-T'es en manque, _avait alors conclu Mado avant de se pencher pour me donner un baiser sur la joue.

_-Hein?_

_-Tu transpires, tu trembles… t'as tous les symptômes d'une fille en manque de drogue… et dans ce cas-ci, ta drogue… c'est cet homme, _avait-elle précisé tout en me passant un papier mouchoir.

Après les heures de fermeture de son bar, lorsqu'on avait la chance de se trouver seule avec elle dans sa loge alors qu'elle se démaquillait, on était à des années lumières des tapes sur les fesses et de la vulgarité qui était son modus operandi. _Tu sais…je vais être bien franche avec toi là, ton roman, __orgueil et machin chose__, et bien c'est mon histoire d'amour favorite_, m'avait-elle avoué, avant de froncer les sourcils, lever un index menaçant dans ma direction et ajouter, _mais si tu racontes ça à qui - que - ce - soit, je vais être obligée de te tuer._

-_Et si on se remettait au travail maintenant? _Secouais-je légèrement Angelo avant de me diriger vers Adèle et Mado qui avaient déjà commencé à répéter la scène que nous devions tourner dans les loges. _Marie, peux-tu t'occuper des figurants_, m'impatientais-je en réalisant que sur la scène, les deux autres étaient obligées de pencher la tête vers l'avant pour m'entendre.

Le reste de la journée fut réservé au tournage de la discussion entre Mado et Élisabeth, puis de la scène du départ de William avec la jeune femme ivre morte dans les bras. Pour l'occasion, une partie du trottoir avait été dégagée, une voiture de taxi avait été réservée et un nouveau groupe de figurants - vêtus conformément à la faune homosexuelle hétéroclite qu'on retrouve habituellement sur la rue Sainte-Catherine avait été engagé.

Personnellement, je n'avais qu'une hâte et c'était que cette journée finisse. Tout se passait au mieux pourtant, outre le fait que le plateau était bruyant, mais j'étais si absorbée par le problème que nous rencontrions avec Roger Larue, l'acteur qui incarnait le rôle de monsieur Bennet que je n'étais pas en mesure d'apprécier le tournage à sa juste valeur.

À l'exclusion de l'heure du lunch où je pus m'offrir une pause salutaire en compagnie d'Adèle dont j'appréciais la présence énergique et distrayante (Serge et Marie étant partis de leur côté pour arpenter la rue Sainte-Catherine, si divertissante même à cette heure-là), le reste du temps semblait me narguer en s'écoulant outrageusement lentement.

_-As-tu remarqué Béa que plus on vieillit, plus le temps passe vite? _M'avait lancé Daniel au moment où nous nous trouvions dans une salle de projection pour regarder ensemble les documentaires que mes collègues étudiants et moi, avions réalisés comme travail final de session. Ce jour-là d'ailleurs, Daniel m'avait bien surpris en pénétrant dans la salle. Alors que Juliette se plaignait continuellement de ses trop nombreux faux bonds, Daniel m'annonçait _**tout de go**_ avoir mis fin à une importante réunion uniquement pour venir me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'estime que puisqu'il venait tout juste d'empocher un premier million et que son divorce était en cours de négociation, Daniel avait bien le droit de se prononcer sur le sens que prenait pour lui, le temps qui passe.

Il avait donc pointé en direction de l'écran géant qui se dévoilait devant nous et m'avait expliqué la théorie toute personnelle qu'il avait développée depuis peu : _Le temps c'est comme un bobine de film Béa – toi qui étudie en cinéma, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas pensé à ça toi-même – Quand on est jeune, _avait-il repris,_ c'est comme au début du film, la bobine prend beaucoup de temps avant de compléter un tour. Plus on avance en âge, plus la bobine tourne rapidement. À la fin, les journées se succèdent à une vitesse effarante, aussi rapidement que les tours de bobines._

Comme les lumières et les voix s'étaient éteintes trop rapidement après son explication, je ne fus pas en mesure de le complimenter pour l'originalité ni même pour la pertinence de sa théorie _**filmo-temporelle**_ (que j'allais certainement réutiliser pour impressionner la galerie ou lorsque je me trouverai en compagnie de collègues snobs ou pédants). Je m'empressai toutefois de lui prendre la main et de la presser légèrement.

_«Merde! Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail, _échappais-je à haute voix, faisant sursauter Adèle qui marchait à mes côtés. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalisai que lors de cette fameuse séance de présentation des travaux d'étudiants, Daniel ne m'avait jamais lâché la main. Il l'avait gardée dans la sienne tout le temps qu'avait duré la présentation de mon documentaire.

_-Pardonne-moi Adèle, _la rassurais-je, tout en inventant un détail qu'il fut crédible que j'aie pu oublier dans la matinée.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Adèle s'arrêta net de marcher pour aller examiner de plus près une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des mannequins mâles portant des vêtements de drag Queen. Après avoir lâché un petit rire nerveux, elle revint vers moi et me surprit en changeant totalement de sujet.

_-Comment diriez-vous que je me débrouille jusqu'à maintenant madame Eaton?_

Le tremblement que je perçus dans sa voix, me fit ravaler la blague que je lui réservais tout d'abord pour m'en tenir à la vérité, c'est-à-dire que je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure actrice pour Élisabeth Bennet. Elle n'avait pas à savoir combien me coûtaient ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec le répétiteur. Moi seule devais porter ce fardeau.

_-Je suis très satisfaite du couple que tu formes à l'écran avec Serge. D'ailleurs, tu verras, je te jure que le public croira dur comme fer que vous formez un couple dans la vie,_ évoquais-je en ricanant.

-_C'est loin de me rassurer ça_, déplora-t-elle, _j'ai déjà assez de mal à convaincre mon petit ami qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce que j'embrasse un autre homme,_ grimaça-elle tout en se retournant vers moi.

-_Invites-le sur le plateau, afin qu'il voie par lui-même comment Serge et toi vous vous comportez. Il verra bien que vous n'êtes que des collègues,_ suggérais-je, me demandant pourquoi, non seulement ma proposition ne semblait pas la rassurer, mais surtout pour quelle raison elle se rembrunissait davantage.

_-En fait… c'est-à-dire… il travaille déjà sur votre plateau_, me révéla-t-elle en rougissant encore davantage.

-_Il travaille pour moi… pour le film_, me repris-je en même temps que je comprenais de qui elle voulait parler. _Angelo_, mentionnais-je une seconde plus tard.

-_Il est jaloux de Serge… Il dit que c'est un Don Juan… Qu'il flirte avec tout ce qui porte une jupe,_ termina-t-elle.

_-Angelo a bien raison. Toutefois, il y a un détail que vous ne savez pas ni l'un ni l'autre_, lui appris-je avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher de moi. L'invitant ensuite à suivre mon doigt tandis qu'il désignait un couple qui s'était arrêté de l'autre côté de la rue, Adèle se statufia tout d'abord puis devint totalement muette en découvrant l'attendrissant spectacle qu'offraient Marie et Serge alors qu'ils s'embrassaient amoureusement.

_-Alors, c'est pas beau ça? _Mentionnais-je, à peine dérangé par un pincement au cœur.

_-Euh… Oui… En tout cas moi, ça me va tout à fait._

_-Qui aurait dit ça hein?_

_-Quoi?_

-_Que William Darcy finirait avec Charlotte Lucas! _L'agaçais-je.

Toutefois, si Adèle me sembla prendre la chose avec philosophie (en se montrant même soulagée), en toute honnêteté, je dois admettre que je fus loin d'être aussi accommodante lorsque Marie était venue m'annoncer la concrétisation de cette idylle quelques semaines plus tôt.

-_Tu peux mettre qui tu veux dans ton lit Marie_, _là n'est pas la question_, m'étais-je même emportée après qu'elle m'eut (tout de même un peu intuitivement) soupçonnée d'être jalouse,_ c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt du film que je m'inquiète, _avais-je ensuite prétendu.

_-Béatrice, toi et moi on se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que ça change quoique ce soit entre nous voyons, _s'était-elle enflammée.

_-Marie, un __**déséquilibre de plateau**__ c'est sournois et ça arrive bien plus souvent qu'on pense,_ avais-je plaidé.

_-Mais on s'aime Béa, _avait-elle affirmé avec cœur et passion.

_-Marie… tu ne peux pas continuer à porter deux chapeaux différents dans ces circonstances…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement?_

Me voyant hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance, elle avait ajouté d'une voix geignarde : _Béa, tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à lui. _

_-Bon, voici ce que je pense Marie, _avais-je courageusement plongé, la mort dans l'âme,_ tu vas devoir choisir entre l'une ou l'autre de ces deux formes de participation…_

_-Je t'écoute? _

_-Soit tu conserves le rôle de Charlotte Lucas, le droit de fréquenter Serge Carrier, mais récupères ton investissement et renonces à ton poste au sein de l'équipe de production ou tu continues à jouer sur les deux tableaux, mais cesses de voir Serge, _lui avais-je livré d'un seul souffle.

Éprise comme elle l'était déjà de l'acteur en question, Marie Chandelier m'offrit alors mon second direct au plexus solaire (le premier coup vous le connaissez déjà. Il s'agit de celui qui m'avait été gracieusement offert par Amélia et m'avait coûté 10%). Marie quant à elle, ne réclama que le remboursement de sa mise de fonds (soit 5%), mais puisque mes coffres étaient déjà presque à sec, l'impact de ce retrait se révéla catastrophique.

Lorsque nous scellâmes cet accord (non officiel puisque nous n'avions rien signé) par une étreinte digne de notre alliance professionnelle habituelle, je me comptai chanceuse que son esprit clairvoyant eut été détourné par la jalousie qu'elle me croyait avoir développée à cause de Serge. Mieux valait en effet qu'elle attribuât mes larmes à cette cause erronée qu'en raison du marasme financier qu'elle aggravait en se retirant du projet.

Car voyez-vous, en tout temps, même alors qu'elle était un membre actif de la production, j'avais refusé que le financement ou plutôt, le _sous financement_ de mon projet devint un fardeau pour autrui. Seulement le mien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rapport de la troisième semaine de tournage.

_Daniel,_

_Toutes les scènes impliquant le restaurant Les Cabotins et le bar chez Mado sont maintenant dans la boîte. Nous respectons en cela les délais que nous nous étions fixés. _

_Côté finances, les choses vont toujours bien si ce n'est que je me suis retrouvée dans l'obligation de briser le contrat qui nous liait à un comédien afin d'être libre de le remplacer. En effet, le talent et le comportement de Roger Larue, qui s'était pourtant distingué lors des auditions, se sont avérés fort décevants. Non seulement ne se présente-t-il pas à certaines répétitions, mais plus encore, lorsqu'il daigne se montrer, il se trouve dans un tel état (genre lendemain de veille) que je me retrouve plus souvent qu'autrement obligée de le libérer malgré tous les désagréments que cela peut nous occasionner (changement de scène, changement de lieu de tournage, etc.)._

Pendant que je tapais cette longue explication, je savais que la faute m'était imputable. Que tous ces tracas auraient pu être évités si je ne m'étais pas vautré la tête dans le sable telle une autruche et avait accepté (comme Marie s'est empressée de m'en faire la remarque d'ailleurs) que je pouvais avoir été trop instable émotionnellement au moment où Roger Larue était revenu passer son audition (après que je lui eus moi-même donné une seconde chance suite à son audition désastreuse de la matinée) pour prendre la décision de l'engager. Et je n'ai pour cela aucune excuse.

Si je devais faire mon propre procès, je n'oserais même pas évoquer le choc sismique qu'avait provoqué l'Adieu si drastique de Daniel pour justifier mon manque de jugement d'alors. Car après tout, c'est à peine si j'avais suivi du regard l'audition de Roger avant de prendre la décision de l'engager. En fait, pour dire vrai, l'aurais-je voulu que je ne l'aurais pas pu. Peu importe que mon cerveau soit entré en éruption justement à ce moment-là et que l'Adieu de mon ami eût provoqué la dissolution immédiate de chacune de mes cellules grises, j'étais la seule et unique artisane de mon malheur et avais encore aggravé les choses en osant même déroger au sacro saint fonctionnement éthique édicté par Amélia en apprenant directement à cette caricature d'acteur qu'il était engagé.

_Sur les conseils d'Amélia Reinhart, que j'ai consulté dès que possible (heureusement que cet acteur n'a que très peu de scènes dans mon film et que seulement deux sur les six scènes prévues à son contrat avaient déjà été tournées), j'ai décidé de résilier son contrat, lui ai offert la compensation financière prévue par les termes du contrat qu'il avait signé avec nous (défini par l'union des artistes) et ai demandé à Amélia de commencer à chercher son remplaçant._

_Pour finir, lors de cette même rencontre avec Amélia, j'ai enfin pu aborder avec elle un autre sujet intéressant : __**la publicité**__. Tout comme moi, elle estime qu'il me faut trouver dès maintenant une façon de susciter l'intérêt des médias afin qu'à la sortie du film (dans huit mois si tout va bien), l'engouement ait déjà été stimulé, voire bien éveillé. _

_Lorsque j'aurai trouvé la forme et le lieu, je t'en ferai part. À suivre la semaine prochaine._

_Béa._

Une fois que ce septième rapport officiel eut pris la direction de cette adresse courriel qui après avoir été interactive pendant si longtemps ne fonctionnait maintenant qu'à sens unique, je me fis couler un bain, sachant à l'avance que j'allais pleurer et pendant combien de temps.

Daniel me manquait horriblement. Mon corps comme mon esprit se languissaient de la dose quotidienne de drogue que son amitié me procurait. Cette douce ivresse qui ne m'était plus accessible. Mado avait cent fois raison. Depuis notre rupture – car contrairement à ce que Serge avait affirmé, notre amitié s'était bel et bien **rompue définitivement**, je n'étais plus moi-même. Il me manquait quelque chose de très important et d'irremplaçable surtout.

«_Suis-je amoureuse de lui pour autant?_ Me demandais-je pour la centième ou plutôt pour la millième fois au moins. En fait, afin d'être aussi honnête avec vous que je l'ai toujours été, je dois admettre que s'il y eut un moment où je me suis peut être amourachée de lui et bien ce fut au tout début, mais pas très longtemps toutefois, car dès le départ de son côté – vous vous en souvenez certainement – il a jeté son dévolu sur Juliette. C'est ce qui me força (et oui le mot est bien choisi puisque cela me demanda effectivement un effort considérable) à réprimer mes sentiments et les laisser tranquillement évoluer en ce lien si fort que je suis maintenant certaine d'avoir définitivement perdu.

D'où m'est venue cette résistance à faire marche arrière et à laisser mes sentiments d'autrefois renaître, me demanderez-vous? Vous avez bien raison de vous interroger à ce sujet, surtout que vous savez maintenant que Daniel s'intéresse à moi. Et bien sachez simplement qu'à l'image de William Darcy qui estimait qu'Élisabeth aurait dû lui accorder le bénéfice du doute du simple fait de sa condition de gentlemen, je vous prie de me faire confiance. Tout ce que je puis vous affirmer pour l'instant, c'est que je ne saurais me lier amoureusement à un homme que je ne peux estimer totalement.

En tant qu'amie, je ne peux pas totalement condamner certaines décisions prises par Daniel dans le passé, mais s'il était mon amoureux, je ne saurais être aussi tolérante. Il me faudrait nécessairement aborder avec lui certains sujets vraiment délicats. Assez délicats pour provoquer une rupture complète.

Voilà, vous ne savez pas tout évidemment, mais vous en savez assez – je l'espère – pour accepter de me suivre un peu plus longtemps le long de cette route remplie d'embûches mais qui pourrait me permettre d'accomplir mon rêve de cinéaste.

Plongeant à ce moment là ma tête dans l'eau pour me la rincer, je relâchai un restant de souffle et jetai un œil critique sur cet appartement que j'occupais depuis bientôt deux ans en faisant plus précisément l'inventaire des biens que je possédais et dont je pourrais éventuellement me départir, moyennant un prix acceptable.

_-Les sous! Bon… Je m'en occupe dès aujourd'hui,_ décidais-je en me forçant à sortir du bain.

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o

Jetant un œil sur ma bouteille d'eau avant de la poser devant moi sur la table, je m'adressai à tous ceux que j'avais décidé de convoquer la veille pour leur expliquer l'idée qu'Amélia, Marc et moi-même avions choisie après quelques heures de discussion (nouvelle facture de consultation à suivre évidemment).

_-Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, vous serez tous mis à contribution lors de la conférence de presse que nous avons décidé d'organiser afin de faire parler de notre film,_ leur appris-je, obligée de m'arrêter ensuite pour leur laisser du temps pour réagir.

_-Ce n'est pas habituel ça_, commenta tout d'abord l'interprète de Wickham en fronçant les sourcils.

_-On va devoir répondre à des questions alors que personne n'a vu le film?_ S'inquiéta ensuite Adèle, non sans avoir jeté un œil en direction des autres histoire d'être certaine d'avoir leur appui.

Après avoir laissé filtrer cinq ou six avis différents, je repris la parole pour leur décrire l'événement auquel ils allaient devoir participer.

-_J'ai choisi quatre extraits du film que vous aurez à jouer en direct devant les journalistes._ _Le but étant bien entendu de leur mettre l'eau à la bouche,_ évoquais-je tout d'abord, avant de reprendre pour répondre à la question suivante que j'avais su deviner.

_-Les extraits choisis sont pour commencer, la seconde rencontre entre Élisabeth et William dans le bar les Cabotins… Bien entendu celle-ci sera modifiée afin d'éviter à Serge d'être aspergé de sangria,_ repris-je pour faire disparaître la grimace de l'acteur concerné. _La seconde scène sera celle de la première demande de William à Élisabeth, la troisième montrera la rencontre entre Wickham et notre héroïne et la dernière et bien, vous allez la lire à l'instant._

Sans être une scène à proprement parler, le quatrième morceau était un montage de différents textes de présentation (un pour chaque personnage) que j'avais écris à la main autour de minuit la veille au soir.

_-Les journalistes et les invités circuleront autour de vous qui serez figés dans vos costumes. Vous porterez tous un numéro à votre poignet. Lorsqu'une personne touchera à ce chiffre, vous commencerez votre monologue de présentation. _

_-Comme dans un musée quand les gens portent une radio documentaire, _commenta Marie avec un rire dans la voix.

_-Mademoiselle Easton, _intervint le nouvel acteur qu'Amélia avait trouvé pour jouer monsieur Bennet, _de quel genre d'invités parlez-vous_? _À part les journalistes je veux dire…_ précisa-t-il.

-_Bonne question monsieur Bélisle,_ le complimentais-je, _il s'agira principalement de nos actionnaires, commanditaires et subventionneurs actuels._

Quelque peu encouragée par leur réaction, je demandai à Marc de leur distribuer leur texte de présentation respectif et les observai tandis qu'ils le découvraient.

_-C'est excellent_, s'exclama Serge le premier, me permettant de relâcher ce souffle gonflé d'angoisse et de le troquer contre une bonne dose d'oxygène beaucoup plus légère.

_-Pourquoi? _Me surprit Marie après tous les autres.

-_Pourquoi quoi?_ Rétorquais-je à voix basse.

_-Ton imprimante ne fonctionne plus ou quoi?_ Ajouta-t-elle, m'offrant une autre occasion d'être soulagée d'un côté, mais m'obligeant à mentir de l'autre.

_-Oui… elle a rendu l'âme hier soir, _blaguais-je en grimaçant. _Allez messieurs dames, si on se faisait une petite lecture de vos textes de présentation, maintenant_, les pressais-je, voulant à tout prix éviter d'entendre d'autres questions du même genre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de savoir qu'en plus de mon imprimante, j'avais vendu mon Macbook Pro, mon bureau de travail, tous les meubles provenant de ma chambre à coucher (je dormais maintenant sur le matelas de mon vieux futon), mon divan, mon fauteuil, mon impressionnante collection de dvd, de cd et de livres, mon vélo, plusieurs appareils de cuisine dont ma machine à café espresso acquise tout récemment.

Trois jours. Trois jours seulement m'avaient été nécessaires pour tout liquider en passant par internet et plus précisément par le site kijiji. Comme pour me consoler d'avoir perdu tous ces biens matériels auxquels je m'étais pourtant habituée pour ne pas dire attachée, je tâtai l'impressionnante bosse qu'il y avait maintenant dans la pochette avant de mon sac à dos, rassurée par la présence de ces 4950 beaux dollars que j'avais ainsi amassés.

Mais comme ce montant n'était pas encore suffisant pour me permettre de surnager dans les eaux troubles de cette production, la mort dans l'âme, je me préparais psychologiquement à me départir du seul bijou de valeur que je possédais : un magnifique collier de perles auquel je tenais énormément depuis que Daniel me l'avait offert pour fêter ma graduation. Il faut dire qu'au moment où il me l'avait remis, je n'avais aucune idée de sa valeur. C'est par Juliette – qui suivait toujours la mode et aimait les choses de valeur et plus particulièrement les bijoux – que j'en avais appris la valeur que je jugeai indécente.

À lui seul toutefois, il me permettrait de faire assez d'argent pour être temporairement tirée d'affaire.

Mais c'est aussi le seul bien que même en en ayant les moyens, je ne rachèterais jamais.

_«Il était irremplaçable... car une certaine personne et ce bijou étaient indissociables…»_

…_**.À suivre….**_

_**D'après vous Juliette se départira-t-elle de son collier de perles? Comment se passera la conférence de presse? Daniel s'y montrera-t-il? Et si oui, sera-t-il seul? à vous la parole... Miriamme.**_


	11. Un cyclope et un adonis

**Mesdames, vous allez maintenant savoir si oui ou non Béa va se départir de son collier, si Daniel ira à la conférence de presse, mais mieux encore... vous allez apprendre à connaître l'acteur qui s'est vu offrir le rôle de George Wickham. Sera-t-il bon ou mauvais? À vous de voir... bonne lecture... Miriamme.**

_**Onzième partie**_

_-Un certificat d'authenticité, _répétais-je, les yeux fixés sur le bijoutier qui ressemblait davantage à un cyclope qu'à un humain en raison de l'appareil minuscule qui lui couvrait toujours l'œil droit et avec lequel il avait examiné attentivement chacune des perles qui composaient mon collier. _Euh, c'est que je ne savais même pas qu'il m'en fallait un, _bredouillais-je en le regardant recommencer à manipuler minutieusement le collier dont bien à contrecœur, je me voyais forcée de me séparer. J'étais même mortifiée de devoir me départir de ces perles que m'avait données Daniel et que je n'avais portées qu'une seule fois avec la robe noire moulante que j'avais mise pour mon bal de graduation.

_-Embêtant ça… très embêtant ça… _grimaça l'homme en posant sur moi cet œil unique qui me jugeait pour deux.

-_Ne pouvez-vous me le racheter sans ce papier?_

-_Oh que non… _s'exclama-t-il se décidant enfin à retirer son monocle pour me dévisager_, il n'y a que cela qui nous assure qu'un bijou n'a pas été volé?_

Le rire nerveux que j'échappai alors en réalisant qu'il me prenait pour une voleuse, le fit se raidir davantage et repousser vers moi, le petit coussin sur lequel il venait de déposer mon collier.

_-Écoutez monsieur, _me repris-je aussitôt en lui saisissant le bras_, je vous jure que si je pouvais faire autrement, je conserverais ce collier. Car contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux. Mais le fait est aussi que j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent. Je suis en train de produire un film, mes coffres sont à sec et ne peux pas faire marche arrière, _terminais-je, détestant le ton suppliant que ma voix avait empruntée, malgré moi.

_-Je regrette, mais je ne…._

-_Écoutez, si vous ne le prenez pas, celui-ci se retrouvera dans une bijouterie bas de gamme ou pire encore chez un prêteur sur gages. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez?_

_-Des perles de cette valeur chez un prêteur, _s'étouffa-t-il, _vous ne pouvez pas…_

-_Alors achetez-le… donnez m'en moins que sa valeur réelle si vous le devez, mais achetez-le moi, _insistais-je à nouveau.

-_Bon… je peux bien faire une exception,_ affirma-t-il en même temps qu'il plongeait la main sous le comptoir pour en sortir un gros calepin, _pour autant que de votre côté, vous me fournissiez le nom du premier acquéreur de ces perles?_

_-L'acquéreur?_ Repris-je.

_-Je veux simplement voir si son nom figure dans notre base de données. Tous les bijoux de valeur – ceux possédant un certificat en bonne et due forme – figurent dans celle-ci. Si c'est le cas de votre collier, _me sourit-il pour la première fois_, je pourrai vous l'acheter, puis le revendre à un très bon prix._

_-Il m'a été offert par Daniel Weston, _lui appris-je.

_-Le directeur de la DW finances?_ S'étonna-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'un léger signe de tête de ma part l'encourage à continuer, _drôle de coïncidence,_ _monsieur Weston était ici pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi. Il est venu choisir une bague pour sa fiancée,_ poursuivit-il en soulignant ses propos d'un clin d'œil entendu, _une très belle jeune…_

-_Israélienne_, _oui, je sais, _complétais-je tout en l'observant tandis qu'il se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers les dernières pages de son épais cahier.

Cet autre coup à l'estomac, le troisième en même pas deux semaines, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais à qui la faute hein? À moi, bien sûr.

Dix minutes plus tard, je ressortais de la bijouterie, beaucoup plus riche, mais délestée de ma fierté. Et rien, pas même le fait de savoir que j'étais redevenue autonome financièrement et avait même assez de sous pour contrer quelques imprévus, rien ne pouvait m'ôter cette honte qui faisait pression sur mon estomac. Je me sentais comme une veuve qui, au bout d'un certain temps, se retrouve dans l'obligation de se départir d'une pièce de vêtement ou encore d'un objet représentant son défunt mari.

**Scène 15, prise 13**

_-Scène 15, prise 13,_ énonça clairement Judith Aubertin après que le silence se fut installé sur le plateau et qu'elle eut aperçu mon signe.

«_12 fois, 12 pénibles fois qu'il nous avait déjà fallu reprendre cette __**pourtant**__ très courte scène qui se jouait entre Élisabeth et Charlotte_», rageais-je en roulant des yeux. Tout ça parce que Marie n'avait pas encore digéré la manière brusque dont Serge avait rompu avec elle la veille au soir.

En découvrant la tension qui régnait sur le plateau depuis le début de cette journée, je me demandai – avec raison – comment nous allions parvenir à donner le change aux journalistes et à nos autres invités lors de la conférence de presse prévue dans moins de quatre jours. Et puis d'ailleurs, maintenant que les soucis liés au financement étaient écartés (pour le moment du moins), pourquoi fallait-il que je me retrouve aux prises avec un nouveau type de problème. Bien plus difficile à raccommoder celui-là, car tissé à partir de la fibre humaine. Les histoires de cœur requérant les meilleurs bouts de laine, les plus colorés en tout cas.

«_Et ma mère qui ne m'avait jamais appris à tricoter_», ironisais-je en roulant des yeux. _Quand j'ai affirmé que j'étais parée à toute éventualité, ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais_, repris-je ensuite en m'adressant à qui voulait bien m'entendre (dans ma tête évidemment).

Tout en assistant impuissante à cette scène que Marie était en train de bousiller pour la treizième fois, je me demandai pourquoi je ne lui avais pas confié le rôle de madame Bennet. Car c'est à une boule de nerfs hystérique qu'elle ressemblait présentement.

-_Take five,_ ordonnais-je avec impatience quelques secondes plus tard.

«_Grrrrr…_», grognais-je l'instant d'après, lorsque mon regard survola l'équipe technique pour s'arrêter sur Angelo, le petit ami d'Adèle, qui sans l'ombre d'un doute, subissait le contre coup du bris de cette idylle et serrait la mâchoire chaque fois que celui qui tenait davantage de Wickham que de Darcy s'approchait de son amoureuse. Adèle n'avait plus rien d'Élisabeth en cet instant. Elle était redevenue cette jeune femme timide et respectueuse qu'elle était réellement et ne voyait rien de ce qui se tramait à l'instant autour d'elle et qui n'attendait que le départ de Marie vers sa loge pour se concrétiser. J'aurais presque aimé avoir moi-même écrit cette scène, tant je la sentais venir, tant je la devinais. L'aigle prendrait lentement son envol vers le lièvre. Suivant le rapace des yeux, le loup saliverait et préparerait sa vengeance. Pendant que je me demandais encore si je préférais cette métaphore animale à celle du tricot, Marie avait déjà quitté le plateau, donnant libre court à cette partie de chasse à courre que moi seule pouvait arrêter.

-_Serge? Tu peux venir me voir une minute,_ intervins-je, comprenant qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à la transposition cinématographique animale que je venais d'imaginer pour fuir cette réalité avec laquelle je ne voulais pas composer.

Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, je pris une grande respiration, me tournai vers mon compagnon et lui décrochai, _Marie m'a tout raconté._

-_Marie est folle à lier_, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

_-Pardon? _M'étouffais-je.

_-C'est vrai, _insista-t-il._ Mais enfin Béatrice, on est ensemble depuis quelques jours seulement et elle parle déjà d'emménager avec moi…_

_-Serge, _l'interrompis-je à nouveau_, je t'arrête tout de suite car ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ne me regarde absolument pas… Je ne veux pas m'en mêler… Par contre, quand ton comportement, _m'arrêtais-je là, cherchant la meilleure formule_, nuit à la bonne entente qui règne sur mon plateau, ça m'interpelle et me concerne directement._

_-C'est tout à fait normal, _convint-il en me contemplant maintenant avec un air perplexe.

_-J'aimerais vraiment que tu laisses les comédiennes en paix_, complétais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Il me contempla alors avec ce merveilleux sourire qui au tout début je l'admets sans peine, aurait réussi à m'étourdir, mais plus maintenant.

-_De plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Adèle a un petit ami_, lui lançais-je sans prendre de détours, ni y mettre les formes.

_-T'es sérieuse? _Releva-t-il alors, réellement surpris.

-_On ne peut plus…_ _Et il travaille sur le plateau_, précisais-je avant de décliner son identité.

_-Angelo, _répéta-t-il, s'étouffant presque._ Oh, je vois._

_-Tant mieux si tu vois… _

Le silence qui nous enveloppa ensuite, me ramena quelques semaines plus tôt, au moment où il m'avait si gentiment consolée et où je m'étais retrouvée à ce point victime de son charme que je l'avais invité à sortir. Coulant un regard dans sa direction, je fus soufflée puis ensuite carrément dégoûtée par la lueur lubrique qui prenait maintenant naissance au centre de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Y voyant croître rapidement la lueur du désir, je songeai à Marie et sentis mon estomac se retourner m'indiquant plus efficacement que ma conscience d'ailleurs que cet homme ne méritait pas davantage le rôle que je lui avais confié que mon respect. Daniel et Marc avaient tous deux vu juste le concernant car, tout en étant un acteur exceptionnel, l'homme lui, agissait davantage comme Wickham que William Darcy.

Le découvrant tout à coup prêt à user de son charme sur moi, je bloquai instinctivement son avancée d'un geste de la main et le prévins d'un ton étrangement calme si l'on considère la nervosité qui siphonnait toute mon énergie: _Serge, présente-toi à nouveau sur mon plateau avec l'intention de séduire et tu te retrouveras avec une accusation de harcèlement. Si tu tiens à ta réputation et à ta carrière au moins autant que je le pense (les deux sont indissociables tu peux me croire sur parole) alors rends-toi service, laisse ta libido au vestiaire et tiens-toi loin d'Adèle._

Incapable de retourner sur le plateau tout de suite tant j'étais ébranlée par l'ultimatum (le second dans son cas d'ailleurs ai-je besoin de vous le rappeler) que je m'étais vue contrainte de lui lancer, je crachai son nom dans les airs puis me rendit dans le bureau que Marc et moi nous étions réservés pour travailler.

Comme il était dans la pièce au moment où je fis mon entrée, essoufflée et encore toute tremblante, il m'offrit la seule chaise que comptait la pièce, s'installa lui-même sur le bord du bureau et me demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide.

_-Non, ça va merci… Mais Marc? _

_-Quoi?_

_-Les hommes sont-ils tous des Wickham en puissance? _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_-Vous portez tous ce gène en vous, c'est ça?_

_-Béatrice!_ Intervint-il avec impatience cette fois. _Si tu me disais clairement de qui ou de quoi tu parles?_

J'exhalai un profond soupir, puis, me souvenant d'un détail, je lui demandai plutôt :_ Marc, explique-moi pourquoi, après avoir vu Serge Carrier au théâtre, tu as dit qu'il pourrait jouer George Wickham autant que William Darcy?_

_-J'ai dit ça moi? _Haussa-t-il les sourcils.

_-Oui, _m'impatientais-je. _Daniel Weston m'a dit la même chose, sans avoir rencontré Serge toutefois (bien que dans son cas, la jalousie dût être en cause à ce moment-là) mais toi, pourquoi as-tu affirmé une telle chose?_

_-Ah, oui, _s'exclama-t-il enfin, _ça me revient. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit ça… _

_-Alors?_

_-C'est tout simplement parce que Serge est un acteur très convaincant. Tout comme George Wickham. Il ne faut pas oublier que Jane Austen nous décrit Wickham comme un homme qui sait se mettre en valeur et plaire aux femmes. Élisabeth Bennet elle, va jusqu'à affirmer qu'il avait à lui seul, toute l'apparence… _

_-D'un gentilhomme,_ acquiesçais-je tout en complétant sa phrase.

_-Sans en être un… Alors que Darcy qui en était un vrai (un gentilhomme), affirmait lui-même ne pas savoir comment faire pour bien paraître en société… _

_-Tu vois? Tu avais raison… et j'aurais dû t'écouter, _m'affligeais-je tout en baissant la tête.

_-Hey, t'as aucune raison de t'en faire avec ça. Tu as fait un bon choix avec Serge. Tu cherchais un acteur capable de jouer William Darcy… pas un vrai William Darcy. _

Mon faciès dut le convaincre que son explication n'était pas suffisante car il reprit aussitôt, _imagine un instant ce qui se serait produit si tu avais confié le rôle à ton ami Daniel – car tu as beau protester chaque fois qu'on en parle, s'il en est un qui a le profil de Darcy c'est lui – crois-tu réellement qu'il aurait pu être convaincant?_

_-Certes non,_ m'esclaffais-je. _D'autant plus qu'au moindre désaccord, il m'aurait confronté devant tout le monde, à défaut de pouvoir me raccrocher au nez._

_-Bon, tu vois! _

_-Merci Marc, _convins-je, me sentant déjà mieux.

Après une légère accolade toute fraternelle (dois-je vous rappeler que Marc va bientôt se marier), je me dirigeai vers la porte et m'arrêtai à nouveau.

_-Oh, en passant, j'ai été obligée de dire à Serge de se tenir tranquille. _

_-C'est-à-dire, _m'interrogea-t-il attentivement.

_-Disons que s'il libère une fois de plus le George qui est en lui… je ne serai pas aussi indulgente que William Darcy. Je ne suis pas un gentleman moi et je le poursuivrai sur la place publique s'il le faut…_

_-Marie avait raison, tu sais, _s'amusa Marc en laissant échapper un petit rire, me forçant à m'arrêter à deux pas de la porte.

_-À propos de quoi?_

_-En ce moment, on est plus près de ce qui se passe dans __**Lost In Austen**__ que d'une version moderne de O&P,_ blagua-t-il, fier d'avoir réussi à m'arracher un sourire.

Une seconde avant de refermer la porte, je me retournai une dernière fois vers lui pour m'enquérir,_ Eh, tu vas me le dire maintenant, Marc hein?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Ton pseudo sur fanfiction?_

Son rire fusa derrière la porte et se développa en un franc sourire sur mon visage.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«_Hum….._ » Une texture inconnue très agréable. «_Enfin, beaucoup plus agréable que…»_ En fait, ma joue imprimait sa douce cambrure sur une surface bien plus soyeuse que le drap de coton dont je recouvrais habituellement mon vieux futon.

«_Hum…»_ Une odeur masculine légèrement épicée. Voilà ce qu'identifia ensuite mon odorat avant que ces deux informations captées par des sens différents s'entremêlent, fusionnent, parviennent jusqu'à mon cerveau puis ordonnent à mes yeux - bien que ceux-ci soient encore trop sensibles aux violents coups de sang que provoquait une violente migraine – de s'ouvrir.

-_Suis pas chez moi_, constatais-je d'une voix rauque et basse.

_-Bonne déduction Béatrice,_ me répondirent les deux lèvres qui étaient accrochées à la tête qui reposait toujours à mes côtés, me révélant immédiatement son identité.

-_Wickham? Euh, Paul-Augustin? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Me redressais-je, horrifiée.

C'est alors que tout me revint. Vraiment tout! Malheureusement!

_«Ô damnation._ _Dans quoi d'autre que la folie avais-je sombré après m'être gavée de cocktails à la conférence de presse?»_

Levant la tête, j'accrochai des yeux la robe noire moulante que j'avais dû poser là moi-même, sur la tête de lit, avant de m'oublier dans les bras de Paul-Augustin.

_-Oh que non ma belle! Tu fais erreur, _mentionna-t-il._ Toi et moi, on n'a rien fait à part dormir. Enfin, moi j'ai dormi… toi, t'as plutôt ronflé… et beaucoup parlé._

_-Oh non, _protestais-je en me frottant les yeux._ Raconte-moi veux-tu? Mon cerveau est resté accroché à l'étape – identification des lieux…_

_-Très bien… Je vais tout te dire, mais tu dois me promettre qu'après, tu vas répondre à chacune de mes questions._

J'acquiesçai, prête à n'importe quoi pour connaître la raison de ma présence chez lui.

_-Premièrement, rassure-toi, la conférence de presse s'est très bien passée. Enfin, la partie officielle, ta présentation, les scènes tirées du film, puis même la partie présentation des personnages…_

_-Fiou…. tant mieux, _commentais-je.

_-Enfin, presque tout… Car après, pendant le cocktail… les choses se sont déréglées…_

_-Daniel, _grognais-je en fermant les yeux.

_-Non, Serge, _me corrigea Paul-Augustin,_ enfin Daniel aussi, mais un peu plus tard. C'est le comportement de Serge d'abord qui a tout déclenché… du moins je crois._

_-Non, je me souviens maintenant, ça a commencé avec Angelo, _intervins-je,_ c'est lui qui a provoqué Serge et m'a obligée à… _

_-À l'embrasser devant tous le monde… _

_-Ce n'était pas un rêve alors? _Gémis-je avant de placer mes deux paumes sur mes paupières pour les frotter.

_-Non madame, _se moqua mon compagnon.

Un long silence régna dans cet appartement qui m'était étranger.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes à cet acteur? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, _reprit mon vis-à-vis en se redressant sur le coude pour mieux m'observer.

_-Et toi? T'as personne dans ta vie? _L'interrogeais-je tout en jetant un œil à la ronde. Je trouvai une réponse très surprenante à cette question dans le décor qui m'entourait._ Tu es gai? _Observais-je après avoir relevé un nombre impressionnant d'objets liés à la culture gai ou lesbienne, enfin, pour le peu que j'en savais évidemment.

_-Non, _protesta-t-il avant de m'annoncer_, je suis aux deux._

_-Tu es bisexuel?_

_-Ouais, c'est ainsi qu'on nous désigne, _roula-t-il des yeux, _comme si l'être humain ne se définissait qu'en fonction de sa préférence sexuelle. Quelle connerie tout ça!_

-_Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, si c'est ce qui te fait peur_, lui promis-je.

-_De grâce Béatrice, j'en ai que faire des __**qu'en dira-t-on**_. _Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. _

_-Wow. Si je m'attendais à ça…_

_-Et moi donc…_

_-Dans le fond, tu as de la chance, tu peux chasser sur tous les terrains, _ricanais-je avant de grimacer à cause de ma migraine, me rallonger et presser mes deux mains de manière à couvrir entièrement mes tempes.

_-Ô douleur! Ô souvenirs, _balbutiais-je avant de sentir un mouvement dans le lit, une pression beaucoup plus près de moi et deux mains remplacer les miennes pour commencer à me masser. _Mmmmmmm_, marmonnais-je pour l'encourager à continuer.

_-Laisse-toi faire pendant que je te rapporte les événements d'hier soir, comme si j'étais toi…_

_-Bonne idée…je te cède volontiers ma place Paulo, _écourtais-je son nom, sentant que nous étions en train de définir notre relation. _Après tout, j'avais un grand vide à combler sur le plan affectif…_

_-Je suis montée sur scène, silhouette certainement désirable dans ma belle robe noire moulante, _commença-t-il, semant le doute dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais pas à décider s'il se moquait de moi ou pas…C'est alors que je me souvins avoir eu l'impression d'être nue sans mon collier, mais ça Paul-Augustin ne pouvait pas le savoir.

_-J'ai pris la parole d'une voix posée. Je contrôlais mon timbre et mon débit, comme mes amis comédiens me l'avaient suggéré, _continua-t-il sur le même ton.

_«Ça alors, il était doué en improvisation…et pour les massages»._

_-J'ai parlé du film, des acteurs, de l'équipe de production et de tout ce qui a trait au tournage en insérant ça et là, quelques blagues, pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire rire la galerie._

_«Une chance qu'il n'ait pas utilisé l'expression __**flatter **__**la galerie**__, car là, on aurait pu me confondre avec le fameux William Collins qui arrive toujours quelque part avec les modestes compliments qu'il affirme préparer à l'avance… et qu'il sert, tels des amuse-gueules.»_

_-Ensuite, j'ai répondu aux questions des journalistes, habilement, avec professionnalisme… jusqu'à ce que…_

_«Jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive lui, DANIEL WESTON au bras de sa FIANCÉE», _répétais-je en même temps que mon compagnon.»

-_Je préfère te prévenir maintenant Béatrice; _m'apprit-il en me contemplant malicieusement,_ j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser concernant ce qui s'est produit par la suite. En fait, si j'étais réalisatrice comme toi, je tournerais cette scène telle qu'elle s'est produite, mais au ralenti, afin que tous puissent voir ce à quoi moi j'ai assisté, pendant que je me tenais sur la scène avec tous les autres comédiens._

_J'ai remarqué entre autres choses, qu'une fois cet homme entré, tu t'es aussitôt mise à bafouiller. Ensuite, après quelques secondes, tu as semblé reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions. Comme je ne connaissais pas l'identité de celui qui venait d'entrer et que sa présence t'avait autant incommodée, je me suis penché vers Marie et l'ai écoutée tandis qu'elle me soufflait son nom dans l'oreille. __**Daniel Weston, **__m'a-t-elle dit tout d'abord. __**De la DW finances**__, a-t-elle ajouté ensuite, sans savoir que son nom, comme celui de sa compagnie d'ailleurs ne me disaient rien._

Je lâchai un petit rire en me disant que si cet homme avait été le vrai Wickham, c'est maintenant qu'il m'aurait appris comment Daniel Weston, lui avait un jour, porté préjudice…

_-Maintenant, _continua-t-il,_ ne me demande pas comment je le sais – c'est impossible à expliquer - mais je crois avoir compris que tu ne connaissais pas la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et que sa présence te déstabilisait au moins autant que celle de son compagnon._

_-En fait,_ poursuivit-il, _j'imagine que le geste protecteur qu'il a alors esquissé en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne y est pour quelque chose, car c'est immédiatement après cela que je t'ai vue défaillir. Selon moi pourtant, la suite fut encore plus intéressante. __**Oh my**__, _s'excita-t-il tout seul_, si j'avais pu avoir une caméra hier soir, j'aurais fait un gros plan sur ta main alors qu'elle se posait sur ton cou, puis sur les yeux de cet homme car je les ai vus s'assombrir l'instant d'après._

_-Il s'attendait à me voir porter son collier,_ échappais-je à haute voix.

_-Euh, tu m'expliqueras après coup cette histoire de collier, car une caméra, ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça, _blagua-t-il. _Ensuite, après avoir répondu à deux dernières questions, tu as invité les gens à circuler dans la salle pour aller écouter les trois scènes que nous avions préparées, _évoqua-t-il ensuite.

Mais le reste, je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre, je m'en souvenais parfaitement et ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais.

Angelo avait pété les plombs, jugeant que Serge se tenait trop près d'Adèle et m'avait obligée à intervenir afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent l'un à l'autre. La seule idée qui émergea de mon cerveau déjà survolté à ce moment là, aussi idiote soit-elle, fut d'embrasser Serge devant tout le monde.

_-Pour couronner le tout, pour justifier ton geste surtout, tu as été jusqu'à affirmer que tu sortais officiellement avec lui, te valant à nouveau d'être assaillie par les journalistes, _s'amusa Paul-Augustin, comme pour tourner le fer dans **ma plaie**.

-_Aie, aie, aie_, lâchais-je pour tout commentaire.

_-Alors voilà, ma première question Béatrice…_

_-Je t'écoute, _déglutis-je, certaine que je n'en aimerais aucune.

_-Cet homme, Daniel Weston, qu'est-ce qu'il te reproche exactement? Et que représente-t-il pour toi?_

_-Et bien…_

_-Non, _m'arrêta-t-il,_ ne répond pas tout de suite. Je préfère d'abord entendre ce que tu répondras à celle-ci : Comment ça se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de meubles dans ton appartement?_

_«Alors là, il m'avait scotchée. TOTALEMENT.»_

_-Comment sais-tu cela? _L'attaquais-je avant de suivre ses yeux et apercevoir mon trousseau de clés. Il avait essayé de me ramener chez moi, avant de revenir chez lui, compris-je.

_-Tu vas garder ça pour toi? _Le suppliais-je, me sentant tout à coup au bord de la nausée.

Il m'offrit un long silence, un sourire mystérieux avant de me répondre : _Oui… et pour me remercier… tu vas tout me raconter… à moi… et à moi seul…_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'installai plus confortablement puis lui offrit la suite, c'est-à-dire ce qui s'était passé après cette conférence de presse et qui m'avait à ce point blessée que je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour oublier que de me noyer dans l'alcool.

-_Une fois que les journalistes nous ont enfin libérés Serge et moi, je l'entrainai un peu plus loin, là où j'espérais bien avoir une chance de m'entretenir avec lui. Mais c'était compter sans sa popularité. Deux journalistes chevronnées se sont jetées sur nous à nouveau, l'ont accroché, entraîné un peu plus loin, me laissant seule, mais tellement remontée contre lui, que je craignais à tout instant d'exploser._

«-_Béatrice? _Ai-je alors entendu dans mon dos, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de Daniel.

-_Daniel_, ai-je rétorqué en me retournant. Jamais, il ne m'avait regardé aussi froidement. J'en avais des frissons. Il ne m'avait jamais méprisée MOI auparavant_._

_-On t'en a donné combien? _M'a-t-il interrogé je savais qu'il parlait de son collier… enfin… du collier qu'il m'avait offert…

_-Comment l'as-tu su? _Ai-je bégayée.

-_Voyons Béatrice… qu'est-ce que tu crois? _M'a-t-il intimé._ Elles m'ont coûté assez cher ces perles pour que le bijoutier accepte de se conformer à ma seule exigence… que je sois prévenu si quelqu'un essayait de le vendre._

_-Je… Daniel… ce n'est pas… _avais-je tenté.

_-Pas la peine de te justifier Béatrice. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que tu tenais à ces perles…_

J'avais la bouche sèche, je me mordais les lèvres au sang…

_«Je me trouvais sans mot devant cet homme dont je réalisais l'importance en le perdant, _me souvins-je avoir pensé, mais là encore, je gardai cette information pour moi. Paul-Augustin était très gentil, mais il n'avait pas à savoir ça».

_-Oh, une dernière chose, laisse faire les rapports… je n'ai même pas le temps de les lire,_ a-t-il ajouté avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.

_-Tu ne lui as pas dit? _Me contemplait Paul-Augustin, éberlué.

_-Lui dire quoi?_ M'étouffais-je déjà.

_-Que tu as tout vendu…_

_-Je ne vois pas ce que cela aurait changé? _Éclatais-je en sanglots. Affrontant pour la première fois la dure réalité. **J'avais perdu Daniel à jamais hier soir.** Sans alcool, sans rien pour me faire oublier.

_-Allez… viens…_ me chuchota mon compagnon en s'installant plus confortablement et en m'ouvrant les bras.

_-Avant… dis-moi où… dis-moi où est ta salle de bain?_

Je suivis son doigt du regard, ordonnai à mon corps de parcourir ce chemin, mais ne me rendis jamais jusque là. Je m'arrêtai pour me tenir l'estomac devant l'un des nombreux vases représentant des corps humains nus, ceux-là même qui m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille concernant l'orientation sexuelle de mon hôte.

_-Non, Béatrice. Pas sur mon Adonis! _L'entendis-je paniquer une seconde avant que mon estomac ne lâche tout.

_… **À suivre…**_

**Alors mesdames, que pensez-vous de Paulo? De la réaction de Daniel? Allez-y... ne vous gênez pas... engueulez-moi même si vous le souhaitez... mais surtout, dites-moi quand vous voulez la suite... dans trois jours comme d'habitude où plus vite? À vous la parole...**

**Miriamme**


	12. L'Israélienne

**Béa est-elle au bout de ses peines? Hum... Pas nécessairement. Daniel est-il réellement fiancé? Peut être bien. Miriamme est-elle cruelle avec ses personnages? Toujours... Bonne lecture et merci à celles qui prennent toujours le temps de m'envoyer un petit mot, un commentaire...**

_**Douzième partie**_

-_Bridget Jones_, catapultais-je verbalement lorsque je fus enfin capable de l'extraire de ma mémoire. Voilà le nom que je cherchais depuis que j'étais sortie de chez Paul-Augustin qui étonnamment, demeurait dans le quartier Centre-Sud de Montréal à dix minutes de chez moi. Situé sur la frontière EST du quartier gai, où Mado avait son royaume, le Centre-Sud de Montréal me semblait un très bon choix pour un homme qui – je me permets ici d'utiliser sa propre expression - tombe en amour avec une personnalité en général et non avec un sexe en particulier.

Encore légèrement nauséeuse, j'avançais lentement, relevant les odeurs agréables et familières comme peuvent l'être celles du pain et de la mélasse, sans être capable – malheureusement - d'en soustraire les effluves nauséabonds provenant des sacs à ordures que certains habitants du quartier **HoMa** s'entêtent à vouloir sortir un jour à l'avance afin d'être certain de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le lendemain matin.

_-Bridget Jones, _redis-je en apercevant la caserne de pompier qu'il me fallait dépasser, puis contourner pour atteindre la rue Ontario. Je n'étais certes pas pressée de rentrer dans cet appartement qui me semblait au moins aussi vide que mon esprit pas plus que je n'avais l'intention de noyer mon chagrin en mangeant de la crème glacée avec une cuillère tout en chantant **All By My Self **à tue tête.

J'avais beau m'être montrée au moins aussi ridicule que l'héroïne du film «_**Le journal de Bridget Jones**_» hier soir et avoir tout fait, vraiment tout fait, pour repousser le seul homme qui aurait peut-être pu me convenir, je n'avais pour ainsi dire, ni le temps, ni le loisir de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

_-À qui la faute? _M'exclamais-je en mettant tout ce qu'il fallait d'emphase sur le mot FAUTE.

_-Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa (c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute_), répondis-je en utilisant une langue au moins aussi morte que mes chances d'obtenir un jour le pardon de Daniel.

Car voyez-vous, en surnageant pour éviter la noyade financière, il me fallait maintenant assumer que la mouvance des choses ait pu mettre en évidence (à titre de dommage collatéral) les quelques certitudes erronées (mais Ô combien rassurantes) derrière lesquelles (je l'admets maintenant en tout humilité) je suis restée cachée trop longtemps.

Prenant ensuite appui sur les sables mouvants pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mes convictions se sont toutes enlisées, me laissant le cœur à nu et l'âme effrayée, soufflée par cette gifle pleinement méritée que je venais de recevoir tandis que ressuscitaient (plus forts que jamais) ces sentiments que depuis bien longtemps, j'avais plongé dans le déni.

Croyant œuvrer sur le projet le plus important de ma vie, j'avais oublié de tirer des leçons du film que je tournais tous les jours.

Le film de ma vie m'avait pourtant fait voir à plus d'une reprise que si je m'étais toujours montrée incapable de m'attacher, c'est tout bonnement parce que l'homme que je désirais n'était pas disponible.

Mettant maintenant l'unique bobine de mon histoire sur avance-rapide, il m'apparût également évident (il était temps me direz-vous) que la peur de perdre le lien étroit que Daniel et moi avions réussi à tisser avec le temps, justifiait à elle seule, par la suite, que j'aie refusé de m'impliquer dans une relation amoureuse avec lui.

_«Réveil brutal, si l'on peut dire…» _m'affligeais-je.

_**-Un coup dur**__ ou __**une contraction**__ c'est pareil_, improvisais-je_, les deux sont utiles pour mettre quelque chose au monde_, adressais-je à une femme enceinte de quelques mois que je m'apprêtais à croiser. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle n'a même pas froncé les sourcils, on est dans **HoMa**.

_-Mon film (_et là, je parle des deux_) je vais le mener à terme, envers et contre tous s'il le faut_, clamais-je ensuite tout en jetant ma dernière pièce de monnaie sur le carton qu'un itinérant gardait devant lui à même le sol.

J'enlignai alors le chien qui était couché tout à côté, roulai des yeux en constatant sa maigreur puis tournai une dernière fois la tête vers l'arrière pour relever la phrase incitative que l'homme avait noircie sur une planche : **on a faim!**

Saisissant l'encas que je m'étais préparé la veille à travers le sac de toile que je portais toujours à l'épaule, je m'empressai de le sortir de son emballage et de le lui tendre… au chien, pas à l'homme.

_**O&P à la sauce québécoise, Un film très…**_, décodais-je sur la partie du journal que le chien venait de dégager en se déplaçant pour venir vers moi.

-_Je peux avoir le journal? _Demandais-je aussitôt à son maître.

-_Hein?_ Grasseya l'itinérant sans même me jeter un regard.

-_Je peux prendre ce journal?_ Répétais-je.

-_Faut l'payer_, reprit-il en désignant l'endroit où j'avais laissé tomber une pièce auparavant.

_-J'ai déjà payé,_ rétorquais-je avant de commencer à caresser la tête de l'animal qui s'était approché de moi dans l'espoir que j'aurais autre chose pour lui.

_-Non, t'as payé pour avoir le droit de nourrir mon chien._

Heureusement pour lui ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma colère. Je les quittai, lui et sa bête pour me diriger vers ce petit café internet nommé le 7e art que - faute d'avoir moi-même un ordinateur - j'avais désormais l'habitude de fréquenter quotidiennement, sachant que j'y trouverais tout ce qu'il me faut pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Une fois entrée, je m'installai devant le seul ordinateur disponible et ouvrit la fenêtre du site de nouvelles _**cyberpresse**_.

Un léger survol des nouvelles artistiques disponibles sur le web me prouva que le bon Samaritain, chez qui j'avais passé la nuit et une bonne partie de l'avant-midi, (à dormir, rassurez-vous) était perspicace. Et surtout, j'avais retrouvé l'article qui commençais par : _**O&P à la sauce québécoise, Un film très attendu!**_

-**Mon film était attendu!** Me réjouis-je. J'aurais pu embrasser l'écran tant j'étais heureuse. _**Maudit itinérant!**_ Pestais-je une seconde plus tard. _Il m'a privé d'un gros cinq minutes de bonheur en refusant de me céder le journal. Alors que je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait donné son chien si je le lui avais demandé, _nourris-je ma rancune avant de me ressaisir, retrouver mon sourire et me plonger dans la lecture des cinq différents paragraphes qui concernait MON FILM, ou si vous aimez mieux… MON BÉBÉ.

Je vous ferai grâce de cette longue et fastidieuse lecture. La journaliste évoquait les grandes lignes de la conférence et citait le nom des acteurs principaux : Adèle, Serge, Paul-Augustin pour ne nommer que ceux-là. Trois photos avaient été publiées également. Une première sur laquelle on retrouvait toute la distribution du film, une seconde montrant uniquement Serge alors qu'il jouait sa scène avec Adèle, puis un dernier cliché où on me voyait un verre à la main, alors que je regardais affectueusement (hein? Je vous jure que je ne me connaissais pas ce talent de comédienne) mon fiancé.

Je m'imaginai sans peine, Daniel en train d'imprimer cette image-là justement, pour m'ajouter des **moustaches**, me dessiner un **collier de perles** (pourquoi pas), mais surtout pour barbouiller la **tête de Serge**.

Adressant un signe de dénégation à mon écran, je me répliquai que Daniel n'aurait jamais eu un comportement aussi enfantin. Que c'était plutôt le genre de chose dont moi j'étais capable. L'impulsive c'était moi. C'est moi qui l'avais aspergé de sangria. Encore moi qui avais embrassé Serge devant une horde de journalistes armés de caméras numériques… Que des bêtises quoi! Et malheureusement, lorsque mon impulsivité se manifestait, le mot regret suivait de très près. Et comme toute règle comporte une exception (ne sert-elle pas à la définir justement), je dois dire que je cherche encore à comprendre pourquoi, ce réflexe inné m'a déserté lorsque je me suis retrouvée en face de mon «ex-ami» au moment où il a évoqué la vente de mon collier?

Ce que je regrette en réalité, c'est de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de le confronter à chaud en lui demandant ce que lui-même aurait pensé d'un homme qui s'emporte parce que je vends mon bien, alors que je sais de source sûre (dixit Juliette) qu'il prendrait très mal que je doive à nouveau lui emprunter des sous? Ô comme j'aurais aimé voir son visage à ce moment-là.

Au lieu de quoi, je suis restée obstinément muette. Tout le contraire d'une certaine jeune femme dont tout le monde connaît aussi la bravoure. _«Mon courage se trouve rehaussé chaque fois qu'une personne tente de m'intimider.»_

Décidant que je polluais depuis assez longtemps le 7e art de mes pensées chaotiques, je quittai mon poste, allai régler ma facture puis me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi. J'avais besoin d'une douche et de réfléchir à un autre aspect de la personnalité de Daniel sur lequel je ne m'étais pas encore suffisamment arrêté et qui m'interpellait personnellement.

Moi qui croyait si bien le connaître, je ne pouvais m'expliquer, qu'il puisse être passé si vite de «**je-veux-que-tu-réfléchisses-à-ce-que-tu-ressens-po ur-moi**», à «**voici-ma-fiancée**».

_«Et si j'avais tout faux?» _M'interrogeais-je comme j'ouvrais la porte de mon petit univers (au propre comme au figuré). Car la question se posait bien sûr, mais la réflexion qu'elle faisait naître, exigeait bien plus que ce que j'étais capable de donner actuellement. J'avais pour l'instant, trop besoin de sommeil et d'avaler deux autres advils.

-_Béatrice_, reconnus-je la belle voix de Charlène sur le répondeur automatique que j'avais activé par habitude avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. _Si tu pouvais arriver vers midi au lieu de 13h00 demain - pour l'anniversaire de Justin - j'abuserais un peu de toi pour m'aider à tout mettre en place. _

Pendant que je m'étonnais de l'effet tangible que la panique fit naître sur mon visage, j'écoutai la suite de son message, me demandant déjà quelle excuse je pouvais trouver pour justifier que je ne puisse plus m'y rendre.

_«Je ne veux pas revoir Daniel… Trop dur!» _Adressais-je à mon reflet qui - je le savais - n'avait aucune envie de me contredire.

_-Si tu pouvais apporter quelques sacs de friandises – achetés dans la boutique de bonbon __**Oscar**__ qu'il y a près de ton appartement, ça m'épargnerait de faire un long détour, _l'entendis-je m'implorer ensuite.

Une grimace plus tard, elle termina :_ Oh! J'oubliais, ni Antoine, ni Daniel ne seront là, car demain, exceptionnellement, ils doivent passer la journée avec un gros client_. _Rappelle-moi s'il te plait afin de confirmer ta présence._

Inutile de vous dire que je la rappelai séance tenante (tant pis pour ma migraine) et qu'après l'avoir entendue me confirmer que celui qui, à l'image de William Collins avait effectué un bien trop rapide transfert d'affection, serait absent, je l'assurai de ma présence.

-_Oh, attend Béa_, m'arrêta-t-elle à l'instant où j'allais mettre fin à notre conversation, _est-ce vrai ce que j'ai lu dans le journal? _

_-Non! Cet acteur et moi ne sommes pas fiancés_, lâchais-je en soupirant. _J'ai… j'ai inventé… j'ai dû inventer ça pour nous sortir d'une situation délicate… mais je te raconterai ça demain._

_-Ah, bon. Ok. À demain alors._

_«Mon lit… vivement mon lit», _marmonnai-je après avoir avalé mes deux cachets et après avoir poussé la porte de ma chambre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

_-__**BÉA**_! Hurla le petit Justin lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte de la cour arrière où allait se tenir sa petite fête.

-_C'est __**A-B**__ Justin, t'as encore tout faux. Ne me dis pas que je vais encore devoir t'apprendre l'alphabet_, me moquais-je gentiment de lui, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-_Salut Béa,_ nous rejoignit Charlène en me faisant la bise et me délestant de mes paquets.

La mère de Charlène m'envoya la main, occupée qu'elle était à repousser les enfants qui lui réclamaient des ballons, au fur et à mesure qu'elle finissait d'en gonfler un.

Son père fit de même au moment où mes yeux croisèrent son regard. Lui non plus n'était pas en mesure de venir m'embrasser puisqu'il discutait **logistique** avec le comédien qu'Antoine avait engagé pour amuser les enfants. Je me souvins alors qu'il y aurait des reptiles et me réjouissais à l'avance de la réaction des enfants. Pourvu que le clown-animateur soit à la hauteur évidemment.

_-Tu connais déjà mon frère, évidemment,_ ricana Charlène en me désignant l'homme qui m'avait rejetée une seconde à peine après m'avoir aperçue dans ce fameux restaurant de la rue Saint-Denis. Au moins eut-il la décence de rougir en me reconnaissant, tandis que je pénétrais dans la cuisine derrière mon amie.

-_Ah, celui-là même qui m'était supposément destiné,_ rétorquais-je me disant que je ne devrais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je souhaitais avant tout, passer un bel après-midi.

-_Euh, ouais. Désolé au fait. J'étais trop remonté contre ma sœur qui m'avait imposé ce «__**Blind date**__», pour réagir autrement,_ s'expliqua-t-il en reprenant le couteau qu'il avait lâché à notre entrée et en se remettant à couper des légumes.

_-T'as bien de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui tienne cette arme blanche… _

_-Béa_, tu as apporté trop de bonbons, me gronda Charlène en vidant le contenu de mon sac sur le comptoir.

_-Tu en mettras de côté pour l'Halloween_, lui suggérais-je avant de la distraire en lui demandant de quelle manière je pouvais l'aider.

_-Relève donc plutôt mon frère. Ça fait vingt minutes qu'il massacre des légumes, _m'informa-t-elle._ Ne grimace pas George, tu as beau dire et beau faire, tu ne seras jamais bon dans une cuisine?_ L'agaça-t-elle ensuite avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée principale pour aller répondre à la porte.

-_Tu sais quoi_, commençais-je (dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Si, je vous jure que c'était mon intention première) _si ta sœur croit que tu ne vaux rien dans une cuisine, et bien moi je peux te confirmer qu'avec les femmes, c'est encore pire. Tu es un parfait crétin._

_-Aie, moi qui croyais que tu m'avais pardonné? _Rétorqua-t-il en se reculant sensiblement de moi. Il faut dire que j'avais maintenant un couteau dans les mains et pas lui.

_-C'est à Charlène que j'ai pardonné… pas à toi. _

Un autre jeune homme pénétra dans la cuisine à cet instant, suivi de près par deux petits garçons et une maman qui semblait légèrement dépassée par les événements.

_-Lucas, David, attendez-moi,_ les houspilla-t-elle avant de suivre ses deux sauterelles à l'extérieur.

_-Béatrice, voici Jonathan_, _le second de mes trois frères_. _Et la jeune femme que tu viens de voir passer, c'est Lucie, son épouse._

_-Euh, y'avait pas deux enfants aussi? _M'enquis-je tout en saluant le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête.

_-Oui, mais savoir leurs noms ne changera rien. Ils seront trop nombreux cet après-midi pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir, _me prévint George avant de recueillir les paquets des bras de son plus jeune frère.

_-Je leur inventerai des surnoms alors. Après tout, ce ne sera pas plus difficile que pour trouver les tiens…_

_-Les miens?_

_-Tes surnoms : crétin, idiot, stupide, _énumérais-je tout en tranchant les légumes dont j'étais devenue responsable.

-_On voit qu'elle te connaît bien_, renchérit Jonathan.

Une heure plus tard, la cour regorgeait d'enfants qui couraient partout, d'adultes exténués, bien que plusieurs parents eussent désertés dès le départ (trop contents de pouvoir s'offrir quelques heures de tranquillité) après avoir promis à Charlène qu'ils reviendraient chercher leur progéniture autour de 16h00.

Il faut dire que l'animateur engagé par Antoine pour amuser les enfants faisait du bon travail, permettant à Charlène, aux autres membres de sa famille et aux quelques parents – bien plus responsables que les autres puisqu'ils avaient décidé de rester (principalement des femmes, il va sans dire) - de souffler un peu.

Lorsque le clown se décida enfin à sortir ses reptiles, le plus jeune fils de Charlène m'ayant depuis longtemps adopté (comme animal de compagnie), venait tout juste de s'endormir, sa tête reposant dans mon épaule, abandonné et confiant.

J'imagine que mon immobilité forcée fut ce qui permit à la tristesse de me retrouver. Je penchai lentement la tête vers ce petit corps qui était à l'occasion traversé d'un petit soubresaut, afin que personne ne puisse apercevoir les larmes qui se rassemblaient au bord de mes yeux. Comment pouvaient-elles se rétracter alors que je réalisais qu'en me rapprochant de l'aboutissement de mon projet professionnel, je m'éloignais définitivement d'un autre rêve que naïvement, j'avais osé croire moins important : avoir un jour une famille bien à moi.

_-T'es qui toi? _Me fit sursauter une voix d'enfant tout près de mon oreille. L'accent chantant de celui-ci me convainquit de relever la tête, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire signe de parler moins fort pour ne pas réveiller celui qui ne dormait pas encore assez profondément.

-_Je m'appelle Béatrice, _chuchotais-je au petit garçon qui me contemplait en dardant sur moi deux magnifiques yeux bruns foncés. _T'étais pas là tantôt toi, hein? _

_-Je viens d'arriver avec ma mère. Tiens, regarde, elle est là, _me guida-t-il en me désignant une jeune femme que je ne voyais que de dos alors et qui discutait avec Charlène.

Le frisson qui me traversa le dos au moment où elle se retourna pour chercher son fils des yeux, fit monter mon anxiété en flèche et dut se transmettre à mon bel endormi, car celui-ci se redressa brusquement et se mit à pleurer.

_«Ô comme j'aurais aimé avoir le loisir d'en faire autant»._

Car après tout, j'avais deux bonnes raisons d'être statufiée par l'arrivée de cette jeune femme, premièrement, il s'agissait de la fiancée de Daniel. Celle-là même qui s'était pavanée à son bras à la conférence de presse. Deuxièmement, celle-ci avait un enfant qui, pour le peu que j'aie pu en voir évidemment, pouvait très bien être métissé.

_-Laisse-moi m'en occuper Béatrice veux-tu?_ S'interposa Charlène, inconsciente du fait que son petit Nathaniel me servait de bouclier depuis que sous prétexte de vouloir le consoler, je m'étais levée, le tenait tout contre moi et le berçait de gauche à droite.

-_Oh, voici Samia Belhouchet et son fils Samiul_, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement après m'avoir ôté ma précieuse carapace et avant de nous laisser seules, l'une en face de l'autre.

_-J'ai bien hâte de voir votre film mademoiselle Eaton_, se dégela-t-elle la première, en m'offrant sa main à serrer. Pendant que la mienne allait à sa rencontre, je fus à même d'admirer la magnifique bague qu'elle portait au doigt : celle-là même que Daniel avait dû lui acheter quelques jours plus tôt. Celle dont m'avait parlé le bijoutier avant que ne s'allume dans son regard cette petite lueur qui ne mentait pas et qui m'indiquait qu'il avait été grassement payé.

-_Félicitations_, échappais-je alors, consciente que je dus blêmir instantanément.

_-Merci…_ bredouilla-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. _C'est Daniel qui vous en a parlé? _M'interrogea-t-elle.

-_Euh non. J'ai vu une photo de vous deux sur cyberpresse. Daniel y affirmait que vous étiez la femme de sa vie… enfin, quelque chose du genre_, bredouillais-je, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas ma mâchoire qui commençait à trembler.

-_Ah oui, cette photo là…. _Rétorqua-t-elle avant de tourner la tête pour jeter un œil sur son fils qui exhibait fièrement l'iguane que l'animateur avait apporté avec lui pour amuser les enfants.

_-Excusez-moi mademoiselle Belhouchet, je vais aller aider Charlène à préparer le gâteau_, lâchais-je en me détournant.

-_Mademoiselle Eaton_, m'arrêta-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je me figeai, mais ne me retournai pas. J'en aurais été bien incapable de toute façon. _Daniel Weston et moi ne sommes pas fiancés. _

_-Hein? _Là, je me retournai. J'avais besoin de voir ses yeux. D'évaluer si elle me disait la vérité.

_-Je ne suis pas fiancée à Daniel, _répéta-t-elle sans ciller.

_-Mais… la bague? La photo? _Bafouillais-je.

_-Je travaillais pour lui autrefois… j'ai été sa secrétaire pendant quelques années, _me révéla-t-elle en posant maintenant sur moi, un regard intrigué, pour ne pas dire perplexe.

Pour ma part, je ne fus pas en mesure de rester debout, ni même de reprendre la parole. Je me mis en quête d'une chaise, m'y affalai puis me remis à la jauger, bouche-bée, horrifiée, tandis que les circonstances, qui avaient provoqué la rupture définitive puis le divorce de mes deux amis me revenaient, les unes après les autres.

Après tout, ne me tenais-je pas présentement en face de la sorcière qui, faute de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur son patron, l'avait poursuivi pour harcèlement sexuel, le forçant ainsi à acheter son silence et à la dédommager afin qu'elle accepte non seulement de démissionner, mais également de se faire avorter?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands, tandis que j'évaluai l'âge de cet enfant (dont tout portait à croire qu'elle ne s'était pas départie) et compris que tout concordait dans l'histoire que Juliette m'avait rapportée jadis, avant de m'arracher la promesse que je la garderais pour moi.

«-_Car_, avait-elle alors affirmé la main sur le cœur et les yeux nageant dans l'eau (je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier), malgré tout le mal que Daniel avait pu lui faire, elle ne souhaitait encore et toujours que son bonheur et se refusait donc à révéler son infidélité aux yeux de tous, _c'est par Antoine que j'ai appris cette histoire. Et tu peux être certaine Béa que n'eut-été de mon frère envers qui j'éprouverai toujours une vive reconnaissance, jamais je n'aurais appris que Daniel était le type d'homme à avoir une liaison._

_-Moi non plus, tu peux être certaine Juliette, _avais-je affirmé avant de la prendre contre moi.

_-Pauvre Antoine aussi, il ne faut pas oublier que Daniel est son patron… en plus d'être son ami… _avait-elle ajouté avant d'éclater en larmes dans mes bras.»

_-Vous allez bien mademoiselle Eaton? _S'inquiéta celle en face de laquelle, je me tenais toujours immobile et coite. _Vous êtes très pâle._

_-Dites à Charlène que… excusez-moi auprès d'elle voulez-vous? Dites-lui que je ne me sens pas assez bien pour rester plus longtemps…_lui appris-je tout en me mettant en mouvement et me dirigeant vers la cuisine où j'avais laissé mon sac à mains.

_-Eh, Béa? Où cours-tu comme ça? _M'arrêta la voix de Charlène quelques instants plus tard, au moment où j'atteignais la porte d'entrée. Je me figeai sur place, mais ne pus me résoudre à lui faire face. Comment l'aurais-je pu? Je me refusais à lui offrir le spectacle de ma déchéance alors qu'il lui restait tant à faire pour son fils. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Mais Charlène était tout sauf une femme ordinaire. N'était-elle pas ma Jane Bennet personnelle? Mais avant tout, elle me connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que si je restais silencieuse, c'est que je n'allais pas bien du tout.

Me ramassant par le bras, elle m'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière nous et me guida jusqu'à son lit où elle me força à m'asseoir.

_-Béa! _Sollicita-t-elle mon attention.

_-…._

_-Béa, qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Insista-t-elle.

_-…_

_-Si c'est George qui t'a encore manqué de respect, je te jure que je vais lui donner une de ces raclées,_ jura-t-elle, m'arrachant le rire qui ouvrit la voie à tout le reste, et surtout à ces larmes que je m'efforçais de contenir depuis que je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ou plutôt depuis que je me détestais. Et là, tout de suite, je me détestais comme jamais auparavant.

_-C'est à cause de cette femme que tu m'as présentée,_ haletais-je tandis que s'affaissaient devant mes yeux, deux épais rideaux de larmes.

_-Samia? _S'assura Charlène.

_-Comment peux-tu l'inviter chez toi alors que tu sais ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel?_ L'attaquais-je en même temps que je fus saisie d'un pressentiment.

_-Béatrice, j'imagine que tu veux parler de ce que Daniel a fait pour elle? _Me corrigea-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

_-Ce qu'il a fait pour elle? Daniel? _Répétais-je, tel un perroquet, pendant que mon cerveau se mettait «**on hold**» pour se préserver de la folie. Car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne comprenais plus rien.

_-Oui… je te parle de ton ami Daniel. Celui-là même qui l'a soutenue financièrement tout le temps qu'a duré sa grossesse et encore après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de reprendre le travail, _m'expliqua Charlène d'une voix lente et en insistant sur chaque mot. Comme on parlerait à une toute petite fille.

_-Oh mon Dieu! _Éclatais-je._ Je suis désolée, mais là c'est trop Charlène, _m'agitais-je avant de me lever puis me mettre à arpenter sa chambre de long en large.

C'est ainsi que la vérité m'apparut enfin et que le soulagement fit tranquillement redescendre la tension des dernières minutes, voire des derniers jours. Tout était clair maintenant. Juliette m'avait menti, m'avait roulée dans la farine dans tous les sens possible. C'était moi - non pas le dindon de la farce – mais le saumon. Si ça se trouve, Juliette se révélait bien pire que Caroline Bingley puisqu'à elle seule, elle combinait l'esprit machiavélique des deux plus exécrables personnages de mon roman fétiche : Caroline Bingley et George Wickham.

Tout d'abord, elle s'était assurée de me brosser une image tellement négative et perverse du comportement amoureux de Daniel afin que sans aucun doute je ne sois jamais tentée de sortir avec lui. Ensuite, elle était revenue à la charge en me rapportant une fausse conversation téléphonique qui se serait tenue entre Antoine et mon ami, faisant état de mes finances. En plus de cette histoire de saumon bien entendu… et de quoi d'autre encore, car, j'en étais certaine maintenant, il devait bien y avoir plein d'autres choses.

Mais il me restait encore à comprendre le rôle de la jeune femme à la bague. Celle dont je ne savais pas encore si elle possédait le profil d'Anne Debourg ou si elle était une copie conforme de la perfide créature qui m'avait tenue captive via notre amitié et dont le masque tombait enfin en se fracassant sur le sol. J'en entendais le bruit bien sûr, mais j'en recevais surtout les éclats.

-_Charlène_? Intervins-je avant d'avoir des envies de meurtre, _parle-moi de cette Samia… veux-tu?_

J'écoutai alors Charlène me donner les détails entourant la tragique histoire de cette toute jeune femme, dont le destin avait voulu qu'elle tombât sur un salaud de la pire espèce. Un homme marié qui collectionnait les maîtresses et les gardait sous son joug en leur promettant de divorcer. Une fois bien accrochée et enceinte, Samia avait eu la bonne idée d'aller confier le problème à Daniel (son patron), lui permettant ainsi d'intervenir, de confondre son associé, de le jeter à la porte (en y mettant le prix) et de prendre soins de la pauvre victime jusqu'à sa grossesse et même au-delà de son accouchement en subvenant financièrement à ses besoins.

_-Mais la bague? Les fiançailles?_ Échappais-je sans le vouloir vraiment.

-_Samia vient tout juste de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie._ _Toutefois, malheureusement pour elle, l'heureux élu est un peintre talentueux, mais sans le sous. Toutefois, tu connais Daniel autant que moi, _me lança-t-elle sans savoir qu'elle tournait ainsi le couteau dans la plaie,_ il a tenu à ce que Samia ait une belle bague pour son mariage. Car Sahid et elle sont fiancés maintenant. Le mariage est pour dans deux mois… et tu sais quoi encore?_

-_C'est Daniel qui va tout payer,_ devinais-je avant de me laisser tomber à même le sol (ne vous en faites pas pour mes genoux, Charlène avait du tapis très épais sur le plancher de sa chambre et je le savais surtout – et oui, je n'ai pas perdu mon côté théâtral, vous l'oubliez toujours).

C'est alors que nous sursautâmes toutes les deux lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés sur la porte de la chambre.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? _S'informa Charlène sans me quitter des yeux tandis que je continuais à sonder mon âme et me débattais avec mes pensées.

-_C'est le temps du gâteau_, reconnus-je la voix de la mère de mon amie, _et puis tu sais quoi? _Reprit-elle d'un ton encore plus joyeux. _Antoine vient d'arriver. Il a pu se libérer finalement,_ termina-t-elle avant de repartir.

_-Mauvais timing!_ Me lança Charlène une fois qu'elle se fut relevée et eut fait quelques pas dans ma direction. _T'as intérêt à ne pas trop attendre avant de t'expliquer avec Daniel Béa,_ me conseilla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et me faire signe de la suivre.

_-Je sais… je vais rentrer Charlène… Je dois encore réfléchir à tout ça…_

_-C'est toi qui voit, mais je te suggère de ne pas trop attendre avant de lui parler._

_-Promis, _lui assurais-je._ Et de ton côté, si tu le vois avant moi, ne lui dis pas que je sais tout… à propos de Samia et du reste…_

-_Très bien,_ s'engagea-t-elle avant de jeter un œil dans le corridor puis me lancer, _la voie est libre. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je crois que c'est le bon moment._

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, j'exhalai un profond soupir, m'employai à chercher ma bourse puis me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée principale, mes oreilles captant le chant collectif qui provenait de l'extérieur.

_-Béatrice Eaton!_ Me surprit une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre toutes, bien qu'elle fût étouffée par le lot des chanteurs.

-_Daniel_ _Weston_, Rétorquais-je en pivotant lentement sur moi-même, afin de donner à mes traits un air neutre.

_-Où t'en vas-tu comme ça?_

_-Chez moi, un rendez-vous tardif, _bredouillais-je enfin, jetant – par réflexe – un œil à ma montre (qui n'était plus là en fait, puisque je l'avais vendue en même temps que mes autres possessions).

_-Ton fiancé,_ grimaça-t-il sans savoir que son mépris se mélangeait au mien. Il avait beau me haïr, en raison de ce que j'avais fait (ce qu'il croyait que j'avais fait), je réclame le privilège de me détester la première et plus fort encore que lui.

-_Avec Serge oui,_ confirmais-je alors, avant de tourner la poignée, franchir le seuil et me retrouver à l'air libre.

«_Avec moi-même plutôt_, corrigeais-je dans mon esprit, _et Dieu seul sait combien j'en ai long à me dire…»_

…_**.À suivre…**_

_**Oh là là... ça va encore plus mal... Alors... qu'en pensez-vous? **_


	13. Un mensonge de trop

**Que dire de plus sinon merci à toutes celles qui prennent toujours le temps de réagir par écrit à mes chapitres. C'est vous qui me poussez à publier plus vite. Il va vous falloir encore un peu de patience toutefois... Certaines choses doivent encore être révélées avant la grande finale (chapitre 14)... et l'épilogue beaucoup plus court qui suivra... Ne cessez pas de m'écrire... j'ai plus que jamais besoin de vos commentaires... Bonne lecture Miriamme**

_**Treizième partie**_

«_Béatrice Eaton, avait-il souligné ma présence_, m'étonnais-je pendant que je me dirigeais lentement mais sûrement vers la bouche de métro la plus près.

_«Ne devrais-je pas être capable d'en saisir le sens depuis le temps que je le connais?_ Me décourageais-je, _cela ne devrait-il pas m'être très facile même?_ _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas?_ Roulais-je des yeux avant de décider de me rabattre sur ce que je savais déjà de lui ou plutôt croyais savoir : _**Daniel n'utilise mon prénom sous sa forme entière que lorsqu'il est très en colère contre moi.**_

L'escalier roulant que j'empruntai pour me mener sous terre, m'offrit un moment privilégié pour repenser au ton froid qu'il avait emprunté pour m'interpeller, à la posture fermée qui fut la sienne tout du long, puis à la grimace étonnement prononcée qui avait finalement déformé ses lèvres à l'instant où le nom de mon supposé fiancé fut prononcé.

«_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir l'heur de le comprendre_», soupirais-je. Car rien en fait, pas même le fait de savoir que c'était la première fois qu'il associait ainsi mon prénom entier à mon nom de famille, rien ne pouvait me permettre d'en tirer une quelconque conclusion. Les théories les plus simples étant souvent les meilleures, je pourrais toujours déduire qu'il s'agit de sa façon à lui de me faire savoir que désormais, je ne suis plus qu'une étrangère pour lui. L'une de ces personnes, dont on doit entendre le nom en entier afin qu'une association se fasse dans le tiroir des vagues connaissances.

_«À qui la faute?_ Accusais-je le coup. En réalité, à l'exclusion de Juliette évidemment, personne d'autre que moi ne peut être blâmée? De plus, que ça me plaise ou non, Daniel a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre moi. Et bien davantage même puisqu'il ignore tout le mal que j'ai pensé de son comportement non seulement envers sa maitresse, mais également envers Juliette. Tout ce dont cette dernière est arrivée à me convaincre et dont je l'ai réellement cru capable.

La tête maintenant appuyée contre la vitre froide du wagon de métro dans lequel je venais de prendre place, je m'en voulais tellement que je n'arrivais pas penser à autre chose. Un léger sourire prit tout de même naissance sur mes lèvres tandis qu'un nouveau lien de parenté s'établissait entre Daniel et Darcy à l'égard de l'esprit chevaleresque dont chacun d'eux pouvaient faire preuve à l'occasion. William pour défendre l'honneur de Georgianna et sauver Lydia et Daniel pour soutenir Samia et son fils. Chacun d'eux ayant également prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de faire preuve d'abnégation en refusant d'en faire état aux yeux de tout le monde.

Deux stations plus loin, je me contraignis à ramener mes pensées vers Juliette. J'avais un besoin viscéral de témoigner à son procès. Pas pour la défendre évidemment. Car dans mon livre à moi, elle était irréversiblement passée de «_victime_» à «_instrument de malheur_». Mais un tel déplacement ne se faisait pas sans heurt.

Tout en surveillant les dernières stations que nous traversions à la vitesse de l'éclair afin de ne pas oublier d'effectuer mon transfert sur la ligne verte, je ne pus faire autrement que de me demander si, durant leur vie commune, celle-ci n'aurait pas fait usage de la même stratégie dans le but de ternir mon image aux yeux de son époux?

-_Et si oui… qu'avait-elle bien pu lui raconter à mon sujet? _M'interrogeais-je avant de laisser sortir un petit rire de dépit, _que je me droguais?_ _Non_, estimais-je immédiatement en me souvenant qu'à ce moment-là, pour moi, comme pour bien des jeunes, la drogue était un passage obligé. Alors, pour être certaine de nuire à ma réputation, Juliette devait nécessairement avoir choisi quelque chose de plus substantiel, de plus répréhensible surtout.

«_Quoi_?»

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, me permettant de me relever. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, des araignées dans le plafond surtout et je ne pouvais certes pas concevoir d'être obligée de retourner m'asseoir dans un autre wagon et ce, même pour cinq autres stations. J'avais besoin de m'activer à défaut de me sentir vivante.

J'avais beau savoir qu'entre autres choses, il me faudrait également parcourir le quartier gai dans son ensemble et à pieds, rien n'aurait pu me convaincre de retourner m'écraser dans le métro.

«_Que faire maintenant?»_ me demandais-je tout en répondant par la négative à la sollicitation d'un premier mendiant (ceux-ci pullulent place Émilie Gamelin, point tournant de la station de métro Berry-UQAM).

«_**M'excuser**_,» tentais-je en tout premier lieu sans être totalement satisfaite. Car, pour y arriver, il me faudrait non seulement que j'admette toutes mes errances (ce que j'étais bien disposée à faire) mais surtout accepter de ternir à jamais l'image positive qu'il avait de moi et de son ex-épouse. Car au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, jamais Daniel ne s'était abaissé à parler contre elle, et ce, même lors de leur divorce.

Par ailleurs, j'avais tout à gagner – et surtout rien à perdre en fait - à m'expliquer avec lui. Restait à trouver de quelle manière j'allais m'y prendre puisque je frémissais de dégoût à la seule idée de me retrouver devant lui.

«_**Pas en personne donc**__»_,conclus-je en me disant que le regard qu'il avait posé sur moi au moment de mon départ y était certainement pour quelque chose et me confortait dans cette décision.

**«**_**Un courriel?**_**»** Pas une option non plus, puisque je savais de source sûre que mes messages (les rapports que j'avais continué à lui transmettre, malgré son interdiction) étaient depuis quelques temps détournés vers sa secrétaire. Comment l'ai-je appris me demanderez-vous? Et bien tout simplement à cause d'un appel que cette dernière a placé chez moi, pour me demander de cesser de «_**pourrir**_» sa boîte de messagerie.

«_**Une lettre alors?**_**»**

**«**_Ah, intéressant», _jugeais-je aussitôt. Oui_,_ vraiment, très rapidement j'estimai que c'était ce que je pourrais faire de mieux dans les circonstances. Dans un premier temps du moins.

_«Très bien_, respirais-je déjà mieux, _je me substituerai donc à William Darcy et plaiderai ma cause auprès de Daniel via le mode épistolaire_». Tel le Maître de Pemberley, je donnerai ma version des faits à celui qui (pour l'instant du moins) refuserait toute offre que je pourrais lui faire qu'il s'agisse d'amitié ou encore de prendre le plus grand risque qui soit au monde (pour moi du moins) en développant une relation amoureuse.

Car s'il est une chose, une seule que j'admets retrouver chez Élisabeth Bennet comme chez moi, s'il est une pensée autour à laquelle je me rallie entièrement à elle, c'est celle-ci : _nous sommes toutes deux incapables de supporter l'idée que __**William pour l'une et Daniel pour l'autre,**__ puisse posséder une image négative de nous._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-_Change ton propos alors… adapte ton scénario, modifie ton film_, me brusqua nulle autre que Mado Lamotte que j'étais venue surprendre dans son bar sur un coup de tête. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû passer par là. Ça m'apprendra à me laisser mener par mon subconscient.

-_Le tournage est presque terminé,_ m'insurgeais-je en m'écrasant sur une chaise, exténuée par la marche rapide que je m'étais imposée pour arriver jusqu'à son bar.

-_Foutaise_, s'emporta-t-elle sans sembler se rendre compte que l'un de ses faux cils se décollait, _ce film c'est __**ton **__**histoire**__ avant d'être un hommage à O_rgueil et Préjugés_._

_-Mais Mado, _repris-je tout en essayant de lui replacer la chose,_ ce genre de changements, ça coûte des sous, ça demande du temps…_

_-Des excuses Béa! Tu te cherches des excuses. Voilà ce que MOI je crois…._

_-…..._

_-Béa, _m'intima-t-elle en utilisant cette fois, sa voix de drag queen.

_-Mado, _la brusquais-je à mon tour_, même si je prends le temps qu'il faut pour modifier la fin de mon film… Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, hein?_

_-Ta dignité, _m'intima-t-elle,inconsciente du ridicule de son apparence avec sa perruque verte qui menaçait maintenant de tomber vers la gauche et sa seule paupière colorée.

J'éclatai de rire, la pointai du doigt mais fus aussitôt soufflée par la vérité toute simple qu'elle m'exposa en prime : _Tu vois Béa, c'est ça que tu dois faire, _se désigna-t-elle en pointant en direction de ce reflet déformé d'elle-même que le miroir de sa loge renvoyait,_ ne pas avoir peur du ridicule et de te montrer telle que tu es. _

S'approchant ensuite de moi, Mado redressa d'un doigt exagérément manucuré, cette tête que la honte avait de nouveau abaissée et me chuchota :_ Laisse ton orgueil de côté Béatrice et permet à la partie de toi dont tu es la moins fière, de cohabiter avec l'autre… celle qui a terriblement peur de souffrir… Tu as de bonnes excuses pour justifier ton comportement et si, une fois que tu les lui auras exposées, __**ce monsieur**__ t'en tient tout de même rigueur, __c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas__. Voilà ce que moi Mado Lamotte je pense de ta situation._

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps de mon film, de Daniel et de ce que je devrais lui écrire ou non. Nous devisâmes assez longtemps en tout cas pour que la drag queen se retrouve dans l'obligation de me mettre à la porte, son public allant bientôt la réclamer dans la salle. Le moment venu (c'est-à-dire à la dernière seconde) je la serrai contre moi, posai mes lèvres sur sa joue «_**peinturlurée»**_ puis lui promis que j'allais bientôt revenir la voir.

_-Oh NO Béa, _me contra-t-elle en me poussant déjà dans le corridor,_ Si tu es pour venir seule, je ne veux plus te revoir. I'm serious Béa,_ reprit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, _Ne remets jamais les pieds ici à moins que tu ne sois accompagnée de ton homme, est-ce clair?_

0o0o0o0o00o0o

«_**Très**_ _**Cher Daniel**_,» débutais-je ma lettre quelques heures plus tard après avoir bien mangé, avoir évacué une bonne partie de mon stress dans un bon bain chaud et surtout après m'être entretenue une dernière fois avec Charlène afin d'obtenir d'elle la confirmation qu'elle n'avait rien révélé à Daniel après mon départ de la fête.

_**«Tant d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que tu m'as balancé cet Adieu qui était à ce moment-là – je te l'accorde - pleinement mérité. De plus, je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon départ précipité de dimanche dernier, ma fuite, n'ayant rien à voir avec ce rendez-vous que j'ai prétendu avoir lorsque tu es arrivé, mais tout à voir avec mon incapacité à digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre te concernant.**_

_**Avant de t'en faire part, je voudrais que tu saches à quel point j'estime **__**maintenant**__** que tu as posé le bon geste en éloignant Juliette de nos vies respectives. Pourquoi maintenant me demanderas-tu? Et bien saches que ce que j'ai découvert chez Charlène cet après-midi-là me prouve hors de tout doute que non seulement Juliette t'avait menti au début de votre relation (à l'instant où elle a prétendu avoir cuisiné ce fameux saumon - que j'avais moi-même apprêté avant de la laisser seule avec son futur mari), mais encore qu'elle avait récidivé avec moi, en créant de toute pièce, une histoire fort habile puisque composée d'une bonne part de vérité, dans laquelle tu avais le premier rôle, celui d'un séducteur impénitent et ton amie Samia le second, le rôle de ta jeune victime, que, non content d'avoir asservie, tu aurais engrossée et payée grassement pour qu'elle se taise, se fasse avorter et disparaisse de ta vie.**_

_**Et le pire me diras-tu, c'est que je n'ai aucune bonne raison à te fournir, aucune en tout cas, pouvant suffire à elle seule à justifier que j'aie pu te croire capable d'agir ainsi.**_

_**J'imagine que tu comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi je me suis emportée au moment où tu m'as appris être allé jusqu'à donner une grosse somme d'argent à Juliette pour qu'elle accepte de quitter ton appartement. **_

_**Ce point étant éclairci, grâce à Charlène d'ailleurs envers qui j'éprouve une vive reconnaissance tout en déplorant l'avoir écorchée au passage, tant j'avais les yeux bandées et depuis longtemps. Je devine aisément que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner, mais je te demande à tout le moins de mettre dans la balance le fait que puisque Juliette était mon amie au moins autant que tu le fus, je me croyais en droit d'attendre qu'on se dise **__**tous t**__**oujours**__** la vérité. N'est-ce pas ce que doivent faire les vrais amis? **_

_**En tout cas, je sais (pour l'avoir perdue) que c'est ce genre de relation que toi et moi sommes arrivés à développer puis même maintenir pendant de nombreuses années. D'ailleurs, ton absence dans ma vie actuelle, me permet de me rendre compte, que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de t'en remercier.**_

_**Pour terminer, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu prennes le temps de transmettre mes excuses et mes regrets à cette jeune femme que tu as soutenue et avec laquelle j'ai été tout sauf aimable. Crois-moi sur parole...**_

_**J'en profite également pour t'inviter officiellement à la première de mon film, qui se tiendra dans trois mois presque jour pour jour et te souhaite d'être heureux.**_

_**Béatrice**_

_**Mes amitiés»**_

Je passai au moins vingt minutes à m'obstiner avec moi-même pour finalement décider de laisser ce fameux «**mes amitiés**», que j'avais pourtant décidé d'exclure définitivement de nos derniers échanges.

Le lendemain matin, dix minutes, dix longues minutes me furent à nouveau nécessaires pour me décider à laisser tomber cette fameuse lettre dans la boîte postale. Mais puisque j'avais passé autant de temps à la rédiger, j'estimais qu'elle avait sa raison d'être et bien entendu son rôle à jouer, ne serait-ce que pour le soulagement que m'apportait le fait de la savoir bientôt entre les mains de Daniel.

_«Allons modifier ce scénario maintenant», _me brusquais-je ensuite en poussant la porte du 7e art puis en repérant l'un des nombreux ordinateurs qu'il y avait de disponibles.

**8 jours après le départ de ma lettre.**

-_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire_? Protesta Serge le premier, _tu veux réellement que des couples réels prennent la parole dans le film?_

Puisque je m'étais bien préparée, je le dévisageai tout sourire, me levai et allai me placer devant la grande table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous réunis. Puisque j'avais la chance d'avoir appris très tôt en travaillant avec ce réalisateur sans talent (mais ayant tout de même de bonnes idées et auquel j'avais collé la personnalité de W. Collins dans mon film) que dans tout groupe, toute foule en fait, on retrouve toujours une personne dont les réactions ont le pouvoir d'influencer celles des autres. Dans la distribution qui me faisait face, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Serge Carrier. Je savais donc que si je réussissais à le mettre de mon côté, les autres le suivraient d'emblée.

Je repris donc la parole, sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Dès demain matin, __**la Presse, le Devoir et le journal de Montréal**__, publieront l'article dont je viens de vous faire la lecture et par lequel je fais appel au grand public dans le but de trouver des couples dont l'histoire pourrait ressembler à celle des deux héros. _Me retournant pour observer celui qui me servait à mesurer la réaction des autres et le découvrant toujours aussi réfractaire à cette idée, je m'empressai de poursuivre,_ contrairement à ce que tu crains Serge, _le nommais-je stratégiquement_, et c'est pleinement justifié je te l'accorde, _le complimentais-je toujours dans le même but_, je me permets d'insister sur le fait que rien dans ce nouveau projet ne changera quoi que ce soit à l'horaire de tournage, ni même au scénario de base. _Le voyant tout à coup beaucoup plus détendu, je m'empressai de conclure,_ Seuls Marc, Angelo, l'équipe technique et moi-même allons nous retrouver avec un surcroit de travail à cause de cela._

_-Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Béatrice_, intervint celui que j'avais appris à connaître grâce à ce qui s'était produit après la conférence de presse et avec lequel j'avais développé de nouveaux liens depuis.

-_Merci Paul-Augustin. Dès demain donc, vous allez rencontrer quelques-uns de ces couples puisque ceux-ci, après avoir été soigneusement choisis par Marc, auront la chance d'ajouter leur témoignage au film,_ terminais-je en sentant que je les avais gagnés à ma cause.

_-Ça ressemble au film «__**When Harry met Sally**__», non?_ Commenta Marie en jetant un œil en direction de Marc.

-_Pas vraiment non_, m'exclamais-je avec irritation, _le but n'est pas du tout le même._ _Alors que dans »__**When Harry met Sally**__» les couples ne faisaient que raconter de quelle façon ils sont tombés amoureux, ce que je recherche moi, ce sont des hommes et des femmes dont l'histoire possède des éléments qui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce qu'ont vécu nos deux héros. Par exemple, certains couples pourraient se reconnaître dans la situation de départ, alors que d'autres se raccrocheraient au contexte familial ou que d'autres encore nous surprendraient en trouvant des liens auxquels nous n'aurions même pas songé._

_Car le message ultime de mon film, vous devez bien vous en douter maintenant, est que chacun à le potentiel de devenir l'âme sœur d'une autre personne, tout est affaire de rencontres, de circonstances sans oublier la capacité à pardonner... _Bon là, j'admets que c'est à Daniel principalement que je m'adressais, mais bon. Les comédiens et les membres de l'équipe technique comprirent certainement mon propos puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne prit la défense de Marie Candelier.

_-Ah oui, autre chose,_ enchaînais-je comme si la mémoire me revenait subitement (je ne suis plus à une stratégie près), _J'ai bien failli téléphoner à Amélia hier soir pour lui demander d'envoyer une invitation à l'ensemble des journalistes afin de leur suggérer de venir voir comment se passe le tournage, mais j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir votre avis là-dessus. Qu'en pensez-vous? _Avant même que l'un d'eux n'ait encore songé à me répondre, j'ajoutai sciemment, _Oh, mais pendant que j'y pense, ne vous laissez pas influencer par le fait que la majorité des gros tournages utilisent cette tactique publicitaire, rien ne nous empêche d'être créatifs et de faire les choses différemment. Si vous avez des idées à cet égard, ne vous gênez surtout pas, je suis toute disposée à vous entendre._

-_Tant que c'est pour la pub… je n'ai rien contre_, opina Serge, le premier.

Il fut bien évidemment, vite rejoint par les autres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_William, je…. Je veux que tu saches que je te suis très reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour Lydia et George,_ bredouilla efficacement Adèle tout en fuyant le regard de cet excellent acteur qui en conformité avec son alter égo, devint subitement très rouge.

-_Qui t'en a parlé? _S'enquit alors Serge en s'arrêtant subitement de marcher pour accrocher le regard d'Adèle, comme je venais de lui suggérer deux minutes plus tôt, entre deux prises de cette même scène.

Cette journée tirait décidément en longueur selon moi, car malgré que nous fussions maintenant habitués à la présence de ces couples sélectionnés par Marc et même à celle des représentants de la presse, je ne pouvais certes pas me détendre alors que je sentais régulièrement se poser sur ma nuque le regard critique de Daniel, qui n'était là… (Oups, je me rends compte à l'instant que j'ai oublié de vous l'expliquer) qu'à cause de cette activité agréée par tous il y deux semaines, transmise sous forme d'invitation par Amélia à partir d'un fichier préparé par Marc – qui, pour reprendre ses propres paroles : se serait tout simplement trompé de fichier. Au lieu de transmettre le dossier contenant uniquement le nom de journalistes, il aurait - par erreur (mon œil) envoyé celui contenant le nom de tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés à la conférence de presse – incluant Daniel et Samia.

Ce n'était tellement pas le bon moment pour lui d'être là. Pas la bonne scène en tout cas, car j'avais tant d'indications à donner à Serge pour m'assurer qu'il pourrait rendre cette scène inoubliable et je savais combien celui-ci pouvait devenir **cajoleur** (oserais-je dire **collant**?) quand il était nerveux.

Sans compter qu'à la suggestion de Mado, j'avais omis d'informer Daniel qu'entre autre chose, je n'étais pas fiancée à cet acteur. La drag queen ayant par ailleurs insisté sur la nécessité que je lui explique cela en personne – croyant à tort (la preuve étant les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis) qu'il se pointerait très rapidement après avoir lu ma lettre. Ô comme nous nous sommes trompées toutes les deux.

-_Coupez_, ordonnais-je d'une voix assurée (au moins une chose qui fonctionnait bien, ma voix).

-_Serge, tu peux venir me voir une petite minute_, lui demandais-je tout en suivant Marie des yeux alors qu'elle se rendait vers l'arrière (à ma demande évidemment) afin d'offrir des rafraîchissements à ces deux invités spéciaux, ces quatre en fait, si l'on inclut le charmant couple invité pour la journée.

Comme je m'y attendais, Serge en profita pour me contempler amoureusement (enfin, ça pouvait fort bien donner cette impression là), replaçant à l'occasion l'une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles. Je réussis de peine et de misère à rester suffisamment concentrée pour lui expliquer que selon moi (n'étais-je pas l'auteur de cette adaptation) Darcy ne pouvait pas toucher à Élisabeth avant d'avoir la certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_-Tu as raison, Béa, merci ma chérie_, convint-il à haute voix, avant de me serrer chaleureusement contre lui, poser ses lèvres sur ma joue et retourner vers Adèle sur qui la maquilleuse s'acharnait.

Si ma nuque aurait pu s'enflammer, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait à cet instant. Je profitai de ce que je dus retourner vers ma chaise, pour jeter un œil dans la direction de Daniel et eus l'impression furtive (non, la certitude) qu'il venait tout juste de détourner le regard, à cause de la teinte rosée dont se colora le visage de Samia, puis le regard inquiet qu'elle posa sur lui la seconde d'après.

«_Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux?,_ osais-je me demander, espérer…» _Sa présence ici aujourd'hui pouvait-elle être interprétée comme une façon de réponse à ma lettre?_ Poursuivis-je sur la même lancée avant de grimacer, m'asseoir et faire signe à Angelo qu'il était temps de reprendre la scène.

«_**Action**_» lançais-je pour la quatrième fois de la matinée.

Deux heures plus tard, trois scènes cruciales étaient finalement dans la boite, me permettant d'annoncer à la ronde que nous pouvions nous arrêter pour le dîner et prendre quinze minutes de plus. Avais-je des attentes concernant ce qu'allait faire Daniel me demanderez-vous? Et bien, considérant que mon moral piqua du nez lorsque je le vis se lever, tendre la main à Samia et suivre la direction que lui indiquait Marie pour se rendre à la cafétéria, je m'abstiendrai de vous répondre. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-_Oh non, merde!_ M'exclamais-je une seconde plus tard en réalisant que j'avais oublié le texte corrigé de cette fameuse scène sur laquelle j'avais planché toute la nuit et que nous devions tourner en tout premier lieu cet après-midi. _J'ai oublié les feuilles de la scène six chez moi._

-_Euh, t'as le temps d'aller les chercher si tu veux_, me balança Marc après avoir consulté sa montre.

-_J'peux pas. Je dois travailler avec Angelo. On doit revoir le montage de quelques scènes ce midi_, paniquais-je.

Devinant que Marc allait me proposer de s'y rendre à ma place et parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il jette un œil sur cet appartement qui ne contenait pour ainsi dire plus de meubles, j'interpellai Paul-Augustin, une seconde avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du studio.

Angelo et moi, nous retirâmes ensuite dans l'une des nombreuses salles de montage que compte le studio Mel's et passâmes une bonne partie de notre pause repas à revoir le découpage d'au moins trois scènes importantes, dont certaines impliquant Adèle et Serge.

20 minutes avant le retour de l'équipe sur le plateau de tournage, je fus enfin en mesure de prendre le temps de manger, profitant du sandwich que Marc m'avait ramené de la cafétéria.

_-Daniel et toi, vous êtes brouillés ou quoi?_ Me demanda-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée dans son sandwich.

_-Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu? _Soupirais-je, peu désireuse d'aborder ce sujet alors que les membres de l'équipe technique allaient bientôt commencer à revenir. _Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer,_ lui expliquais-je tout de même.

J'allais mordre à pleines dents pour la première fois dans mon sandwich lorsque, contre toute attente, Paul-Augustin fit son entrée dans la salle, tout essoufflé et visiblement extrêmement nerveux.

_-Béa, il faut que je te parle… non pas ici… dans ton bureau, là où on sera seuls,_ me pressa-t-il tout en déposant sur la table la chemise contenant le précieux texte qu'il était allé chercher chez moi.

-_Je t'écoute_, l'encourageais-je lorsque nous fûmes enfin là où il le désirait. _Attends, avant toute chose, passes-moi donc la facture du taxi, je préfère la mettre tout de suite dans le dossier des dépenses courantes._

_-Pas de facture… J'y suis allé en voiture_, m'apprit-il en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

-_Mais tu ne conduis pas_, observais-je, _enfin, j'imagine que non, puisque tu viens tous les jours en métro…_

_-Tu as raison Béa, je n'ai pas mon permis… j'ai eu de la compagnie pour me rendre chez toi, _hésita-t-il comme s'il craignait ma réaction ou s'attendait à ce que je comprenne du premier coup. Mais comprendre quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

-_Une personne qui sait parfaitement où se trouve ton appartement m'a proposé de m'y conduire… _dut-il ajouter pour que la lumière se fasse dans mon esprit et que mes mains s'élèvent à la hauteur de ma bouche pour la couvrir entièrement.

_-Béatrice, je te jure que je lui ai demandé de m'attendre dans la voiture._

-_Il est monté_, devinais-je.

-_Tout juste_, grimaça-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Oh mon Dieu! _M'exclamais-je en m'écrasant sur mon fauteuil.

_-Il n'était pas content Béa, pas content du tout…. _

_-…. _

Qu'aurais-je pu ajouter à cela, je vous le demande.

_-Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix… _

_-…._

_-Je lui ai tout dit! Je lui ai tout balancé… _

_-Quoi?! _Expulsais-je, catastrophée.

_-Tout Béa. Je lui ai parlé de tout : du collier, de tes meubles que tu as vendus, de Serge aussi auquel tu n'es pas vraiment fiancée et que tu peux à peine contrôler. Tout! Je lui ai tout dit, _termina-t-il._ Et tu sais quoi?_

-_NON_, balbutiais-je, déglutis-je et hurlais-je tout à la fois.

_-Au lieu d'être soulagé… comme je le croyais… comme je l'espérais… Il était encore plus mécontent… _

_-Bien entendu! Même Darcy n'aurait pas réagi autrement : ILS DÉTESTENT TOUS LES DEUX LE MENSONGE_, m'époumonais-je avant de fondre en larmes.

-_Voilà… tu sais tout maintenant, _coula-t-il avant de me prendre contre lui et se montrer sensible à mon désarroi, à ma déconfiture.

_«Ainsi sortit de ma vie, cet homme si semblable à Darcy_, _mais si moderne à la fois»_, compris-je puis acceptais-je en découvrant qu'il ne revint pas au studio pour assister au reste du tournage. Contrairement à Samia, qui non seulement resta, mais fut même rejointe un peu plus tard par son fiancé à qui elle me présenta officiellement avant de repartir.

Je n'avais plus que mon film maintenant. Nous étions seuls lui et moi. Autant lui consacrer tout mon temps et ce qu'il me restait d'énergie. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, même s'il m'avait coûté Daniel et cet amour auquel j'avais osé dire non.

_Fallait-il pour autant que j'en paie le prix toute ma vie?_

À vous de me le dire.

… _**À suivre… **_

**Vous pouvez aussi me le dire à moi... je vous jure que je ferai le message à Béatrice... ou même à Daniel si vous préférez... qu'aimeriez-vous leur faire savoir? Miriamme**


	14. La première et le tapis rouge

**Voilà la dernière partie de cette autre longue histoire. Merci à celles qui m'ont soutenue tout au long du processus d'écriture (elles se reconnaîtront) et merci encore à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps (ou qui le prendront par la suite) de me faire connaître leurs impressions. Bonne lecture: Miriamme**

_**Quatorzième partie**_

Les acteurs, l'équipe technique, l'équipe de production et Marc étaient tous là, nerveux et excités tout à la fois, fin prêts en tout cas pour regarder en primeur, la version finale de mon film. Pas moins de 20 semaines avaient été nécessaires pour en terminer le montage soit quatre de plus que ce qui avait été prévu initialement, en raison entre autres, des six témoignages que Marc et moi avions jugé bon d'ajouter et qui selon nous (cela restait à confirmer aujourd'hui justement) apportaient une touche unique à cette adaptation.

Lorsque le silence s'installa tout seul et qu'Angelo me fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'il attendait mes ordres pour projeter mon film sur l'immense écran devant lequel nous étions tous assis, je me levai lentement, anxieuse mais déterminée à leur expliquer ce que j'attendais d'eux en tant que premiers spectateurs.

Mais aussi bien vous le dire à vous, je n'avais rien préparé. L'aurais-je voulu que j'en aurais été incapable d'ailleurs. J'étais trop vannée pour cela. Surtout après ces quatre dernières journées qui s'étaient prolongées en autant de nuits blanches. N'importe qui aurait eu du mal à garder l'esprit alerte et les yeux ouverts après cela. Et encore, je ne vous dis pas dans quel état était le reste. Sachez seulement qu'en plus de manquer de sommeil, je n'avais presque rien avalé depuis deux semaines faute de temps bien sûr, mais bien davantage, faute d'appétit. Alors ne cherchez pas plus loin la raison de cet état catatonique qui m'avait gagné peu à peu alors qu'en alternance, je passais d'une phase passive à négative ou carrément hyperactive.

«_Les trois ensemble c'est possible?»,_ avais-je même quelques fois songé.

_**N'eut-été de….**_ rendons à César ce qui lui revient, **n'eut-été de Paul-Augustin** chez qui je m'étais installée, (euh, franchement, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il m'avait kidnappée) et qui s'était montré assez ferme avec moi pour me forcer à avaler quotidiennement une partie de ses réserves, je crois que la tristesse - en laquelle je m'étais totalement vautrée - de même que le stress auraient eu raison de moi.

En résumé, on pourrait dire que je ne vivais que dans le but de finir mon film, absolument insensible au désarroi de ceux qui me côtoyaient et vivaient dans la crainte de me voir y laisser ma santé.

-_Merci à chacun d'entre vous d'être là_, pris-je enfin la parole après m'être bruyamment raclée la gorge. _Dans un instant, vous allez voir ce film auquel vous avez tous offert votre talent. En temps normal, je ne vous aurais pas demandé ce surcroît de travail, mais puisque la grande première aura lieu demain soir et que je ne suis pas encore satisfaite du résultat final, je vous prie exceptionnellement de noter toutes vos observations et ou questionnements au fur et à mesure afin d'être à même de partager vos impressions avec tous et chacun à la toute fin. Ça vous convient?_

-_Peux-tu être plus précise_, exigea Marie. _Sur quoi exactement souhaites-tu qu'on se concentre?_

-_Sur tout_, précisais-je. _Car honnêtement, je doute de tout_, terminais-je avant de faire signe à Angelo de commencer. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et espérais que la pénombre qui allait bientôt nous envelopper me permettrait de me soustraire à l'examen attentif de certains d'entre eux.

Pendant que l'écran dévoilait lentement le titre du film et qu'apparaissaient les uns après les autres, les noms des acteurs principaux, je me félicitai d'avoir songé à m'asseoir à côté de cet ami, qui m'était devenu bien précieux.

Lorsqu'un léger tremblement me gagna alors que tous s'esclaffaient parce qu'Adèle, venait de se vider l'estomac sur la chemise blanche de Serge, je sentis la main de Paulo glisser vers la mienne, s'en emparer puis la tenir bien fermement. J'effectuai alors un saut dans le temps et fus ramenée à cet instant où Daniel avait été à mes côtés et m'avait tenu la main sensiblement de la même façon. Dans le même but du moins, pour me réconforter. Si seulement je possédais le pouvoir de retourner à cet instant précis et de le revivre à la lumière de ce que je sais aujourd'hui. De ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui.

Pendant que chacun de ces spectateurs découvraient les scènes les unes après les autres alors qu'elles étaient maintenant savamment enrobées de musique, je repensai au roman qui me les avait inspirées et me demandai à quel chapitre mon état actuel pourrait correspondre.

«_Après qu'Élisabeth a lu la lettre de Darcy bien sûr_», me projetais-je tout d'abord.

Après tout, Daniel n'était pas sans savoir maintenant– grâce à ma lettre – à quel point je regrettais que de grotesques préjugés m'aient empêchée de bien accueillir la requête qu'il m'avait transmise par mail, c'est-à-dire, que je réfléchisse à ce je ressentais pour lui. Si ça se trouve, nous étions donc deux à m'en vouloir au point de ne pas être capable de me pardonner : moi-même et Daniel.

«_Lequel de nous deux est orgueilleux et lequel fait preuve de préjugés?_ Me demandais-je en second lieu, cherchant toujours à me situer par rapport à mon roman préféré. _Et puis encore… depuis que je me suis excusée pour les préjugés que j'avais développés à son endroit, est-ce par orgueil qu'il garde le silence depuis toutes ces semaines?_ Poursuivis-je mon analyse en m'agressant volontairement.

-_Oh, je t'en prie Paulo, ne me parle pas encore de cette histoire de __**doute**__… Daniel n'a aucune raison de douter de mon affection?_ Avais-je rétorqué à Paul-Augustin deux jours plus tôt alors qu'il s'était présenté au studio avec un sandwich à partager et après que je lui eus soumis la même question, sans la hurler cette fois-là.

-_En fait Béatrice, pour être honnête avec toi, si ma mémoire est bonne bien sûr, rien dans ta lettre ni même dans ce que tu lui as déjà dit jusqu'ici ne me semble être suffisant pour lui redonner espoir, _avait-il argumenté sur le même ton et avec la même intensité.

-_William Darcy n'a pas hésité un instant avant de faire une seconde demande à Élisabeth et ce, même si ça ne se faisait que très peu à l'époque, _avais-je argumenté d'un ton boudeur.

_-Tu oublies que c'est sa tante Catherine qui lui a – bien involontairement – redonné espoir. Se serait-il déclaré si cette dernière ne lui avait pas rapporté les propos d'Élisabeth? Permets-moi d'en douter. En fait non, je suis convaincu qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Pas une deuxième fois. Et surtout pas sans encouragement,_ avait-il opiné avant de me tendre la dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement Paulo? _Avais-je rendu les armes, preuve que je passais déjà très vite d'un état à l'autre.

_-Que c'est à toi de faire les premiers pas Béa._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je n'ai rien fait? Que j'ai attendu toutes ces dernières semaines sans rien tenter? _L'avais-je intimé.

_-Euh… oui, _avait-il déglutit en rougissant.

_-Et bien tu te trompes. Si Daniel ne s'est pas manifesté depuis tout ce temps, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien essayé j'te jure, _avais-je poursuivi_. Premièrement, il ne répond plus à mes mails. _Devant l'air sceptique de Paulo, je n'avais-eu d'autres choix que de lui jeter la suite en pâture_, tu apprendras que ceux-ci sont automatiquement transférés dans la boîte de messagerie de sa secrétaire. _

Puis, lorsque je constatai que c'est à peine s'il haussait les sourcils, je lui balançai un autre exemple, _et bien, puisque tu ne me crois toujours pas, saches que je tombe systématiquement sur sa boîte vocale quand j'essaie de le joindre sur son cellulaire. _

Puisque sur ce coup-là, il m'avait semblé accuser le coup correctement, je me permis de m'apitoyer sur moi-même,_ tu sais Paulo, j'ai beau être de nature crédule pour ne pas dire naïve, même moi je peux deviner qu'il ne me retournera pas non plus les trois messages que je lui ai laissés sur son cellulaire. Comment je le sais? Il possède un afficheur._

_-Je suis désolé Béa… je ne pouvais pas savoir…_

Je revins brusquement à l'instant présent, à cause de la soudaine pression que fit Paulo sur ma main. Levant les yeux vers l'écran, je compris aussitôt la cause de son émoi. Il découvrait pour la première fois, comme tous ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie, cette fameuse scène que j'avais tout récemment décidé d'ajouter pour faire plaisir à Daniel. À sa suggestion même. J'en profitai alors pour lorgner en direction des autres et accrochai le regard de Serge, recueillant sans surprise cet éternel sourire enjôleur qu'il posait sur toutes les femmes. Je me souvins alors qu'il m'avait confié apprécier énormément cet ajout qui servait bien son personnage et le rendait un peu plus sympathique dès le départ.

-_Ça va plaire à Daniel ça, _me chuchota ensuite Paulo à qui je m'empressai d'apprendre que rien ne me permettait de savoir si Daniel allait venir ou non pour la première puisqu'il n'avait pas encore daigné répondre non plus à l'invitation que je lui avais personnellement adressée dans ma longue lettre.

-_C'est son associé Antoine et son épouse Charlène qui vont représenter la DW finances demain soir,_ lui chuchotais-je avant de l'inviter à se concentrer sur le film à nouveau.

Quarante minutes plus tard, mon anxiété était à son comble. Le témoignage le plus important du film allait bientôt arriver. Personne à part Angelo et l'équipe de monteurs ne l'avait vu et n'était donc au courant du risque que j'avais pris. Enfin, quand je dis risque, je vous assure qu'en ce qui me concerne, il était bien calculé. De plus, grâce à celui-ci, si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, seul Daniel (et nos proches) saisiraient mon message.

Comment en étais-je arrivée à la conclusion que je devais aller jusque là? Et bien, parce que j'avais enfin osé sonder mon âme. Suite à ma discussion avec Paulo, celle dont je viens tout juste de vous entretenir, j'avais relu mon scénario d'un bout à l'autre, sans m'arrêter. J'avais ensuite repensé à Daniel en tentant très fort de me mettre à sa place. De voir les choses selon sa perspective toute personnelle.

Pour y arriver, je commençai par fermer mon esprit à ces émotions qui à coup sûr me guideraient sur le chemin l'impulsivité. Lorsque j'y fus arrivée, la raison me dicta qu'il valait mieux me concentrer tout d'abord sur ce que Daniel savait déjà, et ce en l'ayant appris par moi ou encore par autrui.

Grâce à Paul-Augustin, tout d'abord, il savait maintenant que je n'avais vendu le collier de perles qu'en dernier recours et uniquement après m'être départie de tous mes biens.

Dans ma longue lettre, je lui avais ensuite appris ce que Juliette m'avait amenée à croire à son sujet, c'est-à-dire que suite à une aventure avec sa secrétaire, il l'aurait mise enceinte et payée pour qu'elle sorte de sa vie et se fasse avorter. Juliette en avait même fait la cause principale de leur divorce.

Il savait également pour finir puisque Charlène m'a affirmé lui avoir confié la dernière pièce du puzzle, à savoir que Juliette avait volontairement déformé les propos qu'il aurait tenus à Antoine concernant la difficulté qu'il aurait à accepter positivement que je fasse de nouveau appel à lui financièrement.

C'est alors que mon esprit - temporairement mené par la raison - m'obligea à considérer ce qu'il pouvait encore ignorer et qui pourrait - en ce qui nous concerne - faire toute la différence...

La réponse, je la regardais à l'instant à l'écran en même temps que tous les autres membres de l'équipe la découvraient pour la première fois. Tournant la tête dans leur direction, je fus très étonnée de les voir suspendus aux lèvres de cette jeune femme fragile et nerveuse qui racontait dans des termes tout simples, ce qu'elle ressentait pour un homme qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais, faute d'avoir compris assez tôt ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. De ne pas avoir compris à temps, à quel point il était important pour elle. À quel point elle l'aimait.

_-Béa…. Tu veux vraiment garder cet extrait là?_ Me demanda Paulo pendant que les stylos se faisaient aller un peu partout dans la salle. Même Marc prenait des notes.

-_Jamais je n'ai pensé à dire à Daniel ce que je ressentais pour lui,_ lui confessais-je en n'oubliant pas de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire. _Merci Paul-Augustin,_ _c'est toi qui m'as aidé à comprendre ça, _l'embrassais-je sur la joue avant de me tourner vers l'écran pour assister au dénouement de mon film.

-_Béatrice Eaton!_ S'exclama la très colorée Mado aussitôt qu'Angelo nous eut rendu la lumière. _Regarde ce que tu m'as fait_ désigna-t-elle ses joues, là où deux longues traînées de rimmel noir se mélangeaient au fard dont sa peau était toujours couverte.

_-Béa,_ se lança Marie, une fois que je l'eus désignée, _il existe vraiment le petit calepin dont tu parles? _

_-Oui… je l'ai toujours avec moi,_ confirmais-je en le sortant de ma bourse.

_-Qu'as-tu écrit à mon sujet?_ Me pressa-t-elle prête à se lever pour venir y jeter un œil.

L'arrêtant d'un geste, je pris le temps de tourner les pages noircies de ce minuscule petit calepin dans lequel, depuis de nombreuses années, je notais mes observations toutes personnelles sur les gens que je jugeais intéressants ou qui pouvaient me servir d'inspiration pour des personnages. En général, j'y notais le nom, puis une caractéristique qui me semblait convenir à cette personne.

-_Marie, Marie, _cherchais-je._ Ah oui, voilà, Marie Candelier. Alors, te concernant, j'ai écrit_ : _aime les femmes suivi du mot «__**lesbienne»**__ entre parenthèse…. Tu vois… que des préjugés, _ajoutais-je avant de leur demander s'ils avaient des coupures ou des modifications à me suggérer.

À part Paulo, qui restait sceptique quand à l'insertion de mon témoignage, aucun des autres n'émis de commentaires susceptibles de m'obliger à retourner dans la salle de montage. Après que j'eus confié le précieux disque à Angelo et que j'eus confirmé à Amélia (qui avait accepté de prendre en charge l'organisation et la logistique de la première qui se tiendrait dans la salle Maisonneuve de la place des Arts (là où se déroulent habituellement les premières les plus médiatisées) que la cérémonie ne serait finalement pas reportée, je ramassai mes effets personnels et suivis Paulo qui depuis au moins trois jours, avait déclaré que c'est chez lui (comme pendant les trois dernières semaines) que je passerais cette dernière nuit. De plus, il était convenu que nous nous rendrions ensemble chez Mado le lendemain afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ma tenue, ma coiffure et mon maquillage. De tout quoi.

_-Après avoir mangé un repas convenable… je t'envoie au lit et je te jure que tu vas dormir au moins 12 heures… autrement, je te fais avaler un somnifère, _me menaça Paulo en m'entraînant avec lui.

_-Tu crois que Daniel va saisir mon message, _échappais-je du bout des lèvres quelques heures plus tard, juste avant de m'endormir dans le lit King size que je partageais avec lui.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, pas plus que je ne l'attendis, entraînée malgré moi dans le monde Jane Austen, où dans le corps de Darcy, je me levais, prenais la parole et répétais sensiblement les mêmes mots que dans mon témoignage pour faire taire Caroline alors qu'elle tentait de salir la réputation de mon Élisabeth. _C'est fou les rêves non?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«_Dennis_», murmurais-je à l'oreille de Paulo, après qu'Antoine fut venu vers moi, pour m'apprendre que Daniel ne viendrait pas. _Il vient de faire ce que fait Dennis dans la série de la BBC quand Élisabeth arrive au bal…_

_Comment pourrait-il être là, puisqu'il souhaite éviter une certaine personne_, ajoutais-je à voix basse afin de n'être entendue que par mon interlocuteur privilégié.

_-Daniel n'a rien à voir avec Wickham,_ le défendit étonnement Paulo en m'entrainant vers Amélia qui me faisait signe qu'il était temps que je me dirige vers les journalistes de la station Radio-Canada à qui je devais donner une courte entrevue.

_-Comment peux-tu prétendre le connaître aussi bien alors que tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois? _L'apostrophais-je avant de l'abandonner parce que nous étions arrivés devant Amélia.

Pendant que je me transformais plus où moins efficacement en experte de PR (public relation), je ne sentais plus la nervosité de manière aussi intense qu'avant. J'étais satisfaite de mon film. Il est bien certain que j'espérais qu'il allait plaire au public en général, mais compte tenu que je l'avais tout d'abord réalisé pour me faire plaisir, je ne ressentais pas vraiment le stress qui allait de pair avec une première de cette envergure.

Je crois que mes propos durent être intelligents, voire ne pas manquer d'esprit puisque les journalistes éclataient souvent de rire lorsqu'ils discutaient avec moi, sans compter qu'ils prenaient de nombreuses notes.

Je répondis au clin d'œil de Serge qui me souriait anxieusement, tout en tenant la main de Marie avec qui il s'était réconcilié depuis deux semaines.

J'en vins à la conclusion que toutes mes présomptions le concernant avaient été fausses depuis le début. Oui, certes, c'était un grand séducteur et donc pas un vrai Darcy (qui lui ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire des conquêtes), ni même un Wickham car, nonobstant ce désir de plaire aux femmes, il restait honnête et détestait le mensonge. _Un Collins alors?_ Me demandais-je pour finir. Peut être, mais dans sa version moderne. Un Collins dont le moteur principal fonctionnait à grand coup d'ambition. Sa patronnesse à lui, n'était pas Catherine, mais une carrière. Sa carrière. Et toute personne, vraiment toute personne susceptible de l'aider à se propulser vers les plus hautes sphères du «_**jet set**_» montréalais, pouvait facilement retenir son attention.

C'est ce que Marie avait finalement réussi à faire. Et telle Charlotte, elle n'était pas dupe de sa personne et savait pertinemment comment le tenir en laisse. Elle avait des relations… des amis à lui présenter.

Adèle de son côté, était resplendissante dans sa belle robe de gala vert olive qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux. Sa nervosité se traduisait par la poigne solide qu'elle gardait sur Angelo qui la devançait.

-_Vous n'êtes donc pas fiancée à Serge Carrier_? Me ramena le journaliste du journal La Presse devant qui je dus passer pour aller rejoindre les autres sur le tapis rouge.

_-Eh non Bastien _(merci à mon coach Amélia qui avait eu la bonne idée de me suggérer de toujours jeter un œil sur le badge des gens avant de leur répondre) _dans mon histoire, qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Charlotte qui l'emporte…_

_-Mesdames et messieurs, le moment est maintenant venu de vous diriger vers la salle Maisonneuve où vous pourrez enfin voir le film de madame Eaton, _annonça joyeusement Amélia au micro, une fois que nous fûmes tous rassemblés à l'avant. _Tout de suite après la projection, vous êtes conviés ici même pour un léger cocktail, _termina-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la marche et entraîner tout le gratin artistique qu'elle avait jugé bon d'inviter.

-_C'est qui tous ces gens?_ En profita pour me demander Charlène en passant derrière moi et en pointant en direction de la foule compacte qui s'était également rassemblée derrière les journalistes.

-_Des gens du public qui ont gagné leur place en participant à un concours. Tu ne reçois donc aucun journal chez toi? _La taquinais-je gentiment. Je savais bien qu'à cause de ses deux enfants dont elle s'occupait en permanence, Charlène n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'asseoir pour lire.

-_Tu veux que je te garde une place auprès de nous?_ Me demanda-t-elle ensuite tout en me pinçant les joues afin qu'elles rosissent un peu. C'était une manie chez elle.

_-Non… c'est prévu que j'aille m'asseoir devant avec le reste de l'équipe… mais je te jure que j'aurais préféré être en coulisse, pour mieux surveiller la réaction des gens, _lui expliquais-je, lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil tandis qu'Antoine lui faisait signe de le suivre.

_-Qui a eu la bonne idée de te faire porter ça?_ S'intéressa-t-elle avant de me quitter.

-_Mado! _Ricanais-je tout en la regardant s'éloigner.

Il faut dire que je me sentais effectivement très bien dans cette robe de coton toute simple, qui était une copie conforme de celle que portait Élisabeth Bennet lors du fameux bal de Netherfield, dans ma version préférée, celle de la BBC de 1995.

_-T'as déjà oublié que c'est mon roman préféré,_ m'avait rappelée Mado alors qu'elle me l'avait montrée pour la première fois.

_-Tu es certaine qu'elle va me faire? _M'étais-je alors inquiétée.

_-Mieux que la robe de Marilyn en tout cas…_

Revenant à la réalité, je la cherchai des yeux, cette grande dame pour laquelle j'avais le plus grand respect maintenant. J'aimais tout d'elle, à commencer par son langage cru et ses gestes brusques.

Je la repérai et la suivis des yeux tandis qu'elle prenait place à l'avant, dans la toute première rangée, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle allait faire de la haute coiffe de plumes qu'elle portait pour l'occasion. Y a pas à dire, elle avait de la classe Mado. Considérant certainement que sa coiffe avait déjà rempli son office (ne lui avait-on pas tiré le portait une centaine de fois dans le hall?), Mado se retourna afin que tous puissent l'admirer une dernière fois, puis retira son couvre chef, le levant bien haut dans les airs avant de le poser par terre à ses pieds. Et dire que Charlène me trouvait théâtrale. À côté de Mado, j'avais l'air d'une novice.

«_Personne n'est plus exubérant que Mado Lamotte_» me dis-je avant de ramasser ce qui me restait de courage pour entrer dans la salle Maisonneuve à mon tour. Suivie de très près par Amélia qui me souriait pour m'encourager.

Je traversai lentement la salle, me rendis tout à côté de Paulo, à qui j'avais demandé de me garder une place puis attendis dans un silence respectueux que la noirceur nous envahisse enfin.

La confusion régna dans mon esprit pendant presque toute la première partie du film. Mes sens captèrent trop d'informations en même temps, certainement trop, par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient capable de traiter.

_Y eut-il des rires?_ Me demanderez-vous. Oui, en tout cas, je vous confirme en avoir entendu quelques-uns.

_Y eut-il des insatisfaits? _Voudriez-vous aussi savoir. Oui, certainement puisqu'à quelques reprises, j'entendis les portes de la salle s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Surtout au début. À moins qu'il ne se fût agi que de retardataires.

_Comment furent reçus les témoignages?_ Voudriez-vous savoir ensuite. Bien dans l'ensemble, je crois… quoique le seul qui m'importait ne fût pas encore passé : le mien.

_Comment me sentais-je pendant la projection?_ Aurais-je plutôt souhaité vous entendre me demander. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi mal en point qu'une mère qui entre en salle d'accouchement sans savoir à qui ressemblera son enfant puisqu'elle n'en connaît pas le père. Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je vous assure que cela correspond totalement à mon état actuel.

Paulo me ramassa à nouveau la main, me permettant de comprendre que l'instant que je redoutais le plus allait bientôt arriver.

«_Je dois regarder, je dois me regarder_», m'ordonnais-je me forçant à lever les yeux sur cette jeune femme en laquelle je me reconnaissais à peine pour l'écouter nous entretenir de son expérience personnelle.

«_**Je m'appelle Béatrice Eaton et je suis réalisatrice. En quoi l'histoire d'Élisabeth et William me touche tout particulièrement? Et bien parce que celle-ci aurait très bien pu être la mienne, n'eut-été de mon orgueil démesuré et ces préjugés qui m'ont conduites à repousser les avances de mon William Darcy à moi. Voilà pourquoi je vous conjure de ne pas suivre mon exemple, mais plutôt d'accepter l'offre que vous fera un jour un homme certainement aussi merveilleux que le mien aurait pu l'être. Ne refusez pas la main tendue vers vous… et ce, surtout si celui qui vous est destiné se cache sous les traits de votre meilleur ami…. **_

_**En terminant, je me permets de vous lire ce que j'avais écris à son sujet le lendemain de notre première rencontre.**_

Levant alors mon petit calepin que j'avais acheté dès mon arrivée à Montréal, j'expliquai ensuite à la caméra (et donc aux spectateurs) que ce cahier me servait d'aide-mémoire où je notais scrupuleusement, les noms des gens que je rencontrais de même qu'une phrase qui me semblait aller de pair avec leur personnalité. Que j'y voyais là, un excellent moyen de recueillir des idées de personnages pour mes futurs films.

«_Alors voilà_, lâchais-je après avoir repéré la page qui concernait Daniel (sans toutefois montrer son nom à l'écran). _Il est écrit ici, tout de suite avec son nom que je tairai par égard pour lui : __**UN vrai William Darcy. Complexe, inaccessible, protecteur et…**_Là, je fis une pause délibérée avant de livrer le dernier bout, certaine que mon étonnement n'aurait d'égal que celui de Daniel à condition bien sûr qu'il voie mon film un jour) _**et….terriblement sexy.**_

Après un dernier sourire à la caméra, la lumière qui m'avait éclairée tout du long, s'éteignit lentement, me permettant de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait tout autour de moi.

Paulo me serra la main à nouveau, la haussa même pour y poser ses lèvres, mais releva très rapidement la tête pour suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Pour ma part, le plus gros de mon stress était évacué. Le reste du film, la fin arriva à point nommé, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, me permettant de n'avoir plus qu'une chose à anticiper, l'accueil qui lui ferait le public.

Lorsque le générique et la musique qui l'accompagnait fut projeté à son tour, les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Comme ceux-ci s'amplifièrent rapidement, Amélia nous interpella depuis le bout de la rangée où elle était assise et nous ordonna de monter sur scène.

C'est à ce moment là que je craquai. Là, devant tous ces gens qui se levèrent d'un bloc pour nous applaudir une fois que nous fûmes tous alignés devant eux.

Les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment de mes joues, m'obligèrent à courir vers la coulisse où un technicien me tendait déjà une boîte de papiers mouchoirs.

-_Je me nomme Alexandre Poitras et je suis moi aussi un William Darcy moderne. Je vous présente Alicia Munger, mon Élisabeth Bennet à moi, _entendis-je une voix d'homme proclamer dans la salle tandis que des cris et des applaudissements surgissaient de partout.

_-Béa!_ M'interpella la voix émue, mais tout de même toujours autoritaire de Mado. _Reviens ici tout de suite._

_-C'est la même chose pour moi! _Clama cette fois une voix de femme à l'autre bout de la salle, _mon nom est Marion Labrie et pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'ai accepté d'épouser mon William Darcy à moi, Simon Robitaille._

Comme c'est à cet instant que j'arrivais enfin près de Mado, j'assistai, aussi ébahie que l'ensemble des spectateurs à la fin de cette seconde annonce spontanée que contre toute attente, mon film avait encouragée.

Lorsqu'une troisième voix se dressa et que je réalisai que nous assistions en direct à une demande en mariage, je n'en pus plus et me dirigeai à nouveau vers les coulisses en quête d'une nouvelle montagne de papiers mouchoirs ayant déjà distribué ma maigre réserve à ceux qui m'entouraient sur scène.

C'est alors que je l'entendis lui. Daniel. Mon William Darcy.

-_Mon nom est Daniel Weston et je suis le vrai William Darcy. _

Des rires fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle en même temps que sur la scène.

_-Mado, pourrais-tu me rendre service et mener Béatrice jusqu'à moi… il semble que malgré tes leçons, elle n'ait pas encore compris que pour séduire un homme, il suffisait de faire quelques pas dans sa direction … _

Sa répartie ayant déclenché une nouvelle vague de rires, le silence s'installa tranquillement au fur et à mesure que les membres de l'équipe cédèrent le passage à Mado et que celle-ci arriva jusqu'à moi…

Pour ma part, en plus de m'être depuis longtemps statufiée, j'avais également définitivement renoncé à respirer normalement. Je pleurais toujours, mais avais perdu la bataille et laissais le rimmel dessiner sur mes joues de longues traces noires sinueuses.

Les applaudissements reprirent lorsque Mado m'arrêta devant l'escalier central que j'allais devoir emprunter pour me rendre dans la salle.

C'est là que j'osai regarder Daniel pour la première fois. Son sourire me fit chavirer, perdre pied, m'obligeant à m'accrocher solidement au bras de Mado pour ne pas tomber.

La salle éclata alors de rire à nouveau, se souvenant certainement de cette fameuse scène où Élisabeth tombait dans les bras de Darcy au début de mon film.

_-À mon tour maintenant,_ entendis-je Daniel mentionner avant de se mettre en mouvement et descendre cette allée qui nous séparait et me paraissait tellement longue.

-_Béa, maintenant que tu as appris à tomber… et que tu n'as plus peur du ridicule… qu'attends-tu? _Me nargua Mado dans mon dos et à voix basse.

Retrouvant mon courage et même temps que l'usage de mes pieds, je descendis les marches d'un pas alerte, arrivai finalement devant lui et levai les yeux vers cet homme qui – _**encore une fois**_ – avait su me surprendre.

-_Je t'aime Daniel Weston,_ affirmais-je aussi simplement qu'il me fut possible de le faire, si l'on tient compte bien sûr que nous étions entourés d'une salle pleine de témoins.

-_Bon… Cela étant établi, que dirais-tu maintenant d'embrasser l'homme terriblement sexy qui se tient devant toi,_ me provoqua-t-il.

Pendant que je lui offrais un premier vrai baiser qui, bien qu'il fût donné en pleine lumière et devant tout le monde (je le compare ici évidemment avec celui qu'il m'avait donné par accident et Au Noir), me laissa toute pantoise et me fis anticiper mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre, les heures qui suivraient.

Et je vous confirme qu'elles me parurent interminables.

…_**..À suivre… **_

**Alors, vos impressions?**

**Ne soyez pas timides... J'ai besoin d'encouragement pour vous envoyer l'épilogue... Miriamme.**


	15. Prix Jutra

**Alors voilà le dernier petit bout. Celui dont le rôle est de clore cette histoire avec laquelle je me suis beaucoup amusée. Ce petit chapitre, même mes premières lectrices ne l'ont jamais lu. J'en profite pour les remercier, car voyez-vous, n'eut été de l'aide que celles-ci m'ont apporté, cette histoire n'aurait pas été aussi distrayante. Merci aussi à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de recevoir vos messages d'encouragement. C'est vraiment stimulant.**

**Messages à Lyn et Rachel (qui ne sont pas membres). Merci à vous deux pour vos compliments. Ça me touche du fond du cœur. N'hésitez jamais à m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture. ****Miriamme**

_**Épilogue**_

-_Quoi? _Me redressais-je dans le lit, bouche bée.

_-Je te jure que c'est vrai,_ affirma Daniel avant de poser un petit bec innocent sur mon épaule droite.

«_En aurais-je jamais assez_?» Pensais-je en me liquéfiant, _Non, j'te crois pas. Ça s'peut pas_, affirmais-je à la place après m'être ressaisie.

_-….. _

Un haussement d'épaule plus tard.

_-Juliette a vraiment osé dire ça à mon sujet et te montrer mon calepin,_ repris-je, toujours aussi choquée.

_-Aussi vrai que je suis là…. _

Alors là, j'étais scotchée. Scotchée avec du gros ruban gris métallique en plus.

Pouvez-vous croire que pendant son premier souper en tête à tête avec Daniel (je parle bien de celui auquel j'avais participé bien malgré moi en préparant ma recette de saumon) Juliette lui avait raconté que pour boucler mes fins de mois et payer mes études, je travaillais comme **escorte** sur une base régulière.

Tendant la main vers mon sac duquel je retirai mon calepin, j'ouvris une page parfaitement au hasard, repérai le premier nom masculin qu'il y avait sur celle-ci (me conformant ainsi à ce que Daniel me disait que Juliette avait osé faire en sa présence) et lus à haute voix ce que j'avais écrit au sujet de Samuel Potvin (ne cherchez pas pour rien, ce nom est totalement fictif).

_**Samuel Potvin : Grand mince qui porte très bien les moustaches. Aime qu'on lui caresse les oreilles. A toujours les pieds froids. **_

Après avoir tenté l'expérience avec trois autres noms, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me ranger du côté de Daniel lorsqu'il devisa :_ Tu vois Béa, toutes ces descriptions peuvent correspondre à des notes prises par une escorte à propos de ses clients réguliers._

_-Et pourtant, je te jure que la plupart des gens dont je parle dans mon calepin sont des personnages fictifs, tout comme mes descriptions d'ailleurs, _argumentais-je uniquement pour la forme puisque de toute façon Daniel et moi étions du même avis. J'avais maintenant la preuve qu'il était tout à fait possible d'utiliser les notes innocentes que je prenais régulièrement à l'égard de tous et chacun pour soutenir (et même prouver) la thèse qu'avait imaginée Juliette me concernant.

_-Dire que pendant tout ce temps, Caroline Bingley et George Wickham cohabitaient tous les deux dans le corps de Juliette… _m'amusais-je tout en travaillant à réduire sensiblement l'écart qui existait entre moi et cet amant qui n'avait rien en commun avec tous les autres et avec qui j'avais passé une première belle nuit d'amour. Sans doute la plus belle de toute ma vie d'ailleurs, mais ça… même vous auriez pu le deviner.

Levant la main lentement, très lentement, je caressai doucement sa pomme d'Adam puis remontai vers sa mâchoire, tout de même un peu surprise par le côté rugueux de sa peau après une bonne nuit de sommeil (_Hum… pas tant de sommeil que ça tout de même_). Daniel en profita alors pour capturer ma main (n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais espéré d'ailleurs) la ramener vers sa bouche puis y poser les lèvres en me dévorant des yeux.

-_Daniel?_ Le fis-je sursauter en utilisant cette fois le mode interrogatif_, après qu'on fut devenus amis… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions à ce sujet?_

_-Tout simplement parce que Juliette m'avait fait jurer de ne pas t'en parler, _m'expliqua-t-il sur le même ton que si nous étions en train de parler de jardinage.

_-Alors là vraiment, Juliette a toute mon admiration…. _

_-Telle une veuve noire… Caroline Bingley a tissé sa toile… _narra-t-il d'un ton monocorde tandis que son doigt glissait lentement mais sûrement de mon épaule vers ma poitrine.

_-Quel était son motif selon toi? _Bloquais-je sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son objectif. (Chacun son tour.)

_-À part me mettre le grappin dessus tu veux dire, _se vanta-t-il tout en s'installant sur le dos et en replaçant son oreiller pour mieux me contempler. _Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas… mais sache que dès le début Juliette avait compris que… _s'arrêta-t-il alors, un peu comme s'il cherchait la meilleure manière de s'expliquer, _en fait, je suis certain qu'elle a inventé cette histoire pour éliminer une rivale…_

_-Une rivale! Moi? _Doutais-je. _Mais je n'étais pas sa rivale… _

_-…_

_-Tu t'intéressais déjà à moi? _Interprétais-je son silence_. _

Lorsqu'il me le confirma en acquiesçant, j'écarquillai les yeux et rétorquai :_ Daniel, c'est de ta santé mentale dont je m'inquiète là… _Le voyant esquisser un grand sourire, je repris, _mais enfin, on s'était vus seulement deux fois... Je t'avais gâché deux chemises en deux rencontres, _insistais-je.

_-Certains diraient que je manquais de distractions… _

_-Daniel, _intervins-je en m'écartant sensiblement de lui.

_-Je suis sérieux Béa, _me prévint-il avant de hausser les épaules et m'expliquer,_ que j'en sois fier ou non, sache qu'au moment où j'ai accepté son invitation à souper, une part de moi souhaitait en apprendre plus sur toi et l'autre évaluait la possibilité de sortir avec elle. Voilà pourquoi, il lui a suffi de me raconter cette histoire d'escorte pour que mon choix se fixe définitivement sur elle… avec le résultat que l'on connaît… _

_-Et bien, _grimaçais-je,_ quel trio surprenant on a fait pendant toutes ces années : une menteuse, une escorte et un mari infidèle, _me moquais-je avant de me glisser cette fois, directement dans l'ombre de son corps. Amusée de voir que ses prunelles s'assombrissaient rapidement, je passai un bras autour de sa taille, tentai la même chose à l'aide de ma jambe, puis le surpris certainement en me hissant sur lui pour tenter de l'enjamber. Contre toute attente, il m'immobilisa, me renversa sur le lit et m'écrasa de tout son poids avant de me contempler, un air mutin sur les lèvres.

_-Passe-moi le journal Daniel, _l'intimais-je, irritée qu'il sache déjà si bien lire en moi.

Son refus se posa sur mes lèvres et me fit temporairement oublier qui j'étais et ce que je voulais.

_-Je veux lire ce qu'on dit de mon film, _le suppliais-je à nouveau aussitôt que je retrouvai l'usage de mon cerveau.

Se redressant exagérément lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Daniel se pencha pour saisir l'exemplaire du journal La Presse qu'il était allé ramasser devant la porte de son appartement pendant que je dormais, puis me le tendit, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise en découvrant une photo pleine page de nous deux en train de nous embrasser dans la salle. Mais si l'image me fit sourire, je fronçai les sourcils en lisant l'encadré qu'il y avait juste en-dessus.

«_**Chapeau bas pour la mise en scène : Élisabeth et William s'embrassent en direct dans la salle».**_

-_Comment expliques-tu que ce journaliste ait pu croire que tout était organisé à l'avance? Il était dans la salle avec nous non? Comment a-t-il pu penser que les aveux spontanés auxquels nous avons assistés pouvaient avoir été mis en scène?_ _Je ne comprends pas_, entretins-je Daniel pendant qu'il parcourait à nouveau le début de l'article qui était consacré à la première de mon film.

-_Ce Bastien te fait un énorme compliment un peu plus loin pourtant, _souleva-t-il avant de baisser les yeux vers l'endroit où son doigt était toujours posé pour m'en faire la lecture_, après avoir écrit que les quatre aveux spontanés lui semblaient préparés à l'avance… il ajoute que : «__**toute cette mise en scène a été orchestrée avec science et talent par une réalisatrice qu'il faudra surveiller de près dans l'avenir**__»._

Nonobstant l'inexplicable conclusion erronée que ce journaliste avait tirée des événements de la veille, le reste de son article était presque entièrement positif. Le seul aspect sur lequel il avait quelques réserves concernait l'ajout des témoignages réalisés en temps réel.

_**«Ceux-ci provoquent une brisure dans le rythme du film. On pourrait presque croire que ces petits bouts ont été ajoutés à la fin…»**_

_-Tu veux connaître mon impression concernant les petits bouts dont il parle? _Tenta de me distraire Daniel tout en posant le journal par terre à côté du lit,_ eh bien sache que je les aime bien moi ces petits __**bouts**__ qui dépassent, _murmura-t-il tandis que sa bouche franchissait la distance qui la séparait de mes seins.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque nous considérâmes l'un comme l'autre avoir consacré suffisamment d'énergie à ce nouveau projet dans lequel nous avions l'un et l'autre décidés d'investir, (vous savez, le genre de travaux qui se pratiquent au lit… et dont vous me pardonnerez, j'en suis persuadé, de vous épargner la description), nous nous préparâmes un petit déjeuner copieux et reprîmes notre seconde activité préférée, éplucher les journaux.

Dans l'ensemble, les critiques étaient presque toutes excellentes, mais nous savions également tous les deux que rien de tout cela ne pouvait constituer une quelconque garantie. Qu'un succès médiatique pouvait très bien se solder par un échec financier. Le Québec en cela ne fait pas exception au reste du monde : ici comme ailleurs, les salles doivent être pleines, autrement, le film sera aussitôt rayé de la programmation.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

_-J'peux pas croire que vous ayez attendu trois semaines avant de venir me voir_, me gronda Mado à l'instant même où je pénétrais dans sa loge suivie de près par Daniel.

_-Je suis désolée Mado… c'est à cause de toutes ces entrevues que j'ai dû préparer…_

-_Ouais, parlons-en de ces entrevues_, me coupa-t-elle avant de me tendre une poignée d'épingles et me faire signe de l'aider à fixer sa perruque sur la tête. _Assied-toi donc monsieur DW finances,_ ordonna-t-elle ensuite à Daniel dont la haute silhouette projetait son ombre sur le visage de la Drag Queen.

-_Mado? N'as-tu pas quelque chose de moins instable à m'offrir que ces sièges-là?_ S'inquiéta Daniel en méprisant visuellement les trois petits bancs de bois qui trônait dans le coin.

-_Assied-toi donc directement sur le sol… c'est là que j'aime que l'argent soit : __**à mes pieds**_, se moqua-t-elle avant de lui faire signe de regarder derrière le paravent où un grand fauteuil était dissimulé.

Après nous avoir raconté que son téléphone ne dérougissait plus depuis le soir de la première et qu'elle avait déjà trois scénarios à étudier, Mado se tourna vers moi pour me demander: _Je veux que tu m'aides à choisir mes rôles Béa… Si tu as le temps évidemment._

_-Ça me fera plaisir de t'aider Mado. Je t'en dois une…_

_-Merci. Alors, ce détail étant réglé, c'est quoi cette histoire de film __**culte**__? Est-ce vrai que les gens vont voir ton film en apportant avec eux des confettis multicolores qu'ils lancent au moment où Élisabeth vomit sur William?_

_-Oui, _confirmais-je en hochant la tête_, ils apportent aussi des fruits rouges comme des fraises et des cerises qu'ils jettent sur tous ceux qui les entourent au moment où Élisabeth couvre William de sangria, _lui narrais-je ensuite, incapable de lui cacher plus longtemps à quel point toute cette situation m'amusait.

-_Moi, ce qui me plait le plus, c'est ce qu'ils font quand tu apparais Mado,_ mentionna Daniel qui s'amusait à essayer les unes après les autres, certaines des coiffes que Mado gardait dans sa loge en permanence.

_-Oh… facile à deviner…. Ils doivent se maquiller exagérément, _tenta Mado.

_-Oui, c'est vrai que certains arrivent déguisés comme toi et très maquillés, mais ce n'est pas tout, _l'allécha celui que je ne me lassais pas d'admirer_, tu sauras qu'à chaque fois que tu apparais à l'écran, les plus extravagants des spectateurs exhibent de longues plumes de paon avec lesquelles ils chatouillent ceux et celles qui sont assis devant eux, _termina de relater Daniel pendant que Mado éclatait de rire et se mettait à applaudir.

_-Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire tenir ta perruque si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger_, la sermonnais-je avant de jeter un œil faussement sévère en direction de Daniel dans le but de l'encourager à continuer, _et puis toi, tu oublies de lui raconter le plus important…_

-_Balivernes? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus important que moi?_ Fanfaronna Mado en faisant battre ses faux cils à une vitesse faramineuse.

_-Ce dont Béa veut que je t'entretienne Mado, c'est de ce qui se passe à la fin du film… à chaque fois… et ce depuis le soir de la première…_

_-Des applaudissements? _Proposa-t-elle tout d'abord._ Non attend… un «__**standing ovation**__»? _Suggéra-t-elle ensuite en faisant preuve de beaucoup plus d'assurance.

_-Non… tu n'y es pas. Plusieurs spectateurs en profitent pour déclarer leur flamme ou encore pour demander leur partenaire en mariage. _

_-Oh Wow! Des hommes surtout j'imagine? _S'excita Mado tout en me faisant signe de lui passer sa paire de gants noirs.

_-C'est à peu près égal en fait, _précisa Daniel.

_-Et bien, j'admets que c'est plutôt inhabituel… mais pas si surprenant que ça finalement. En tout cas, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à lancer une mode…_

_-Ça fait penser au succès du film «The Rocky Horror Picture Show», _mentionna Daniel alors qu'il examinait avec scepticisme, l'une des robes les plus extravagantes de Mado.

_-Et vous deux… vous en êtes où?_ Nous demanda finalement la Drag Queen.

_-Et bien, puisque ça t'intéresse, _l'agaçais-je_, Daniel s'est définitivement installé chez moi. Paul-Augustin, Antoine, Marc et même Serge nous ont aidés à transporter ses choses dans mon appartement. _

_-L'inverse n'aurait pas été plus simple? Ton appartement était vide non, _vérifia-t-elle en coulant un regard dans ma direction.

_-Euh… non, _rougis-je finalement._ Il ne l'était plus… Imagine-toi donc que Daniel et Paul-Augustin se sont occupés de meubler mon logement à nouveau… à mon insu évidemment… pendant que je travaillais sur le montage… Quelques jours avant la première, tout était prêt._

C'est à ce moment là d'ailleurs que j'avais compris pour quelle raison Paulo venait tout le temps me chercher au studio et surtout pourquoi il insistait également pour me ramener chez lui. Ces deux là avaient donc travaillé de concert sur ce projet, jusqu'à ce que Daniel (chez qui je m'étais réfugiée après la première) insiste pour m'accompagner chez moi, prétendant qu'il était plus que temps que j'aille ramasser mon courrier.

En fait, pour être honnête avec vous, maintenant que j'y repense, je me dois de vous avouer qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui manque à mon bonheur. Je vous le donne en mille (même si je suis certaine que vous avez déjà deviné de quoi je parle) : j'aimerais remettre la main sur le collier que Daniel m'avait offert.

Voilà pourquoi, deux mois après que nous nous soyons définitivement installés chez moi et que j'eus amassé suffisamment d'argent grâce à mon film, je me suis rendue chez le bijoutier déterminée à racheter mon collier de perles (en partant du principe bien sûr qu'il était encore disponible). Je désirais plus que tout, surprendre Daniel à mon tour. Le simple fait qu'il ait pu croire – ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment - que je n'y tenais pas, m'avait tellement blessée que je me préparais sans regret à investir la somme totale que j'avais accumulée depuis que le film était sorti (autour de 10 000$) pour le récupérer.

Toutefois, en arrivant chez le bijoutier, une grande déception m'attendait.

_-Oh oui… bien sûr que je me souviens de votre collier…_ avait rougi celui-ci avant de se pencher – un peu comme la dernière fois – pour reprendre son gros cahier. _Laissez-moi vérifier, ma mémoire est bonne… mais on ne sait jamais… _

Au bout de trente seconde, il releva la tête, garda le doigt sur un détail qu'il avait noté à la main dans son grand livre, puis m'annonça ce que j'avais déjà compris à cause de la grimace qui déformait ses lèvres. Mes perles étaient passées en d'autres mains. Elles orneraient un autre cou pour toujours.

_-Je suis désolé… Il a été vendu peu de temps après que vous me l'avez cédé, _précisa-t-il en refermant son cahier._ Euh, seriez-vous intéressée par un autre bijou? J'ai plusieurs autres colliers qui pourraient sans doute vous intéresser._

_-Non, _déglutis-je en serrant les lèvres. «_Ne pleure pas Béa… pas devant lui_», m'ordonnais-je ensuite avant de quitter la boutique la mort dans l'âme.

Dehors, tandis que je déambulais sur la rue Mont-Royal afin de me rendre jusqu'à la rue Papineau où je devais reprendre l'autobus, je tentais de me raisonner. Ce qui était arrivé avec mon film ne devait pas se reproduire. Sous prétexte qu'en m'y consacrant, je réalisais mon rêve, j'avais non seulement négligé plein de choses, mais avais également osé sacrifier mon amitié avec Daniel (j'ignorais alors que ce ne serait que temporaire). Puisque c'était dans ce même but que j'avais osé vendre mon collier, il n'était donc pas question que je laisse la même chose se reproduire. Alors là non, pas question que je développe une autre obsession. Il était vraiment temps que j'accepte la disparition de ce bijou et que j'investisse dans un autre projet.

_«Réaliser __**The Making of**__ t'a presque coûté Daniel,»_ me rappelais-je. _Tu ne vas pas laisser un collier, aussi précieux soit-il, te le reprendre, _décidais-je.

Réconfortée par cette importante décision, je rentrai chez moi et me mis en quête d'un nouveau projet. Je débutai bien sûr par une lecture approfondie des scénarios que j'avais rapportés du Bar Chez Mado.

_**000o0o0o00o00o0o**_

Assise entre Daniel, Mado et entourée de Paul-Augustin, Serge, Marie, Antoine, Charlène et Marc, j'attendais le cœur battant que l'animateur réussisse enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait le nom de celui ou celle qui serait consacré meilleur réalisateur de l'année.

-_Et le prix Jutra est remis à….._ S'arrêta l'animateur le temps de chercher puis chausser ses lunettes de lecture. _Béatrice Eaton._

_-Moi? _Bégayais-je en direction de Daniel.

_-Oui, tu as gagné Béa… tu dois aller chercher ton prix maintenant, _me répéta-t-il avant de jeter un œil en direction de Mado qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. J'entendais des applaudissements, des cris même, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus.

Une seconde avant que je me décide à me lever, Daniel fit pression sur mes jambes, m'obligea à me rasseoir, me fit pivoter en direction de Mado, puis me souffla à l'oreille : _Attend Béa… pour aller chercher ton prix… tu dois à tout prix porter mes perles…_

Je n'eus pas besoin de le toucher pour reconnaître le collier. C'était lui… C'était mon collier. C'était donc lui l'acheteur. C'était lui qui était allé les chercher… bien avant moi… Me faisant voir la boîte, Mado me lança un clin d'œil complice - prouvant ainsi que c'était dans son bar que Daniel l'avait caché pour éviter que je mette la main dessus par accident.

-_Béatrice Eaton, _répéta l'animateur d'une voix légèrement impatiente.

Mais je n'en avais cure. Je m'en foutais même royalement. Je n'avais pas encore remercié cet homme qui s'était donné tant de mal pour moi. Qui avait racheté mon collier pour me faire plaisir.

Je pris le temps de l'embrasser… assez longtemps en tout cas pour que des applaudissements crépitent tout autour de nous.

Je ne montai sur scène que lorsque je me considérai prête… mais puisque je n'avais rien préparé et que mes paroles étaient maintenant entrecoupées de sanglots, je ne fus certainement pas très éloquente. Toutefois, lorsque je me décidai enfin à prendre une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, je cessai tout simulacre, éclatai de rire et expliquai _**tout de go**_ à cette foule qui me semblait déjà acquise, pour quelle raison j'étais aussi bouleversée. Lorsque je me tus enfin, je profitai des applaudissements qui recommençaient à m'envelopper pour jeter un œil vers Daniel…

Alors là, je me figeai sur place. Pour celles qui comme moi, adorent Colin Firth, je vous assure que la manière dont Daniel me contemplait avait tout à voir avec ce fameux regard baptisé : _**The Look**_ qu'arborait Colin Firth dans la célèbre version de la BBC. J'ai bien failli fondre sur place. (Pour celles qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, vous n'avez qu'à sélectionner l'onglet _image_ sur google, puis taper **Colin Firth** suivi des mots **The Look**. Les deux premières photos devraient correspondre exactement à ce que je veux dire).

Ensuite, comme tous les gagnants doivent obligatoirement passer par la salle de presse après avoir reçu un prix afin de s'adresser aux journalistes et répondre à leurs questions, je ne fus malheureusement pas en mesure de revoir Daniel aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaité.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin, environ trente minutes plus tard, Daniel s'empressa alors de m'apprendre que Serge Carrier avait été récompensé en tant que meilleur acteur et que Mado en avait surpris plus d'un en remportant le Jutra de la meilleure actrice de soutien.

_«Un homme récompensé comme meilleure actrice de soutien… on aura tout vu!» _s'était-elle exclamée en montant sur scène. Elle avait ensuite retiré sa perruque afin que chacun puisse voir l'acteur qui se cachait derrière le merveilleux personnage qu'elle incarnait même dans la vie.

Lorsque les festivités furent enfin terminées et que mon beau Daniel et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans mon modeste appartement, j'en profitai pour reparler avec lui de cette histoire de collier.

-_Je tenais à ce que tu le portes pour aller chercher ton prix, car j'étais certain qu'ils allaient te l'octroyer. C'était l'un de tes rêves, non? _Ajouta-t-il en évoquant ainsi cette fameuse conversation qui s'était tenue entre nous il y a bien longtemps, mais dont je me souvenais encore comme si c'était hier._ Cette fameuse fois où je t'ai dit que c'est toi que j'aurai dû épouser… _ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

_-Et tu as prétendu aussi qu'on était mieux assortis_, rougis-je en y repensant.

_-Et je le pense toujours… Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides à réaliser mon propre rêve. Celui où il était question d'une famille. Car vois-tu, je pense que ça serait beaucoup plus facile si je pouvais m'y consacrer avec la femme de ma vie… _

C'est alors que je repensai à cette citation mystérieuse qui avait été imprimée sous la photo de lui et Samia et que j'avais vue sur cyberpresse. Je me devais de l'interroger à ce sujet. J'avais l'intuition que ses paroles avaient été mal citées voire carrément détournées, mais je souhaitais en avoir le cœur net.

_-Le journaliste a saisi au passage ce que je disais de toi à Samia… Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je parlais d'elle? _S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mais non voyons, _prétendis-je en baissant les yeux.

_-Béa? _

_-Quoi?_

_-Béatrice… tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais, _m'encouragea-t-il.

_-Et bien… puisque tu veux une réponse et bien… OUI…_

_-Tu as vraiment cru que je parlais de Samia? _Reprit-il, un peu plus tristement cette fois.

_-Non Daniel… C'est à ta première question que je réponds OUI… celle que tu m'as posée juste avant… _puis, comme son visage s'illuminait de joie, je m'empressai de l'agacer, _mais puisque tu ne t'en souviens plus… ce n'est pas grave…_

_-BÉA… _Bredouilla-t-il, ému,_ est-ce à dire que tu acceptes de m'épouser?_

_-Seulement si ça va de pair avec le projet de famille… _

Une seconde plus tard, je fus définitivement réduite au silence…

**Quelques heures plus tard….**

_-Daniel? _L'interpellais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

_-Hum… _marmonna-t-il, dans mon dos.

_-Avoir su que c'était aussi bon…. _Soupirais-je.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est bon? _S'informa-t-il.

_-Dormir avec toi…. Faire l'amour…. Essayer de faire des bébés… _énumérais-je d'une voix traînante.

_-Hum, _commenta-t-il._ Tu en doutais?_

_-Bof… un petit peu quand même…._

_-Hey… _protesta-t-il mollement.

_-Quoi? En tout cas… avoir su que c'était si bon…._

_-Hum… _m'encouragea-t-il à continuer…

_-J'aurais laissé tomber mes amants bien avant…_

_-Hein… Quoi?! _S'éveilla-t-il complètement.

_-Pour coucher avec tous mes amis…._

_**-Béatrice!**_

**Fin**

**Exprimez-vous... si le cœur vous en dit. Miriamme**


End file.
